Fate and Its Mysterious Ways
by Answerthecall
Summary: AU. For Jeffrey Devlin, who has been dealt the harder cards in life, existence and survival are anything but simple. Yet fate, and a group of mysterious Decepticons land him in Autobot custody and under the mentorship of their second-in-command, Prowl. Has he finally found hope for a better future, or has he simply ensured himself and those around him will face a fate far worse?
1. Start of the Trouble

A/N: The only thing that makes this AU is going to be the fact that Arcee survived the battle in Egypt. That's all you need to know. :)

Pairings: SideswipexArcee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this other than my OCs. :)

...

**CHAPTER 1  
Start of the Trouble**

Though he felt the hunger, he knew that he was not going to appease it that night. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat, or he hadn't tried to. No, he'd tried to pilfer a hot dog from the stand near the corner, but again, he'd found himself caught. Jeffrey Devlin hated his life, he hated his existence because it only seemed to be the most depressing thing he'd ever experienced. Orphan: check, homeless: check, constantly being shuffled around different juvie facilities since the day his mother shoved him to the state?: a big check there.

But at sixteen years old, Jeff no longer peddled it around like a sob story. No, Jeff had long gotten over the fact that his life was doomed to end behind bars for some form of crime. After all, it wasn't as though anyone gave a second look towards a homeless kid in Chicago. No, after the invasion four years ago, it seemed as though half the population was homeless, and it'd already fallen into an "every man for themselves" mentality. "There's a chance at a better life out there", that's what he heard every day, every time the Autobots, who had been trying to help build the city back up, wanted to make a public appearance.

Jeff knew that there was no better life in the side of the city the friendly robots had rebuilt than there was in what remained of the city he grew up in. Sure, it was mostly a pile of rubble, a tourist attraction like Ground Zero practically, but to Jeff it was home. Pushing his blond hair from his dark blue eyes, the young man stared around the half-crumpled building in which he had found himself. The quiet sound of engines caught his attention quickly as he quietly turned his head. It was the Comaro and Corvette again, they went on patrol the same time every day, and Jeff did his best to stay out of their way.

His eyes followed them slowly, his body pressed against a piece of rubble. This time, he noticed as they both transformed into their robotic forms, keeping himself down further, he listened quietly. "I swear I was getting an Energon reading somewhere around here." Sideswipe muttered, his silver form shining in the dim glow of the moon "I don't understand why the Decepticons would even go out so far." He added.

"Beats me." Bumblebee, who had recently gained his voice back in full "Why do some of the humans do it? They think they can salvage what's left of their army. Humans think they can salvage what's left of their lives." There was silence for a moment "Do you hear that?" He questioned.

For a moment, Jeff felt his body tighten, believing they may have meant him. But he could hear it too, the sound of beating wings that hadn't been there before. Turning his head, and shifting his body, it took all of Jeff's energy not to scream as he ducked just below the outstretched talons of a green behemoth. The creature was indeed winged, but it was the red optics that caught his immediate attention. As it turned to look at him, a massive and frightening sneer passed over his face as he hunched over.

"Found you." It hissed, standing straight, and clicking it's jaw together like some sort of insect "Mistress will be most pleased with Waspinator, yes most please. Reward Waspinator." Jeff backed up slowly, clutching onto a nearby piece of wreckage "Jeffrey Devlin, yes?" Jeff found the strength to nod "Waspinator do good, very good. You come with me now. Yes, bring you to mist-"

He found the massive bug that called itself Waspinator thrown violently against a nearby wall. To say Jeff was surprised to find the silver robot, Sideswipe, hovering over him would have been an understatement. "Step back." Sideswipe spoke, his optics moving to shoot a glare at Jeff "Listen, Deceptipunk, we've got laws on this planet. One of them is you don't frag with the human population." Sideswipe brought out a sword as Jeff dragged himself backwards "So I suggest you kindly back away before I let my buddy behind you blast you apart."

Waspinator could see Bumblebee close behind, clicking his teeth together, Jeff watched in horror as he tried to lunge for him again. Quick as possible, Sideswipe gripped the sides of his jaws, thrusting him to the side. "Must bring to mistress, must bring to mistress." Waspinator continued to hiss silently "The Devlin boy must be used, yes... Must be used." He added.

"Any idea what he wants with ye, small fry?" Sideswipe questioned, only getting a timid head shake from Jeff, the Autobot frowned slightly "You can tell your mistress that she isn't getting away with taking a child." He rolled forward on his two wheeled feet "The next time I see you anywhere near our city, I'll blast you to smithereens." He added.

"Mistress will not be pleased with Waspinator, no." Waspinator shook his head "But sword bot bigger, hurt Waspinator." He pointed a massive talon at Jeff at that moment and spoke the words that would haunt him for a long time "Sin's of the parent, brought to child. Heed her words fleshling." His optics narrowed maliciously "Not seen the last of Waspinator."

Jeff could only watch as the massive bug of a Decepticon took off into the sky. Confusion filled him as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. He hadn't gotten a foot away from the Autobots before he found a massive foot blocking his path. "Yeah, you're not going anywhere." Sideswipe spoke with a commanding voice "Not until I get answers as to what the frag just happened." He added.

...

Sideswipe had interrogated a lot of kids in his days since Chicago, but he'd yet to encounter one so terrified until today. Jeff hadn't said a word beyond confirming his name since they'd brought him to Autobot HQ in the heart of New Chicago. Though he had reported what the Decepticon had said, no one had known what to make of it, not even Optimus Prime, and to say the least, the situation only seemed to get worse. "This kid is going to need protection, no matter what it is." Sideswipe finally spoke up as he met with the Autobot leader "You didn't see the look on this one's face. It was like he had personally done something to him." He added.

Optimus peered in the room adjacent to his office at the young boy who had seated himself in a human sized chair. "I do not doubt the child needs protection." Optimus spoke quietly "I simply do not understand the Decepticons need for him. Nor can I find anything out of the ordinary in any records regarding his parents." He added, stroking his chin "Yet it does concern me, we have not had them after someone specific since Samuel." He added.

"He has to have family we can talk to."

"His father was missing in action in Afghanastan. His mother gave him to the state many years ago." Optimus peered at Sideswipe silently "We have nothing to go by, and until we do. I'm afraid taking Autobot-related action during our still uneasy alliance with the humans may be dangerous." The mech shifted a bit in place "We will need to keep him here until we can find if any hidden or distant relations may be found." He added.

Sideswipe stared at Optimus, though he allowed himself to nod. "I could look after him if you want me to. I know many of the Autobots here already have their hands full. Arcee and I can handle him until you know what to do." He turned towards Jeff silently "Can't promise I'll be the best at this whole guardian thing. But I may as well offer up my services."

"I had already planned to ask, after all you two are the only-"

"Couple on base, yeah, I'm aware." Sideswipe grunted "Last week it was babysitting for Epps, before that it was Annabelle Lennox." The mech leaned against the wall, turning his head to look over at Jeff "How long do we have to look after this one? We've got jobs out there too." He added.

Optimus focused his optics on Sideswipe as he mauled it over in his head. Considering it would take a long time to figure out who the mysterious Decepticon was, and find living relatives, the leader was almost scared to tell Sideswipe. It was no secret that Sideswipe was far from the best babysitter on base, nor was Arcee, but at the moment, for a long-term guardianship, they had no choice. "I'd more than likely say a couple of months." Optimus stated calmly "Enough time for me to look into this "Waspinator"." He explained.

"A few _months_!?" Optimus gave him one of the stern stares that often made Sideswipe give in instantly "Oh joy, what fun it will be to have to look after a human for a few _months_." Came Sideswipe's poor attempt at sounding excited about the matter "Should I send you the bill for the dents Arcee's going to put in my armor for throwing this on her?" The frown on Optimus's face spoke volumes "Didn't think so." He added.

Sideswipe exited the office silently and made it towards the young boy. Sideswipe had never been good with kids, that was more Arcee's forte, Sideswipe usually ended up being just as immature or cocky as the kids themselves. Yet still, attempting the best smile he could muster he nodded towards Jeff. "Alright kid, we're stuck together. Grin and do what my bond mate and I say, and we just might survive this." He added.

"I don't need your protection." Jeff spoke for the first time, though it was half-muttered "That guy obviously mistook me for someone else."

"With the same name?"

Jeff went silent after that, Sideswipe merely rolled his optics, Jeff just sat there, holding his backpack. Sideswipe already could tell that Jeff was going to be a pain in the butt, probably the biggest pain in the butt, but the fact of the matter was he had no real choice. "Well come on, let's go see my bond mate so we can get her flipping out over with." Sideswipe commented "And I'll _see_ if you make a run for it." He added.

Jeff already could tell his life was about to take a three-sixty straight for the weird.

...

A/N: So what do you guys think of this one? Good enough to continue? Interested to where I take it? Would love your opinions on this one as it's going to be somewhat-different from my others.


	2. The Challenge

**CHAPTER 2  
The Challenge**

"You got us into what?"

And there was the anger that Sideswipe had come to know, and often, fear from the pink femme. His optics traced towards the young human, who seemed to be examining his new surroundings in their small apartment in the Autobot stronghold. "You know how this goes, 'Cee." Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm "Kids need to be placed with family units, and we're the only ones they have." He took a deep breath "If it helps, I'm not too thrilled either." He added as he sat himself at an Autobot-sized table.

Arcee rested her helm against the wall, staring at Sideswipe with a stare that was somewhere between "I'm going to strangle you" and "This couldn't be so bad", though it was teetering on the edge of the former. "So, basically we're stuck playing babysitter for several months." Arcee sighed quietly "When is Prime going to learn that we're the furthest from the "stand-in parenting" type?" She questioned "I could barely handle my two younger siblings back on Cybertron and they were my own species." She added.

"At least you're better at kids than I am. The most I have is my twin." Sideswipe took a sip of energon slowly "But what was I supposed to tell him? The kid hasn't got anyone, and you should have seen how determined that Decepticon was." He eyed the boy slightly "Whatever his father or mother has done, this "Waspinator" sure was pissed." He added.

Arcee crossed her arms, chewing her lip plate silently, looking Sideswipe in the optics, she shrugged. "How bad can it be, I guess." She peered over at him "You do realize we're going to have to go shopping, right? We've got nothing to house a human long term and his clothes look a few sizes too small on him." She then added "This is not going to be cheap in the least." She added.

"Not to mention a schooling schedule." He patted Arcee on the shoulder "That way when we can take a breather while he's out learning whatever it is the humans pound into their head." He shook his head a little bit "But good luck getting him to agree to do any of it. He hasn't said more than a couple of sentences since I saved him." He then added "Up until then I thought he was a mute." He added.

"I can hear you, you know." Sideswipe tilted his head as Jeff stared over at him "I'm not going to school either. I haven't needed it for the last few years, don't need it now." He then added rather bluntly "And for the last time I _don't _need your protection. I hope you know that the second you two aren't watching me I'm out of here." He then added "So you may as well just set me free now." He added.

"What a charmer." Arcee scoffed.

Sideswipe had never been the authoritative type, so trying was without a doubt a difficult task. But all the same, he straightened up a bit, and bore his optics down upon his newly appointed charge. "First of all, you'd be smart to show us a little respect before I kick your aft out the nearest window." Sideswipe barked, seeming to make Jeff cringe "And secondly, you _do _need our protection, whether you like it or not." He then added "So get whatever pole is stuck up your little butt out, and deal with it." He added.

"Who do you think you are, my old man?" Jeff snapped back.

"Closest thing you have to one at the moment, ain't I?" Sideswipe grunted, this seemed to make the boy falter back a bit "And I'm not the type to put up with your crap like this, kid. So you're going to start shaping up-" He began.

"You're one to be giving this lecture." Arcee snarked.

"Because we are all saddled together for the next several months. You don't like it, we don't like it. So let's grin and bare the pain." Sideswipe ignored his bond mate's snark as best he could "Now, what do you say we all cool off a little before we _really _get off on the wrong foot." He then added under his breath "More than we already have." He then added "Your stomach's been growling for the past hour. What do you say I take you down to the mess hall and grab you some human grub." He added.

Jeff held his stomach slightly, in all the "excitement", he'd nearly forgotten the fact he hadn't eaten in a few days. Staring at the silver mech, who seemed to be trying to calm down and even attempt being "nice", he grimaced slightly. Though he couldn't be too sure about his new guardians yet, it couldn't overall hurt to give them half a chance, even if he had no plans to stick around. "That... Couldn't hurt." Jeff half-muttered to the Autobot.

...

Jeff had never eaten as big a meal as he did that evening. Food practically was sent flying at Sideswipe, who watched with both disgust and a form of sympathy rarely seen by him. Jeff stared up at Sideswipe, a hard look on his face, definitely trying to read whether or not Sideswipe really cared if he ate or just was doing a "job". "So, how much of a background check did that Optimus guy do?" Jeff questioned, his eyes focused on the table "He tell you all about my trips to juvenile hall? Shoplifting? Fights?" He questioned.

Sideswipe snorted a bit at the boy's attempts to get him out of the current situation, frowning a bit. "You think that's bad? I did worse before I was even half your age in Cybertronian years." Sideswipe leaned forward across the table staring him dead in the eyes "You won't get out of this situation that easily, or easily at all." He then added "Why can't you just accept the fact that you're getting help?" He grunted.

"Because I don't need it. I've been on my own the last four years and I've done just fine." Jeff replied with a grunt "And you're getting forced into doing this in the first place, you don't want me around, I don't want to be around." He then added coldly "You're just like the fifteen foster families I was in before juvie, I bet you're getting the same paycheck too." He added.

Sideswipe shook his head silently, grimacing a little bit at that. This kid _was_ starting to get on his nerves, to the highest degree, and he didn't quite like it at all. Taking a deep breath, and reminding himself he had no choice but to put up with it, he sighed. "I'm not getting paid anything, we're your guardians, if we were getting paid we'd be your foster parents." He looked the boy down a bit "Not to mention, no matter WHAT you think of yourself, if that Decepticon had grabbed you today, you could very well no longer be breathing." He added.

"How would you know? You didn't know he existed until today."

"Did he seem sane to you?"

For the first time, Jeff felt as though the Autobot was actually making some semblance of sense. Looking down at his hands, he stared up at Sideswipe silently, and sighed a bit. "Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I'll stay until that freak is finished." Jeff leaned forward "But the second that's over, I'm gone. I have no intention of staying here, not with you, and not with any other so-called "family"." He commented, taking a deep breath "So, your names Sideswipe, right? Isn't that a fighting move or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. Awesome right?"

"Not really, I find it a little corny." Jeff replied.

It was only when Jeff chuckled that Sideswipe realized it was the boy's (albeit poor) attempt at humor. "Listen, I'll make you a deal." Sideswipe commented, looking down at him with a smirk "If you'll cut the attitude and at least make an attempt to treat Arcee and I with respect." He paused a moment "I'll see what I can do about letting you go free from the system after this is over." He added.

Jeff eyed the Autobot silently, trying to read his features. The offer was a good one, but Jeff didn't yet know how much he could trust the Autobot, whom he had only known for a short time. "Alright, I'll tone it down a bit, if you'll keep to your word." Jeff commented "I can't promise I'm going to like the arrangement either way though." He then added "I don't do good with rules, school, or lectures." He added.

"That's good, 'cause neither do I." Sideswipe replied honestly "You're still going to school though, I don't think any of us can deal with each other twenty-four-seven." He explained.

"Better be ready to be called to my school at least twice a month."

Sideswipe frowned a bit, noting how Jeff still seemed to be testing him. Silently he reminded himself how he'd once done the same thing when he'd been in a similar situation as well. "You're not going to intimidate me either kid. I used to be exactly like you." He put his legs up on the table "I know exactly what you're going to do before you do it. Which just makes this _that _much easier." He added.

"Oh you have _no _idea what I'm capable of." Jeff replied.

"Nor you, I."

Sideswipe could only smirk at the look on Jeff's face at that comment, he most certainly was intimidated by the thought of it. Leaning back a bit, he simply stared Sideswipe down, his arms crossed and lip pursed. "I'll accept that challenge." Jeff smirked finally, shaking his head "I enjoy a good challenge." He then added "I just hope your "bonded" is up for the challenge too." He smirked.

The boy mockingly put his own legs up, and leaned back with a snarky grin his way. Deep inside, it didn't take Sideswipe long to realize that Jeff was, without a doubt, some sort of punishment from Primus for the trouble he gave his own caretakers. "This is going to be a _long _couple of months." Sideswipe muttered to himself quietly.

...

A/N: Figured I'd get the first two chapters out there, because these are honestly what set the story up, not just the first chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed them both. :)


	3. A Glimmer of Progress

**CHAPTER 3  
A Glimmer of Progress**

Five days. 4 hours. And twenty-two minutes. That was how long, by Jeff's estimates, he had been kept "prisoner" by the Autobots. If anything, at least they seemed to treat him well, he had a bed under him, a roof over his head, and enough stuff to keep him entertained. They were all nice for the most part too, nice, but still jailers, he would remind himself, he couldn't overlook the fact he was being "helped" against his will. Arcee and Sideswipe, on the other hand, were pains in the neck who couldn't put up with him if they wanted to. Jeff had tested them, and tested them, and they just seemed to fail every one of them with their lack of patience.

He was fairly certain that by the time by the time he was out of there, someone in the house was going to kill the others. And it was only a matter of time and place when it came to who would do it. "Jeff?" Jeff sat up on his bed as Arcee entered his room slowly "Just wanted to let you know I was home." Jeff only nodded his head towards her silently "Are you going to come out of your room today?" She questioned rather annoyed.

"Why? You guys would rather I wasn't here. So I'm giving you what you want." Jeff replied, shaking his head "The more I stay in my room, the more you can pretend that you and your... Whatever you call it, are still living alone." He laid his head back against the pillow "You're welcome."

Arcee tilted her head to one side for a moment. She nearly left the room once more, nearly, but to Jeff's frustration, she simply held behind at the doorway. "You know, don't tell Sideswipe I said this... But I _was _getting a little bored of it just being the two of us." Arcee stared at Jeff, who simply returned the stare "I wasn't frustrated when you were brought because I didn't like the idea of company." She then added "We've just never quite been the type to handle parenting." She added.

"I'm not asking for parents." Jeff muttered.

"Because you're better off alone."

"Exactly."

Arcee tilted her head a little bit towards Jeff, rolling her optics slightly. "If it helps, we're just here to be your friends, take care of you. Not be your parents." Arcee explained, looking at him calmly "And if you ask me, the sooner we all start getting along, the sooner this becomes easier for all of us." Jeff stared at the pattern of the bedding as if it was something amazing "You remind me so much of him." She commented.

"Who?"

"Sideswipe." Jeff stared up at her silently "It's no wonder that the two of you hardly get along. It's the personality clash of the century." Jeff snorted, hating the idea of being anything like that mech "Come on, you have to like somebody out there." She added "You can't go through life hating the world." She added, though Jeff continued to be silent "Hey, you like motorcycles?" She questioned.

Jeff seemed to perk up, the slightest bit, his eyes tracing her face, seemingly for what she was getting at. "Maybe, why?" Jeff questioned.

...

Jeff had never ridden a motorcycle before, only admired them from afar. Yet, riding Arcee was like an adrenaline rush that even he couldn't contain his thrill doing. If it was enough to keep him forgetting the fact he was riding a pink motorcycle in broad daylight, you knew it was something. The rush ended as soon as they came to a stop at a stoplight, allowing Jeff to catch his breath. "That... Was SICK." Jeff muttered, leaning against her handlebars "How fast can you go?" He asked.

"I could break the sound barrier." Jeff opened his mouth "Not happening." She answered, as if reading his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff leaned back on the seat slightly, his eyes scanning his surroundings. New Chicago was sprawling, bigger than the old one, to be certain, he'd never been in it, but now, he was in awe. Moving through the sidewalks with only his eyes, he took it all in, silently amazed. The gaze of awe was short lived, however, as they fell again. If there was one thing he hated it was seeing what he saw that moment, a small family, parents, a son, a daughter. He grimaced, and leaned forward again, and if he were totally honest, wished silently that it could have been him.

It had been him at one time, he reminded himself, he had had a family, a mom, a dad... A life. But it was so long ago now that if he were being even more honest, he'd almost forgotten what it was like. "Jeffrey." Jeff stared down at Arcee "Hold on tight, kid. I'm about to take off." She added.

"Oh right, sorry."

It was the first time that Arcee hadn't heard a snarky response out of the young man. Though it seemed confusing, Arcee quickly took note of the family just feet from them. Undoubtedly, she understood why exactly his mind was somewhere else. "Hey." Arcee grabbed his attention quickly "The more you dwell on whatever's going on in that head of yours, the more it's going to bother you." She commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff commented "I'm fine."

Arcee wanted to reply with a snark to that, but deciding it best not to, she held herself back. Taking a deep breath, she thought through her next words carefully. "You know, it's alright to show emotions. I can tell you're sad, and there's nothing wrong with that." Jeff remained silent "You may talk tough kid, but I'd bet that's just because you're hiding." She added.

"From what?" Jeff scoffed.

"From your emotions, from life." Arcee commented "I've been there, I don't think there's an Autobot alive who hasn't."

Jeff shifted a bit, it was odd, but he knew what Arcee was trying to do, she was trying to relate and offer advice. It had been a long time since Jeff had had someone who did that. Mostly, when he was tossed around from home to home he was mostly just there, no one really cared enough to speak to him let alone offer comfort. "Arcee?" Jeff hesitated a moment "Thank you."

There was a long silence from Arcee, uncertain of what she had done to deserve such a statement. She felt Jeff rest his head against the upper half of her bike form, and shuddered a bit. It was a side of the child she had never seen before, and never expected to see for that matter. "You're welcome." She decided on the reply of.

For the first time since he had come to live with them, she felt a small semblance of hope that it wouldn't be all bad.

...

Jeff had woken up from his sleep plenty of nights on his own. But it was the first time he woke up with a roof over his head, and somehow, that did make it different. Rubbing his eye tiredly, he pulled himself into the den. The small apartment was mostly quiet, other than the various noises, his body was worn, but he was obviously not going to sleep that night. "I thought we told you bed by eleven." Jeff turned to stare at Sideswipe, who was standing in the kitchen "It's nearly five in the morning." He added.

"Who cares?" Jeff scoffed.

Sideswipe stared at the boy calmly, his optic's softening a bit as he saw the rather timid look on Jeff's face. Moving forward a bit, and hesitating a bit, he looked upon him while trying to keep up a bit of intimidation. "What's wrong, small fry?" Sideswipe commented "And don't tell me nothing, because this is the first time I've seen emotion on your face."

Jeff seated himself on a human sized seat, shaking his head and shrugging silently. "I had a nightmare, it was no big deal." Jeff grunted, avoiding eye contact with the mech "I have 'em at leas twice a week and I've dealt with them on my own just fine." He shifted a bit, looking at Sidesiwpe "What are _you _doing up so late?" He questioned.

"I have work in two hours." Sideswipe replied, tilting his head "You wanna talk about that nightmare."

"Why? You don't care."

Sideswipe didn't in all truth, but knowing he'd have to try to get through to this kid in some way, he sighed. "What makes you think I don't?" Sideswipe seated himself in front of Jeff calmly "In case you've forgotten, I've been in the same place you are now." He pointed towards Jeff slowly "I probably get what's going through your head better than YOU do. So talk." He added.

"I can't talk about it." Jeff sighed "It's too embarrassing."

"Try me."

Jeff wanted to reply back with a snarky retort, but as he stared up silently he saw something. Sideswipe might not have genuinely cared, but he wasn't leaving, he wasn't getting irritated. There was a patience to him that seemed almost foreign to Jeff. "It wasn't one I had before... It was about that bug." Jeff shifted a bit "I guess I'm more scared of him than I thought. because I imagined him just... Eating me, torturing me... Making me suffer." He shuddered a bit "I didn't realize... How scary that thing actually was."

"Ugly too." Jeff snorted quietly at that, feeling a large hand gently placed on his knee "You shouldn't be afraid of him though. He's why you're here, and you've got a whole base of Autobots between him and you." He then peered at Jeff calmly "Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're a pain in the butt, but it'd be against my morals." He added.

Jeff gave a small smile at that, staring up at Sideswipe. "You're so full of yourself." He shook his head.

"And it's warranted." Sideswipe leaned forward "I'm here to protect you, and I'll do it." He stood slightly "If that's the only thing keeping you from sleeping than you should go back." He nodded towards his bedroom "While you're not being quite as much of a pain in the aft." He added.

Jeff smirked a bit, standing to his feet, he wordlessly made his way towards the bedroom. Sideswipe hadn't gotten the "thank you" Arcee had, but a part of him had noticed the change in Jeff. They hadn't gotten through to him quite yet, that was certain, but for the first time, Sideswipe could notice the faintest glimmer of progress.

And that was at the very least a start.


	4. Meet The Hatchet

A/N: Wow, loving all the feedback I'm getting! :D Thanks so much guys. :)

...

**CHAPTER 4  
Meet The Hatchet**

"You're going to school."

"No, I'm not."

"That wasn't a request, as your guardian, I'm ordering you to get out of this car right now."

"And for the last time." Jeff leaned back in Sideswipe's seat "You're not my father, so you can't _make _me do anything."

Sideswipe's holoform was nearly beating its head against the steering wheel by this point. It didn't help that the sixteen year old looked at the brown haired holoform with a form of amusement at his frustration. "Look kid, I drove you here, I'm a hot car." Sideswipe motioned around the convertible Corvette that was his alternate form "The girls are going to _swoon_!" Jeff was silent "Come on, what is it going to take to get you out of this car?" He asked.

"Twenty bucks."

Sideswipe frowned, grunting as he dug into his glove compartment for the cash that they'd been given to take care of Jeff. Shoving a twenty dollar bill into the boy's open hand, he shook his head slightly. "What in the name of Primus are you even going to do with twenty bucks?" Sideswipe leaned forward "What do you need it for school for?" He asked.

"I don't this'll cover my cab fair wherever-" The cash was snatched within seconds "Hey!"

To say the way Jeff was thrown from the car after that was unceremonious would have been an understatement. Grabbing his backpack from the ground, he threw it over his shoulder and turned around to face his guardian. "Tried to do it the easy way kid." Sideswipe replied simply "Now, I'll be here to pick you up at two o'clock." Jeff grunted "If you're scared, I'm sure you'll do fine." He added.

"I'm not scared of school." Jeff shrugged, though he didn't seem certain "Four years can't mean I missed much, right?"

Sideswipe shook his head a bit. "Good luck."

As the mech drove off in a hurry, Jeff stared up at the school with silent intimidation. He chewed his lip, ignoring some snickers from several teenagers, and headed towards the front door.

...

"I'm telling you, Bee, he's getting on my last nerve."

Sideswipe slammed his energon cube down on the counter as he eyed the yellow mech. They'd just entered their work shifts in the tower, and already, Sideswipe had gone for the high grade. The mech straightened a bit, and stared over at Sideswipe. "He's a youngling, give him time." Bumblebee replied, his blue optics meeting Sideswipe's "You remember how hostile I was when Optimus and Ironhide first found me." He added.

"You were six vorns, this kid's got ten years in our terms over you." Sideswipe rolled his optics "And for that matter, he isn't a youngling, he's a pit spawned little glitch."

Bumblebee tilted his head a bit at his friend, leaning against the wall. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. "Last week after you two had that "moment" that one night, you said you were starting to like him." Bumblebee managed to reply "Not to mention were ANY of us so different when we got saddled with our caretakers?" He added "Besides from what Prime said about his life, can you really blame him for having this attitude?" He shrugged "Kid's had it rough."

Sideswipe took a deep breath, and mowed it over in his own processor. While Bumblebee did make a good point, it didn't change the fact that they _were_ having issues. "I know, I know. And I'm trying to be as good a role model as a mech like I can be." He shook his head "But it's difficult to have any patience with him when he just takes every fragging chance to test my patience." He sighed "He's just so much like... Like..."

"You?" Bumblebee questioned "I think that Ratchet and Prowl can both attest to that." He then added "I think that Ratchet's looking for you, speaking of. Did you hide his wrenches again." Sideswipe grinned widely in response "Yeah, exhibit A." Sideswipe quickly frowned at him after that one "Listen, if you want me to try talking to him for you-" He began.

He was quickly interrupted by Sideswipe's laughter, which subsided after a few minutes. "Are you kidding me? You try the sweet and loving approach on that kid and he will _eat you alive_." He told him bluntly "I'm not sure what he responds to well anyway. I've tried "tough love", but even that seems to get me nowhere." He shook his head a little "But seriously, he'd eat you alive." He added.

"But kids get along with me."

"Not a kid." Sideswipe replied "A pit-spawned little glitch."

Sideswipe made his way towards his usual monitors when his comm went off. "Ratchet if-" Sideswipe paused a moment "HE WHAT!?"

...

"You know, when you told me you got into fights. I figured you _started _them."

Jeff barely looked up as Sideswipe's holoform entered the nurse's office. He grimaced at the comment, though it hurt due to the split lip he now had. Sideswipe sighed, seating himself on the cot next to Jeff. Reaching out, Jeff flinched as he went over the black eye with a finger slightly. "Some assholes thought it would be cool to jump the new kid." Jeff shifted "What was I supposed to do? Sit there and take it." He then added "What are you doing here anyway? I'm not in any trouble." He added.

"Are you fragging kidding me?" Sideswipe grunted "They told me you were knocked out, kid, what did you think I was going to do? Sit around the base and forget you're my responsibility?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders in response "Did you at least get a few good licks in before you blacked out?" The boy nodded "Good, when you get a chance, land a few more for me." He growled.

"Mr. Devlin?" The nurse stepped over.

Sideswipe shook his head, standing to his feet, he stepped forward and held out a hand. "Nah, I'm Sideswipe. Jeff's currently in Autobot custody, I'm his guardian." The woman shook his hand carefully "Listen we've got a medic back at base. He looks pretty fragged up. Should I just bring him home, or...?" He paused "Sorry I'm new at this." He added.

"I'm fine." Jeff muttered with a groan as he tried to sit up, whimpering a little.

Raising an eyebrow at Jeff, the nurse calmly turned to Sideswipe. "I'd say after the beating he took, he should be checked for a concussion." Jeff laid back and groaned "An attitude check wouldn't hurt either." Jeff frowned a little bit "Quite the first impression you've made, Mr. Devlin. Try a little harder next time, eh?" She added.

As the woman turned around, Jeff stuck his tongue out in a childish way. Sideswipe sighed, helping Jeff off the cot slowly, he sighed a little bit. "Feeling strong enough to walk?" Jeff nodded, though he looked slightly drowsy as he did so "Easy kid, one step at a time." He grunted.

"Told you this was a bad idea."

Sideswipe would have smirked, but knew it was a bad time to do so.

...

To say Jeff was terrified the moment Ratchet came in the room was an understatement. He hated doctors, they were never people he got along with or particularly enjoyed visiting. To say that the idea of the massive green mech inspecting him was terrifying by itself. "Please tell me you don't use robot-sized needles." He heard a chuckle in response "Seriously, I hate needles." He added.

Ratchet rolled his optics silently as he turned around, staring at the boy with a smirk. "Then when it's flu season, I'll have to put you under." Jeff felt his eye twitch slightly at that "Now tell me, are you dizzy? Headaches? Foggy vision?" The boy shook his head slightly "Good, you don't have a concussion then." He then added "You seem to be a little malnourished, however. You're considerably thinner than you should be at your age." He explained.

"Well no duh, that tends to happen when you're on the streets." Jeff rolled his eyes a bit "The last two weeks are the most I've eaten in the last month practically. Everything else was like, whatever scraps everyone else threw out." He admitted.

Ratchet nodded a bit, scanning Jeff over slowly, leaning forward. "You need to eat more, regardless." Ratchet spoke up a bit, looking down at Jeff "You also have asthma, as far as I can see. Do you have an inhaler?" Jeff gave a small nod, pulling one out of his back pocket "I won't even _ask _how you got that as it's supposed to be subscribed. But the second you need more, you'll get it through me." He explained.

"Look, I haven't had an asthma attack since I was seven. And if I can steal this stuff from the local pharmacy by myself, I think I can handle refilling myself. " Jeff grunted "I don't need some crusty old bot nagging me every time I need a refill."

_WHAM!_

Jeff ducked as a wrench went flying over his head, he stared at Ratchet with a look of pure horror. "Sass me one more time, and this time you WILL have a concussion." Ratchet commented, leaning forward enough that he was nearly nose-to-nose with the human "You'll do as I say, whether I have to haul you in here twice a month or not myself." He added bluntly.

"You don't scare me." Jeff replied.

"Oh don't worry." Ratchet chuckled lowly "I _will_." He turned towards the door "Sideswipe, get your little bratling out of here before I throw another wrench!" Ratchet looked down upon Jeff "Get yourself to bed, rest up those wounds. And have Sideswipe come by in a few hours for your monthly refill." Jeff rolled his eyes "You'll thank me for it later." He added.

"That'll be the day." Jeff muttered as he hopped down from the berth.

Ratchet watched as Jeff made his way towards Sideswipe silently, his optic giving the slightest hint of a twitch. "Just what I needed, _two of them_." Ratchet muttered under his breath.

...

A/N: Couldn't resist writing out the moment Ratchet and Jeff first meet. :P


	5. New Tactics

**CHAPTER 5  
New Tactics**

It was the third week that Jeff found himself exploring the Autobot base. Sideswipe and Arcee had the morning off, but were spending it doing more "intimate" things that the boy was thankful were not elaborated on. Taking a deep breath, he looked over the walls and scenery of the base. It looked like a stereotypical alien spaceship in his mind, lots of grey with glowing panels and screens every couple of feet. By the time he had rounded look-alike corridor number five, it became clear that Jeff was bored out of his mind.

Taking in the silence of one of the what he suspected to be storage rooms, Jeff looked both ways before pulling a book from his back pocket. It was old and worn, an old copy of "Of Mice and Men" to be exact, but in the long nights in the wreckage, it had been the boy's best friend. He'd settled down to finish the last chapters yet again, with the tragic ending nearly a page away when a sound entered his ears. "That a good one?"

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin at the baritone voice of Optimus Prime. He'd only ever met the mech for a brief moment, and he now felt the full intimidation of his immense size, but also felt the kind optics that bore down on him. Even with Jeff, who normally might have snarked back, Optimus commanded a certain respect that seemed universal, and thus he bit back his retort. "It was one of my dad's favorites." Jeff replied "I always carry it with me, you know, as an escape." He explained, he paused a moment "You find out anything about that wasp-thing, yet?" He asked.

Optimus shook his head, he looked uncertain for a moment, and then spoke. "We can find no Cybertronian origin for this "Waspinator", or anything as organic as Sideswipe described." He leaned against the door frame "It does give me concern to think that he may have origins beyond our own planet." He turned towards Jeff, who seemed to shift uncomfortably "Do not worry, we _will _find out what he is after." He added.

"Don't we already know? He tried to snatch me after all." Jeff questioned.

"I fear this Decepticon's actions go far beyond the simple abduction of a teenage boy." Optimus admitted, his optics filled with concern "If it were simply that, I would have put you in the protection of one of our human allies. Rather than in that of your guardians." He explained "Whatever this Decepticon may want, it could potentially put more than just yourself in danger." He noted.

"I just wish I could be home." Jeff muttered "Even a piece of rubble is better than being around two robots that... Really don't want me around." He shrugged "Not that anyone ever does." He sighed a bit, standing to his feet "Why did you stick me with them anyway, Prime? Wouldn't it have been just as easy to put me with one of your five-star generals or whatever you guys have?" He then added "I'm not a child, I don't need a "family unit" to function." He added.

"Really?" Optimus questioned "And who nursed your wounds last week when you, as I understand, could barely stand?"

Jeff silently recalled how Sideswipe had brought him into the apartment, how he and Arcee had helped him that night. He'd remembered Arcee wiping some of the remaining blood off, scolding him for not walking away from a fight he obviously couldn't win. It made him grimace more than anything, his eyes moved up towards Optimus. "That's different, they did it because they had to. Not because they wanted to." Jeff muttered "Families are supposed to want to." He added.

"Like how they _want _to be your friend? Despite how hard you try to push them away." Jeff turned away silently "If you ask me, Jeffrey, if you gave them half a chance, you might find there are other reasons I gave you to them." He turned his eyes, staring at him in confusion "Are you not tired of feeling the loneliness I see in your eyes every time I pass you in the halls?" He questioned.

Jeff was silent, mauling over Optimus's words in his mind. It was not an easy reply to make, after all, Jeff had been "lonely" as Optimus had put it, for a very long time. "I'll think about actually cutting them some slack." Jeff replied "But I can't promise they're going to like me regardless. I didn't exactly go through all those foster homes for nothing." He replied honestly.

"Give it a try. It could not hurt."

As Jeff left the room, he looked back at Optimus with a small smirk. It was the first time someone had talked to Jeff calmly, and tried to approach him in a new way: kindness, advice. And strangely, it was because of that, for the first time, he wondered if a new approach may not be so bad.

...

Jeff had always had a hard time acting like a normal kid his age. Life made him more guarded than most of them would have to be in a lifetime, as much as it did suck. His first try was going to be with Sideswipe, that much he knew, if only because he felt like he understood him more. Arcee was certainly friendlier, but as much as he sometimes hated it, Sideswipe did have the most in common with him. He poked his head into the doorway of Sideswipe's small office, he sighed quietly, knocking on the door.

Sideswipe's office wasn't much of an office by Autobot standards, but by human standards it was giant. The mech stood in the middle of it, at a table that seemed to be filled with tactical strategies, being that was his function, a tactician. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" Sideswipe questioned, turning toward him.

"Should ask you the same thing, thought it was your day off."

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders slightly, turning to look at Jeff. "Eh, I still like to sneak out on Arcee sometimes. Coming up with new strategies is just fun." Sideswipe explained, shrugging again "But that doesn't answer my question, kid." He added "What are you here for? Need something?" He then added "I'm still sort of knee-deep in strategies right now." He explained.

Jeff chewed his lip a little bit, stepping into the office a little. "I don't know, I guess some... Weird part of me was curious about what exactly you do as a... Tactician, right?" Sideswipe looked at him speculatively, but nodded his head slowly "So, what exactly _do _you do?" He questioned.

"It's a bit complicated for a teenager to understand."

"I'm a smart kid, try me."

Sideswipe almost wanted to tell the boy to leave him be, but after a moment, he scooped him up. After all, this was one of the few times that Jeff had been civil and kind with them, and it couldn't hurt to spend a little time with him. "It's not all that exciting, small fry." He noted, setting him down on the table, which seemed to be a 3D representation of Chicago "These days, I mostly run simulations on what we'd do if the city were ever under attack." He added.

"I thought you were fighting a war?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, yeah. But in all reality the war is at a sorta stalemate at the moment." Sideswipe explained, smirking a bit "If you want to see some of the battle plans from that I can get my files out at a later date. Admittedly, they are a little more exciting." He continued "This is, however, the easiest way to see the whole city in one sweep." He pointed towards a large building "See, there's us, and it just spreads from there." He added.

Sitting cross-legged on the table, Jeff scanned through the city scape. Admittedly, it wasn't all too exciting, but deciding to try the new tactics that Optimus had suggested, he shifted silently. Looking over at Sideswipe, who seemed engrossed in his chatter, taking a deep breath. "You know, it's actually kinda cool." Jeff replied "You're like an eagle eye in the sky." He shook his head "Is that how you find Waspinator that day?" He asked.

"Yep." Sideswipe nodded "Even saw a human signature in the area, though I suspected it to be a worker." Sideswipe turned to Jeff silently "But now you're in my systems. Just in case I ever need to keep an eye on you, but I'm not in the home." Jeff stared up at him, surprise in his eyes "What? I've told you before that I won't anything happen to you, haven't I?" He asked.

Jeff leaned forward a bit, his eyes continued to fill with confusion. "I just didn't think it meant _that _much to you. I mean I'm just another job to you." Jeff shrugged "Right?" He asked.

Sideswipe looked thoughtful at that, searching through his next words carefully. He stared down at his charge and shook his head. "You may be a pain in the aft, and we may not get along all that well." Sideswipe began "But you're still a living, breathing, being. You're much more than a job, a job is something I can fail at. Failing to protect a life?" He shuddered "It's something I dread, trust me." He added.

"You have a real sense of honor, don't you?" Jeff questioned.

Sideswipe nodded his head. "That's how my adoptive father, Ironhide, raised me to be." Sideswipe looked down at the floor a moment "I like to believe that I'm doing him proud in the Well of Allsparks. Keeping on his beliefs and all." He shook his head slowly "Including the belief that no matter how big a pain in the aft someone is, you should always give them a chance." he stared at him "If he hadn't felt that way, after all, I would have a very different present." He explained.

Jeff felt his lips curve into a smile, taking in Sideswipe's words for the first time. Looking at the landscape again, he looked thoughtful, then turned to look at Sideswipe again. "Hey Sideswipe?" The mech nodded "Do you think you can teach me how to work this thing?" He questioned.

Sideswipe grinned, and turned to the landscape. "Get comfortable, we'll be here a while." He admitted.

For the first time, both Jeff and Sideswipe could feel the small beginnings of a connection.

...

A/N: Still going to build Jeff's relationships with these two slowly. But I figured if I just made it chapter after chapter of arguing, Jeff would make for a very unlikable lead. So here's the start of the developing relationships. :) Rest assured, the bickering, sass, and snakiness is far from over though. LOL


	6. Getting Better

**CHAPTER 6  
Getting Better**

"JEFF!"

Jeff cringed at the shout of Sideswipe's voice that echoed out. He smirked quietly, mentally noting that Sideswipe must have regretted teaching him the secret to better pranks, as he had suspected he would. Looking up from hanging from one of the many counters, he was greeted by the pink paint bombed mech, allowing himself to grin. "Hey Sides, that's a lovely shade you're wearing." He then added "You're a very pretty mech." He added.

"On a prankster level, well done." Sideswipe grimaced, optic twitching "On a guardian level though? How could you humiliate me like this!?"

"You do it to Ratchet all the time, or so you say." Jeff added rather deadpan.

"You're grounded."

"You can't legally confine me to this base."

"I'm your legal guardian, aren't I?"

Jeff snorted quietly at that, rolling his eyes and sitting cross legged on the counter. He debated whether or not to point out what that meant, or simply keep it to himself and keep tormenting them. "That would mean you'd be stuck with me until I was eighteen." Jeff stuck his tongue out "It's one step under adoption, dude. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that." He added.

Grunting, Sideswipe carefully began to wipe his face with a rag, turning his optics to the boy with a glare. "Eh, I guess I can let it slide as it was a well-executed prank." He finally smirked a bit "Put 'er there on that one." He held out a knuckle, and Jeff fist bumped him "You can make it up to me though." He noted, leaning forward "Go to Ratchet and get your refill for me?" He questioned.

"But I hate that guy!"

"That's why it's a punishment." Jeff shook his head slowly "It's either that or get a towel and start scrubbing."

Jeff grimaced slightly at his guardian, crossing his arms again, anger filling his eyes. He nodded a bit, allowing Sideswipe to move him down to the ground. "You are the biggest pain in the rear end ever. Can't even take a joke." Jeff turned his head, and shouted "Hypocrite!"

Sideswipe simply rolled his eyes, they still weren't quite "getting along", but things were getting better. Carefully moving to clean off the paint, it didn't take him long, having been the subject of many different revenge pranks. The feeling of two hands on his shoulders made him grin, turning to Arcee. "I think he found your paint." He muttered, motioning to his nearly gone new "paint job" "What are we going to do with that little brat?" He questioned.

Arcee laid a kiss on his lip plates, shaking her head slowly. "At least he's coming around a little. He's still a smart-aft, but at least he's not being, well..." Arcee sighed "I guess there really is no delicate way of putting it, is there? A little pit spawn." Sideswipe chuckled with a nod "By the way, I have a question for you." Sideswipe nodded slowly "Does he now... You know, that this isn't going to be forever?" She paused "That we could-" She began.

"Arcee, it's been almost four weeks." Sideswipe replied "No family is coming for him, he doesn't need to know they're searching. If any of them cared they would've already right?" He shrugged "Face it, like it or not, we're stuck with him." He went over a data pad, leaning against a counter "So, I have a question for you." Arcee nodded "When's the next time we're going to interface?" He questioned.

"With a teenager in the next room? Not a chance." Arcee replied.

Sideswipe slowly skated towards her, putting his arms around her waist. He grinned a little cheekily, impish delight present in his optics as he shook his head slowly. "The kid ain't around though, is he?" Sideswipe questioned "And I think all this talk about him, and families and all that slag has got me thinking." He then added "Maybe we should-." He began.

"We've been over this Sides, kids complicate things." Arcee backed up slightly "The second we have a sparkling, we put it in danger even with the war at a stand-still." She began, then shook her head "Besides, I already have one kid in this house, and I'm not talking about Jeff." She then added "And that overgrown mechling is more than enough." She noted.

"_Ouch_." Sideswipe replied "That one stung, 'Cee."

"But it's true."

Arcee shook her head a little, grabbing an energon cube slowly, turning to Sideswipe. "Maybe when you grow up a little and we don't have a teenager in the apartment. Then, and only then, we'll talk sparklings." She poked him in the chest plate calmly "Until then, let's just... Y'know. Take it easy." She made her way for the door "By the way, don't forget, you promised Jeff to take him out of the base this weekend." She then added "You know, while I'm out of town?" She added.

"Ugh, I totally forgot." Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm "I sort of have plans this weekend with a couple of the off-base 'Bots."

"Take him with you." Arcee replied "But don't screw up this progress we've made by ditching him."

Sideswipe stood there as Arcee left, frowning. _Yeah, that's exactly what I need, the kid this weekend._ Sideswipe thought quietly _Frag my life._

...

Jeff slept most of the ride out of Chicago, barely saying a word, something Sideswipe thanked Primus for. By the time they'd arrived, Jeff seemed half-dead, which Sideswipe couldn't blame him for. It was nearing midnight for him, and it was quite obvious that they both needed rest. "Hope you don't mind, I need to get us a motel room." Sideswipe replied "I meet with my friends tomorrow, and well... I need to be close to you." He added.

"Yeah, I get it." Jeff got himself out of his guardian's alt mode "Are these friends of yours at least friendly? Last thing I want is to butt into a group of jerks." He shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"They're fine." Sideswipe replied as Jeff opened the door with the key he gave him, entering the room through his holoform "Now you listen to me, Jeff. First thing's first, you don't buy anything, no room service, no movies." He shook his head "I don't want to have to pay for a bunch of that crap when I know you're going to go to sleep anyway." He added.

Jeff turned to Sideswipe, who seemed ready to leave. "You're going to leave?" Sideswipe stared at him, noting the concern in his voice "Isn't that dangerous with that freak still out there? What if you don't notice him in time or something?" The mech frowned slightly, rolling his optics "You're right, it's stupid, sorry, go out and get recharge." He muttered.

Sideswipe sighed a bit, eyeing Jeff with concern, without a doubt, he was still nervous about being hurt. But out here it was justified, being that he didn't have floors upon floors of protection. "Nah, I can stay, I'll take my holoform to the chair, I'll just recharge outside." He said simply, looking him over slightly "And what have I told you? If you feel uncomfortable or nervous, tell me." He added.

Jeff shrugged, making Sideswipe frown a little, at times that seemed to be his answer for everything. Taking a deep breath, Jeff sighed, he shrugged his shoulders. "You're a nice guy and all, Sides." Jeff began "But let's face it, I'm not a six year old or anything, I don't need to tell you every time..." He stared down at the bed he was sitting on "Every time I feel the least bit worried about something." He finished.

Sideswipe shifted a bit, knowing he couldn't totally disagree with his charge on that fact. Though he also knew that this was all part of his job as well, unfortunately. He wondered silently how Bumblebee had done it for so long with the Witwicky boy, though he reminded himself that with parents, that was a totally different situation. "Jeff, that's my job, keeping you safe. Stop acting like everything you do is a burden." Sideswipe grunted "That gets annoying you know." He added.

"Sorry."

Sideswipe sighed quietly, leaning back in the seat. Jeff was silent, Sideswipe simply shook his head slowly, looking up at him. "You really do need sleep though, kid. We've been driving for several hours, and you're exhausted." Sideswipe told him flatly "I'll be right here if you need me, so you can sleep just fine." Jeff nodded, turning to face the nearby wall.

Sideswipe sat up, deep in thought for the next several hours. The progress he was making was evident, despite the fact the kid still gave him trouble. It was odd, when the kid was actually more relaxed, he actually enjoyed his company. Inwardly, the mech had to wonder why that was, or at the very least, how that was. He'd just never been good with kids, but in some ways, he seemed to be able to handle a calmer Jeff with relative ease. Watching as the boy slept, he slowly stood, pulling over the blanket as the boy shivered slightly.

The kid was still a pain in the aft, but the easier he got, the better the situation seemed. Well as "better" as the situation of being saddled with a sixteen year old against his will could be anyway. "Sides." Sideswipe peered down at the boy as he spoke "You should get some recharge too, dude." He turned over slightly "Or you're going to collapse." He added.

"Not your job to tell me." Sideswipe muttered.

"Not your job to tell me to, either." Jeff muttered back "But you're not the only one who cares about someone in this room."

As Jeff laid his head down on the pillow again, Sideswipe sighed silently. He couldn't help but smile a little as he closed his eyes, and allowed his real form to fall into recharge. After all, he was just as tired, and needed it just as much.

...

A/N: Next chapter, Jeff gets to meet some of Sides friends. :)


	7. Butting Heads

A/N: And the moment some fans of the twins have waited for... :P

...

**CHAPTER 7  
Butting Heads**

"So you're his foster dad?"

"No, I just feed, clothe, and take care of him."

"So you're his foster dad?"

Sideswipe sighed as he looked toward his twin brother, Sunstreaker with a tiny grunt. In a way this made him wish that his brother had been at the same base he was, so that he might understand the situation better. "Sunny, let me get this through your skull." He pointed towards Jeff in the next room "That kid is an orphan. I'm his appointed Autobot guardian, since I can't live with his "family", he has to live with mine." He then added "It is not that hard to figure out."

Sunstreaker merely blinked a bit, seating himself back on the stool in the energon bar. It was one of the greater additions since the Autobot's secret had been exposed, additions to accommodate them, such as Cybertronian-based establishments. It also made it that much easier to meet without any threat looming over their head. "All I'm saying is that it sounds like fostering to me." Sunstreaker shrugged "Primus give more power to you though, bro. I'd never have the patience." He muttered.

"I hardly have it." Sideswipe shrugged "The kid can be a pain in the aft, and we don't always get along. He tests my patience." He shook his head slowly "Seriously, he's like you and I molded into one little human." He shook his head "It's weird." He added, then shook his head "Poor kid has been through so much though, I won't go over it..." He paused "But let's just say he claims to have been living on other people's table scraps." He added.

"Eh, we went through the same practically." Sunstreaker shrugged "Don't worry too much, if we ended up okay, so will he."

Sideswipe nodded slightly, though he knew Jeff had one thing missing that they did, Ironhide and Chromia. Or for that matter, any semblance of a permanent role model/placement with someone who genuinely cared. "He needs a real family before that happens, like we had Ironhide and Chromia." He stated calmly, turning his head towards Sunstreaker a bit "He's actually not a bad kid when he stops being a smart-aft. I don't know why no one ever snatched him up." He added.

"They never want the younglings. It's always the sparklings." Sunstreaker snorted "You know that." He then added rather plainly "You're probably doing him enough of a favor by just trying to be kind to him." He patted his twin brother on the back gently "I mean I know he's not your kid. But from what you've said, you've treated that kid better than most of his foster families did and you know it." He added.

Moving into the energon bar carefully, Jeff leaned against the wall to listen to the twin's conversation. Sideswipe nodded his head a little, optics on the counter, he took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that is the best I can do." He placed some credits on the table, turning to see Jeff "Hey kid, we were just about to getcha. You ready to head out to the other base?" Jeff frowned a bit "What?" He asked.

"Off one base and into another." Jeff scoffed.

Sunstreaker smirked, crossing his arms. "Oh trust me, kid, you'll like this one." Sunstreaker snorted "We do things a little different here on the east side." He added.

Jeff couldn't help but absent-mindedly roll his eyes at the poor attempt at humor. "If that was an attempt to be "gangsta", do yourself a favor, Sunshine." Jeff patted Sunstreaker's leg plate as the mech's mouth gaped "Never try that again, it's bad enough when older people try to talk that way. But a giant robot?" He started to head back out the door "Just no." He added.

Out of the corner of his optics, Sideswipe watched with sheer amusement as Sunstreaker's optic twitched. Silently he counted down the seconds in his head as Sunstreaker stormed for the door. "Listen here you little twerp! The name is SUNSTREAKER, not Sunshine!" Sunstreaker barked, his voice loud and obviously angry "And secondly, if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll have you dangling over a trash compactor faster than you can say "sorry"!" He added.

"Sorry, Sunny, don't have a temper tantrum over it." Jeff turned with a cocky wink "I thought _I _was supposed to be the child here."

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker by the scruff bar before he could lunge for Jeff. The sheer amount of Cybertronian curses flying out of his mouth caused a few pedestrian bots to turn their heads in concern. "Well, you two got along longer than I expected you to." Sideswipe smirked "I had my credits placed on four seconds, you lasted a total of seven." Sideswipe chuckled rolling past his twin.

He was fairly certain that people in the next county could hear the shouting Sunstreaker continued after that sentiment.

...

Jeff was not the best in big crowds, and to say the least, the base that they were visiting was _filled _with Autobots. Most of them had not been around during the battle of Chicago, having come along much later. To say the least, the fact that so many different Autobots had gathered in one city astounded him, but then again, they were refugees as he reminded himself, it did make sense in its own way. Sideswipe mingled among a few friends, who he seemed to call the "Wreckers", while he simply relaxed in a chair, watching silently.

"So you're the new human?"

Jeff jumped out of his skin, standing to his feet and turning around. The mech before him was a tall and bright green mech, his optics soft, yet weathered, and a certain grandfatherly air to him. "Who's asking?" Jeff questioned.

"I'll take that as an impolite way of saying yes." The older mech spoke, a grunt to his voice "Figured I might be sociable and introduce myself. I'm Kup, and I run the base here." Kup replied with an almost-forced smile "So if you have any questions and Sideswipe is not around. You need only come to me." He then added "I'm fairly certain your foster father and his brother-"

"He's just my guardian."

Kup gave Jeff a hard look, more than enough to get him to listen. "-Have informed you our base is quite different for yours. We have a couple of younglings among our ranks here. And thus we have an "entertainment" level where you may enjoy time to yourself." Kup finished "A few humans work here and bring their own children as well, so you may find some of your kind to spend time with." He explained.

"Any of them in my shoes?" Jeff questioned.

Kup smirked a bit, crossing his arms. "No, you're the only kid in the whole fragging planet that needs our protection." Kup snorted, sarcasm laden in the statement "We have one or two orphans currently under the care of Autobot caretakers." He explained "I believe one of them is adopted, however, by his caretakers." He nodded "Let Sideswipe know where you are going first however. He's had his sensors on you since you entered, he will worry." He noted.

Jeff turned towards Sideswipe, wondering exactly where those sensors could have been hidden. He slowly made his way towards Sideswipe, only to be stopped by Sunstreaker. "Ugh, come on man, I just want to get up there and play some video games." Jeff groaned "I know you're one of those big egotistics, but swallow your pride while I go talk to my guardian, will you? We can have it out later on." He added.

Sunstreaker stared down at Jeff, and smirked slightly, a chuckle forming. "You got, how would you squishy's say it? "Balls", kid." Sunstreaker told him, his hands rested on his hip plates "I commend that. But if my brother weren't here and wouldn't blow a gasket." he pointed "I'd punt your puny little aft through that window." He added.

"You're all bark and no bite. You'd do that whether he was here or not if you really meant it." Jeff replied "I know people like you, you talk a big game, and you may be that way when someone really antagonizes you." He then added "But I don't think you could ever actually just punt an innocent kid like me." He then grinned cheekily "Now excuse me, I have a guardian to talk to." He added.

Jeff made his way around Sunstreaker's leg, leaving the twin with a look that seemed somewhere between angry and impressed. To say the least, Jeff had a feeling that he and Sunstreaker would be butting heads for the next several days. Jeff took a step up beside Sideswipe, coming to a stop there, and staring between the green, red, and blue mechs with Nascar logos adorning them. "NASCARs? Nice." Jeff crossed his arms "I'm heading to the Entertainment Floor, Sides. Don't wait up?" He commented.

"So this is yer pet, eh?" The tall, green one, Roadbuster spoke.

"A little short fer a human, ain't he?" The red one, Leadfoot piped in.

Jeff frowned at the use of the word "pet", grimacing a bit. "Not a pet." He then turned to Leadfoot "And aren't _you _a little fat for an Autobot?"

Sideswipe quickly maneuvered around him to make certain the easily offended trio didn't take the opportunity to "accidentally" step on him. "Alright, Jeff, why don't you head up to the Entertainment Floor." He chuckled a bit "I think it might be best for the two of us if we do our own thing, y'know?" He asked, continuing the nervous chuckle.

"Fine by me, have fun. Nice to meet y'all."

Jeff walked off as Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe, patting him on the back. A smirk widened over his face, and he shook his head a little bit. "You know, Sides. Don't worry about this kid's future." He commented rather bluntly "The way he makes "friends" I don't think he'll last more than a few months anyway." He snickered.

Sideswipe merely smacked his twin upside the head in response.

...

A/N: And there's Sunstreaker for those hoping to see him. This chapter went in a different direction than I had planned. But meh. Anyways, reviews make my day. :)


	8. Tears and Homes

** CHAPTER 8  
Tears and Homes**

"Yeah, my folks ditched me after the Decepticons started taking out their allies." Jeff leaned against the wall as he listened to the young man before him, who turned towards him slightly "There weren't any couples on base here at the time, so Rodimus took me on. He's one of the generals here, you'll meet him." He added, then turned toward Jeff "So who were you stuck with?" He asked.

Jeff was almost stunned at how calm Val? Reeker carried himself in regards to his situation. Jeff leaned against the wall near the arcade game that Bill was playing. "Sideswipe and Arcee. Sideswipe is Sunstreaker's twin." Jeff replied "We live at the base in New Chicago though, not here, which is why you haven't seen me around before." The boy chuckled at him "What?"

"It's just amazing that either one of the twins would even think of being a caretaker." Val said between his chuckles "Dude, how did you manage that? You do know that they can't stand having kids around." He then added, eyes still focused on his game "No offense meant at all, man. But seriously, just don't expect Sideswipe to ever care." He eyed him slightly "He and Sunstreaker babysat me once, it's a miracle they survived the day."

Jeff's eyes moved away from Val's, trying to ignore the less-than-comforting thought. He shrugged his shoulders a little bit, smiling to himself. "I don't know, Sideswipe genuinely seems to like me a lot." Jeff shrugged "I mean when we don't bicker, he's even helped me with homework a few times." The boy raised an eyebrow at him "Even if they're not my parents or anything, he and Arcee-" Jeff began.

"Are being nice, trust me." Jeff looked at the floor a bit "I'd feel sorry for the kid who was saddled with Sideswipe as a parent anyway. Considering the way Sunstreaker is, I can only imagine." He paused "And besides man, no offense. But you're already what? Sixteen?" Val questioned "Come on, man. They're young, why would they want a son that old?" He questioned.

Jeff almost wanted to correct Val, considering he hadn't ever really thought of them being his parents. But a part of him, however small, did notice those little moments where he felt the same way he did around his biological ones. Straightening himself a bit, Jeff eyed Val slightly, looking into the brunette boys dark green eyes. "You mean you don't think there's even a chance...?" Jeff questioned.

"Nope, but don't worry. If they like ye they might help find you a good home afterward."

Jeff couldn't help how his heart fell a bit into his stomach at that comment. Though he knew deep down that he was more than likely just telling it like it is, and not intending to hurt him in any way. "Yeah, I uh- I guess for a minute there I just..." Jeff paused a moment "Forgot my place in this whole situation." He then added "Look, I think I'm gonna call it a day." He added.

"But you've only played one game."

Jeff turned to Val with the hardest glare that he could give him. But slowly softening his look he took a couple of steps towards the arcade game. "Looking to get your ass kicked again, I guess?" Jeff replied, half-faking the tease, but mostly not having anything else to do "I guess I can play a couple of games before I head off to find Sides." He muttered.

A few games later, Jeff had lost at least five times, and gotten to frustrated to continue. He'd started to the door when a voice called after him. "Hey, new kid!" Jeff turned his head toward a young woman, who was jogging up to him "You don't know where you're going. Come on, I'll take you to where Sides probably is." She winked, grabbing his arm "I'm Melanie, by the way." She added hyperly.

"Jeff." Jeff replied.

He took in the girl, who wasn't who he'd call beautiful, but altogether was pretty. Between the blonde hair, and deep brown eyes, it was hard to call her anything less. "You know, you shouldn't listen to Val." Melanie spoke up, noting the down look on his face "He's just bitter that Rodimus doesn't want to adopt him." Jeff turned to Melanie "He told me the same thing when I came here." She added.

"So you're-?"

"Yep. The only officially adopted human Autobot around." Melanie replied, a smile crossing her face "My parents aren't anyone big named or anything, but they did adopt me. So I guess that makes it cool." She looked at Jeff silently "So, have you told them you're... You know, starting to think of them in that way?" She questioned.

Jeff stiffened up a bit at the comment, having to process what she meant for a moment. He stopped in his tracks, and stared away. "What makes you think I even am?" Jeff shrugged "They're cool, and nice. But they're just like every set of foster parents have been to me. More of... Caretakers, like how they put it." He shrugged "I'm not expecting to start loving them, and I sure as heck am not expecting it in return." He added.

"Doesn't mean you don't want it to."

Jeff grimaced a bit, hating how well this girl seemed to know how he felt. Of course, there was that tiny bit of his heart that did make him want this to be a home he could stay in. But regardless, he was old enough to know that there was far too little a chance of that happening the way things were going. "Nah, I'm just happy to have a place to crash for the next few months." Jeff frowned a bit "Val's right in one respect. No one wants me anymore, I'm too old and well..." He took a deep breath "I'm not exactly a sweet or loving type." He shrugged "I'm just... Used baggage." He added.

As Jeff walked on, and Melanie offered no reply, he couldn't help but feel an emptiness after saying those words.

...

Sideswipe was careful to drink as little high grade as possible that evening. Though in the days before, he would have easily gotten drunk to his liking, at the moment, with Jeff along for the ride he found the idea inappropriate. He returned to his quarters that night to silence, his optics scanning the room for signs of Jeff. It wasn't until the faintest sniffle from one corner could be heard that he realized where he was. "Jeff?" He rolled forward "Are you crying?" He questioned.

Jeff straightened a little, turning and slowly wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He hadn't cried in a long time, but between his inability to get along with Sunstreaker, and his own words about himself, something had flipped a switch in his brain. "It's nothing." Jeff said quietly "I guess I just have had a rough day." He then added quietly "I'm sorry I was such a dick to your brother." He added.

Sideswipe paused a moment, crossing his arms and staring down at Jeff. "People screw with Sunny that way all the time Jeff." Sideswipe shook his head "Me included, you just... Need to learn to filter more of what you say." He slowly crouched to a seated position next to Jeff "Don't let it bother you so much, okay? Sunstreaker was actually pretty impressed by your guts." He then added "Told me so himself."

"Yeah, well... That's not all that's bothering me." Jeff admitted.

Jeff hugged his legs to his body gently, resting his chin on the space between his knees. Sideswipe stared down at the boy, moving a hand toward Jeff's shoulder in a comforting way. "Want to talk about it?" Jeff only shook his head in response "You know, it isn't healthy to cry and not... Talk about it." He stared the boy down a bit "Just-"

"I miss my mom..." Jeff muttered "I miss having a home."

Sideswipe was nearly taken aback by Jeff's response. He'd never heard the boy speak so softly or honestly before. He'd constantly stated he was better off alone, and a need to go back to the rubble he had called "home" for four years. Yet here he was, speaking the exact opposite feelings as before. "Jeff..." Sideswipe spoke quietly "You have a home." He added.

"For how long though, Sides?" Jeff eyes Sideswipe "You and Arcee only have me until you've got all this solved. And it could be solved tomorrow for all I know." He shook his head a bit "I know that you and Arcee care. Or at least are trying to, but, you have no idea what it's like to be alone like this Sides." He shook his head "You had Ironhide, and I've never had anything like that." He added.

"You have Arcee and I."

"But you're not my _parents_." Jeff replied, speaking flatly "When my dad died, my mom didn't even last a year, Sides. She just shoved me into the arms of a social worker." He felt tears fall down further "I was only... Five. Six maybe, how sad is it I can't even remember?" He added, half-chuckling "I haven't had a home in ten or eleven years. No matter how good you guys are, your home is never going to be mine." He stood up a bit "So don't lie to me, okay? I can't... I just can't keep lying like that."

Jeff walked away before Sideswipe even had a chance to speak. And for the first time, the mech was at a complete loss for words. Jeff had always been the complete opposite of this, he had even insisted he didn't "need" a home. For the first time, Sideswipe had to remind himself that they were dealing with a child here, a child who under that tough exterior and smart aleck personality held more pain than he liked to admit. Quietly turning to the window and staring out, he allowed his processor to wander.

And for the first time, Sideswipe genuinely felt a sheer amount of pity for Jeff. What was more, he nearly felt like taking the boy into his arms, and letting him cry it out. He knew Jeff would never let him, and he wasn't sure he would let himself. But deep inside, he could only wonder if deep down, somewhere, he was getting attached to his young boy who, by the day, seemed to be more and more like him.

...

A/N: Yay for finally getting to show some real human emotion from Jeff. :P Reviews make my day!


	9. First Steps

A/N: Well Galem, you'll have to wait and see. :)

Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and stuff guys. It's so nice to see that there are so many people enjoying this. :)

...

**CHAPTER 9  
First Steps**

"How long before he fell asleep?"

"Hours, Sunny. Primus, I felt like I was having my spark torn out."

Sideswipe leaned against the counter in the rec room slowly. His blue optics shuttered a moment as he leaned towards Sunstreaker. "I've spent so long trying to make sure he stops being so... Outspoken. And does what I ask him that I forgot..." He shook his head "I forgot what that feeling of loneliness can do to a sparkling." He finished.

Sunstreaker was silent, though Sideswipe could feel a great deal of guilt through their bond. "He was younger than we were when our creators abandoned us." Sunstreaker commented "And to think I was stunned by how he acted." He shook his head "I still don't like the little pit spawns attitude, but I feel like I should have at least known better." He noted.

Sideswipe nodded a bit, turning to Sunstreaker. "I've been thinking that it's time I stopped treating him like a mission and more like.. A family member." He was quiet a moment "Just because he isn't truly family doesn't mean we can't take the time to make him feel like the part of one." He added, looking up at his brother "Maybe give him a little hope that there are good people out there if nothing else." He added.

Sunstreaker leaned back as he thought that over. He had never really been a fan of the humans, and the idea of treating the child like he would a nephew seemed odder than pit to him. But at the same time, Sunstreaker _had been_ that boy in need of a family at one time. And he couldn't ignore that no matter how hard he tried. "I can't promise I'll be able to take his smart aftery, but it couldn't hurt to treat the squishy like family." Sunstreaker smirked "What's the worst that could come of it?" He questioned.

Sideswipe took a deep intake of air, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Worst that could happen is he has a hard time accepting it. But I think if we give him time, he will." He replied "Maybe we can let him in on that prank we had planned for today? Kids a natural at them, even managed to get me." He explained "It would be fun to see ole Kup's reaction when he found out a human had helped dupe him." He added.

"That actually gives me an idea." Sunstreaker nudged his brother "Go get the kid up from recharge, I have some planning to do."

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge, curiosity filling him. "What are you thinking about, bro?" He asked.

"You'll see."

...

Generally, if Arcee had been there, Sideswipe may have held back on letting their charge in on one of Sunstreaker's schemes. If only because she would scold and berate him on the fact that generally, one of his schemes could end in bodily harm. But without Arcee with them for the weekend, it allowed Sideswipe a chance to cause all the mischief and mayhem he wanted, and a human in the equation could only help things out. Jeff yawned beside him, slouching a bit as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So, why did you get me up at six in the morning again?" Jeff questioned "I'm exhausted." He added.

Sideswipe smirked, for a moment, he thought it over, and then gently put Jeff onto his shoulder. He could feel how tense his young charge was, but kept his censors on high alert for the minuscule chance that Jeff might fall off. "Feel free to take a nap up here, kiddo, it might be a while before Sunny and I need you awake anyway." He replied "You comfortable up there?" He asked.

If Jeff were skeptical about Sideswipe's sudden change in regards to his treatment of him, he gave no indication other than a sideways glance. Gently leaning his head against the side of his neck, clearly too tired to care, or just oblivious, and yawned lightly. "It's not bad." Jeff muttered to him quietly "I'm surprised Sunstreaker even wants to talk to me after I was kinda..." He paused "Y'know." He added.

"Eh, like I said, happens all the time, he gets over it pretty easy." Sideswipe shrugged his open shoulder in response "Besides, we don't have many chances to get a human in on one of our pranks. So yeah." He glanced up as Suntreaker came into view "Hey bro, I got the pipsqueak up?" He pointed to Jeff, who simply nodded his head towards him "So what exactly do you have up your servo, bro?" He asked.

Sunstreaker rubbed his hands together, and grinned with the sort of look on his face that often made his twin nervous. Though Sideswipe was often the true prankster of the family, Sunstreaker had a rather "creative" mind when it came to them as well. A _dangerously_ creative one at that. "So long as Jeff comes out of it in one piece. Arcee wouldn't be too thrilled if our charge came home in pieces." He added "So, where do we set this whole prank up, anyway?" he asked.**  
**

"Already done." Sunstreaker grinned, turning to Jeff "Tell me, squi-" Sunstreaker paused a moment, biting back the derogatory term from exiting his voice "Youngling..." He finally settled on "Have you ever handled a paint bomb detonator?" He asked.

Jeff stared at Sideswipe with a sheepish, yet at the same time, cheeky grin. Sideswipe merely rolled his optics at that, but Jeff turned to the golden mech with a small nod. "I think Sides has seen my way of handling a paint bomb." Jeff replied "Who are you guys going to bomb it with anyway? You guys have got like... 90% of the Autobot faction on this base it feels like." He added.

"That's what makes this so perfect." Sunstreaker smirked "I've been trying to get that old cruster, Kup for months without being noticed. But every time I get close, he catches me." He then added "With a tiny little human holding the detonator? Oh Primus, it's going to be priceless." He noted.

Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes peering up at Sunstreaker. He knew that Kup ran the base, and in a way, that made pranking him nearly as bad as pulling a prank on Optimus Prime himself. "Are you sure that's such a safe thing to do?" Jeff questioned "If I get caught-" He began.

"You won't get caught." Sideswipe reassured "You've got the two best pranksters in the Autobot ranks helping you."

Jeff was silent a moment as Sunstreaker handed out a small, remote detonator to him. With a tiny grimace of uncertainty, he took the detonator, and allowed himself to be lifted down to the ground. "Now, while you handle that, Sides and I have another prank we're gonna pull off." Sunstreaker grinned, putting his hand on his shoulder "We'll meet up with you back at both of your quarters in three hours tops. We'll celebrate your first non-guardian prank." He added.

Jeff nodded his head, glancing at Sideswipe, than at Sunstreaker with a hint of suspicion, but heading off. Sideswipe calmly turned to Sunstreaker, and smirked widely. "Who are we hitting?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Want to see how badly we can make Red Alert glitch?"

Sideswipe only grinned, and followed his brother down the hallway at that. A plan for how to do so already formulating in his head.

...

Sideswipe was called into Kup's office nearly an hour and five Red Alert freak-outs later. The first thing he noticed that a multicolored rainbow of paints adorned both the walls and Kup himself. For a moment, Sideswipe wondered if he believed he had did it, it wouldn't be the first time, or the last. Then he saw the form of Jeff, who was sitting in a corner, staring at the ground, his eyes didn't even venture up towards Sideswipe. "Hey, Kup, you wanted to see me...?" Sideswipe had to suppress laughter.

"Stop grinning, this is serious." Kup growled a little bit "Do you realize what your charge has done?" He slammed a data pad, which seemed to be on the fritz and covered in the paint onto his desk, and glared hard at Sideswipe "This is _five months _of undercover work by our spy, Punch, down the drain, Sideswipe. A report that in his standing within the remaining Decepticons, we cannot replace." He noted "And the boy was caught with the very detonator that we have confirmed set it off." He added.

"I said I was sorry-" Jeff began.

Kup merely grimaced, and sent Jeff a look that he needed to keep his mouth shut. The boy recoiled a bit at the elderly mechs infamous rage, not daring to look up again. "Your charge is about to be escorted to the brig for the next six hours. Something I will be putting on his record here at base." He spoke bluntly "I understand the intention of this prank was not to do such an act as this... But I cannot condone such risky and dangerous-" He began.

"Jeff didn't do anything."

Jeff stared up at Sideswipe, confusion in his eyes, blue optics looked down at him. "He must have not wanted me to get in trouble or something. But I was the one who set up the paint bomb. I must not have realized I had put it where you kept your data pads." Sideswipe shifted a bit "I asked Jeff to press that button, but he never knew what it did. He was just a..." He paused "Unwilling participant." He added.

Kup's optics flickered at Sideswipe silently, though he knew it to be a logical story all the same. "Is this true, Jeff?" Jeff looked at Sideswipe, who shot him a look that said "say yes" quietly.

"Yes, sir."

Kup nodded his head slightly, crossing his arms a bit, and staring up at the young mech before him. Sideswipe knew he would get in trouble for something Sunstreaker should have been in trouble for, along with Jeff. But the last thing he wanted to do was see Jeff be put in a cell for the next six hours for something they had practically forced him into. Nor would he turn in his brother. "Report to Red Alert and have him confine you to a cell for the next six hours as he would have done to Jeff." He turned to Jeff silently "You may be excused with my apologies, Jeffrey." He added.

"I-It's okay." Jeff managed.

As Jeff and Sideswipe exited the room, Sideswipe felt the young humans eyes cast upon him. "Why did you take the fall?" Jeff questioned, suspicious, and it was evident, uncertain "You didn't even have a part in that prank." He added.

Sideswipe only smiled faintly, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been in the brig for far longer." Sideswipe replied "You're just a kid, you don't deserve that type of time for something we do." He titled his head slightly to the side "And besides, I don't particularly feel like fighting with Red Alert about letting my youngling go free early." He added.

Jeff took a minute to register that Sideswipe had just called him his "youngling". Though it made him feel good, he did have to remember silently that it was very easily a slip of the vocal receptor. "Right..." Jeff replied, nodding "Well, thanks." He then added "You should go." He added.

"Yeah, go find Sunny and have him take you out or something." Sideswipe replied "It'll be a while."

As Jeff watched his guardian go, he could only silently wonder what had very obviously gotten into him.

...

A/N: Arcee's back next chapter! YAY! :P


	10. Admittance

**CHAPTER 10  
Admittance**

Jeff had never been so happy to see their own base as he was the day they finally returned home. He fell into the gentle mattress of his bed, and stifled a yawn. Sideswipe and Arcee had been in the other room, talking it out. Despite not knowing what they were saying, he could only guess it was about the prank, as Arcee was shouting loudly in their own language. Taking a deep breath, and resting his hands against his head, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to move into a dream and away from the shouting and anger coming from the other room.

He didn't really like his dreams, they were all more like nightmares. From the desperation that he saw on the streets of Chicago, to the horrors of a couple of the foster homes he'd been in. But that night, it seemed that his dreams were of neither of these, in this dream, he found himself in a white room, there were no doors, no windows, but a single man did occupy it, sitting on a chair in the middle, his blue eyes matching his own. Jeff took a minute to register who the man was, as it had been so many years, but after a few moments, a single word escaped his lips. "Dad?"

"You've grown up quite nicely." Martin Devlin spoke evenly, his eyes softening toward his son "I don't have long son. I'm simply here to pass on a message. But I have come to talk to you." By the words, Jeff could gather that he was being visited in his dream, though Martin looked by no means like a ghost.

"I wish you were here, Dad."

Jeff was silent at that, not knowing what else to say. In all his years since his father passed away, he had wondered what he would do if he could ever see Martin again. Many scenarios had run through his mind, but now that he stood there, before him, he could do nothing but stare. "I always am, you just never see me." Martin replied calmly, staring at his son slowly "You only do now because I know it was time we had a talk." Jeff was silent "You need to let me go, son." He added.

Jeff was silent, he wasn't entirely sure if this was his own conscious talking to him. Or if his father had honestly somehow found a way to speak to him when he felt he needed to. "I know you're pushing these people away because of me." Martin spoke as quietly as he could "They've been very good to you, Jeff. Better than anyone I've seen you pass into the hands of." He stood slowly.

"But they're not you, they're not mom." Jeff shook his head "I can't just start letting these people in. I don't want to be hurt." His face flushed "They don't want kids, and even if they did, I could never be what they want." He shook his head again "I'm too much trouble." He commented.

Martin took steps forward, and moved to his knees, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Suddenly, Jeff felt five years old again, the warmth of his father's touch bringing in a flood of memories, all happier than he'd even remembered. "You're here for a reason, Jeff. What happened in the past, why you have to be here now." He stood slowly, his thoughts trailing "I can't reveal much, I don't know a lot. But I do know this wasn't an accident." He explained.

"Are you saying I'm supposed to be with them?" Jeff questioned, Martin only nodded slowly "Why, dad? What did you or mom do that-?"

"I can't tell you. It isn't my secret to give, and..." Martin was silent a moment, he shook his head "It would be interfering what is already set in motion." He shook his head "But trust me, son. By the time this is over it will all make sense." He stroked the bangs of Jeff's hair away from his face "For now, let these people into your heart, Jeff. You need them and they need you more than either of you realize." He added.

"Why do they need me?" Jeff questioned.

Martin only smiled, and Jeff knew again, he couldn't answer his question. Throwing his arms around Martin's body, he leaned in closely to him, resting his head against his chest. "Trust me Jeff, they do." Martin spoke quietly "And with or without them, I promise you son. By the time this is over, you _will _be loved." He told him.

"Who would love me but you? Mom abandoned me, they will too."

Martin smiled slightly, and kissed the top of his son's head for what he knew would be the last time. "Trust me, Jeffrey, you _will _be loved." Martin spoke to him, his soothing voice comforting Jeff "I promise."

And then, Jeff was back in his bedroom, seated up in bed, and staring out the window at the new day's sun. Left to contemplate what the dream had meant, what his father had meant. Yet oddly, the comfort it brought him was not as foreign as Jeff had expected. Could he really have been _supposed _to find Sideswipe and Arcee? Was this really meant to be his home?

"You will be loved."

It echoed on and on in his head, Martin had never specified by whom he'd be loved. But at the same time, he knew, he understood. Someone on this base, whomever they may have been, was supposed to meet him, and vice-versa. That much was obvious. But the cryptic nature could only leave Jeff to wonder who it was. Sideswipe and Arcee seemed to be the logical choice, they didn't want kids, they'd been more lonely as a couple than they admitted. Yet somehow, as hard as he fought it, he was drawn to them, compelled to their kindness and actions.

But for now, Jeff had no answers, for now, all he could do was mull over his own fate.

...

Arcee watched her charge from afar silently as he sat in the den, seemingly mulling over his thoughts as silently as possible. To say the least, in the several weeks since she'd been there, Sideswipe had seemingly made more of an impression than she had. Of course, she had been the first to bond with Jeff, but he had broken to Sideswipe, he had caused emotions in her mate that Arcee hadn't even thought existed. Yet for the moment, she still felt as though she and Jeff had never connected, or rather, bonded on an emotional level.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jeff stared up at Arcee, shrugging his shoulders "You know, Sideswipe isn't the only one that's here for you, if you need to talk." Jeff continued to be silence "He told me about what you're going through... How you're _really _feeling." She was silent a moment, seating herself on a chair "I'm sorry you're going through that." She noted.

Jeff was still silent for several minutes, but slowly looked up at Arcee. "I was just being a big baby." Jeff muttered, his eyes scanning the table "I haven't been totally honest.. With _any _of you about why I'm really hostile... Beyond what I told Sides." he was quiet as he crossed his arms "My dad... He went MIA in Qatar." There was a silence for a moment "When the base was attacked, he got away. That's about all I know." He muttered "Beyond the fact that this stupid war took him away from me." He breathed.

"You're afraid of us." Arcee responded.

Jeff nodded his head slowly, his eyes staring up. "I guess I was afraid with the way I am... And all that's happened to me since you guys came to Earth." He shook his head "I was worried that you'd hurt me. That I was making a mistake by even thinking that I could live here." He rubbed his arm gingerly, looking uncertain "And then... It was like... I don't even know." He shook his head "I wasn't expecting this." He admitted.

"Expecting what?" Arcee questioned.

"To like you guys." Jeff admitted.

Arcee's optics widened in surprise as he spoke up. Her lips curved into a small smile as Jeff traced his fingers along the table in front of them. "I spent so much time hating all of you that I just never realized how good you all are." Jeff peered up at Arcee "You could have left me to die out there, or said "no" to taking me. But you didn't... You let me live here. Gave me a roof under my head." He looked away "Treated me better than I treated either of you." He added.

"Jeff..."

Arcee reached forward, a hand resting on his shoulder as the boy peered up slowly. "You can't help your nature, and we have never blamed you for that. We have had trouble adjusting to your attitude... But you are a _good _kid." Arcee explained, Jeff was silent at that "I can understand why you're scared, Jeff. Everyone can. But I want you to understand something." She began "We'll never hurt you." She added.

"I know." Jeff replied "At least, I do now."

Jeff stood up from the couch slowly, a ghost of a smile creeping along the sides of his lips. Arcee smiled back at him, shuttering her optics a moment, Jeff continued the smile. "Just I want you to promise me one thing." His gaze lingered down at the ground slightly "Please, don't abandon me. Everyone who I've ever cared about has and..." He inhaled, then exhaled in a slow motion "I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment, I just don't want to lose you guys too..." He slowly admitted "I like you too much." He added.

Arcee only smiled for a moment, but nodded her head a bit. "And we like you too much to ever abandon you, Jeff." Arcee spoke calmly "I promise."

Silently, Jeff went back over the words of his father in his mind, and smiled. Though he knew they would bother him, Jeff would make certain that he stuck around this place long enough to find out what they meant.

...

A/N: Blergh, that chapter was a toughie. I hope it came out well. :)


	11. An Offer From Prowl

A/N: Making a change to the summary. Feel that I needed to make it better. Mostly due to the fact that I'm giving an Autobot in this chapter a bigger role than I expected.

...

**CHAPTER 11  
An Offer From Prowl**

Jeff felt as though changing his tune even slightly was already becoming quite hard. Roughly three days had passed since he'd been visited by his Father's spirit or ghost, take your pick, and while things seemed better, Jeff still felt the calmness on base with him was still fairly tentative. Jeff knew it would take time to get used to his trying to turn his attitude around, yet he still could feel that it would take more of that. No answer to this problem was going to fall out of the sky and hit him on the head. No, the answer hit him in the head, but it didn't fall from the sky.

The teen didn't exactly remember how he ran into the head Autobot Second-in-Command, but somehow he'd ended up on his butt with the tall Autobot staring down at him. Even with his reputation with Sideswipe, Prowl was an intimidatingly powerful looking mech. His door wings twitched the slightest bit, but otherwise, he had no real reaction to the collision until what felt like hours had passed. "Apologies." Prowl spoke, his voice devoid of much emotion "Have you sustained any injury to your body?" He questioned.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm going to have a nasty headache later." Jeff grunted, he pulled himself to his feet slowly, staring up at the golden opticed mech "So you're Prowl." Jeff commented, noting the appearance and how it matched Sideswipe's description of him to a tee "Honestly, I kinda expected you to flip out a bit more when you came into contact with me." He added.

Prowl simply tilted his head to one side, shrugging slightly. "You're not quite my problem, Jeffrey Devlin." He commented evenly, his voice laden with gentle, yet complete honesty "You're not quite what I expected either, however. Quite the opposite, actually." Prowl chuckled to himself "The way Ratchet described you I expected a little more." He noted.

Jeff scoffed, looking away from Prowl silently, his eyes scrutinizing the mech. "Yeah, well you're exactly what I expected. A bad humored, cocky, piece of scrap metal." Jeff rolled his eyes a bit "Now if you don't mind, I have stuff to do. And so do you, or are you purposefully slacking off." He nodded towards the data pads "I thought you were supposed to be the workaholic on base." He added.

Prowl frowned slightly, cocking an optic ridge slightly as his door wings flickered again. "You read through me quite fast. No, I was not "slacking off", though I was on my break." Prowl replied, his optics scanned him over "Though if I'm not mistaken, you don't particularly have a say in what I do and do not do." He commented, bluntly.

"If you're taking a break why are you taking the long way to the rec room?"

Prowl grimaced, already inwardly wanting to wave the boy off. But it was not Prowl's style to be cruel, rule-abiding, and stoic at times maybe, but cruelty was simply not a part of his personality. "Astute observation." Prowl replied, his optics flickering with a quiet interest "I'm coming back from patrol, actually. Afterwards is when I get my break." He noted "How do you know the perimeters of the base so well already. You haven't even been here a month." He noted.

Jeff shrugged slightly, keeping his eyes from making contact with the mech. "I... I notice this stuff, it's nothing." Jeff replied, shrugging his shoulders "Just something I've been able to do since I was a kid I guess. Read people, figure things out quickly..." He commented "Trust me, it uh, kinda sucks to watch mystery movies with me because I pick up on everything. Let's just put it that way." He noted.

A smile played upon Prowl's lips, even further intrigued by the young human. Even with humans, it was hard to find someone as vocal and open as the boy, and his skill only served to intrigue him further. "That is quite the attribute to acquire from a young age." Prowl cleared his "throat" so-to-speak with "I've found in my time on Earth that very few humans have that ability. Your memory spans are quite... Small." He crouched down a bit "It tends to make them seem a little too honest for their own good." He added.

"How would you know?" Jeff questioned.

Prowl cocked an optic ridge, standing to his feet again. "Certainly, you were not under the belief you were the only being in the universe with such gifts." Prowl shook his head "Quite the opposite, actually. I discovered such gifts by the time I was in my third frame." He explained "Tell me, Jeffrey, would you care to join me in the rec room?" He questioned "I'm quite interested in-" He began.

"I'm not some sort of experiment, okay?" Jeff grunted.

Prowl put his hands on his hips, and went over a logical new approach in his processor slowly. "I'm aware, I simply am curious how much your brain works like my processor." He pointed towards his helm slowly "Again, I've never met a human with a similar gift, it intrigues me more than it makes me want to "experiment" as you put it." He explained "But if you'd rather not, it is understandable. But I will be in the rec room should you chose to change your mind." He noted.

By the time Prowl moved on, Jeff wasn't sure if the mech had been mad, or somehow genuinely curious. But Jeff had to admit, he was definitely the latter, moreso because of Prowl's calm demeanor, something he hadn't expected. "Something tells me that I'm going to regret this." Jeff muttered to himself.

...

Jeff and Prowl stared at each other in the rec room for a long time before either one of them knew what to say. Jeff mostly just shook his can of coke slightly, looking thoughtful, before staring up at Prowl. "You know, it's kinda weird... When Sides told me about you, I expected you to be a lost crustier, more of a... Jerk." Jeff finally spoke up "You seem like a normal mech to me, really." He admitted.

Prowl shook his head a bit, rolling his optics a bit. "Yes, well, Sideswipe and I never have gotten along much." Prowl shook his head "If you're anything like me, as you grow into your personality, and grow up. You'll come to notice for every friend you make, you make another twelve enemies from it." Jeff stared at him "But I'm sure you're learning that already." He noted.

"I don't have a lot of friends." Jeff admitted "Everyone either thinks I'm a jerk, or just avoids me entirely." He shook his head silently "But I don't see me being anything like you, no offense man. But you're just a little too stoic for my style." He explained "I mean, I get it, the war makes you hard and all. But the most you've shown is a smile since I've met you." He added.

Prowl grimaced a little at that, though he couldn't deny it was the truth. The war _had_ made him hard, and it was obvious by the fact that he remembered a day when he was as youthfully ignorant as the young man in front of him. "That is not a result of my nature, Jeffrey, it is the result of losing many of my friends, family, and as many deaths I've caused." Prowl sipped from his cube of energon silently "You know doubt know how that feels as well." Jeff's eyes crossed at that "I meant nothing by the sentiment." He added.

"Jeez, you are like me." Jeff replied, his eyes giving a small twitch "Am I really that blunt?"

"From what I've heard? Even moreso." Prowl answered "I was often intrigued by what I'd heard of you. But after meeting you, you most certainly intrigue me more." He then added, evenly "I have a proposition for you that I've been mulling over the last few days. If you are willing to listen to it."

Jeff looked thoughtfully at the mech silently. "I'm listening."

Prowl looked at Jeff silently, and then pointed at him. "I believe with your ability to read, you are a born strategist." Prowl spoke honestly "Back there it was a test, I intentionally made it appear I was slacking off. In an attempt to see if what I've heard is true." He then explained "To see if you could read through me, a task that, to be honest, is not easily completed." He added.

Jeff leaned back, shifting a bit, he could already feel himself becoming uncomfortable. "What are you asking me, Prowl?"

Prowl placed his hands on his lap slowly, leaning forward to look at him. His golden optics bore down on him in a way that almost scared Jeff. "I want to help you." Prowl finally spoke "I'm asking if you would like to train under me. I've taught many Cybertronian's with your skills to hone there skills in the strategic field." He explained "I'd be very interested to attempt to train a human being, and I'd like to take you on." He commented.

"So, I'd what? Be your apprentice?"

Prowl nodded his head slowly, looking at him with a serious look in his optics. "I can help you, Jeffrey. I can teach you to use these skills of yours to do more than you can probably imagine at the present." Jeff was silent as Prowl spoke "You need someone to teach you how to control these abilities you have, and put them to proper use." He explained "Allow me to take you on, and I promise, you will not regret it." He explained.

Jeff chewed his lip, eyeing Prowl, and questioning what game he was playing. Yet, he saw the generosity in his optics as well, knowing there was some truth to his comments. "I'll have to think about it." Jeff replied, quietly "I just can't make a split-second decision about something like that." He stood up slowly "And besides, Sides and Arcee are going to wonder where I am by now." He admitted.

"Very well, think on it." Prowl nodded "My office is on the first floor and always open."

As Jeff made his way away from Prowl, he slowly looked over his shoulder. Deep inside, he had the smallest feeling that this would most definitely _not _be the last he saw of the Autobot second-in-command.

...

A/N: And there's Prowl! Hope I did a good job portraying him. 3


	12. First Lessons and Pleasant Surprises

**CHAPTER 12  
First Lessons and Pleasant Surprises**

"Primus, NO!" Sideswipe shouted when Jeff brought it up the day after "Do you realize what Prowl will do to you? He will eat you alive during that training."

Jeff knew that Sideswipe openly disliked the mech, but nothing had prepared him for that. Jeff shifted a bit, staring up at the large, silver mech. "I know it's crazy, but Prowl really thinks he can help me." Jeff smiled "I mean, me, a strategist? Coming from someone like him, even you have to admit that's a big honor." Sideswipe crossed his arms "I just... I want to give it a shot." He admitted.

Sideswipe rubbed his fore plate, and glanced at his charge silently. "Jeff, I understand you're having a hard time dealing with this... But being a help to the war is not something a sixteen year old should be doing." Sideswipe shook his head "Even if it's just an apprenticeship." He added.

"He never said it was for the war."

Sideswipe grunted, his optics turning towards Arcee, who had mostly been silent the entire time. "What do you think of this idea?" Sideswipe questioned "I mean, Primus, the kid has enough trouble as is. But Prowl's in a class all of his own." He explained "I've never even heard of him mentoring anyone. It's just... Unlike him." He shook his head "I don't get it." He admitted.

Arcee shook her head silently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But if this is something he wants to do, and Prowl really thinks he can help him." Arcee spoke quietly "It's not our place to say "no" to him, we're supposed to be being supportive, remember." She nudged him gently "What's the worst that can happen? He learns nothing, and pulls out of it." She added.

Jeff nodded a bit, though Sideswipe still looked rather uncertain about all of it. There was no telling if putting Jeff with a stoic mech like Prowl was the least likely thing to end in good things. But at the same time, that may have been because their hatred for each other ran deep. Taking a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips and staring hard at Jeff, he nodded. "Fine, I'll back off, you can be his apprentice if it will make you happy." Sideswipe finally spoke "But don't say I didn't warn you about Prowl. You'd be better off finding a mentor in someone else." He added.

"We'll see." Jeff replied honestly "Thanks, Sides, Arcee, I should go let Prowl know!"

For the first time, Jeff seemed excited about something, something both his guardians couldn't help but notice. The boy bounded to his feet, and ran for the door quickly, at which point Sideswipe a smirk tugged at the edges of Sideswipe's lips. "Of course Prowl would want to take on the "problem" of the base." Sideswipe shook his head "Primus, I swear if he's-" He began.

"You ever considered that Prowl might see a lot of himself in Jeff?" Arcee questioned, Sideswipe raised an optic ridge at her slowly "Sure, he can be like you at times, but Prime has always stated he once had the same problem." Sideswipe was silent at that "All I'm saying is that Prowl may just want to do the same thing you did. He was mentored at one point to." She added.

Sideswipe straightened a bit, his optics peering over at Arcee. "And _I'm _just saying, if Prowl is trying to pull something other than that." Sideswipe replied "He'll need a new paint job by the time I'm done with him. Second-in-Command or not." He added "Listen, I have a meeting to get to, so I suppose I should get going." He noted "If Jeff comes back-" He began.

"I'm sure Prow'll keep him busy enough."

Sideswipe frowned a bit, shaking his head. "Well if he comes back, be sure to interrogate him twice as hard about how it went for me." Sideswipe replied honestly, shaking his head a little "And an "I told you so" from me if and when he comes home in tears." He added.

Arcee merely rolled her optics as Sideswipe rolled out of the apartment. Believing that, at the end of the day, Sideswipe would more than likely find himself feeling like an idiot.

...

"Where are we going, Prowl?"

Prowl's golden optics tilted to look at Jeff, who was seated on his shoulder plate. His optics focused on the path ahead after a few moments, quietly thinking of how to best put where they were going. "I believe you humans would put it as, "getting some fresh air"." Prowl finally spoke up "One cannot concentrate on my teachings, at least not without clearing their head first." He then added "Because of course, the first rule of proper strategy is to clear your processor." He tapped the side of his helm for emphasis.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, leaning back against the white mech's plating. He'd only just agreed to be Prowl's latest apprentice, yet already, he had wanted to start with Jeff's training right away. "I'm not really the totally calm and zen type, Prowl." Jeff replied "I've got this thing called ADHD, it's hard for me to stay still if I'm going to be honest." He admitted.

Prowl stopped a moment, as if processing the meaning of his words. After a moment had passed, he simply turned his head with a smile. "Don't worry, we can work around that my young apprentice." Prowl explained "I have techniques that vary, we simply will keep your brain stimulated, it should not be too hard." As they exited the base, he held his palm out "Come along, I need you on the ground."

Jeff climbed onto the palm as the mech set him down on the grass beside him. Prowl seated himself cross-legged, and made a motion for Jeff to do the same. After a few moments, Jeff knew this would be a difficult task if nothing else. "Clear your mind, Jeffrey, it may seem hard at first. But it easy for those of us with our gifts to do so." Prowl began "Close your eyes, and take in the sounds of the Earth around you. The life, the fresh air..." He commented.

Jeff's eyes closed slowly, doing as Prowl told him. Five minutes into it, the young man could feel himself shift, and himself growing more and more antsy, Prowl opened one optic slowly, taking immediate notice. "Stand, if it helps you, Jeffrey, walk, do whatever you must. But do not open your eyes, the object of this action is not sight, but to see without your eyes." Jeff couldn't help but be confused "You will understand, given time." He added.

About a half an hour, and three walks around the nearest tree, Jeff was almost convinced that Prowl was a loon. Yet as Prowl instructed him to open his eyes, it would soon become quite clear what he intended. "Now tell me, Jeffrey. There are three different drones that were placed near us in this time." Jeff's eyes widened "Surely you heard them move. Their movements were loud enough." He then added "Tell me where they are."

Jeff was stunned for a moment, knowing that Prowl was right. He hd heard noises, even felt a slight shake in the Earth, and thus it all made quite a bit of sense. The question was where he had heard him, if he were going to admit it, he'd say that he didn't know. But he silently took a deep intake of air, his eyes closing again, he listened silently. "Two in the back of the third tree two the right." Jeff pointed towards the set of trees "One behind the door." He smirked "I heard a door open." He added.

Prowl couldn't help but smile, only slightly impressed. Most of his students passed this first test, simply because of that, it was the first test to see if all of their senses were sharp, or simply their eyesight. "Excellent." Prowl replied "But that was only stage one, Jeff. A simple and quick test of your skills." He snapped his fingers, and the drones seemed to scatter "And it was enough for today." He added.

Jeff blinked, dumbfounded. "Really, that's it?"

Prowl smirked. "Baby steps, youngling." Prowl replied "Your training will become more rigorous as time goes by." Prowl seated himself on the grass again, staring up at the now setting sun "Besides, the sun's going down, and no doubt you'll be expected by your guardians before long." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, and started to head for the door when he suddenly stopped. Coming to a stop, and watching Prowl as he returned to "clearing his processor", Jeff chewed his lip gently. He couldn't quite figured out why, but he already liked Prowl, there was something about him that truly drew him to him in a way he wasn't quite sure he understood yet. Taking a deep breath, and checking his watch, he slowly made his way over. He carefully went into his cross-legged position beside Prowl, closing his eyes. "I dismissed you for the day." Prowl replied.

"I know." Jeff replied "But Sides and Arcee can wait and, well..." He smiled a bit "I'm just kinda curious to see if I can _really _totally clear my mind."

Prowl let another smile tug on his lips, his optics opening to look down upon his young apprentice. This was a first for his students, most were often happy to be away from him after the first day, and Jeff's attempts to learn further was definitely a pleasant surprise. "Very well, youngling." Prowl spoke calmly.

"It's Jeff, by the way." Jeff opened one of his eyes "Just Jeff."

Prowl only chuckled evenly, nodding his head in understanding. "Very well, Jeff." Prowl replied "Now take in a deep breath, clear your senses... And let your mind flow free." He added.

As Jeff proceeded to try, he already could tell this was the beginning of something great.


	13. Day Off

**CHAPTER 13  
Day Off**

For the first time, Jeff had nothing to do, and for the first time, Jeff could honestly say that without a doubt he was _bored_. Perhaps it was because Sideswipe and Arcee had gone on patrol and were not scheduled to be back for a few hours, or perhaps it was because Prowl was taking a day off from his training. But either way, Jeff didn't have a thing to do for the entirety of the day. A part of Jeff wanted to go and torment Ratchet for a couple of hours, as that always proved amusing, but that also went against the training he was undergoing. Prowl didn't condone using his "abilities" to be rude, and whether he found it funny or not, Jeff _was_ doing his best to abide by that code.

So he simply laid on his stomach on a surface in the hallway and watched. Drone after drone passed him by, and every so often, he may see one of the main Autobots who he'd simply say "hello" to. "You seem bored." Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin as Jeff approached "I'd think with me allowing you a day off after two weeks, you and your guardians might go out and do something fun." He noted.

"Eh, Sideswipe and Arcee are on "patrol" until like, five." Jeff replied with a small shrug of his shoulders "They said we might go to the drive-in theater down the street tonight though, so it's all good." He seated himself cross-legged and stared at Prowl "What have you been up to, today? Don't you have work to get done yourself?" He asked.

Prowl shrugged his own shoulders in response, taking a couple of steps towards his young apprentice. "I, too, have my day off today unless an emergency situation arises, which is why I gave today to you." He held out his palm out, and Jeff knowingly climbed on, allowing himself to be lifted onto the mech's shoulder "Perhaps we can find something to do together while you await the return of Sideswipe and Arcee." He shook his head "I've never been good with knowing what to do in my free time." He noted.

"You should try yoga." Jeff teased.

Again, Prowl looked up the meaning, and merely gave a sideways glance and chuckle right back. "That does not quite seem like my thing." Prowl commented, his golden optics scanning the hallway "Though I do suppose I could indulge you until your guardians return. So why don't you pick an activity?" He questioned with a grin "It wouldn't hurt to get another a little better beyond our training." He added.

Jeff stared at Prowl with curiosity in his eyes, surprised that the mech would do such a thing. But then again, he had noticed that outside his work, though still a very "logically" thinking mech, Prowl was much more calm and friendly. "Well... I don't really know what much there is to do around the city, I'm still kinda new around here." Jeff admitted "Maybe we can go exploring the town? Nothing cooler than getting a police escort." He nudged Prowl with a grin "Even if it is just a hologram technically." He added.

Setting Jeff on the ground, Prowl slowly transformed down into his slick, police cruiser form. The passenger's side door popped open politely for him, and Jeff climbed in calmly, allowing the door to slam shut. Jeff noticed the holoform in Prowl's driver's seat, that of a tall man in about his mid-40s, with a clean shave, and short blonde hair, his eyes, in holoform mode, were a piercing, but more human blue, rather than gold. "Whoa." Jeff commented "Don't you get in trouble for driving a police car without being a police officer?" He asked.

"It's just my choice of alt mode. With the Autobot shield on it, no one bothers me." Prowl shook his head in response "Don't get me wrong, you can't do anything stupid such as putting on the siren. But I am allowed to have my chosen alternate mode." He explained "Besides, being head of security, my alternate form makes a lot of sense." He explained.

"You have a lot of titles." Jeff tilted his head "Doesn't leave much open to a social life."

Prowl shook his head slowly as he drove out of the vehicular exit of the base, his eyes stared at Jeff. "Unfortunately, no. Though I'm fairly certain I'm not the type to settle down as is. I haven't "dated" in many vorns, and I have yet to find the desire to have sparklings." Prowl admitted, shrugging his shoulders "I believe that the solitary road may be the perfect path for a mech like me."

Jeff nodded, leaning back in the seat, and tilting his head at Prowl. "That's really too bad, because with your whole approach to life, you'd probably make a good dad." Jeff shook his head "But I can see where with your job and all, it'd probably be way too hard. Both you and Optimus would _have _to worry for whatever kids you'd have constantly." He shook his head, Prowl seemed quiet "That isn't the reason, is it?" He questioned.

Prowl shook his head a bit, and patted his chest a little. "When I was young, I sustained severe damage to my spark chamber from what you would call a drive-by. Among other things, it rendered me incapable of spark merging." Prowl explained "I never approached a serious relationship with a femme because of this. We need to repopulate our race, and by doing that I should not take any merge-capable femmes." He shook his head "Or I will only contribute to our slow extinction." He stated quietly.

"That makes sense." Jeff nodded slowly "But that's horrible too. I mean, I can't imagine that... Not being able to be with anyone because you're too scared of the consequences." He leaned against the side of the window "Though I guess sometimes that isn't so bad. You don't risk, you know... Having a kid you don't want, and have to drop them off on someone else the second you can..." He paused "I suppose that's even worse." He explained.

Prowl peered over at Jeff silently, noting the sadness within his features. He thought to ask whether or not he was abandoned as a child, but quietly reminded himself that this was far from his business. "I believe there are many reasons that a parent would do something like that, all of them logical..." Prowl paused "Most of them not malicious." He explained "For example... I never knew my brother, Bluestreak before I was a little older than you are now. As my family went into poverty when he was sparked." He added "Had to give him up." He added.

Jeff nodded absently, peering over at Prowl slowly. The Autobot pulled to a stop slowly, and opened up his door. "How'd Bluestreak turn out?" Jeff shifted a bit, curiosity filling his eyes.

"He grew up to be one of the greatest interrogators in the Autobot army."

Jeff couldn't help but grin at that, though he would never admit it, it did give him the slightest sense of hope. Stepping out of his vehicular mode, he peered around the area, they had stopped near a couple of large buildings. Behind him, Prowl transformed, causing Jeff to look up at him. "Where'd you take me, Prowl?" Jeff raised an eyebrow "This looks like some sort of office building." He added.

"Come along, you'll soon see."

As Prowl made his way inside, Jeff seemed skeptical. Normally, if a person he didn't know too well said that, he'd have red flags galore. But on the other hand, he was rather certain that Prowl was a thousand percent unlikely to harm an innocent. Slowly, he followed the mech inside, finding himself in what he almost thought might have been outer space itself. The room was completely dark, with lights running along the floor, and panels along the walls which glowed brilliantly. Around them, different Autobots and humans were doing various actions by tapping the walls. Some played games, including a holographic chess game in the corner. Some looked up information. And some simply looked on in awe.

"What is this place?" Jeff questioned.

"A little piece of Autobot technology we shared here with you humans." Prowl replied with a gentle smile "Your world can only sustain our holographic technology for so long. So we created this "hub" in New Chicago. It contains all information on your race, and ours. As well as detailed histories, games..." Prowl smirked "It's something I'm quite proud of." He added.

"You made this?" Jeff asked.

Prowl nodded his head slowly, nodding towards a femme at the counter, who let him through. Jeff was able to go through as well, and he only turned his head to see a couple of other humans having to pay. "But if this has all of that, why would you share it?" Jeff shook his head "Don't you worry that they'll learn how to, y'know, hurt you guys?" He asked.

"Why do you think we only share this information here?" Prowl shook his head "So that we can oversee how you use our technology." He put his hands behind his back "Go ahead, Jeff, give it a spin." He added "If you'd like to, you can even locate anyone you so chose in the world. That's the feature I find the most fun." He added.

Jeff took a step towards an open wall, and tapped it gently. It lit up, and showed him the various options like one massive supercomputer. Prowl watched as he brought up a holographic keyboard, and began his search. His smile faded a bit at the words "MAY DEVLIN". As Jeff typed enter, Prowl found it a little hard to believe when "NO SUCH PERSON LOCATED" also flashed on-screen. "Your mother, I take it?" Prowl questioned.

"How can't she be located?"

Prowl shook his head, he crouched down low beside Jeff, and gave a comforting smile. "They have to be registered as living within this city, Jeff. I meant... Well, I meant like Sideswipe, Arcee..." Prowl's face fell as Jeff's did "I'm certain, however, that Optimus will find your mother." He noted "You do not need to search on your own." He added.

Jeff stood there, looking at the wall for a silent moment. "Yeah..." Jeff huffed "So what else can it do?" He questioned.

Inwardly, Prowl would be lying to say that the disappointment in the boy's face didn't break his spark slightly.

...

A/N: Sorry for not featuring Sideswipe and Arcee much the last three chapters. I just felt I wanted to properly introduce Prowl into the story a bit. :) I hope you enjoyed his first three chapters all the same. :)


	14. Worry

** CHAPTER 14  
Worry**

If there was one thing Waspinator hated more than anything, it was an upset "mistress". In the years since they'd been created, right here on this wretched rock that the humans called "Earth", he'd learned well that Blackarachnia did not take bad news well. It was the entire reason he had gone "missing" for the last month to avoid having to face her empty-handed, and worse face her _wrath_. The spider-based Predacon was seated on a webbed up throne near the head of the large cavern that they occupied, her four red eyes focused upon Waspinator.

"How hard is is to kidnap one human child?" She hissed quietly, anger laden in her voice "Jeffrey Devlin was a _street urchin_, even a youngling could have completed such a capture without resistance." She stood slowly, taking her steps down towards Waspinator "Surely, you must have had a reason you could not acquire the hostage? Start explaining." She added._  
_

Waspinator's large, beady optics stared up at him. "Autobots tracking Waspinator. Autobots save squishy sparkling." Waspinator told her, nervously clicking his talons together "Autobots don't know though, mistress. Autobots still in dark." Blackarachnia smiled slowly "Waspinator do good, yes, spider lady?" He questioned.

_SMACK!_

Waspinator rubbed his cheek as he recoiled from being slapped across the room. "Failure is NEVER a good thing." Blackarachnia snapped "What's more, you've made it that much harder to get our hands on the child." She hissed "His carrier will never co-operate with our wishes until we have the leverage." She explained sinisterly.

"Go easy on him, Blackarachnia, he's still learning."

A second spider-like Predacon made his way out of the shadows, his multicolored, yet dark form nearly blending into the shadows. Tarantulas sat on a large rock and stared over at the female Predacon quietly. "We were always aware that taking the boy would be difficult. He has evaded us for long, after all." He then paused "Patience is a virtue, the child WILL be taken. It is a simple matter of what will be left of his Autobot protectors when he is." He chuckled.

"As long as it isn't Optimus Prime." Blackarachnia replied.

Tarantulas took a few steps forward, and looked down upon Waspinator quietly. "Watch this boy closely, but do not make your move just yet. Find out where he spends his time, his friends... Everything." Tarantulas spoke lowly "We will plan his capture quietly, the Autobots will never know what hit them." He noted.

Slowly, a malicious smile crossed over Blackarachnia's lips.

...

Jeff and Prowl made it back to base by the time five o'clock had rolled around. Jeff was mostly silent, his mind still going towards his mother, not for the first time, he wondered what had happened to her. She had promised to come back for him someday when it was "safer", but apparently, it was not safe yet, not if she had still not made any attempt to contact her. It only made matters worse that he was stuck in his present situation. While the Autobots weren't bad, his vision of home still didn't seem to involve giant robots of any variety.

As far as he could tell, no scenario of any kind had ever involved that. Yet, he was still stuck there, bound by his promise to Sideswipe to stay. He could run, he thought, go back on the streets, travel around, try to find her. But what good would it get him? Especially when he considered the fact that that Decepticon was still out there. "Jeff?" Jeff turned his head towards Prowl "I'm sorry we could not locate your mother for you." He noted.

Jeff shrugged silently, leaning against the crook in Prowl's neck. "It's fine." Jeff replied "If mom wanted to be found, she'd let me find her. She'd have come back for me." He shook his head a bit "Whatever it is, she has a reason for leaving me in Chicago and I have to accept that." He explained, before straightening, and pulling his legs into an almost crouching position on his shoulder "Not saying it doesn't suck, but it's... Whatever." He shrugged.

Inside, Jeff nearly backhanded himself for moping. It wasn't like him to mope, he'd always been tough, easily putting up a wall. But around Prowl, Sideswipe, or Arcee, he admittedly did falter a bit. The three had a way of getting under his skin that Jeff wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. "Regardless, I should have been more sensitive to your situation and warned you of the technology's limitations." Prowl replied, his optics focused on the young human "But I will drop it now." Prowl replied.

They came to a stop in front of Sideswipe and Arcee's small apartment in the base. Prowl set him down slowly, and Jeff carefully stared up at him, blinking a little bit. "Yeah, well, either way. Thanks for the fun time, man." Jeff patted the side of the mech's leg "I'll see you after school tomorrow for training, I guess?" He responded calmly "Or...?" He questioned.

Prowl looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked down at Jeff. "Take another day for a break, Jeff." Prowl replied calmly "I think you could use it after the frustration the day has brought you." He added, Jeff simply nodded his head "And I had a good time as well." He commented, a smile on his face "A lot more fun than I usually do."

Prowl headed off down the hallway, leaving Jeff standing in the hallway. Though he'd never admit it, he hadn't liked the fact that he hadn't been able to find his mom. Just because he was able to accept he might never find her, obviously did not mean that he didn't still wonder what had become of her. He simply hid his frown, and headed into the apartment, he could think more on the subject later.

...

"So, it seems Jeff really likes you."

Prowl turned around in his office, it was late that night, but Sideswipe's presence did not startle him all that much. He nodded his head a little bit, grabbing a few data pads, and looking at Sideswipe silently. "Despite his attitude at times, I do quite enjoy his presence as well." Prowl admitted quietly, taking a few steps over "If you've come to ask whether or not I am doing this to spite you, you may rest your fears." He then added "I just want to help him better control his abilities." He added.

"Actually... As hard as it is to believe." Sideswipe paused "I wanted to thank you for helping Jeff out. He really needs more authority figures in his life. And I know I'm not always the best one." He explained, shrugging his shoulders a bit "How is he doing anyway? Is he really that skilled?"

Prowl nodded his head, tapping his fingers on a table. He couldn't help but smile a bit, after all, he was more than impressed by Jeff's progress so far. Looking over his data pads with his daily log, he began to reply. "Jeff is extremely skilled for someone his age. But that isn't saying much being a human." Prowl explained "That being said, Jeff is quite adept, and tends to never give up." He then added "He searches for the answer for everything, and typically finds it." He then added "But..." He began.

"But what?"

"He lacks self-confidence." Prowl explained, shaking his head slowly "Oftentimes, when he fails, he has a bit of a temper tantrum and I need to talk him into trying again. His tact, also needs a substantial amount of work, as he does not always focus on his goal." He turned to Sideswipe "He needs training, but given time, I believe he will be quite the strategist." He then added "Given, if he can... Move past his issues."

Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge. Prowl merely frowned a moment, his optics moving to stare at the floor. "I believe his lack of family, or a home, bothers him far more than he lets on." Prowl explained "His abandonment does too. Today, he attempted to search for his mother, and failed." Sideswipe frowned at this too "As long as he cannot find some way to move on from his past, he can never truly focus hard enough." He then added "It's a downfall that is not easily solved."

Sideswipe nodded silently, knowing that it was true from experience. He seated himself in a seat, and looked up at Prowl. "I wish we could help him in that respect. But fact is not many families are willing to take a sixteen year old." He then added "Besides, I'm not quite sure that it's what Jeff truly wants. I think what he wants more than anything is his _real _family back." He admitted.

"As do I."

The mech's stared at each other for a long time, as this was, of course, the calmest conversation they had had in vorns. Then again, Prowl hadn't made their relationship easy, having been the one who had constantly berated the twins as younglings, and even moreso when they joined the army. In truth, they had never had a common issue to talk about like this before, or perhaps their relationship may have been different. "Perhaps Jeff will come to realize that is not likely an option." Prowl commented "In time."

"Yeah, hopefully." Sideswipe replied with a sigh "Listen, I should get back to the apartment. But if anyone asks, for reputation's sake, I was yelling at you for turning me in." He smirked "Can't have it getting to Sunny that we actually got along for a change."

Prowl merely nodded and waved him off. Sideswipe made his way out the door, leaning against the wall. Now that someone had been worried about this problem just as he was, he couldn't help but be more worried for Jeff's well-being. And not for the first time, he thought of Waspinator's comments about "the sins of the parents" and silently wondered...

Could Jeff's mom have been what he meant? If she did, Sideswipe could only worry that her's and Jeff's story may not have the happy ending Jeff may have been hoping for.


	15. No More Denial

**CHAPTER 15  
No More Denial**

Jeff was silent as he relaxed on his bed, mulling over the collective thoughts in his head. He wanted to sleep, but his mind was silently still moving off towards his mother. He knew she was alive, he hadn't given up that hope about that, but he did have to wonder. If he ever did find her, would she even want him back? She'd had so many chances to take him back over the years. When he'd been in an abusive home, when she missed her court dates to terminate her rights, otherwise known as the darkest day of his life, the list seemed to go on.

Pulling the blankets up to his chin, he silently wondered if perhaps his dad was right. Even if it had been a hallucination, he had tried to push him away from his mother, and towards the Autobots. What was it that his father had known that he didn't? That was probably what bothered him most, but even so, he knew that an answer would not come to him anytime soon. Taking a deep breath, he threw the blankets off of him, he knew, deep inside, that what he needed was a walk to clear his head.

It wasn't hard to get out of the apartment, he'd learned the code a while ago. But of course, the first thing he stepped out to was Arcee's form. He leapt practically out of his skin, leaning against the door frame. "Jeez, 'Cee." Jeff muttered "How long have you been there?" He asked.

Arcee smirked, putting her hands on the back of her helm slightly. "Heard you climbing out of bed the same time I was headed to work." Arcee replied "You need to go to sleep, a sparkling has no business being up at two in the morning." Jeff grunted in reply "You're thinking about your mother again, aren't you?" Jeff shot his head towards Arcee "Easy, Sideswipe told me about it." She added.

Jeff grimaced silently, looking at her with her arms crossed. "It's neither one of your business." Jeff said coldly, stepping past Arcee "My family is my own business, okay? Seriously, I wish everyone would just leave me alone about it." He huffed slightly "I can't believe Prowl would even tell Sideswipe about that, that was private, my business." He added.

"And you're _our _business, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head a bit at the giant robot, muttering something under his breath. "When did I become Prowl's business though?" Jeff replied.

"He's your mentor Jeff." Arcee shook her head "He seems to like you, and I thought you liked _him _quite a bit too."

Jeff was silent, he had to admit, he did like Prowl quite a bit. The mech was the only of the more adult mech's on the base who had made a real attempt to connect with him. Not to mention Prowl treated him like something he wasn't used to, like he wasn't just glass ready to shatter. He treated him like he was no more different than any other kid. "I _do _like Prowl." Jeff replied quietly "I like Prowl a lot. But I didn't want him to tell you guys about that." He added.

Arcee crouched to her knee, looking down at Jeff. "And where has facing this all alone gotten you?" Jeff felt taken aback by the snap to Arcee's voice "You act like you're alone around here, but look around you. You have three people that care about your well-being and are concerned." Jeff's eyes fell to the ground "Whether you like it or not, your mom abandoned you." She added "Maybe it's time-" She began.

"Yeah, and what happens if we're ALL wrong? What happens if she does come for me?" Jeff found himself shouting now, his anger rising "You and the rest of the Autobots talk like you know everything. You didn't know my mom, you didn't know my _family_!" He shook his head "You can play the part, sure. But at the end of the day? She's all I have." He added.

Jeff found himself storming for the door, barely able to control his anger. He couldn't even be sure why he was angry, they were trying to help, being nice. But for some reason, he felt only anger at the thought that Arcee would write off his mother like that. He could even hear her shout after him, but he didn't listen, he didn't care to listen, he simply walked on and on, until the silence of the base, and the shouts of pursuing Autobots were far behind him. He was done being a prisoner in their base, and even more tired of the feeling he was having.

By all means, Jeffrey Devlin could only see one viable end to this all, to run away, to not look back. And that was exactly what he was doing.

...

"I feel responsible for this." Prowl muttered.

"You should." Sideswipe sighed "But I do too. I knew I should have kept it to myself."

The two mech's had their floodlights on as they drove through the dark streets of New Chicago. They'd been searching for half an hour with no sign of Jeff, and the worry in their sparks seemed to get heavier as they went. "I hadn't thought how his new feelings towards us might be affecting his mind." Prowl observed "Logically, the thing for a child in his place to do is to run from change, or fear." He then added "Believe it or not, this is a good thing."

"Not so much if the Decepticons find him first." Sideswipe replied.

Inwardly, Prowl shuddered on his tires at the thought of an innocent child being in danger for his own mistake. Certainly, the Decepticons wouldn't strike in broad daylight, but at night like this, he hated to think it, but Sideswipe may have had a valid point. "There." Prowl pulled to the side as he saw the retreating form of Jeff near the sidewalk "Allow me to talk to him, I was the perpetrator here." He added.

Prowl transformed slowly, though Jeff had already seen him coming and picked up the pace. Just as he made a move to step forward, but it was Sideswipe who picked up his pace, and, unceremoniously lifted Jeff up by the back of his collar. "Put me down!" Jeff shouted "What the hell are you doing!?" He demanded.

"Taking you back _home_." Sideswipe snapped right back, anger rising "Primus almighty kid, do you realize how much you scared ALL of us?" He brought Jeff close to his optics, his optics crossing "You may think that you have the right to storm out with your little temper-tantrum fit. But you _don't_. Storm off, have your temper tantrum! But do it on base!" He then added "But if anything happened to you out here, can you imagine for five seconds what that would have done to Arcee, Prowl, or myself?" He added.

Jeff felt his retort caught in his throat as he stared between Sideswipe and Prowl. It could have easily been compared to the same look his parents had once had years ago, when at a department store, Jeff had hidden among the racks. Fear, anger, and most of all, worry was all mixed into their optics in a way the boy had never seen from them. "I-I'm sorry." Jeff finally found his voice "I just-"

"No, you're not making an excuse Jeffrey." Sideswipe snapped "You are going to get your sorry aft into Prowl's backseat. And we are going to _talk _this through back at base." He explained, his voice very serious "Because I am NOT going back to square one with you! I refuse to let you push us away because you're afraid." He set Jeff back onto the ground, the boy stared up at him "And if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I will CHAIN you to your bed at night if I have to." He added.

Jeff merely stood there, staring at the mech in complete and utter disbelief. Hugging himself slightly as both of them transformed down, he carefully stared at Sideswipe. "Why Prowl's backseat?" He asked.

"Nothing scarier than riding in the back of a police car."

Jeff was silent as he climbed into the back of Prowl's alternate form as instructed, the door closing beside him. He was admittedly a little shaken by the way Sideswipe had screamed, but oddly flattered. No one had ever cared when he'd run away in the past, they'd just called social services on him and got him booted. To have them freak out at the very thought of something happened to him was almost unheard of. "I suppose an apology won't help much." Prowl told him as he started down the road "Considering what your stress levels are." He added.

"It's not that... I just..." Jeff shook his head "No one's ever yelled at me for scaring them... Not since my parents." He shook his head slowly, looking up at the ceiling "I forgot how good it feels, and how... Bad it feels too." He played with his hands in his lap silently "Are you just as mad..?" He questioned.

Prowl was silent, but oddly, he was angry about the fact that Jeff had pulled the stunt. Not in a "breaking the rules" way either, but rather in how much it scared him, how much _he_ had scared him. It was a new, and admittedly alien feeling to Prowl's spark, and he wasn't certain what his reply should be. "Just never do that to us again, Jeff." He finally replied "I never want to be out here looking for you again, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Jeff leaned back, surprised at how much he'd meant those words. He could only silently wonder if perhaps, Optimus, and his "ghost dad" had been right. Perhaps there was something different about this base, about this group of people. As he leaned against the window, for the first time, he could no longer deny one thing: These people cared about him, whether he liked it or not.


	16. Adventures in Sparksitting: Part 1

**CHAPTER 16  
Adventures in Sparksitting: Part 1**

Jeff was silent as he settled his bags onto the ground in Prowl's apartment. He'd been grounded by Sideswipe and Arcee a good two weeks for his stunt, and seeing as they had wanted alone time for a "romantic night out", they had only trusted Prowl to continue the grounding. To say the least, Jeff, despite liking Prowl, was less-than-enthused at the idea of an overnight stay without much of anything to do. His eyes scanned the apartment, it was huge, like the four room suite in a hotel, mostly empty due to the fact that Prowl lived alone, but none-the-less, well-made up.

"You will need to practice patience with me." Prowl stated as he stepped around Jeff and into his apartment "I have never sparksat before, and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing." He grabbed an energon cube off his "kitchen" counter "Granted I would take you out somewhere, but I am in agreement with your guardians about your punishment." He explained.

Jeff was silent, but nodded his head slightly. He wasn't too certain what to say to Prowl, having never experienced him in this light. Their friendship had always been that of a mentor and apprentice, never anything along the lines of a temporary guardian and a charge. Even if it was just for the night, Jeff was uncertain as to what to expect. "Yeah, well, I'll go easy on you." Jeff muttered, he looked up at him "I think Sides and Arcee are still mad at me." He commented "That's why they went out today." He added.

Prowl's optic ridges twitched a little bit as he shook his head slightly. "They were only scared, we all were." Prowl replied "They simply need their time away like any other couple, do not read into it." He took a few steps forward "They could have simply thrown you on someone else that night if they were REALLY tired of you." Jeff nodded "So, I had hoped we might continue some of your training tonight-" He began.

"On a school night?"

Prowl grimaced, he had nearly forgotten it was Sunday. Taking a deep breath, he let his vents exhale some hot air before he thought towards his plan b. The problem being he didn't have one. Prowl had never been given the task of entertaining a "grounded" youngling for an evening. One he could occupy with something in the outside world, of course, but never this situation. "Well then, I'm at a loss." Prowl admitted "What exactly is it you younglings like to do when confined to the home unit?" He asked.

"Watch movies, play video games, eat, sleep." Jeff shrugged "I don't know a lot about that as, well, you know." He then added "What do you like to do in your free time at home?"

Prowl shook his head a little bit, putting his hands on his hips. "It's been quite some time since I have spent free time within my home." Prowl admitted "Perhaps I can put on some programming you might enjoy. But my quarters are not truly equipped for sparklings." Jeff nodded his head slowly in response "Have a seat on my couch, I have a human sized one for when I have human guests over." He nodded towards a smaller couch.

Jeff sat down and watched Prowl silently. The poor mech had no idea what he was doing, and Jeff couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him as a result. He was the only adult on-base with the time to do so, or arguably, if you counted Ratchet, with the patience. Taking a deep breath, Jeff stood up, and headed over to Prowl. "Listen, Prowl. I can stay on my own, there's like five floors of Autobots between me and a Decepticon." Prowl peered over at him quietly "I know you care about me, but I also know-" He commented.

"If you know I care about you, you know I'd never allow you to stay alone." Prowl replied "I am the second most paranoid Autobot behind Red Alert in the opinions of many." He leaned forward a bit "Do not try to get yourself out of this, because you will only cause me to glitch." He then added "Or at least moreso than I did nearly a week ago now." He added.

Somehow, Jeff had a feeling that calling himself the second most paranoid Autobot to only Red Alert was no exaggeration on Prowl's part. The mech did always seem to have a nervous air about him, something that had not gone unnoticed. One the other hand, Jeff knew that Prowl also probably feared that should he do so, he may make another run for it, which, in all honesty, he had considered. "Listen Prowl, if we're going to survive tonight, one of two things needs to happen." Jeff began "Either we turn on something not boring and educational that you watch, or we go out and break the rules." He commented.

"What makes you think I watch boring and educational television?"

Jeff rolled his eyes a bit, knowing Prowl well enough by now to know that was the case. "Come on, Prowl. I bet if I turned on this TV right now, I'd see National Geographic or something." Jeff replied teasingly "You're awesome and all, but you just have that kind of taste." He explained, sitting up a bit "Meanwhile, kids like me? Are more into the mind-numbing stuff." He added.

Prowl simply rolled his optics, trying to ignore the fact that Jeff sounded almost exactly like him at his age. "Yes, well... This is true." Prowl finally replied, putting his hands on his hips "If you must know, I have learned much about the species and inner-workings of your planet while also being entertained." Jeff chuckled "But I do have a fondness for my action films as well." He added.

"Don't try and make yourself sound cool." Jeff smirked "I enjoy you for you, no need to act "cool" with me." He added "But seriously, we should get out of here, you can break the rules just this once, can't you?" Prowl was silent at that "You can't be a stiff all the time Prowl, it gets boring after a while." He then added "Sides and Arcee don't even need to know." He added.

"Are you sure we can't just watch a documentary on the mating rituals of fish?"

...

Prowl was hardly ever talked into breaking rules, but after an hour of said-documentary, even he had been bored. A couple of hours later found himself and Jeff on a hill overlooking New Chicago, an ice cream cone held in Jeff's hand as he sat on his hood. "When I was a kid..." Jeff suddenly spoke up "My dad used to take me to a place like this outside Old Chicago." He commented "We used to talk about the stars, wonder if there was life out there." He shook his head a bit "He was such a big believer, if only he could have lived to see you guys." He added.

Prowl felt confused, it didn't seem usual for Jeff to just offer up such things before. Shifting a little on his tires, his engine revved a bit. "Why are you telling this fact to me when I did not ask?" Prowl questioned, Jeff raised an eyebrow "It seems uncommon for you to speak of your past, and I don't quite understand your mindset." He admitted "Explain."

"I don't know, being up here reminds me of him is all." Jeff shook his head a bit "Besides, we really haven't totally gotten to know each other. I mean... I know a lot about you, I guess, but when it comes to me... You don't know a lot." He sat cross-legged on the hood now, and smiled "Got any questions you've been begging to ask me or anything?" He questioned.

Prowl had to admit, he did have several questions. Some of them pertaining to homelessness on Earth, while others simply to explain his mindset. Prowl still worried for the boy's mental well-being, and he supposed that might clarify some things. "Why do you not leave when none of us are awake?" Jeff was silent at that "I know that you could do so at any times, you are crafty, capable." He admitted "Why is it that despite it all, you allow yourself to resign to our protection?" He questioned.

Jeff was silent for a long, hard moment, it was a good question. Jeff wasn't sure he understood himself on some days. Some days, it felt as though he was just following the suggestion of his father, and other times, it felt like something more bound him to the base. "I don't know, exactly." Jeff replied "I thought about it all the time when I first got here. But the longer I stay..." He shook his head "I'm not saying I want to stay for good. But like I could get used to the treatment I get here." He admitted.

"Are you not treated adequately elsewhere?" Prowl questioned.

Jeff rubbed his arm, and the imaginary scars from a few of his former "homes" he had. They weren't there anymore, but in his mind, he would never forget them. The fact was, they had been there, and they had at one time been a constant reminder of why he had gone homeless. "For every "Autobot" in the system, so-to-speak... There are six "Decepticons" in there too." Jeff shook his head "You guys are probably the best I've had it. Which considering you're a bunch of giant robots, is saying something." He then quickly commented "No offense."

"So there are no good homes?"

"There are, just..." Jeff shook his head, and hopped down from the hood "You get to see the good, and the evil of human beings." He admitted, looking over at Prowl "You guys had war, we have the system. They're not even that much different." He explained "But it's kinda hard to explain to someone who'd never been in it." He explained.

Prowl was silent, shifting a little bit on his wheels again. "For what it's worth." Prowl spoke calmly "I do understand."

Jeff shook his head silently, then finally spoke. "No one can." Jeff replied.

He stood there, at the edge of the overlook, his eyes focused on the city bellow. Wondering quietly if he could ever find an answer to the question. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. "Come on Prowl, we should-" He stared up as a shadow shot past, jumping back.

"What is it?"

Jeff stared where the shadow had been, but saw nothing. His muscles relaxed only slightly, and he turned to Prowl. "Nothing. Just a trick of the eyes." He commented quietly.

Inside, he wasn't so sure.


	17. Adventures in Sparksitting: Part 2

A/N: Prowl's views on the film in this part are not my own at all. I personally am dying to see this movie. This is just how I imagine his reaction.

...

**CHAPTER 17  
Adventures in Sparksitting: Part 2**

"This film is DISGUSTING."

"It's awesome though, right?"

Prowl's holoform peered over at the young human at his side, then back up at the movie in question. The "Evil Dead" as it was called was indeed inherently grotesque to the point that the mech could not see the appeal whatsoever. So far, the film seemed to be one brutal attack after the other, and as a solider in an already horrific war, he was done. "No, not awesome. It over glorifies death, it's filth." Prowl finally pressed the stop button "Filth a teenager like you does not need to be exposed to." He noted.

"I was in the Battle of Chicago, nothing compares to that." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"No one sawed off their own arm in the Battle of Chicago." Prowl commented as he took the disc out "Jeff, I said I would give your films a try. But this is something I will not sit through, my apologies." He commented "I do not approve of someone your age watching it either." He added "Is this all this horror genre even does, over glorify death?" Jeff shrugged "Primus, the youth of today." He groaned.

Jeff could only chuckle at Prowl, who raised an optic ridge in response. He didn't see the humor in his reaction, nor did he find the movie amusing in the least. "Look man, you take this stuff too seriously." Jeff replied, his eyes moving to the television "Listen, you need to get out of this stiff mood, Prowl. You're awesome, I like hanging out with you. But I'm starting to see why most people don't." He added.

Prowl nearly wanted to haul off and whack Jeff for that one, quietly noticing that Jeff was now testing him. He slightly wondered why he would need to be tested, though he was fairly certain that all of the Autobots on base were tested by him at one time or another. "I still refuse to allow you to watch it." Prowl replied, finding another movie in the pile he had rented for the night on the way back "Here, I found this one among the movies I found to be less violent in nature. Free Willy." He noted.

Jeff could feel his left eye twitch at the mere mention of the movie. Not that he hated the movie, as he didn't, but the fact it was the only one Prowl was suggesting. "Prowl, look up the premise of the movie on wikipedia." Jeff grunted.

The moment Prowl saw the fact that it was about a foster child whose mother had abandoned him, the film was thrown back in the pile. The second-in-command sighed, literally wanting to kick himself in the aft at the moment. He had tried to explain he was a terrible choice of spark-sitter, and he felt as though every second that passed only served to prove that. "And what about this film?" Prowl questioned "It's one of my favorites." He added.

"What is it?" Jeff questioned.

Prowl only smiled a bit, and popped in the film, pressing play on the television. The film that began to play was "August Rush", which Jeff was not all that surprised that Prowl enjoyed. It was about an orphan, which Jeff had to grimace at, but as the story went on, and the magic grew and grew, he could only blink. "How is this one of your favorites?" Jeff questioned "There's nothing totally exciting in it, it's just a simple story..." He muttered.

"No violence, and though realistic, it gives one a sense of hope." Prowl's optics shuttered slightly "I often find solace in the "feel good" films of your kind. As they are an escape from the own horrible war going on around me." His holoform crossed his arms, looking thoughtfully towards the screen "You must understand, Jeff, that though you too, are a victim of war, I am as well. I enjoy peace." He closed his holoform's eyes slowly "You will understand once you are older."

Jeff nodded his head a bit, shifting a little, he found an arm gently around his shoulders. Jeff wasn't sure that Prowl had meant to put it there, but subconsciously, he found himself leaning into it. Jeff didn't return the one armed hug-like action, but he did admit it was a nice feeling. Prowl hadn't even noticed his action himself until, by the time the movie was over, the dead weight of the sixteen year old boy became apparent. Jeff was sound asleep, and with good reason, as it was nearing midnight.

Prowl took in this moment silently, he had never had another being sleep against him before. The second-in-command found himself almost worried to move or startle the boy in any way. He took in his trust in Prowl, something he hadn't expected. Even if Jeff was still guarded, it was clear that in some way, he was getting through to this boy moreso than others on the base. Shifting slightly, he leaned against the couch's cushions as his real form headed towards his berth room.

Silently, he let himself into recharge, he would deal with Jeff's sure-to-be-freakout in the morning.

...

Prowl was jostled awake by Jeff's struggles and crying. His holoform's eyes flew open in-sync with his optics, looking down at Jeff. The boy looked as though he was in a wrestling match, fighting, and clawing. It was not something Prowl understood, but could recognize as a nightmare instantly. "Jeff. Jeffrey." He shook him gently, slowly bringing the boy to his senses "Wake, Jeff, you're having a nightmare."

Jeff's eyes flew open quickly, his breath shallow and labored. The boy took several seconds to realize he had been asleep against Prowl, and quickly pushed himself off the mech's holoform. The mech was slow, carefully reaching out to Jeff, who was still shaking. "Don't touch me." Jeff muttered "W-What was this about? Why did you let me sleep against you?" He questioned.

"You fell asleep over the course of the movie. I did not wish to wake you." Prowl spoke calmly, staring Jeff up and down "You seemed so peaceful, that if I moved you I was afraid I would frighten you." He then added "Please, forgive me for whatever I have done to make you believe I would do you harm in this time." He added.

"I just... I don't like being held like that." Jeff turned his head away "I don't even know why I let you do it."

If Jeff were being quite honest, it reminded him of being held by his father. But he'd never admit it openly, nor the fact that it had made him feel good, it was something that he didn't want to make a bigger deal of than it was. Standing up from the seat, he peered towards Prowl silently. "I understand." Prowl commented "Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries as your friend." Jeff nodded his head a little "You're still shaking, are you alright?" He questioned.

"Fine."

Jeff could hear the own level of uncertainty in his voice. A moment passed, and he shook his head a little. "No, I guess fine isn't the right word." Jeff crossed his arms slightly "Every so often I dream about the Decepticons and it just scares me, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders a bit "But I know it's a stupid fear, so I'm just trying to write them off, y'know?" He added.

Prowl stood slowly, putting a hand upon Jeff's shoulder. "We all fear the Decepticons Jeff. Even those who protect you." Prowl shook his head slowly "They are a terrifying race, and I do not blame you for your reaction." Jeff turned around slowly, staring up at Prowl "But know this, as long as you are behind these walls, you shall not be brought to harm." He added.

"Funny, Sideswipe told me the same thing."

"Perhaps he is a wiser mech than I give him credit for."

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, his eyes latching onto Prowl's for a long moment. "Listen Prowl, I didn't mean anything by what I did there, okay?" Jeff finally spoke "I just... I don't think I'm ready to _be_ that close to anyone yet." He shifted on his feet, and gave a small smile "You're a great guy, but... I can't just do that, it's not me... Not now at least." He added.

"I understand." Prowl replied "I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries. Let us simply forget this happened."

Jeff nodded his head a bit, chewing his lower lip a little, and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, probably for the best. It was really kind of you, though, Prowl. Don't get me wrong." Jeff smiled a bit "You're a good guy."

As Jeff disappeared into the room he had designated as his hours earlier, Prowl sat there silently. Though his actions had good intentions behind him, he had to take in Jeff's behavior. Within him processor, he made a silent reminder to be weary of how often physical contact was made with Jeff, to say the least. Yet the other half seemingly tried to rebel, as if he had enjoyed the moment, however short, they had shared together. It was a notion that Prowl could do no more than shake off and let roll down his back. If nothing else, he still considered Jeff as a friend, only a friend, not a son figure of any kind.

But deep inside, he could not ignore the fact that it had happened. He had felt this connection with the boy, however briefly, he had enjoyed it. And perhaps for the first time, Prowl was starting to look upon Jeff in a far different light.


	18. Uncertainty

**CHAPTER 18  
Uncertainty **

Jeff felt a little odd around Prowl after that night, and thus spent much of his time around Sideswipe and Arcee. Prowl had been quiet himself, mostly passive, but overall, a bit more friendly than usual. It was as thought something about that night had caused a change in him that Jeff didn't totally understand, and doubted he ever would understand for that matter. He'd taken his frustration about his feelings out the only way he knew how: punching a boy who mocked him about his unusual circumstances.

All it had done was land him back in the med bay with several bruises, a black eye, and a fat lip. To say that Ratchet looked unamused to see Jeff in the med bay for anything but a minor check-up might have been an understatement. "You wanna tell me why you were stupid enough to pick a fight?" Jeff grunted "I though Prowl was teaching you that violence isn't always the answer to your problems." He noted.

"He was talking bad about you guys." Jeff kept the ice pack to his eye and stared up at the mech "Like I was supposed to sit there and take some jerk talking badly about you guys? Face it, this may not be my ideal situation, but you're good to me, you're the closest thing to family I've got." He paused a bit, and looked down "I don't like it when people talk that way." He added.

"There was more reason." Ratchet noted "I can tell, but I'd rather not take the next several hours to get it out of you." He took a deep breath "But I do not want this happening again. None of us much care what those brats think of us." He snorted "You have no need to defend our honor." He added.

Jeff shifted a bit on the berth, biting back a retort. Jeff had learned quickly upon his many visits that fighting with Ratchet was a dangerous game. The mech didn't have any personal attachment to him, but the medic was not totally a bad guy, and at the end of the day was just looking out for his health. "Yeah, Hatchet, I promise." Jeff rolled his eyes "And for your information, there was no other reason." He grunted.

Ratchet's optics looked Jeff dead on, the boy could literally feel the tension. "I haven't seen you around Prowl lately." Ratchet pointed out "You two were close for a long time, but it seems you leave after each training session." He paused "I don't know what he has done to upset you, but it is making you a bitter individual again." He added "You need to change that."

"I'm just... Confused." Jeff admitted "I'm not totally sure how I should act around Prowl until I figure it out."

"Are you...?"

"No! No!" Jeff quickly replied "I just... The other night when he watched me, Prowl kinda played this fatherly act on me. It wasn't something I'm used to..." He shook his head "I don't know, maybe it scared me a little."

Ratchet's optics widened at the mere notion of Prowl acting "fatherly" towards anyone. But by the look on Jeff's face, he was very serious. Frowning a bit, and setting a few of his tools down, the medic turned around slowly. "Well, you know, if you ask me someone to look up to may do you some good." Jeff was silent at that "Yes, Sideswipe and Arcee may be good guardians to you. But both are still young and have much to learn." He then added "Perhaps you may find more of a role model with Prowl." He added.

"I get that." Jeff shifted "I just don't get why he'd even bother to be a role model to me. I get being a mentor... But he's the Autobot second-in-command." He shook his head "That's only like, a step down from Optimus Prime doing that." He explained "Why me?" He questioned.

Ratchet shook his head, not understanding it fully himself. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged and looked towards him. "Prowl has never been an easy mech to read. His ways allude me." He replied "But I will admit, I have never seen him conduct such actions before." He looked down "Have you attempted to speak to him about it since this event took place?" He shook his head "Then there's your answer. You've held the ice pack there long enough, now go, talk to him, work this out." He then added "I don't want to see you in this condition again."

Setting the ice pack down onto the berth, Jeff let his lips curved into a grin. "Gee Ratchet, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were concerned." Jeff teased.

"Don't push your luck."

Jeff decided it best to not do just that, making his way out the door of the med bay slowly. He knew that he'd have to talk to Prowl at some point, it may has well have been now.

...

Prowl was silent as he looked over his data pads for the day. It had been a long week of thought for him as well, to say the least. Most of his thoughts were towards what his feelings for Jeff had been. Attachment, he had decided, he was becoming attached to the human youngling, something he had not foreseen or even thought of before. His mind had gone over the logistics of how to approach their relationship now, Jeff was still a fragile child, and he needed to approach it with care. After all, though he felt this way about him, there was no telling if Jeff cared much for him.

Even so, Prowl could not get his mind off the young human, and that was even nagging his processor. What was it about this boy? He had never been attached to a child before, so why would it happen now? His thoughts were interrupted by the pitter-patter of human feet, his optics trailing behind just enough to see a young, battered boy. "What happened to you?" Prowl questioned as he turned around "You sustained injuries." He added.

"Later." Jeff shook his head "We need to talk about the other night."

Prowl was silent at this, uncertain, for a moment, whether it would be right to speak first. The boy showed signs of nervousness, so he knew to approach it carefully, but stepped forward none the less. "It's bothering you." Jeff nodded his head "It was simply a reflex, Jeffrey. When I was a young officer in the Autobot army, I looked after a youngling or two... About the same time-span." He paused "I simply did what I was used to."

"No you didn't." Jeff shook his head.

Prowl silently cursed the fact that Jeff could read on nearly the same level he did. "Very well, I have no explanation for my actions other than this. I like you Jeff, you have become very special to me." Prowl took a deep exhale of his vents "Though it happens infrequently, when I care for someone. I become close, protective, it's in my nature." He shook his head "It was only a reflex, one which I admit I enjoyed."

_You're not the only one._ Jeff admitted to himself.

"Yeah, well..." Jeff paused a moment "I'm sorry I was kinda cold about it." He looked away "It was really kind of you and all, no one's ever cared about me like that. They're always putt-off by me just being me..." He allowed himself to smile a little "I should have thanked you that night, actually. You were there for me, and you... Helped me when I had the nightmare, and..."

"You're forgiven." Prowl replied "You were frightened, it's understandable."

"No it's not, I was an ass."

Jeff couldn't believe he was bringing himself to admit it. Crossing his arms, Prowl stared down at Jeff, moving into a slow crouch and setting his arms across his knees. "But I am not angry with you, so I would be an "ass" not to forgive you." Prowl explained "I was the one who did not take into account how you may feel about the close contact." He then stated quietly "But I do wish you to know... It's only because I do care Jeff, more than I thought I did."

Jeff stared at the ground. "And I appreciate that." He stared up at Prowl "So we're cool?"

"Indeed."

Jeff nodded, starting to head for the door. "Great, I'll uh... Be in early for training tomorrow."

Prowl nodded, and let Jeff leave quietly, feeling a bit better after speaking. Though it had surprised him that Jeff had approached him, his spark felt a great deal of happiness about it. Deep inside, Prowl knew one thing was for sure about this newfound understanding and friendship they were forming and one thing alone: Things around the base were about to become very, very interesting.

...

A/N: I know this chapter's a little short, but it took less than I expected to convey what I wanted to. Reviews make my day!


	19. Protection

** CHAPTER 19  
Protection**

The night was Waspinator's ally when he would stalk Jeff. It wasn't easy to get near the Autobot base, but it was do-able, and if he flew high enough, he could often see straight into his window. His optics peered inside, watching as the sleeping boy laid unmoving in his bed. It would have been so easy to break the window, to snatch him from his bed, and fly off. But it would also have half the Autobot army on his tail, and needless to say, that was the last thing that Waspinator wanted, as it would anger Blackarachnia greatly.

His claw traced the side of the glass as he growled lightly, the boy was proving to be a pain. And though he knew that he needed, without a doubt, to handle him soon, it would not be an easy snatch. He needed Jeff alone, and the only way he could do that was to get him away from the Corvette, motorcycle, and the police car. Waspinator scowled, the police car really was the biggest issue, Jeff never seemed to leave his side, and the last thing he wanted was to anger the Autobot second-in-command.

The sound of footsteps in the night grabbed his attention, his head moved downward. With a quiet thud he landed on the ground, standing upright to face Tarantulas. "What Tarantula-bot doing here?" Waspinator optics crossed angrily "Waspinator have Jeffrey Devlin covered. Waspinator waiting to make his move, need. No. Help." He hissed.

"I simply wanted to check in on your progress." Tarantulas smirked, his optics staring him over "Still nothing. How hard is it to get him away? He's under the protection-"

"Waspinator see him with police-bot." Tarantulas's optics widened at that "When boy not with guardians, boy with police-bot. Police-bot scare Waspinator, police-bot kill him." He added.

Tarantulas didn't know how to respond to this new bit of information. Without a doubt, Jeff being around two Autobots of a substantially lower rank was one thing. But the second-in-command of the entire army? It was enough of a thought to send chills up his spine as he straightened. "That has to be stopped." Tarantulas mused "If the boy becomes close to that mech, we'll never stand a chance of grabbing him." He turned to Waspinator slowly "We need to break them up."

"How?"

Tarantulas was deep in thought after that question. It was not an easy question to answer, not for their race at least. Attachment ran deep in the sparks of any Cybertronian, and attacking someone they were close to was a dangerous thing. "We know much about May Devlin's family." Tarantulas smirked "We can separate them and make him open all at once." He chuckled quietly "Give me time to do some research." He noted.

"What Waspinator do?"

Tarantulas nodded to him thoughtfully, a grin of madness on his face. "Continue your watch over him, watch how close he has become to the second-in-command." Tarantulas smirked slowly "Perhaps he can become much more useful than just against his mother." He then added "I wonder if we could bring an end to the life of the great Prowl as well." He noted.

"But-"

"The Autobot will not allow harm to come to the child." Tarantulas hissed "Not if he cares enough to spend such time with him."

As he blended into the shadow, and made his way from view, Waspinator wondered what he could possibly have planned.

...

Prowl was glad to have things with Jeff back to as close to normal as possible. Though things would never completely be the same, it was nice to have him on the same level again. Though he was still his apprentice, their better understanding of their feelings most definitely brought their relationship to new heights, which he didn't mind. Though he had nearly blown a fuse when Jeff had explained the full reasoning behind the fight that had caused the young human to be beaten black and blue.

The mech peered over at the young man from the corner of his optics. He was sitting and doing his meditations for the morning, as they often started their morning exercises. A few moments passed before Prowl stood from his own meditation position. "Jeff?" Jeff stared up at Prowl, who stared down at him "I wish to do something different with our training this morning." He stated.

Jeff tilted his head a bit, standing himself. Prowl had always said that meditation was key, and to say the least, he felt extremely confused. As Prowl's holoform came out, Jeff watched him silently. "Not all of your skills are for tactics, you know. They do well in a fight as well." Prowl spoke calmly, his eyes watching Jeff slowly "Today, I want to teach you how to use what you've learned in a fight." He noted.

"You said that wasn't the answer."

Prowl shook his head, knowing full well what he had said. "Not always, but I worry about you, especially after what took place earlier this week." Prowl explained, his voice low and calm "If you are taken by a Decepticon, you cannot do much. But if you are attacked again, at the very least, I can teach you how to defend yourself to the best of your ability." He then noted "On Cybertron, I was one of the best fighters there was." He then added "You're in good hands training under me."

"Prowl, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Prowl threw a fist with that, Jeff quickly ducked, though it was a soft enough blow that it was an easy one. Jeff knew at that moment that Prowl was serious, quickly throwing an uppercut, Prowl had his fist caught and his arm twisted behind his back quickly. "When you're low, you want to kick." Prowl spoke cooly "Punching requires you to rise, and is too easily caught, on the ground, you can knock my feet from under me." He flipped Jeff onto the grass, careful and gently.

Jeff carefully climbed to his feet, with a start, he slammed his fist forward. Prowl caught it again, but this time, the boy had seen it coming, as a knee shot up into his holoform's chin, knocking him back. "Very good." Prowl smiled with pride "Now you're using your skills. Continue to watch my movements, predict what I do next." He knocked Jeff back softly "Remember it's a sparring match, the object is not to hurt each other. Make your moves smooth and steady."

Jeff didn't even manage to get more than a few blows at Prowl. The mech _was _an exceptionally skilled fighter, before he could block his moves, Prowl had already predicted it and reacted. Jeff had known he was the Autobot second-in-command, and known he had to be a fighter because of that, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for each move he made. Even while going easy on him, Prowl had managed to make his body a great deal sore, and by the time they were done, Jeff felt like collapsing.

"You'll get better." Prowl commented.

"You kicked my butt." Jeff muttered.

Prowl smiled, putting a hand out, and helping lift Jeff to his feet, the boy could feel his weak knees. Taking a deep breath, Jeff rubbed his knees, and let himself relax despite the soreness his body felt. "You're good, you know that?" Jeff muttered "What was that? Tai-kwan-do, taijitsu?" He questioned.

"Circuit-su." Prowl replied "A famous form of martial arts on Cybertron, only mastered by a few."

Jeff swore inwardly, wondering how Prowl could have ever thought he'd pull off facing him. Jeff had never been trained in martial arts of any kind, and going against the master of anything may as well have been bringing a knife to a gun fight. "Jeez, Prowl." Jeff replied finally "How do you expect me to keep up with that? It had to have taken you like, years..." He noted.

"Centuries of your time actually." Prowl commented "But now that I have established you have no prior experience in martial arts... I will simply teach you the basics of combat. Enough to know how to protect yourself." He explained, taking a step forward, and setting his hand on the boy's shoulder "Another day, of course, as I can already tell you're ready to collapse." He explained.

Jeff stared up at Prowl's holoform calmly, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, the basics would probably be good enough." Jeff chuckled silently "But..." He straightened a bit, putting his guards up "If I'm going to learn from you, I'm going to _learn _from you." He commented "Why not show me now? I still have some energy left in me."

"Are you certain?"

"You have me for four hours of training, Prowl. Do your magic."

Prowl had to smile a bit at that, stepping behind Jeff, he put his hands on his arms. "One leg forward, and one back." Prowl explained, Jeff did as he was told "You want to position yourself as a "boxer" in your kind would do. You will not fight in such a manner but the stance." He moved the boy's fists in front of his face "But you will start out with this in order to stay on your guard." Moving his hands to his waist, Prowl hesitated "Can you...?"

Jeff noticed, and for a moment, he felt tension, fear. His mind wondered what Prowl could be doing, if he would hurt him. But then he closed his eyes, he reminded himself that this was Prowl, he wouldn't hurt him. Biting his lip, Jeff nodded his head. "It's cool, Prowl. Just, show me what I gotta do..." He smiled "I'm not afraid... Not anymore." He explained.

Prowl smiled wider, moving his hands onto his waist, and moving him gently to one side. "Like this." He spoke calmly "Now, when I say the word..." Prowl moved to step around him, standing in front of him "I want you to swing your fist as hard as you can in a vertical motion." Jeff nodded his head slowly, uncertainly "Go." He replied.

As Jeff began to go at it again, from a distance, an almost amused Optimus Prime stood in the doorway to the inside of the base. The mech's mouth curved into a smile, optics gleaming a bit. It was most certainly not ending up the way he had expected, not in the least. But it seemed his feelings about the boy, and his place on the base, were coming true after all.

...

A/N: You'll get some Sideswipe/Arcee/Jeff interaction next chapter. :P I know that's been lacking for a few chapters. Anyways, reviews make my day!


	20. Taking Risks

**CHAPTER 20  
Taking Risks**

It was the first time in what seemed like months that Jeff got some time around his primary guardians, Sideswipe and Arcee. Though they were always around, it seemed as though work had swamped them, and thus he'd spent much time with Prowl. To say the least, it felt good to be around them again, though he could admit only to himself that there wasn't quite the same feeling as there was when he was with Prowl anymore. "Primus, every circuit in my body is aching." Sideswipe grunted as he seated himself on the large Transformer-sized couch in their den "How's the training with the stiff going?" He questioned.

Jeff stared at Sideswipe, smiling a bit as he seated himself beside his guardian calmly. "Great, actually, Prowl's awesome." Jeff admitted "He started to teach me how to fight yesterday, it was pretty cool. Though he kinda kicked my butt." Sideswipe snorted "Don't laugh at me, who knows, maybe by the time I'm done training with him I can take you." He gently punched the mech's leg plate.

"Doubtful, considering I could crush you right under my foot."

Jeff stuck his tongue out a bit, almost surprising himself with his playfulness. That was one of the things that had changed the most, he realized. He was becoming more playful, more fun, more like a kid again. But at the same time, he had to bite it back a bit and he knew it, it wasn't right to get so close to his guardians or friend on the base, as they wouldn't be around for long. "Yeah, I guess not." He stood up slowly "Listen, I meant to ask you guys about something." He began.

Sideswipe nodded his head. "Yeah, what is it?" He questioned.

Jeff shifted a bit, uncertain how to approach this, especially when he knew it might have been asking quite a lot. However, sighing, and turning to look at Arcee, who was just coming in as well, he took a deep breath. "Prowl invited me to Diego Garcia next weekend. He's going down there on business, and he'd like some of his strategist buddies to meet me, I guess." Jeff shrugged "I was just wondering if you guys would be cool with that? He promised to have me back before school on monday, and..." He began.

"Prime approved of this?" Arcee questioned "It's not really in our hands as much as it is his, considering you're under general Autobot protection, technically."

Jeff nodded his head, looking between the two of them. "Yeah, Prowl already has permission. He'd just sort of be my "temporary guardian" for the visit, take the labor off of you guys for a weekend." Jeff shook his head "Prowl said it would be a good bonding experience for us. Whatever that means."

Sideswipe stared at Jeff thoughtfully, then to Arcee. No doubt she had the same idea of what Prowl had meant, and admittedly, Sideswipe wasn't as against the idea of eventually handing Jeff over to Prowl as he thought he would. Though they liked Jeff a lot, and enjoyed the time they spent with him, Prowl was admittedly more equipped. And if he wished to test it out, there was no logical reason to stop him. "Well, I don't see a problem with it." Sideswipe replied "So long as you're careful, some of the Autobots in Diego Garcia can be rough." He noted.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "I've lived in foster homes described the same way. I'm not worried at all." Jeff explained, then looked up at Arcee "Would you be okay with it?" He questioned.

Arcee's processor worked over the logistics of it all in her head. To be truthful, she had the same thing on her mind that Sideswipe did. But she was also in a mindset that it may not have been what was best for Jeff. Prowl was a busy mech, he always had been and always would be, and as the Autobot second-in-command it put Jeff in a certain line of danger. "I agree with Sideswipe, it's a dangerous idea." Arcee took a deep breath "But we can't stop you from going, just... Tread carefully, Jeff. Are you sure you're really prepared to spend a weekend with Prowl?" She questioned.

"I spent a night with him and it was cool." Jeff shrugged "How could a weekend be bad?"

It was at that point that both Autobots realized how oblivious Jeff was to the obvious truth. Prowl was trying to test how they would work in a living situation for more than simply a day. Then again, it was probably better to keep it that way, as Jeff might ultimately reject the idea before even giving it a chance if he did. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt you." Arcee spoke calmly "But I expect you to call in and check up on us, we'll be checking on you." She added.

"I will." Jeff perked up a bit "But don't worry guys, it's just a weekend, seriously." He leaned back a bit on the couch "What could happen?"

Sideswipe simply nodded his head, though he shot Arcee a look that said "we'll talk more later". Straightening himself, and grabbing the large remote, he turned on the television. "What do you say we just drop the subject and turn on a movie?" Sideswipe commented "We never did get through the whole thing of Live Free or Die Hard, I'm curious to see how it ends." He admitted.

As he took in their reactions, Jeff had to, for once, wonder what they seemingly knew that he didn't.

...

Arcee was the one to open the door the next friday when Prowl had come by to pick Jeff up. It was not her initial action to turn around and call out for Jeff, but rather to stand in the doorway, calculating what to say to him. Ultimately, her confrontational side was the first thing to come out. "So, taking Jeff with you for the weekend..." Arcee paused "Tell me, Prowl, what game are you playing with his emotions?" She questioned.

The white mech stood there, blinking and uncertain what she meant. "Forgive me, Arcee, but I believed you were the one who approved of our friendship most." Prowl shifted a bit "I simply wanted to bring my apprentice to meet my friends. And perhaps a few members of my family as well." He paused a bit "How am I playing with his emotions? I don't understand." He questioned.

"You're testing whether or not you could live together and get along." Arcee pointed out, Prowl's optics widened in surprise "Prowl, I think it's sweet that you want to give it a chance. But just don't get his hopes up too high, I know you, I've worked with you for vorns." Arcee explained, Prowl only frowned a little "You're not the parenting type." She noted.

Prowl vented out some hot air a bit, looking Arcee in the optic. "I understand your fears, and your assumption is the correct one." Prowl explained, putting his hands on his hips "I quite enjoy Jeffrey's presence in my life, this I cannot and will not deny." He shook his head "But I promise you, Arcee, I would never do anything to hurt him." He shook his head "If nothing good comes of this stay, I will leave our relationship as is, I assure you." He noted.

Arcee could see the sincerity in Prowl's optics almost immediately. It didn't take long to realize that Prowl was just as cautious about what he was doing as Arcee was to allow it. "So you're actually considering it?" Prowl raised an optic ridge "Taking him in? Giving him a family?" She questioned.

"Yes." Prowl nodded his head slowly "I suppose I am."

The whole thought still seemed foreign to Prowl, but he knew it was the truth. He'd been considering it for some time over the last month or so he had known him, yet it was too early to make a solid decision yet. All he could do for now was take small steps to furthering their relationship, both as mentor and apprentice, and the bond that they were slowly growing. "Well, that's... Unexpected." Arcee spoke quietly "Are you sure that's a smart thing, Prowl? What's brought this on?" She questioned.

"I'll inform you when I figure it out myself."

Arcee nodded her head, understanding his own confusion. To say the least, Prowl had never been the parenting type, and the mere fact he was considering becoming a parent to a troubled teen was enough to confuse everyone on base. "Well... Good luck then." Arcee spoke quietly "But I'm still warning you... Don't hurt him, not even on accident." Prowl was silent at that "He doesn't need to go through that again." She added.

"You have my word."

The sound of footsteps grabbed both of their attentions as Jeff stepped out. Prowl smiled at the young human, and crouched low with his hand outstretched. "Hey there, kid, you ready to get going?" He questioned as Jeff jogged over and allowed himself to be set on Prowl's shoulder "I'll drive him to school monday, so you don't have to worry." He noted "We'll comm you when we make it." He added.

"Bye Arcee!"

As the two of them left, Arcee could only silently wonder how well it would go. Prowl was taking a small, but very significant step in his relationship with Jeff and she couldn't help but be concerned for both of them. If this wasn't a good match, things could end very badly, for both them, and everyone around them. But at the same time, one couldn't always dwell on the negative, she had to hope, somewhere in her spark, that Prowl was doing the right thing.

...

A/N: Thought it was about time Prowl acknowledged his praternal feelings towards Jeff. :) Reviews make my day!


	21. Arrival

**CHAPTER 21  
Arrival**

Jeff had never been outside of the country before in his life, so the entire idea of the passport he'd been given was new to him. The whole thing was new to him in a way, going anywhere out of the town without Sideswipe or Arcee, going out of the country. To tell the truth, Jeff didn't know what to make of any of it, and in that sense, he could feel his stomach twist in nerves. Sideswipe had of course, taken him to meet Sunstreaker, without much of a choice. But Prowl had wanted to take hi to meet his entire family on Earth, and that needless to say surprised him.

Pulling his backpack over his shoulder as they entered the hangar of the massive base, Jeff trailed slightly behind Prowl. The military man who had greeted them, who had introduced himself as Will Lennox, seemed friendly enough, but one could never be too sure. Prowl on the other end, chatted away with the military colonel, and Jeff had a feeling by the way they talked, he was pretty high up in the ranks of the Autobot's military allies too. "So Smokes and Blue are out on patrol at the moment." Will commented to Prowl finally "They figured they'd just let you guys get settled a little bit." He noted.

"I thought Bluestreak would be greeting us at the door for a rousing game of twenty questions." Prowl snorted "That's just as well, I miss them both but I believe that Jeff would most likely want to rest a bit. It was a long flight out here." He noted, hearing Jeff's groan at the mere mention of the six-hour ride on the deployment transportation.

"Jet lag getting to ye, kid?" Jeff nodded his head slightly at Will's question "That's cool, I know how that is, I've got a daughter that hates the flight over, too." Will put a hand onto his shoulder and patted it slightly "You're going to bunk with the 'Bots, I hope you don't mind. We'd put you up in the barracks, but we've got so many people on base." He then added "We moved a bed in there though." He added.

"I bunk with them back at the other base, so yeah, no biggie."

Jeff was thankful when Will returned his conversation to one with Prowl. Jeff had never been good with adult's, unless you counted the Autobots, there was always that slight apprehension with them that made him felt as though each one judged him. "Besides." Prowl suddenly spoke up "He's got me around to protect him, any punks who mess with my apprentice have to answer to me." He threw a wink over his shoulder at Jeff.

Though it wasn't the most comforting gesture, but it did comfort the young man oddly. Yawning and stretching a bit, Jeff barely paid half-attention to what was being said before Prowl turned his head again. "C'mon, Jeff, this is us." Jeff looked up as Prowl opened up a room with three berths, and a bed "You want to take a nap while I go oversee things in the strategic division?" He questioned.

"Nah, of course not I'll be fine." Jeff replied, he stared up at Prowl "The whole reason I'm here is to meet everyone there, right?"

"A nap wouldn't hurt though."

Jeff grunted a bit, but knew that Prowl was just looking out for what was best for him. It was odd, but with Prowl, he felt more compelled to listen to his suggestions, not minding as much s he would with others. Collapsing onto the bed, and letting his backpack slide onto the side, Jeff peered up as Prowl made his way over to him. "I'll come wake you up in a few hours." Prowl smiled a little, tapping the boy on the back gently "Get some good sleep, kid, we had to wake up early after all."

Prowl was almost certain Jeff was out cold before he'd even left the room.

...

"PROWL!"

Prowl hadn't been on the base for an hour before he'd nearly been tackled by his younger brother, Bluestreak. He quietly kissed the calmness he'd been welcomed with goodbye as he was tackled into a hug. "Primus! It's good to see you big bro! It's just not the same without you around Diego Garcia anymore." Bluestreak wrapped an arm around the mech's shoulders "How ye doing, bro? Your apprentice around right now? The one that may become my nephew? Can't wait to meet the little guy!"

"Calm down Bluestreak." Prowl chuckled "It's good to see you too, and no, Jeffrey is currently taking a nap after the long trip over." He then thought over his other words in his head "I'd appreciate if you didn't bring up the "adoption" thoughts around him either. I have yet to talk to him on the subject, it's far too soon to bring it to his attention." He noted.

Bluestreak nodded his head in excitement, grinning from audio-receptor to audio-receptor. "I got it bro, I understand, since it's only like been a month or whatever. Still can't wait to meet him." Bluestreak gave a thumbs up "Smokescreen is excited too, but he had to go in for some repairs." He peered over at Prowl calmly "Still can't believe you're actually serious about this, dude. I mean, seriously, I always thought Smokes and I would have kids, but you..." He paused, uncertain of what to say next.

"It didn't seem logical for months, I'll agree to that." Prowl commented "But this is a human boy who could use a family such as ours as well. He's a bit of a juvenile delinquent, and his issues vary." He explained, looking Bluestreak dead in the optics "Yet, somehow the closer I get to him, the more I feel compelled to help him." He noted.

"He went to juvie?"

"And several foster homes over his life, yes." Prowl nodded.

By the look on Bluestreak's face, he had the same thought Prowl often did. Why did he, a strict, by the books, and rule-abiding Autobot want to take on someone who had spent a lot of their time breaking the rules? "I think it's great, Prowl. I bet a kid like that could use a structured dad like you." Bluestreak commented "Primus knows kids like that need stability." He grinned a little "So, what do you say we grab an energon cube and wait for Smokes to get out of the med bay?" He questioned.

"Sure, but I should wake Jeff up if we're going to do that. He'd probably like some lunch." Prowl replied, shaking his head a bit "I'll meet you in the rec room in twenty, alright?" He questioned.

"Sounds good to me."

Prowl smiled as his brother headed off in a hurry. To say the least, Prowl had missed his siblings, something he hadn't expected to. It was nice to be around his family again after being stationed in New Chicago for the last year and a half. Now he just had to hope that their meeting with Jeff would go well, though he had a feeling it couldn't go bad at least.

...

Jeff found himself hiding behind Prowl again as they entered the rec room. Though Jeff wanted to be excited to meet a member of Prowl's family, he couldn't help but feel the nerves. It was odd, but he wanted them to like him, and he couldn't quite tell why. The mech that approached them looked friendly enough, and seemed a bit like Prowl, though with a darker silver hue and blue coloring. "There you two are." Bluestreak greeted with a wave, his optics looking down towards Jeff "You must be Jeffrey." He noted "I'm Bluestreak, Prowl's younger brother." He then began with "Jeez, you're a lot older than I expected. The way Prowl talked about you, I half expected someone a lot younger. Not that being older is a bad thing-"

"Yeah, I got you." Jeff quickly interrupted before the mech could talk him to death.

Bluestreak grinned a little bit, in a way that almost reminded Jeff of a cheshire cat. He already got the feeling that this was the type of mech that talked nonstop, but he reminded himself to bite back his tongue and bare it. "Well, it's great to finally meet you, like I said, Prowl's told Smokey and I a lot." Bluestreak commented "Smokey being our older brother, Smokescreen, obviously. I'm sure you heard about him too." He nodded over "Come on, we've got plenty of food, and we can wait for him." He stated as he headed off into the rec room.

Jeff stared up at Prowl, who smirked a little bit. "He sure talks a whole lot more than you even said he did." Jeff commented as they made their way towards Bluestreak "Seems pretty nice though." He shrugged innocently "Listen, Prowl, if you want me to back out now and not meet your family I get it. He seems nice and I don't want to you know, say anything wrong..." He paused.

Prowl only smiled down at the boy, carefully scooping him into his hand. Jeff had nearly expected the mech to tell him to leave, yet he was gently placed upon his shoulder. To say that Jeff was surprised would have been an understatement, but Prowl simply stared him in the eyes. "I _want_ you to meet them, Jeff. If I didn't I would not have brought you here." Prowl replied firmly "Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting long, he hates not having anyone to talk to." He teased.

Jeff could only stare at Prowl after he said that, silently wondering if he was playing some sort of game with him. No one would willingly feel that way about it, at least not in his experience. Yet Prowl didn't take it back, and though Jeff was obviously confused, he couldn't help but smile a little himself, and wonder what this would mean in the end.


	22. Meetings and Nerves

A/N: Just a beforehand warning, yes Smokescreen acts immature here, he's based on Prime Smokescreen. :P

...

**CHAPTER 22  
Meetings and Nerves**

Jeff sat in silence as Prowl and Bluestreak spoke to each other, not wanting to interject. To say the least it had been a long conversation so far, and Jeff hadn't had a chance to talk as of yet. It wasn't until Prowl stared over at his shoulder and smirked a bit that Jeff was even tuned in to the fact they were talking about him. "Yes, well, Jeff is quite talented when it comes to his abilities." Jeff's head shot towards Prowl, who smirked "Bluestreak was just asking me why I took you on as an apprentice." He noted.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Jeff shrugged innocently, though it was an obvious joke.

Bluestreak laughed a little at that, and stared at the young boy with a grin. "You got that right, Prowl was always big on helping people. Usually did get him punished at times, though not in a bad way as far as I saw." Bluestreak replied honestly "But it wasn't normally kids, so I'm kinda surprised." He stared at Jeff calmly "Then again, Prowl told me you showed more talent than his last apprentice." He noted.

"I try." Jeff replied "But I'm still not even close to being on Prowl's level. He's a genius with stuff." Jeff rested his legs against the mech's shoulder plate "Then again, he does have like, centuries over me."

"Talkin' the kid to death already, Blue?"

Jeff barely had time to register the new voice as Prowl's older brother, Smokescreen entered the room. Though he had already heard he was Prowl and Bluestreak's older brother, he'd have thought he was younger. He carried himself like a mech in his early twenties in human terms, a cocky, yet kind grin on his face, and a nod at Prowl. "It's been a while, bro." He noted as Prowl set Jeff down and pulled him into a hug "Hey, hey, watch the paint job, Prowl." He commented "It's new." He commented.

"Get over it." Prowl snorted, releasing the mech "It's good to see you Smokescreen."

Smokescreen smiled, nodding his head at the younger mech, and patting his helm. "It's great to see you too, little bro." Smokescreen turned to Jeff at that point "Hey, so you're the shortstack who's been wreaking havoc on the New Chicago base." He then added with a grin "Up top, from what Prowl's told me, you're my type of kid." He held a palm out, which Jeff hesitantly smacked "So, you been giving my little brother a run for his money?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Prowl's neck.

Jeff almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Smokescreen was the oldest, but already acted like he was the youngest. It seemed that Prowl was well aware of his thoughts, as he shook his head in warning, and Jeff slowly bit back his reply. "Not as bad of one as I give my guardians, but we have our moments too." Jeff chuckled "It's nice to meet you, Smokescreen." He added.

"Likewise." Smokescreen commented with a two fingered salute "Listen, Prowler, we were thinking we could give the kid the grand tour. Get to know him a little better if you know what I mean." A subtle wink of the optic didn't go totally unnoticed by Jeff "You know, since you can't watch the kid twenty-four seven, and I bet he's curious to see the base." He added.

Jeff froze up completely at that, uncertain of how to react. He barely knew either one of the Autobots and though they were Prowl's brothers, he wasn't totally sure that he could trust them. "That sounds like fun." Prowl spoke up for him, patting Jeff on the back lightly with a finger "They were telling me they'd want me to oversee some new strategies, so that'll be the perfect time." He added "Just don't break him, alright, I only got one really close human friend to call my own." He added.

Jeff could feel a slight sweat drop as Prowl said that, not liking the sound of "don't break him". He could only hope that it wasn't a serious comment, but rather a figure of speech. Yet as Smokescreen gave a lopsided grin and a nervous chuckle, Jeff had a feeling it wasn't.

...

"So, you and my younger bro are getting pretty tight, huh?"

Jeff couldn't believe that Prowl's brother talked in terms like that. It had been like that since the start of their tour and already Jeff was wondering how he was the eldest. Smokescreen wasn't mature at all, falling nearly behind the immature, naive, but extremely kind Bluestreak. Needless to say, it was all Jeff could do not to shout "HOW ARE YOU RELATED!?", though the looks made it fairly obvious. "Yeah, I guess we are." Jeff finally spoke, staring up at the dark blue mech "He's pretty cool and all, hard to see why he doesn't have more, y'know..." He paused "Friends." He noted.

"Prowl's just never been the social type." Bluestreak piped in "Ever since I met him after my adoptive creators helped me find my bio family, he's always been the quiet type." He shook his head "In fact, I think you're the first "friend" Prowl's ever bothered to introduce us to that we didn't already know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jeff felt his face grow red in response to that, feeling a little embarrassed to be apparently that important to Prowl. Chewing his lip, he stared down at the floor, putting his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well, I'm not really anything special, so I don't see why." Jeff shrugged, his eyes lingering up to them "In fact most 'bots on the other base think I've been trouble since I arrived." He added.

"And Prowl doesn't?" Smokescreen gave a slight whistle "You must mean _something _to him kid, because that doesn't sound like my brother at all." He put his hands on his pockets "Prowl's a good sparked mech and all, but most of the time, he can't put up with those types of people." He noted.

Jeff had already known that, and almost wanted to say "duh" as he said it. Jeff had seen Prowl with most other people when a rule was broken, he'd even been that way with him a few times. But he did have to admit, there seemed to be a slight amount of unusual patience when it came to his, oftentimes small, and attention seeking stunts. "He's lost his cool a few times, but I don't think he's that bad." Jeff replied "He's actually been a really great guy to have around, you're lucky to have him as your brother." He commented.

"Are we now?" Smokescreen questioned, with a knowing smirk.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and stared between them. "Well, yeah. I mean, Prowl seems like the right type of "stiff" you'd want to be related to." Jeff commented honestly "He's just got something about him. Plus I mean the dude knows so much stuff, and..." He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying "Well, you're his brothers, you know all of this." He explained.

Bluestreak stared at Smokescreen, whom nodded his head slowly. Though he knew that Smokescreen was trying to figure out how Jeff felt about Prowl, he didn't expect it to be so easy. "Yeah, well." Bluestreak snuck up behind Jeff, and scooped him onto his shoulder "Prowl can be a pretty cool brother despite his quirks. He's practically a "dad" to me since both of mine passed on." He admitted "He's good at that role, too." He noted.

Jeff stared at Bluestreak as if the mech had grown a second head. If he was trying to insinuate what Jeff thought he was, then he might as well have. Jeff knew Prowl was a lot of things, and probably wanted to be a lot of things, but he doubted a "father" was among them. "Yeah, he'd make a good dad I bet. I guess it's just a shame he can't have sparklings." He replied.

Smokescreen shrugged, his blue optics moving towards Jeff slowly. "There are other ways to have children, if I'm not mistaken." He added "It's just a matter of the right timing." Jeff stared away at that "I mean, heck, he's done a pretty good job of being a mentor to you. That has to count for something, doesn't it?" The boy only nodded, to which Smokescreen sighed "Say Blue, what do you say we show the kid the simulation room?"

Bluestreak's doorwings twitched a bit, having been seconds from just plain asking him what they both wanted to. Yet he caught his older brother's optics, and knew that it was time to stop pestering the young man on his relationship with Prowl. "Oh, yeah! The simulation room!" Bluestreak piped up "You're gonna love that, kid! Do you like video games?" Jeff stared up and nodded his head a bit "This is like being in one HUGE one. Usually, Smokey and I go in there and play capture the flag with the simulation drones." He grins.

"And usually Bluestreak loses miserably."

Bluestreak frowned a bit, and leaned his head over quietly. "Come on, Jeff, you can be on my team. We'll take down this cocky aft without batting an optic ridge." Jeff's mouth curved into a grin "What do you say, you in?"

Jeff shifted a bit, his mind still on what Bluestreak and Smokescreen had been implying before. Why would they even do so? Prowl wouldn't want to be responsible for a walking trouble magnet like him, that much he was pretty sure of. He shook the entire thought off, it wasn't even worth thinking about, not when he knew it would never happen. "Yeah, sure!" Jeff perked up "Sounds like fun."

But on the inside, Jeff couldn't help but feel even more nervous now.


	23. Baby Steps

**CHAPTER 23  
Baby Steps**

"So then, Bluestreak and I totally nailed Smokescreen with like, eight canisters of paint pellets."

Prowl chuckled a bit as Jeff plopped onto the bed he was occupying. Jeff shook his head a bit, staring up at Prowl calmly. The wide grin on his face brought a lot of joy to the Autobot's spark, in all the time he'd known him, he'd never seen Jeff look so happy. "Your brother's are two of the most awesome goof-offs I have ever met." Jeff admitted "How the heck are they related to you?" He questioned.

"Watch it."

"I mean you're awesome in a mentor, friend to look up to way." Jeff shook his head quickly "But they just, I don't know... They're awesome, just in a different way." He slugged Prowl's leg plate lightly "You're pretty awesome though too, big guy. So don't beat yourself up." He explained.

Prowl chuckled shaking his head slightly in response. Jeff stared up at him, and after a moment, a long hard moment, wrapped his arms around Prowl's index finger. It took the mech a moment to process the fact that Jeff had just made physical contact with him on his own accord, but as he did, he could only bring himself to blink a moment. "Thanks for inviting me to meet them... For a moment I got to be a normal kid again." Jeff let go slowly.

"What brought that on?"

Jeff blew his hair away from his eyes silently, and thought it over. He wasn't entirely sure where the hug had come from himself, it had just happened. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting tired of pushing people away all the time." Jeff shrugged, his eyes moving up to look at Prowl's "Sorry, I know it was awkward, let's just forget it happened, alright?" He laid his head down "You gonna let me get to know your work buddies tomorrow?" He questioned.

Prowl nodded his head, that had been the plan, as the boy was, of course his apprentice. "Yes, they are all interested in meeting you, so that is the plan." He paused a moment "As for the hug, don't worry about it. I was only... Surprised." He stood slowly "But we can talk more on this subject later, for now, I believe you need some recharge." He turned around, heading for the doorway to the main hangar "Get a good night's sleep, Jeff." He noted.

As he left the room, and Jeff to sleep, he slowly took in the fact that Jeff had just hugged him in full. Jeff hadn't openly made that kind of contact with anyone, and it was probably the biggest step he had seen the young man take in the now almost two months he had known him. "You got a great kid there, Prowl." Bluestreak commented as Prowl turned, seeing him leaning against the nearby wall "If you weren't thinking of adopting him already, I may have thought about it." He chuckled.

Prowl nodded his head a little bit in agreement. He couldn't deny that, Jeff was a good kid, even if he had his moments where he did see why many Autobots might feel as though he was "trouble". But where they saw trouble, he saw troublED, and in need of consistency and compassion. "I quite like him as well, and am more than happy to see that both you and Smokescreen had a good time with him." Prowl replied, a smile crossing his lips "I believe this was indeed a big step forward for Jeff, last time I tried something similar, he freaked out." He noted.

"So, when are you going to ask Prime?"

Prowl scratched the side of his helm silently, knowing it would be a while. Prowl had never been a parent, and he wanted to know what he was getting himself into before he just jumped in and put himself down as Jeff's legal guardian. It was a big step to take up that responsibility, and Jeff had been hurt more than enough times already. "I'm going to give it a little while longer, see how things are in a month, perhaps." Prowl explained "If it continues this way and no one objects, I could set things in motion before the year is up." He theorized.

Bluestreak nodded his head slowly, turning to look at his older brother with a smile. "You're gonna change that kids life it all goes well, Prowl." Bluestreak commented, clapping him on the back "But you're right about knowing what you're getting yourself into. I mean, you're not exactly experienced in the "parent" region." Prowl nodded in agreement "Don't worry though, bro, he seems like a pretty solid kid." He added.

Prowl nodded, as they slowly made their way back towards Smokescreen waited for them near the end of the hangar. "What about those Decepticons, though?" Bluestreak questioned "It sounds like whatever they want with him, they're not going to stop until they have it." Prowl turned his head towards his brother quietly "Do you have a plan, or anything?" He questioned.

"Yeah, if they come within two feet of him, I blast them out of the sky." Prowl replied, quite deadpan "The day I allow them to lay a hand upon that child is the day that I allow my spark to be torn out." He noted, then sighed "I can only hope it won't come to that, however." He admitted.

Inwardly, he had a feeling that he would not have a say in the matter at the end of the day. But he did know one thing was certain, he would never let any harm come to Jeff. If nothing else, he had sworn to himself that he would do whatever it took to keep the young boy he had become close to safe.

...

The next day, Jeff felt even more nervous than the day before. It would be the first time that Jeff met the other strategists that were under Prowl's command, and to say the least, the intimidation that came with that was great. The mech peered down at the young man with a comforting smile as they made their way towards their destination. "Jeff." The boy looked back up at him "Please, relax. They were all once just like you, even if they were not the same species. None of them are going to judge you." He assured.

"No humans then?" Jeff questioned.

"A few." Prowl replied "But there are more Autobots in this division."

Jeff shifted a bit, as they entered the division, several Autobots greeted the second-in-command warmly. Though a few acknowledged Jeff, he only waved a bit in response, uncertain of how to best respond. "Prowl, good to see you again." A black colored, and friendly faced mech spoke as he looked between him and Jeff "And you must be Prowl's new apprentice." He gave a two fingered salute "Trailbreaker's the name." He then added "Glad to have you aboard."

Jeff took in Trailbreaker a moment, attempting to read between the lines. For once, Jeff found that the person was being what he liked to call "professionally nice", which was something new to him. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Jeff peered over towards what he was working on quietly "So what part of the division do you work for?" He questioned.

"Autobot Tactical Specialist." Trailbreaker replied proudly "What do you wish to go into."

Prowl subconsciously tensed at that, he'd much rather Jeff say "none of them" than anything. If Prowl were going to take this kid in, after all, there was little-to-no chance that he'd let his son join the Autobot army. "I don't know yet." Jeff commented, turning towards Prowl, who remained silent "I was kinda thinking of going into the same division. Tactical stuff seems fun and all." He noted.

Trailbreaker smiled, nodding his head. "Hey Prowl, why not leave him with me then? I can teach him a thing or-"

"No!"

Jeff jumped at Prowl's outburst, though the mech quickly caught himself. "What I mean is, Jeff is not far enough along in his teachings to properly understand it yet." Trailbreaker lifted an optic ridge seemingly as confused as Jeff felt "Perhaps at a later date the two of you can get together. After all, I doubt this will be the last time we visit Diego Garcia together." He noted, as he scooped Jeff up before he could object "Talk to you later, 'Breaker."

As Prowl headed on deeper into the division, Jeff could only feel more and more confused. He'd been training a while, he was pretty sure he could have followed it easily, what had been his _real _issue? "Prowl?" The mech stared down into his palm "What was that REALLY about man? That was kinda-" He began.

"Nothing, you're simply not ready." Prowl said as he deposited Jeff on his shoulder "You're still only sixteen years old, Jeffrey. You have no need to learn how to help with war effort as you're too young to even enter." His optics glanced over at Jeff slowly "And you'd be better never to get involved as-is. It is a very dangerous war, people die in front of me every day we're sent out." He felt a pain in his receptors "The last thing I want is to bring you back like that." He noted.

Jeff couldn't help but notice the pain in Prowl's voice as he said that, it was unusual for him. What was going through his head anyway? Jeff couldn't help but wonder as the mech went silent. Then again, he appreciated the fact that someone cared enough about him to be so concerned for his well being, something that had never happened before. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, I guess." Jeff shrugged "Still would have been cool to learn."

_Over my offlined chassis._ Prowl thought bitterly.

Though Jeff, for all intents and purposes, wouldn't know the real reason until they figured their relationship out.


	24. Private Confessions

Guest: I'm glad you love it! And have no fear, a new chapter is here. :)

...

**CHAPTER 24  
Private Confessions**

Jeff had almost not wanted to come home, half for the flight, and half for enjoying himself. But of course, the weekend ended and Jeff was stuck back in school like normal. Not that he could focus, his mind still on Prowl's oddly protective behavior that weekend. And most of all, the hug. He still was going over the fact he had actually _hugged_ his mentor for no good reason at all, and he didn't even mind it. How could he not mind it? The first rule of his life was that he _never_ let anyone get through, all letting someone in got him was hurt, hurt and pain.

_You're over thinking it. Prowl didn't even care. _Jeff thought to himself as he eyed the clock silently _It was bound to happen, it means nothing._ He sighed inwardly.

Yet, Jeff wasn't sure he completely believed himself with that sentiment. It had meant something, he'd felt something when he had hugged Prowl, he'd felt warmth, happiness, safety... Like he was hugging a parent or family member rather than just a close friend. His eyes and body shot up at the sound of the bell, welcoming the end of school, which was beginning to feel like one long excuse to think over his life. As he made his way outside of the school, he quickly spotted a police cruiser, and sighed, of course, the one thing he needed to talk something out about Prowl, he was the one picking him up.

"Hey Prowl." Jeff commented as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

Prowl shifted a bit as he began to drive, wondering why Jeff wasn't talking beyond that. Often, when he picked him up, they hardly stopped talking, it was therefore unlike him to be quiet. "Hey there youngling, how was school?" Prowl questioned, though Jeff only shrugged "Figured as much." He chuckled "Listen, kid, about this weekend..." He paused.

"Don't say anything, I know... I was totally-"

"I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time having you there with me." Jeff's eyes widened at that "It was nice to see a new side of you." He quickly caught his own words "You know, the more "kid" side of you." His holoform tapped the side of his steering wheel and turned towards Jeff "I like that side of you, you should show it more." He added.

Jeff could feel himself blush at that, though it did make him feel good to hear that. "I guess I just haven't had much of a reason to be a "kid" lately." Jeff admitted with honesty "You know, kids in situations like mine, they have to grow up fast. It's not like people have been lined up to hang out with me." He shifted a little bit, leaning back in the seat "Prowl, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What am I to you?" Jeff questioned "Why do you treat me the way you do? I mean... You didn't have to, you could just train me and be done with it." He paused, thinking through his next words carefully "Why is it that you care about me so much?"

Prowl was silent after that, his processor on overload. He hadn't expected a question like this from Jeff, he had been certain that Jeff would never be the type of boy to pry into such matters. It wasn't an easy question to answer either, as Jeff meant a lot of things to him as it presently stood, and he didn't want to scare him off. "You're a very good friend to me, Jeff. One of the few I can say I have made on Earth." Prowl replied, thinking through his words carefully "No matter how little you think of yourself, you're a upstanding young man, Jeff." He then added "You're going to make a family very proud, whether it's yours or someone else's." He added.

"Like I'm ever going to get the chance to show that." Jeff scoffed, he smiled slowly "But thank you, anyway, Prowl. That's really kind of you." He smiled slowly.

It was all that Prowl could do to hold back telling Jeff that by his logic, he felt that what he was feeling for him was the love a parent would feel for their child. But the mech could only fear that he was getting too far ahead of himself. Prowl had never been a parent, he didn't know how that feeling felt, but he did want this boy in his life, and he knew that was not a guess, nor a thought that was going away. "You make me proud to be your mentor, if that means anything to you." Jeff turned to Prowl silently "You've come along a great deal Jeff. I believe that any family that turns you away is not worthy of _you_, not the other way around." He added.

Jeff shifted a little, pushing the bangs of his hair away from his face. It was probably the nicest thing that had been said to him since he lost his family, though he'd never admit it. "Prowl..." The mech raised an eyebrow "I'm proud to be your apprentice too." He commented quietly "I wish..." He paused a bit, leaning his head against the next seat over "Nothing."

Though Jeff didn't finish his sentence, Prowl did not doubt his next words would have been what he thought they were. He stopped within the Autobot base and let the boy out of his form before transforming. "I have work to get to today, Jeff. So we will resume our training tomorrow." Prowl smiled slowly "You should go, spend some time with Sideswipe and Arcee." He commented.

As the mech left, Jeff found the courage and voice to speak the rest of his sentence. "I wish_ you_ were my guardian." He whispered, quiet as a church mouse "I wish you were my dad."

But deep inside, Jeff would only see those words as simply that: a wish.

...

"Jeff?"

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin once Sideswipe entered the apartment a few hours later. The mech was all smiles, as usual, though his sight was now foreign after a few days away. It was odd, but when he'd heard his name called, he'd half expected Prowl to show up. "Hey kiddo, how was the visit?" Sideswipe questioned "Didn't bore you too much, did it?" He asked.

"Nah, it was awesome." Jeff spoke up with a bright smile on his face "Prowl's family is fun, and the 'bots in his division were really nice." He explained, looking up at the silver mech "I even learned a few things."

Sideswipe could easily notice the undertones in Jeff's last statement. His optics looked over his charge silenty as he rolled forward and seated himself on the couch, his arms rested on his knees. "Yeah?" Jeff stared up at Sideswipe "What did you learn, kid?"

"You'd laugh."

"Try me."

Jeff shook his head, standing to his feet and setting his hands in his pockets. His smile had moved into a frown, and Sideswipe could very well tell that he was hiding something, something he didn't want to talk about. "I guess I learned that I don't just see Prowl as a mentor." Jeff turned, staring at Sideswipe silently "I see him as a dad, and I'm too much of a chicken to admit it to him." He stared down at the floor "I know you're my guardian, but-" He began.

"We're not the same as Prowl." Jeff nodded slowly in response as Sideswipe stood "Never thought I'd see the day I'd hear those words out of a fellow troublemaker." He snorted a little bit, rolling up beside Jeff "Why can't you tell him that though? He may feel the same way about you." Jeff peered over with a look of uncertainty "I mean, he spends a lot of time with you." He added.

"Everyone else I've ever asked to adopt me rejected me." Jeff shook his head "They stopped having anything to do with me, and I don't want Prowl to do that too." Jeff explained, his voice cracking "Why would he want me? He's the Autobot second-in-command, he has a family. He has friends." He paused "He has a huge duty and all I'd be doing is getting in the way of it." He added.

Sideswipe felt his spark fall a bit at that sentiment. Though his feelings were more brotherly, than fatherly, towards Jeff he did not like him putting himself down. "You don't know that, Jeff. Prowl may be a pain in the aft most of the time, but he does have his moments." Sideswipe attempted, his optics looking down upon him "He must get lonely, with his brother's off-base, and no one else related to him around." He paused "I know I'd go stir-crazy without Arcee around. Maybe what he needs is someone, you know, companionship."

"I don't want to be some house pet." Jeff grunted.

"You calling Arcee a pet?" Sideswipe replied cooly "What I'm saying is companionship in the family sense. In the sense of someone to love and care for, and protect..." He paused "Something along the lines of what you have given Arcee and I." He noted.

Jeff processed his guardian's words quietly, taking them all in. Why would Prowl need any of that? He had family he could probably visit at any time, he had a high ranking, he had prestige. Why would he go to him for companionship when he could have anyone, probably _literally _anyone if he tried. "Yeah, right." Jeff muttered "Listen, Sides, I'm gonna go grab some grub in the mess hall. You wanna come with me?" He asked.

Recognizing that the boy wanted to change the subject, Sideswipe nodded his head slowly. "Sure kid, I could go for an energon cube."

Inwardly, he made a note to keep an eye on Jeff. He had never been so down before, he'd always hidden any emotions that mirrored sadness when he could. And in a way, he couldn't help but be concerned that another "heart break" could easily destroy him.


	25. Decision

**CHAPTER 25  
Decision**

Prowl was exhausted, his processor on overload as of late. Though few Autobots could blame him, he'd had a lot put on his mind between Jeff and his work, which only seemed to pile given the situation with the Predacons. Thus, letting Jeff have the day off again was the perfect way to allow him to clear his head, and think over his own feelings towards Jeff and get some actual work done. He made his way down the hallway, taking a stop into Optimus's office with a collection of data pads. "Hey Prime, I've got those data samples you've been asking for." Prowl spoke up as he entered "It seems that things are quiet, no sign of any of the rogue Decepticons beyond the two incursions a few weeks ago." He noted.

"Have they returned?" Optimus questioned.

Prowl had to admit, about that, he wasn't certain. Their oddly half-biological signatures made it hard to pinpoint if they had been in the city at all, or if his readings were incorrect. "If they have, they haven't come quite as close to our base as they did a few nights previously." Prowl shook his head a bit "I still worry for Jeff's safety, however. My recommendation is that we don't get his family involved until we properly know what we are dealing with." He noted.

Optimus nodded his head silently, standing to his feet. "Which may be a problem." Optimus spoke honestly "As I believe I have found a living family member within the boy's maternal relatives." He explained.

Prowl could feel his own spark sink at the thought of that. Jeffrey had living family? Normally, Prowl would have been elated that Jeff had family out there, but deep inside, it was quite the opposite. Prowl knew that he was biased, that much was obvious, but for once, he didn't openly care. "Prime, how close of a relative are we talking about?" Prowl questioned "I think both of us can agree he needs one that is actually going to do their job in protecting him. Otherwise, he and whoever he lives with are sitting ducks." He explained.

Optimus nodded in agreement, his optics meeting Prowl's as he noticed the open concern the Autobot was showing. Optimus knew his second-in-command well, and it was rather obvious that the two were becoming very close. Yet, if the boy had family, they had no choice but under human law to give him over. "Indeed, Prowl. But this is also the legal thing to do, especially with our relationship with human authorities wearing thin." Optimus explained "The man was her brother, he was adopted when they were children, so it's unlikely Jeff ever knew him." He paused "We're looking for contact information so that we can fill him in on the situation, and hopefully-" He began.

"And what if someone on the base wanted him?" Prowl found himself questioning.

Optimus nearly dropped the data pads he was holding at the question, staring at Prowl. It took him no time to process the reasoning behind the question, but coming from Prowl, it was quite the bombshell to drop. "Prowl... I understand your closeness to Jeff." Optimus spoke quietly "But are you certain that is something you want?" The mech stared down "Prowl..."

"If the man turns it down, I want him." Prowl spoke firmly, his processor making it up "I've been thinking this over during the last two months, and I planned to further wait. But I don't find it fair to Jeff to keep waiting." He paused quietly "So if this man, his uncle, does not want Jeff, I'll take him." He explained "That way, if he says "no", Jeff won't need to be hurt _again_ by rejection."

Optimus's gaze lingered up at the mech quietly. He could tell, without a doubt, that Prowl was serious, though he hadn't denied it. He carefully tapped the side of his desk, and looked upon Prowl quietly. "Very well, should negotiations fall through, you may take custody of Jeff for the time being." Optimus replied, with a deep sigh "You do realize, however, the possible ramifications adopting a human child may bring you?" He questioned.

"I do, sir." Prowl replied "I'm prepared to handle whatever backlash I may receive from Charolette Mearing. All that matters to me is that Jeff needs a home, and I think despite my job, I can provide one." He put his hands on his hips slowly "If it is alright with you, sir." He added.

Optimus seemed to take a deep, labored breath. "Very well, Prowl. I'd suggest you prepare yourself, however. Taking a child is no easy task, believe me, I speak from experience." He shifted a little and stared back up at him "Also bare in mind that this relative may very well want to take custody of his nephew. And should he want such a thing, it is out of my hands unless Jeff is in direct danger with him." He added.

"I want to meet the man first." Prowl grunted.

"Very well, you will." Optimus replied "Now, I believe you have much more work to get done, as do I." He was silent a moment "Everything will be alright Prowl, I know this for a fact."

As Prowl turned and headed for the door, he had to bite back replying that there was _no _way of knowing. He stopped in the doorway, his optics scanning the area around him as if it was of some interest. "Prime?" Optimus stared up again as Prowl turned his head a bit "Do you really believe in me so much that you'd allow me to do this?" He questioned "Or is it merely because you know I would argue otherwise?"

Optimus's silence grated Prowl's nerves for all of several seconds. "I believe you truly do love this boy as a son, Prowl." Optimus spoke honestly, his optics staring him down again "As a mech who calculates as much as you do, I know you have gone over the risks of this. And it is that reason I am allowing this to be the case." He shook his head "I have faith in you, moreso than you may have in yourself."

Prowl was silent at that, though he allowed himself a small fracture of a smile in response. "Perhaps you do, Prime." Prowl spoke softly "And perhaps it is time I _did _place more faith within myself." He admitted.

As he left the room quietly, Optimus was left to stare at the data pads. All of which would seal the fates of Jeffrey Devlin, for the good, the bad, or the utterly terrible. After a moments pause, Optimus dialed the phone number internally and waited for the answer. When it came, he nearly didn't reply, but after several seconds, his reply came. "Yes, I'd like to speak to a Mr. Peter Felton."

...

A/N: Blah, short chapter I know, I just think this scene is better as a stand-alone chapter for some reason, so I'm going with my gut. LOL Hope y'all enjoyed it despite it being short. :) Reviews make my day.


	26. The Next Step

Galem: Good to see you back, and yeah, school is a pain in the butt. :( I feel you there.

...

**CHAPTER 26  
The Next Step**

Jeff was silent as he leaned against the seat in Prowl's office. It had been a long day for him previously, mostly filled with homework to keep his mind and thoughts busy with something other than current events for a change. Prowl hadn't said a lot that morning either, rather going for the "I need a moment" approach before going off to talk with Optimus. He could only wonder silently what he had to speak to Optimus about, but figured none of it was his business. The sound of the door opening grabbed Jeff's attention quickly. "I thought I gave you the day off?" Prowl questioned, his optics hitting Jeff "What are you still doing here?"

"Bored." Jeff shrugged slightly "Besides, you looked like something was bugging you, so I thought I'd visit for a while." He admitted, Prowl simply made his way to the desk "So, what'd the boss bot have to say?" He questioned.

Prowl was silent, he didn't want to tell Jeff yet, not before knowing if anything was official. Yet he couldn't hide the smile that crept upon his face as subtly as possible. "We discussed the Decepticons, and a few other more private matters." Prowl explained "I'll discuss the latter with you if the situation arises, but for now, I'll simply tell you it is classified." He explained.

Jeff had a feeling that in some way, shape, or form, it had to do with him. "That's cool, I figured as much, most stuff between you two is." Jeff shrugged his shoulders, and stood from the chair "Hey Prowl, I've been wondering something." Prowl turned his head a bit "What happens if they do... You know, find my family?" There was a silence "No one's really told me what the plan would be from there." He explained.

Prowl almost wanted to ignore the question all-together, yet knew there was no way to do so. "Well, you'd go to live with them, with Autobot surveillance on the home, of course." Prowl explained "We couldn't be there twenty-four seven, but we'd still be protecting you, so if that's what you're worried about, don't be." There was a slight pause "I'd visit often as well."

Jeff could see that Prowl seemed as concerned about that option as he was. But he still kept himself from commenting further, knowing he was better off not prying into Prowl's emotions. "One of the reasons." Jeff shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back again "Prowl?" The mech looked down again "I want you to know something..." He spoke up, taking a deep breath, though he lost his words.

Prowl was silent a moment, and then, slowly, spoke up himself. "First, may I...?" He questioned, standing up slowly to stare Jeff down, the boy only nodded "Jeff, I wish to know... What you might think if I should..." He paused a bit, putting his hands on his hips, and thinking it over "If I were to ask Sideswipe and Arcee for their permission to move you into my apartment?" He questioned.

Prowl didn't want to ask if Jeff wanted him to adopt him, not yet anyway. If that relative decided he wanted Jeff, it would only hurt him further to ask him such a question. But in the mean time, he was almost certain that Optimus would allow Jeff to move in with him, and for him to become the boy's guardian. "What?" Jeff managed to stutter out "W-Why would you want to do that, Prowl? I mean-" He began.

"I like having you around, we get along well, and oftentimes my apartment gets lonely." Prowl shook his head a bit "We are often together, and I believe I already act enough as a guardian to you. So I figured, perhaps, you'd like to live under my care." He patted his chest a bit, and then shook his head "However, I understand that you enjoy the company of both Arcee and Sideswipe as well. So if your answer is no, I am in complete understanding of why." He explained.

Jeff couldn't find an answer in his brain, he wanted to shout "yes" and jump up and down however. Prowl was actually asking if he wanted him to be his guardian, the Autobot second-in-command of all people was asking _him _to be his charge. "W-Well yeah, I'd love that." Jeff finally breathed out "But I mean, do you think Sides and 'Cee would be okay with it? I don't want to hurt them or anything." He added "But, y-you'd really let me live with you?" He stuttered out.

Prowl smiled a bit, leaning forward, and crouching to Jeff's level. "Would I be asking you if I wouldn't?" Jeff blinked a bit "I'm sure Arcee and Sideswipe will both understand. After all, this is your life, we are just here to protect you." He added "All I need is Prime's permission, but I'll talk to him while you go to talk to both of them." He then added quietly "Now go on."

Jeff was out the door faster than Prowl could turn around.

...

"So, shortstack is really becoming your charge, huh?"

Prowl stared towards Sideswipe as he exited Jeff's room in his apartment. Prowl was there to pick up his charge, after gaining the proper permission from Optimus and knew right away that Sideswipe was skeptical. "That is the plan." Prowl spoke calmly, looking over his shoulder to make sure Jeff wasn't around "And if all goes well, very soon, he will be my ward." He added.

Sideswipe nearly fell over backwards, knowing full well what that mean. Rolling forward, he stared up at the second-in-command curiously, his optics looking him over. "That's a pretty big announcement, Prowl. Last I checked, you were only his mentor." Sideswipe tilted his head to the side "But from what I knew, Jeff hasn't approached you to tell you the the wanted that from you." He added.

"So he _does _want me to adopt him?"

Sideswipe bit his metal lip and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, he told me about it the other night. He's too scared to tell you, though." Sideswipe replied honestly, crossing his arms "I have to ask, if that's your ultimate goal, why not just ask Jeff if he wants you to adopt him?" He questioned.

Prowl frowned, looking a bit uncertain how to phrase his next words. Inwardly, he was too busy beaming with joy at the thought that Jeff wanted to be his son as much as he wanted to be his father. But at the same time, he knew that neither of them could get ahead of themselves. "Prime has found a living relative. And until we know what will happen there... I can't legally adopt him." Prowl explained "According to Prime, he called. The man is out on business, so it may be a few weeks before I find out anything concrete." He added.

Sideswipe nodded his head slowly, keeping his optics lingering on him. "I don't get it though. I mean, I knew you were close to Jeff. But when I said he should try it was just encouragement." He tilted his head a bit "What logic got into your processor that told you it was time you became a dad?" He questioned.

Prowl didn't know how to answer that either. It wasn't logic, it was love, something that Prowl had come to understand, albeit slowly. Taking a deep breath, he thought over how to phrase his next words in a way that Sideswipe may believe him. "There is no sense of "logic" behind this, as hard as it may be to believe." Prowl spoke honestly "I have come to love Jeffrey as my own, and I simply wish to give him the home and family he deserves." He put his hands on his hips "But if that is something you and Arcee feel you can do, then I will back off." He noted.

Sideswipe eyed Prowl silently, looking for any hint of dishonesty. But as usual, Prowl looked as serious as possible, even smiling warmly and offering no signs of hostility. "Well, we're fond of Jeff as well, but I don't think we're quite ready to handle that." Sideswipe finally admitted "All the same, if you need anything, any help with him, or whatever... You can get a hold of us." He added.

"It's paining you to agree with me." Prowl stated, amused.

"What can I say? Vorns of being thrown in the brig and lectured?" Sideswipe snorted quietly "At some point, a guy starts to hold a grudge." He shook his head "But the kid likes you, he wants to be your son. So I'm going to do this for him." He took a deep breath "Just promise me you won't be half as tough of a parent as you are a commanding officer." He noted.

Prowl could have chuckled at the notion, but noting how serious he was, kept himself straight-faced. "You have my word, I will treat him like any other member of my family." Prowl replied honestly "And for the record? Your stunts did warrant the brig ninety-nine percent of the time." He patted the younger mech's shoulder "Just like every time I'm sure that will be coming up." He replied with a chuckle.

"Hey Prowl, you ready to go?"

Prowl turned to see Jeff just coming out of the room, his bags over his shoulders. Prowl smiled, the thought of Jeff coming to live with him in his home clearly making his spark warm up a bit. He knew they had a lot of work ahead of them, and that the uncle was still a problem, but ultimately, he hoped things would work out. "Sure kiddo, climb aboard." Prowl placed his hand down, and once Jeff had climbed on, yet again set him on his shoulder "Catch ye around, Sides."

"Good luck."

Prowl had a feeling he was going to need it.

...

A/N: Yep, I shall make you wait to find out more about this mysterious uncle. :P Hope you all enjoyed, reviews make my day!


	27. Too Much Excitement

**CHAPTER 27  
Too Much "Excitement"**

Prowl felt that Primus had blessed him with many things over the course of his life. He'd been blessed with a job that brought him great joy, blessed to have survived the destruction of Cybertron, and now he'd been blessed to have Jeff living with him. The boy had unpacked and was currently taking up a side of his couch, some television series playing on the television. Normally, he may get irritated, and tell the person watching to turn it off, but he didn't seem to mind that night. "Jeff?" Th boy looked towards him slowly "You hungry, yet? It's nearly seven o'clock." He added.

"Prowl, I ate an hour ago, you know that." Jeff shook his head "Just relax man."

Unfortunately for them both "relaxation" was never, and had never been, at the top of Prowl's vocabulary. He'd never been in charge of another being beyond a few hours to a day, now Jeff was his responsibility. Suddenly, the realization that it wouldn't be all fun as he might have hoped hit him, and he now realized he may have added on more stress than before. "Forgive me, Jeff." Prowl finally spoke up "Perhaps I am nervous as this is my first night of being someone's caretaker." He explained "I do not wish to, as you would put it, "screw up"." He added.

"Oh trust me, you will." Jeff replied "But that's because everyone always does, not because you're bad at it. At least, that's how I see it." He smiled a little bit at him "Come on Prowl, just relax, sit down, grab an energon cube, watch the boob tube with me." He pointed towards the couch "It's Bates Motel, good, quality-" He began.

"It's based on a classic film known as "Psycho"." Prowl replied, having looked it up "More horror drivel."

Jeff rolled his eyes a bit, flipping through channels until he came upon a more "appropriate" show. Or at least, what Prowl would call "appropriate". "Here, The Fox and The Hound. Great, classic Disney fluff." Jeff replied in an amused tone "Now will you send that holoform of yours over here and we can watch it?" He then smiled "You deserve to take a thirty minute break at least."

For a moment, Prowl was silent, but slowly, his holoform appeared on the human sized couch. A couple of moments passed, and he felt body weight against him, slowly peering down, he could see Jeff there, his head leaned against his shoulder. "Jeff..." Jeff stared up at him, chewing his lip a bit "Since when do you like contact such as this?" He questioned.

For a moment, the boy was silent, as if searching for an answer himself, but slowly, he shrugged. "Why not, you're kinda like my family now..." Jeff replied, honesty in his facial features "Besides, I know you're not going to hurt me." He slowly started to move "But if this is awkward for you, I uh..." He bit his lip again "I'll move." He finished.

Prowl simply moved his arm around his charge gently, moving him back to where he was. Prowl didn't mind the boy being near him in the least, in fact, the mech preferred it. Had it been any other human, he was likely to find it awkward, but he did enjoy this closeness with whom he hoped would be his future son. "No, I believe I can handle it." Prowl chuckled "I've done this before, haven't I?" He questioned.

"Still sorry about that."

"Yes, well, you were scared." Prowl stroked the boy's arm gently "I'm glad to see that has changed. Because you are right, Jeffrey. I would _never_ hurt you."

About an hour had passed before Prowl noticed the figure outside the window. His optics twisted, and, staring down with his holoform, to make sure Jeff was distracted, he quietly made his way to the window. It was not often that Prowl got the feeling he was being watched, but when he did, the second-in-command was often correct. Outside the night was silent and still, but the more he scanned, the more he was convinced. Until he saw him.

_Slag!_

Prowl deactivated his holoform quickly, bringing out his blaster from his subspace. "Prowl, what's going on?" Jeff questioned, standing to his feet, and staring over at the mech "The movie wasn't THAT cheesy, was it?" The lights went off slowly, Jeff taking a step forward "Prowl?" He questioned.

"Shush."

It was the first time that Prowl had ever spoken aggressively to Jeff. But the moment the glass sprayed, Jeff could understand why. He stared up to see the blood red optics and reeled back in utter terror, crawling backwards. "Jeff, run!" Prowl shouted as he narrowly dodged the swing of the new Decepticon's blade, Jeff had backed up to the wall frozen in terror "JEFFREY!"

The massive Decepticon, who nearly blended into the shadows, lurched his head towards Jeff. The boy had never been as scared as he was now, a Decepticon had literally leapt into the Autobot's base, something that was supposed to be a sanctuary. "Ohhhh, you have a little pet." The Decepticon chuckled evenly "Come here little human, I won't hurt you." The Decepticon teased.

Prowl sprang at the Decepticon like a lion leaping upon a gazelle. Jeff had never seen the second-in-command in actual battle before, but it was quite the sight to see him tackle the large Decepticon to the ground, holding him there. "I wouldn't touch him if you want to keep your head." Prowl threatened, taking hold of the top and bottom of his head for emphasis "Jeff, get up, run. Get Optimus." He shouted.

Jeff found his feet just in time for the Decepticon to launch Prowl from his back. He felt cold metal clamp onto his waist as the Decepticon gave a deep, but low, chuckle as Jeff screamed. "Jeff, eh? Well, Jeffy-boy, would you like to go for a ride?" Placing a finger on the side of his helm, the Decepticon spoke "Strikefist to Balthazaar, I've got one human hostage, found with SIC Prowl." He paused "Bringing him along." He added.

"Get away from him!"

Prowl launched himself again, but the mech had already leapt out the shattered window he'd created. Strikefist fell several feet with the screaming human before his alternate form, a large military aircraft formed around him. Jeff could barely move before the seat belt shot over him. And not even a second had passed before Prowl had leapt out of the window himself, and latched onto the plane. Falling from the air was, by all accounts, the most frightening thing Jeff had ever experienced.

The deafining _thud_ that the Decepticon made as they crashed scared him. All sides of the alternate form seemed to crush inward, his body trembling as he believed he would be crushed alive. The sound of a cockpit being ripped off was the most relieving sound he'd ever heard, finding Prowl standing over him. "Primus Jeffrey, I told you to _run_." Prowl snapped "Can you move?" He questioned.

"How did you-?"

"I'm a trained Autobot second-in-command. I'm prepared for _most _situations." Prowl commented "But we need to move. The Decepticons are still attacking the base and I need to get you to safety." Jeff nodded his head slowly "Did you get hurt?" Jeff nodded his head slowly, the mech did a slow scan over his body "Minor sprains, a few cracked ribs." He slowly reached inside, and plucked Jeff out "You're going to be in pain, but what matters now is that we keep you out of Decepticon hands." He explained.

"But the base."

"We can go back once the Decepticons have cleared out and it has been repaired." Prowl replied firmly "If this one went for you, they'll all go for you. We won't risk that happening." He paused "_I _won't let that happen." He slowly transformed around him, moving Jeff into the backseat of his alternate mode "Try not to move or hurt anything more until we get to our destination." He explained.

"Where are we going?"

Prowl didn't respond, simply flooring it and driving through New Chicago in a hurry. Jeff was silent, listening and looking for any sign of where they were headed. He quietly wondered how the Decepticons had attacked so quickly, so brutally. Were they really so powerful? He was almost certain that if Prowl hadn't managed to bring the Decepticon down, he wouldn't be alive right now. Slowly, the mech pulled to a stop an hour later, popping open his door. Prowl's holoform gently helped him out of the back seat, and Jeff got his first view of the small home they had come to.

"Where are we?" Jeff questioned.

"Safe House." Prowl replied "It's owned by a former ally of ours, he houses anyone we need to protect here whenever our base is compromised." He explained, Jeff only nodded his head slightly "C'mon, now. His wife is a medic, she'll look at your wounds." He shook his head a bit "I am quite sorry for nearly hurting you further. I had no other way of ensuring your safety." He added.

"It was pretty awesome anyway." Jeff smiled weakly "No one's ever cared that much."

Prowl stared at the young boy as he leaned his head against Prowl's shoulder. The mech shifted him a bit, thinking the night over for himself. This had not exactly been how he'd planned to spend his first night as Jeff's guardian, but it was better than what _could _have happened. "As I've told you before, Jeff. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around." Prowl replied bluntly "But when I tell you to run, you need to _run_. This is usually Bumblebee's job." He explained.

"Feel safer with you."

Prowl allowed himself to smile slightly at that, but quickly headed for the front door. With any luck, this would be the most excitement they'd have for a while.

...

A/N: I figured the 'Cons had been too quiet, so I thought I'd make this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, reviews make my day!


	28. Making Mistakes

**CHAPTER 28  
Making Mistakes**

Robert Epps had seen a lot of things in his life, too many things to count of which could be deemed "crazy". He could now add a guilt-ridden and angry Autobot storming through his backyard to the list. Prowl was mostly angry at himself, angry that he had been stupid and brought the plane down, _knowing _that Jeff would be hurt in the process. He had forgotten logic for a moment in favor of rage and Jeff was now hurt, however minorly, as a result. "Prowl!" Epps finally shouted as the mech turned his head towards him "Man, you need to chill." He attempted calmly.

"Chill!? CHILL!?" Prowl shouted loudly "I hurt a boy I care about more than anything pulling a stunt I _knew _I shouldn't do." He took a deep breath in "I could have killed Jeff and I know that, but I did it _anyway_!" He shook his head, holding his hands to his helm "What was I thinking, Epps, what was going through my head? I want to be this sparkling's father and I can't even make smart decisions about him!" He heard chuckling "What's so funny!?"

Epps got control of his laughter, looking down and shaking his head slowly. "Prowl, that just means you're starting to think like a father. Your kid was in danger, and when that happens they are _always_ your first concern." He shook his head "You saw the one way to get him back and you took it. I would have done the same thing, _any _parent would." He paused "Logic doesn't always come first when it's our kids we're talking about." He explained.

"But I hurt him!"

"And if the 'Cons had gotten hold of him? What would have happened then?"

Prowl was silent, though he knew the answer: torture, murder, use as bait. Jeff most likely would have come out far worse if they had gotten a hold of him and he knew it. Epps put his hands on his hips. "Exactly, man. He would have been dead, or tortured for whatever he knew about you all." Prowl hung his head a bit "So stop beating yourself up. Sure, it wasn't the best way to go about it. But you're new to this man, I mean you haven't even told him from what you said when you came in and he was out of earshot." He shook his head "Give yourself some time to get in the swing of things."

Prowl was silent, his optics looking down at the man thoughtfully. Seating himself on the grass, he rested his arms on his knees. "So I'm not a failure as a guardian?" Epps shook his head in response to that "Primus, I've made a fool out of myself, haven't I?" He leaned his helm against his knees, and sighed "I suppose this is a feeling a father should get used to as well?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, being a parent doesn't make you perfect man." Epps shook his head "You're gonna feel like you failed him more times than now. I can't even count how many times I feel like I've let my kids down." He shook his head a bit "Listen buddy, you're gonna learn that a lot, especially if you do adopt this kid, so just relax. Learn from your mistakes." He then added "And most of all, man up."

"I don't see how I can become human."

Epps reminded himself inwardly to tell Bumblebee to teach Prowl some more Earth slang. Getting to his feet, the man stared up at his large friend and nodded his head a little bit. "Well, Jeff's recovering in bed, he'll probably be out from the painkillers until the morning." Epps told him "Theresa's put him up with the twins, but they won't bother him, they know better." He paused "You gonna be okay recharging out here? The garage is open if you need it." He added.

"I'll be fine, Robert, I'd rather be out here. I can keep a better optic out for Decepticons." Prowl explained "And I still need some time to calm myself as well." He nodded "Please, get some recharge, but thank you for talking this over with me." He replied, smiling a bit "You are as kind and friendly as my comrades have claimed in the past." He added.

"No problem, big guy. You get some recharge too."

"Doubtful."

As Epps headed inside his home, Prowl stood to his feet again, watching the skies quietly. He thanked Primus that they were both safe, at least for the moment, and moreso was thankful that Jeff was recovering. A silent moment passed, and he slowly transformed, driving around to the front of the home. He knew that the sight would be still strange, but no stranger than if he had stayed in the backyard. He quietly settled in for the long night ahead of him, and no doubt, the next few days that would follow.

...

Jeff stepped out of the home that morning looking beat to a point that Prowl cringed as soon as he had transformed. His arm had been splinted in a cast, though it was only a sprain and probably would heal quickly, it still concerned him to see the boy that way. "Are you feeling okay, Jeff?" Prowl questioned, crouching onto one leg in the backyard of the home "I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight, I-" He began.

"Prowl, it's okay. I don't feel that bad, just a little sore." Jeff winced as he stepped forward and stared up at the mech "It was still pretty awesome what you did yesterday..." He added.

"And dangerous."

Jeff could see the regret in Prowl's eyes and frowned silently. There was no doubt that Prowl was right, and it was dangerous, but he also knew it had been done with good intentions. "Yeah, I nearly crapped my pants." Jeff chuckled "But still, I can't believe you'd go that far just to make sure I was okay. I didn't think any of you cared _that _much." He explained.

For a moment, Prowl wasn't certain how to respond, his gold optics scanning him over. He knew of at least five members of the Autobots other than him that would have gladly fought to keep him safe. Reaching forward, he rubbed Jeff's cheek with a large finger, belittling his obvious strength. "What have I told you already? You are very important to me, I will never let harm come to you." He shook his head slowly "I need to find a better way to protect you, however." He admitted.

"You mean other than nearly getting yourself hurt?"

"Other than hurting you as well." Prowl smirked "But I will learn." Prowl was silent for a long moment after his comment "Though I fear that if this relationship lasts, this will not be the last time I encounter someone wishing to use you against me." He shook his head a little "We will need to find some course of action should it happen again." He added.

"Maybe I need my own com link?" Jeff questioned.

Prowl didn't doubt that it was a good idea, but did know it would be easily found. "Something more discreet will be required." Prowl finally spoke, staring down upon Jeff "We can talk about this manner once we're back. I've received word from Optimus, we will be here a good four days." He explained "You'll have to miss school, and will be making up the work." He then added "And you are not allowed off the grounds of the home." He added.

"Are you serious!?" Jeff questioned.

"Jeff, do you not understand what happened last night?" Jeff stared at Prowl, the blank stare being all he needed as an answer "It is very likely the Decepticons after you have a bounty on your head. Which is why they attacked, why he wan't interested in me." He pointed towards Jeff slowly "They wanted to use you against me, of that I am certain." He shook his head "But they likely knew of you long before they knew of our relationship."

Jeff's face fell into a look of pure terror, shaking his head. "Which means?" Jeff questioned.

"I don't know, kid." Prowl shook his head "It could mean a lot of things, and none of them are good." He stared down upon the boy slowly "Don't worry, however, we'll keep you safe." He then added "_All of us_."

Jeff looked uncertain of how to reply to that. One side of him felt fear at the thought that he could be being hunted by more than one group, all of whom were looking to give him to "Waspinator" no doubt. The other half, however, knew that Prowl was going to protect him, as would anyone that truly cared about him in the Autobot ranks. "Prowl... I'm scared." Jeff admitted slowly "What's going to happen to me if they get me to that freaky bug guy?" He questioned.

"That won't happen." Prowl spoke gently "You have my word."

Jeff didn't have an answer for Prowl this time, he was too shaken. Yet as the mech continued to stroke his cheek, he found himself relaxing. The mech may not have been his father, but he knew that Prowl was determined to protect him more than anything. "Jeff?" Jeff turned as Theresa Epps stuck her head out the door "Breakfast is ready!"

"Be right there."

Jeff turned to Prowl, who simply stared down at him with a small smile. "Go, let me do the worrying today, kid. It's my job to worry about keeping you safe." He explained, his optics firmly on him "Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm here, and my spark is still beating." He then added "Go eat, you need your daily nutrients."

"Yes, sir."

Jeff made his way towards the house, leaving Prowl to his thoughts. Without a doubt, this complicated every situation they were involved in. But at the same time, he could quietly hope that thing would not get worse. Though he couldn't see how they possibly _could_.


	29. Three Little Words

**CHAPTER 29  
Three Little Worlds**

Jeff leaned against his guardian's alt mode quietly as he stared up at the stars. Prowl was mostly silent, still deep in thought in regards to the chaos of the day before. But Jeff didn't mind, the silence, and the quiet night were more than welcome after that. "Jeff?" Jeff shifted a bit at the voice of Prowl "You know that I do not get all too lonely out here, if you wish to go in and watch television with the Epps family." He noted.

"Nah, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. Their twins are kinda wild." Jeff patted Prowl's hood gently, to which the engine rumbled under him "Besides, I like spending time with you. You know that." He added thoughtfully "I wish we had a bigger backyard though. We're gonna miss some training time and all." He admitted.

"We can go a week without training." Prowl replied "You've been working hard at it."

Jeff smiled a bit, knowing Prowl was right about that. Though he had come to enjoy their training lessons, as long as it wasn't sparring, as Jeff still doubted he'd ever understand that fighting style. Leaning back again, and resting his head against the window, Jeff allowed himself to relax. "Hey Prowl?" Jeff paused a moment "I'm sorry you're in this situation because of me, I mean... I know you should be back there." He explained.

Prowl knew he should be too, but at the same time, that didn't seem to matter. "You were scared, and I do not blame you in the least. You've never been in such a situation before." Prowl replied "Granted, should your stay last much longer, you will need to learn how to take orders better." He shifted a bit on his wheels "But we can work on that, at least." He explained.

"I never was good at that."

Prowl knew that much in only a few months. He'd often had to reorganize some of his training methods in order to make the boy work with him more. "Mmm. As long as you're living under my roof? You're going to be working on that." Prowl replied honestly "I don't mind you doing your own thing in some situations, but when it comes to Decepticon situations? You will do what I say from now on." He added.

Jeff turned over onto his side a bit, shaking his head slightly. "Okay, _mom_." He teased lightly.

_Dad..._ Prowl corrected within his own thoughts.

"I'm strict because I care, Jeff. Please do not take such actions the wrong way." Prowl rumbled his engines lightly "Cracking down will only ensure ninety-nine percent more proficiency in preventing last night from repeating itself." He added, his thoughts becoming deep, yet again contemplating what could have happened "Would you mind removing yourself for a moment?" He questioned.

Jeff hopped off of the alternate mode, and allowed Prowl to transform beside him. The mech crouched a bit, and picked Jeff up, setting him on his shoulder. "Whoa, Prowl, what are you doing?" Jeff questioned.

"Third star to the right."

Jeff's eyes traced where Prowl pointed in the night sky to a large, beaming star. "Is that...?" Jeff began.

"When Earth enters a certain orbit, it can be seen." Prowl explained, his optics turning to Jeff "It's not Cybertron itself, it has been gone for some time. But it is the galaxy it once occupied." The mech smiled slowly "That was my home." He added.

Jeff had to frown a little himself at the use of the word "was". "Instead you're stuck down here with me." Jeff replied quietly "That must suck for you, I mean, everything that Sides has told me about Cybertron is so amazing." He paused a bit "_I _wish I lived there. It sounds like a much better place than here." He added.

Prowl stared at Jeff quietly, gently reaching a finger up to him. "Life on Earth had yielded it's rewards as well, Jeff." Prowl spoke quietly "Had I not come to Earth, I would not have discovered many things." He then paused a moment, moving him onto his hand "And i would never have met _you_." He added "One of the many things I consider the higher points of my life cycle." He admitted.

"Why would it be?"

Prowl was silent for a moment, uncertain of how to answer that. His golden optics looked thoughtful, and searched for the best answer. Holding Jeff close to his spark, and seating himself on the ground, he shook his head. "Because you are very special to me Jeff, I've never felt so close or warm towards a human before." He admitted, then quietly added "I love you, Jeff, much in the same way I know my creators loved me." He added "Which is one of the many reasons why being on Earth has been rewarding. This feeling... This love I feel for you." His door wings twitched "That's why."

Jeff nearly fell off the palm of his hand in shock at the words that had just came out of his mouth. Prowl had just admitted to _loving _him, and he knew what it meant. He felt tears well up in his eyes, though he wasn't sure why, if he was happy, why was he crying? Pushing the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, he allowed Prowl to hold him in such a manner. "Jeff!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Epps in the doorway "Wanna watch a movie? We're putting on Wreck-It Ralph!"

Jeff was silent a moment, but nodded his head, allowing Prowl to lower him to the ground. As he made his way towards the door, he stopped in his tracks. "Prowl?" The mech turned to look at him again "I love you too."

As Jeff headed into the home, Prowl couldn't contain the happiness his spark felt. He stood a bit again, and stared out towards the stars, towards Cybertron. To be truthful, he still missed his home. He missed the towering skyscrapers, he missed the sheer beauty, he missed his home, his family, his old energon bar. His optics shuttered silently, it was all but a distant memory anymore, which only made him feel more and more saddened. His optics turned towards the home, where Jeff was seated with the Epps family, watching the film they spoke of.

He knew that he could never have his life on Cybertron back. But perhaps here, with the young boy he had come to love, he could truly start a new life. One that while not as glamorous as his old one, would be just as rewarding. With a deep breath, he transformed down, and drove to the front of the home. He'd recharge well tonight with that thought, knowing that from here, things would be much better. Or so he hoped.

...

A/N: Yes, I know, another short chapter. But I really felt like this scene itself needed to be a standalone chapters. Reviews make my day!


	30. Revelations

A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone for the amazing amount of feedback, reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has been getting lately. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so much and hope you continue to. :)

...

**CHAPTER 30  
Revelations**

A week later, both Prowl and Jeff had hit their exhaustion limits. Prowl was leaning his helm against his palm as he sat in front of his massive computer screen. The mech would be lying if he said he wasn't worried by the fact that Jeff was back at school. Every second that passed was another second he could be captured, even if he had Sideswipe and Bumblebee outside of his school as a precaution. Arcee had teased him about being more worried than a femme taking their sparkling to their first day of basic, but he'd merely grunted at her in response.

A full day of meetings kept the mech busy enough, but now it was a matter of the many of what humans called "emails" he had to send out. It didn't distract him much, as each took little more than a millisecond to send off. The sound of blips caught Prowl off guard, yet he still answered slowly. "This is Prowl, how may I be of service to you?" He questioned.

"Yes, this is Principal Blake at Jefferson Memorial High School." Prowl groaned, worried Jeff had caused trouble again "I'm calling in regards to Jeffrey Devlin."

"You've reached his guardian, what's the trouble?"

Prowl half-expected a long-winded reply from what Sideswipe and Arcee had told him before. But the sound of shuffling papers got his attention, his body straightened slightly, and then the voice returned. "I simply wished to call and inform Jeff's marks have earned him a spot on the honor roll. While we offer certificates for this, Jeff has not come to claim his himself." Prowl was dead silent at this "As I am aware of the change of guardianship, I simply wished to know the best address to mail it to. As I'm sure you're very proud of your son with these marks."

Prowl didn't bother correcting the man on the fact that Jeff was not technically his son yet. More than anything, he was stunned to hear these words being spoken of Jeff. Of course, Jeff was a bright boy and he knew this well enough, but this was the last thing he had expected. "I'm sorry... He's on the honor roll?" Prowl questioned "I've never seen Jeff's marks, exactly how high are they?" He asked.

"Since day one in school, he's tested well above his grade level." Prowl's optics widened a bit at that "Despite being a troublemaker these last few months, I've only seen a few students in my time with marks this high." He then added "The only subject he has trouble with is Physical Education. But otherwise, it's just a straight-line of A's." He paused "He's never spoken to you about school before?" He questioned.

"I've only had guardianship of him for a short time." Prowl admitted.

The second-in-command was visibly stunned, to say the least. Jeff had always seemed bright, but this was perhaps the first time someone other than himself was acknowledging it. "Well, given what we know of his history, that's quite the extraordinary young man you are taking care of." Blake replied on the other end "So about the honor roll certificate?" he questioned.

"I'd love to have that, I can pick it up when I pick him up." Prowl replied "I'll come in around two."

Disconnecting the line, Prowl looked thoughtfully off to the side. He hadn't even considered the fact that Jeff was this smart, intelligent yes, but not quite on this level. Taking a deep breath, Prowl stood from his seat, thinking this over. He was quite proud of Jeff at the moment, though he wondered why he had hidden it from them, yet still, it was quite the accomplishment, and one he'd talk to him about, no doubt.

...

To say Jeff was stunned when Prowl set the certificate in his hands would have been an understatement. He simply shook his head, stunned that Prowl had even known. His mouth opened, but closed after a moment, uncertain of how to respond. "You haven't gotten a grade bellow an A since you came to school?" Jeff shook his head "Jeff, that's an amazing accomplishment. Especially for a child with little education such as yourself." He added.

"So?" Jeff questioned, peering over at Prowl "It's not like I had a mother to write home to." He shrugged "It's not a big deal."

Prowl shook his head, his holoform resting a hand on Jeff's knee carefully. The boy didn't look up, but Prowl smiled genuinely enough that he didn't have to. "I'm proud of you though. I'm not your father, but you could have come and told me." Jeff stared at him "come on, Jeff, this is something I should be proud of. It proves to me you're making an honest effort to better your life." He noted.

"Prowl, you're making me blush."

Sure enough, the boy's face was red with embarrassment. In truth, though Prowl had admitted to loving him, he hadn't expected the mech to care much. He'd expected a good job, and maybe a pat on the back if he even told him. Yet here he was, beaming like a proud father on graduation day. "Prowl?" Jeff questioned "Why does it even matter to you? It's just the honor roll." He added.

"Think as little of it as you want." Prowl frowned "But you've made this mech proud."

Jeff just sighed quietly, nodding his head, and trying to hide how much he was blushing. As they drove away from the parking lot, he simply peered out the window, thinking things over. He'd never made anyone proud since his parents, as a result, he was stunned Prowl had shown such pride. Smiling a bit, he handed the certificate over. "You can keep it if it makes you that proud." He explained "I don't need it, and you seem like the sentimental type."

Pulling an arm around Jeff's shoulders, Prowl nodded in agreement. "Very much so. I will treasure this." Prowl replied, then looked thoughtful "You know, Jeff. You should be more proud of yourself as well. I believe this is where your self-esteem issues stem from." He explained "The more you write off your accomplishments, the more you convince yourself they are nothing." He paused "Have you ever thought the same?"

"My brain doesn't run on logic."

Prowl shook his head, biting back a retort of his own. "My processor does run on logic most times, yes. But this is just the truth, you can't expect to be happy if you put yourself down." He nudged Jeff gently in the ribs "This may be a small stepping stone in life in hindsight. But do you know how many children in your same situation who end up never achieving this?" The boy shook his head "Most of them Jeff, hundreds, most likely." He added.

"I get it, I get it." Jeff shook his head "I won't put myself down anymore."

Prowl somehow doubted that this was a true statement. He quietly noticed as Jeff removed his inhaler from his pocket, and inhaled some fresh air from it. He'd noticed him doing this a lot the past few days they'd been back. "Your asthma giving you trouble again?" Jeff nodded slowly "Maybe I should have Ratchet take a look." He added.

"Ugh, Prowl, not the Hatchet." Jeff shook his head "That old mech hates me."

Prowl chuckled at that, knowing for a fact that Ratchet did like Jeff. It was never that Ratchet disliked a mech so much as patience levels, and his patience levels with Jeff's sarcasm were sometimes nonexistent. Yet, in most talks they had about Jeff, he did show that he did care, and he had been quite enraged when he'd tended to his wounds after his fights. "The doc bot likes you, he just has a funny way of showing it." Prowl replied "He just doesn't like your sharp tongue."

Jeff snorted a bit, finding it amusing. Especially granted that Ratchet sometimes acted just as sarcastic in response. To say the least, Jeff was surprised there wasn't more of a level of respect between the two of them. "Fine, whatever, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go see him." Jeff sighed quietly "I just can't promise I'm going to like it. He's a pain in the butt, and he reminds me of that one guy on TV, Dr. House." He added.

"You may not like it, but you're seeing him."

Jeff rolled his eyes, wishing he had kept on the subject of the honor roll just a little more now. He leaned his head against the window, his mind drifting off a little bit. He could feel his breath becoming more and more shallow after a moment, but quickly subdued it with his inhaler. It was true, his asthma did seem to be a little more harsh as of late. But at this point, Jeff did wonder when he'd go into a full-out attack. "Prowl?" Prowl turned his head "Thanks."

"For what?"

Jeff shook his head a little bit, uncertain of how to respond. There was a lot to thank him for on this car ride alone, for caring, for being proud of him, for just being there. He was silent for a moment, looking up at Prowl. "Everything." He tapped the side of his door "I just want you to know that I really _do_ appreciate everything you're doing... Because I know I'm not always good at showing it." He paused.

Prowl only smiled a bit, setting a hand on his head, and shaking his hair ever so gently. "You're welcome..." Prowl smiled a bit "I think it's been long enough that you deserve what I'm giving you." He paused "More than long enough."

And slowly, Jeff allowed himself to give Prowl his once-in-a-while true, and happy smiles.


	31. Check-Ups and Warnings

**CHAPTER 31  
Check-Ups and Warnings**

"Are you using your inhaler properly?"

Jeff nearly face palmed as Ratchet asked him the question, but settled for a quiet nod. The mech looked concerned, though the teen wasn't so sure why, as it was little more than his asthma acting up. "Well, your asthma just seems to be acting up a little. Nothing too alarming, but something that should be monitored." He paused "This could be early signs of a major attack, although I cannot be fully certain." He added.

Prowl stared at Ratchet with concern, though his old friend simply stared up at him with a light frown. Ratchet knew why it concerned Prowl, especially after the attack earlier on, but he also knew that Jeff could handle it. "How often should I have my optics on him?" Prowl questioned quietly "Is it overly dangerous, or...?" He questioned.

"He's fine, Prowl. Just keep your systems on a higher alert." Ratchet shook his head a bit, taking a deep breath "You, young man, can pick up a pass to get you out of physical education until this calms down however in the morning." He paused a bit "And before you whine about the fact you undoubtedly need the points, your physical health is much more important." He then added "Now get off the berth, I have Sideswipe coming in for a check-up in thirty and I'll no doubt have dents to put out." He added.

Jeff was mentally grateful to get out of PE, the vain of existence. Hopping down from the berth and onto Prowl's hand, he allowed the mech to settle him onto his usual perch on his shoulder. Ratchet's optics moved towards Jeff silently, scanning him over again. "Your ribs and arm are also healing nicely." Ratchet noted "Though I can easily tell that you're using your left arm too much." He grabbed his wrench on the nearest table "What have I told you about that, youngling!?" He questioned.

"I've forgotten the multitude of orders you've barked at me."

Jeff had to duck to avoid the wrench as it hit the wall directly behind him. Ratchet looked angry beyond words, a grimace on his face. Jeff was beginning to see what Prowl was saying about caring about his well-being. He seemed to go berserk whenever one of his patients was hurt, which included him. "Quit trying to use your sprained arm, Jeffrey Devlin!" Ratchet shouted "Or you'll be nursing a concussion as well!" He shouted.

"Which just would mean more long hours with you." Jeff teased, giving a two-finger salute "Sounds like a plan Hatchet."

The second wrench actually would have hit him if Prowl hadn't deflected it. Prowl quickly shot Jeff a look that shouted "shut up" on many levels and Jeff immediately went silent. "And when that does happen!" Ratchet shouted as the two began to leave "I'll be sure your stay in my med bay is a living pit for you!" He snarled "Now out, OUT!"

Prowl shook his head, crossing his arms in utter irritation. "Jeff, why do you do that?" He questioned.

"Why do you?"

Prowl nearly flicked Jeff a little, though he knew the young human was only teasing him. "I was very different than that at your age, I was honest." He then nudged him gently "You were just being a little smart alleck back there, Jeff. What have I told you about that?" He questioned "He really _will _hit you in the head with a wrench you know."

Jeff sighed, knowing that Prowl had been over his smart alleck tendencies more than a few times. But Jeff could only do so much to change his nature, something he was most definitely working on. "I know, I know. Use my "powers" for good and not evil." Jeff shook his head a little bit "But Prowl, I can only change so much over a couple of months." He added.

Prowl inwardly took a deep breath, knowing it was best not to lose his patience with Jeff. Even though he did many things that irked him, the boy's attitude still did require patience if he had any hope of keeping him around. "Just try and tone it down a little, Jeff." Prowl stated quietly, a gentle, but firm smile on his face "Primus forbid I do get called into the med bay because you had a concussion." He added.

"I get it." Jeff commented, leaning back "I'd rather not be thrown in your infamous brig for a few hours of punishment."

Prowl smirked, though he never would throw a child of his in the brig, it was good incentive. "Oh, no, you do not want that at all." Prowl snorted, putting his hands on his hips "I might even put you in the brig for a few extra hours, just because I can." He noted with a playful finger wave.

"Liar."

...

Jeff was sound asleep by the time Prowl had free time that night. It wasn't entirely free time as most of his free time was spent in the shooting range or in the simulation room, running through his own training regiments. That night, he'd brought himself to the shooting range, managing to shoot his way through forty different "Decepticons" per simulation. The stress reliever, which needless to say was quite welcome, was something that Prowl was more than thankful for that night.

"I swear, your charge gets more snarky each passing day."

Prowl turned his head to see Ratchet making his way towards him on the shooting range. He carefully reloaded his blaster, peering over at Ratchet with a gentle smirk. "I'm working on getting him to act a little more personable." He chuckled a bit "Tell me, Ratchet, could you at least try not to threaten him every time he comes in?" He questioned "You genuinely tend to scare him." He added.

Ratchet snorted, as if the idea of that was completely alien to the medic. In hindsight, Prowl supposed it was, as Ratchet wasn't entirely best known for his bedside manner. "I like the boy, but I won't give him special treatment." Ratchet replied, amused "That would be like asking me to give you special treatment." He patted the mech on the shoulder gently "How are things going in general, anyway?"

"I admitted I love him, and he admitted likewise." Prowl shrugged innocently "It's not the biggest step quite yet. But in general, I believe it is a better start than I would have expected." He explained

Ratchet smiled a bit, nodding his head in agreement. He carefully removed a large gun from the rack beside him, and stared at Prowl quietly. "I remember, when my own adoptive son, First Aid was young... And he first said so..." He paused a bit "It brought me great joy as well." He then noted "But you do realize this means your "honeymoon period" is over, correct?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?" Prowl questioned.

Ratchet looked at Prowl a moment, then turned, and blasted at a "Decepticon" target. "Once they know you love them, once you've _admitted _it... The child will do anything to test that love." Ratchet shook his head a bit "It'll be subtle at first, but believe me, the more time that passes? The less patient you'll want to be." He then noted "I just believed you may want to be warned of that beforehand."

Prowl chuckled nervously, wondering what kind of tests he might be put through. He sighed a bit, resting his blaster at his side, shaking his head a little. "He's been pretty good with me since I said that actually." He spoke up, looking Ratchet in the optics "I believe it has brought a new level to our relationship in ways I was not quite anticipating." He explained.

Ratchet nodded his head, resting his own blaster, and turning towards Prowl slowly. He knew the younger mech was enjoying it, but also knew that it would not be quite as easy as it was now. "While I am happy to hear that, you still need to be prepared." He explained, shaking his head a little bit "Least you be caught off-guard the night he sneaks out all night to some party, for example."

"Jeff wouldn't do that." Prowl replied.

"Give it a few more months, he will." Ratchet snorted again.

Prowl studied the seriousness in Ratchet's features, and felt himself silently growing concerned. He didn't enjoy the idea of Jeff testing his love, not when he had grown to feel it so much in his spark. "Yes, well... We shall see on this fact, I suppose." Prowl commented "I should be getting to recharge in the meantime, I have to take Jeff to school in the morning." He looked questionably at his friend "While I'm still apparently on his "good side"." He noted.

"You always will be on that side, tests don't change love, after all." Ratchet nodded his head "But have a good night, regardless."

Prowl exited the shooting range quietly, taking a deep breath. In truth, he probably could have expected everything Ratchet was warning him about. After all, Jeff had been hurt more than one or two times before. Yet at the same time, he could quietly hope that Jeff would see he did love him, and at least go as easy upon his guardian as he could. He entered his apartment quietly, taking a stop in Jeff's room. The boy was sound asleep underneath the covers of his bed, the top moving up and down lightly as he breathed.

Watching his charge sleep was easily the most relaxing part of Prowl's nights. It reminded him of the good things it was bringing him, as he remembered Sideswipe commenting upon how early on, Jeff hardly slept. Gently, he reached forward, stroking his back ever-so-gently with a finger. The boy leaned into the touch, though seemingly subconsciously. He snuggled deeper and more comfortably into the covers a moment as Prowl slowly headed for the door, making sure the alarms in his room were all armed.

He could be ready for any test, and deal with any of his own "snarkiness" as Ratchet had called it. Because at the end of the day, being Jeff's guardian had its own rewards.


	32. Questioning

**CHAPTER 32  
Questioning**

Tarantulas hated waiting, but for the moment, waiting was the best option. He seated himself on a hillside just outside of New Chicago as he waited quietly for Waspinator to return. The mech had no doubt gathered much intel on the movements of the young human whom had stolen his way into the Autobot, Prowl's, spark and whom held the key to Blackarachnia's own devious intentions. The sound of wing beats in the otherwise still night air made his red optics flick up towards Waspinator as he came to a stop on top of the hill.

"I hope you bring good news for me, Waspinator." Tarantulas stood from his seated position "Both your mistress and I grow very restless."

Waspinator cringed nervously at the venom within Tarantulas's voice. The mech was never happy, but tonight, he seemed especially agitated. He made a few steps in order to keep some distance between himself and the Predacon and shook his head. "Outside of schooling, the boy is always with Autobots." He shook his head "Waspinator thinks Decepticons Tarantula-bot hired tip them off. Waspinator has no opening. Waspinator is sorry."

Tarantulas grimaced, unamused by the fact his own plan had backfired on him in such a way. He hissed, and swatted an Earth fly with one of his talons before a growl also escaped his lips. "The Autobots should know they can only delay us." Tarantulas spoke coldly "We've come too far, and searched for him far too long to back off." He then grimaced "What else have you learned?" He questioned.

"Waspinator learned that there's an uncle."

The grimace turned to a small grin and a chuckle at that. Tarantulas reared his head back towards Waspinator. "An uncle, eh?" He questioned.

"Yessss." Waspinator replied "Big Bot call uncle, but uncle no home. If boy goes to uncle, boy will be open to attack." He shook his head "Autobots cannot protect boy there." He added.

"At least not forever." Tarantulas replied.

Though the night had started with bad news, Tarantulas did quite enjoy where this was going. Granted, there was no guarantee the child would go to him, but Optimus Prime had a very high sense of duty. And should his research into human laws prove right, the chances that he would go to the uncle with Optimus behind it were quite high. "Perfect." Tarantulas turned to Waspinator, gripping his chin "You've done well, Waspinator, you get to live another day." He released him from his grip "Now find out what you can about this "uncle"." He grinned "We must not let the opportunity be passed up."

Waspinator nodded his head, and within moments, was off in the air again. Tarantulas returned to the darkness, his optics glowing with delight as he chuckled darkly. It was only a matter of time now, only a matter of time.

...

Prowl enjoyed the morning hours of the day, they, like the evenings, were the calming hours. At least until Jeff got up, and his life became more of a hassle, though easily one that he was happy to deal with. Grabbing his cube of energon, he silently settled down on the large Transformer-sized chair at his equally massive table. The sound of a knock on his door grabbed his attention as he peered over to find Bumblebee standing in the doorway quietly, his optics peering down at him. "Prowl, I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning." He spoke up.

"It's fine Bumblebee, what can I do for you?"

"There's been a security breech on the far side of the city." Prowl sighed, slowly standing to his feet "I know you have to get Jeff to school. But I've been asked to come and get you on the off-chance something is wrong." He paused "I'm taking over Jeff duty this morning." He added.

Prowl relaxed at that, trusting Bumblebee to actually get him to school on time. Though Bumblebee and Jeff hadn't really connected while the boy had been on base, he had more than enough practice driving Sam around in his high school days. Not to mention with their close proximity in ages, Bumblebee was likely to be someone Jeff would get along with easily. "Primus, slag it all." Prowl sighed, finishing off his cube of energon "Just make sure he grabs his lunch, the food at his school is disgustingly bad for his health." He explained.

Prowl was out the door quickly, ironically, the moment the bedroom door opened and Jeff stepped out. "Morning..." Jeff nearly jumped at the sight of the yellow mech a moment before realization hit "Oh, hey. You're that yellow bot that found me with Sideswipe, right? Bumblebee?" He questioned, the mech nodded "Nice to see you again." He added.

"Likewise." Bumblebee replied "I'm also one of your guardians during school hours." Jeff raised an eyebrow "I'm the Comaro." To which Jeff made an "oh" motion with his mouth "Just so you know, I'm your designated guardian this morning. Prowl was called away on an emergency." He shook his head "I was told to remind you to pack a lunch."

Jeff felt slight apprehension at the fact that he was under the protection of a mech he didn't really know. He'd always heard that Bumblebee was the kindest of the Autobots by far, but he had never seen it for himself. Yet, the goofy, yet friendly, smile that he was giving him did relieve some tension that Jeff currently felt. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder, I sometimes forget." Jeff shrugged, he looked up at the mech "You can go do whatever, if you want. I'll meet you at the entrance in like an hour?" He questioned.

Bumblebee shook his head a little. "I do not want to risk anything happening between now and then."

Jeff couldn't help but frown a bit, so he was one of _those _mech's. The one who usually seemed to be dead set on their duty, no matter what it was, or how trivial it may be. He could only hope the "fun-loving" part of his personality was true, or it was likely to be a painful several hours.

...

In retrospect, Bumblebee was grateful for his early years on Earth as Sam's guardian more than anything else in his time there. He knew the way into a teenaged human's heart: through his stomach. A drive through the local McDonald's and an ice cream cone later, Jeff was warming up to his guardian for the day quite quickly. "Bee, just saying, but you're already awesome." Jeff laughed as he leaned back in the passengers seat "Prowl would be going on about the fattening contents and why it's bad for my health by now." He added.

"No secret that Prowl can be a stick in the mud."

Jeff could only snort a little at that, though he nodded in agreement. As much as he loved his full-time guardian, Prowl did have the tendency to be a buzzkill, especially when it came to his health. "Yeah, I guess Prowl can be that way." Jeff shrugged "But it's all good, because most of the time, he's awesome." He then added "I don't think you guys give him enough credit at times."

"_Give me a break. Give me a break. Break me off a piece of that KIT KAT BAR!_"

Jeff shook his head at the sound of the old Kit Kat commercial that flooded out of Bumblebee's speakers. "What is with that? You've used the radio like seven times now?" He questioned "Is everything okay with your vocal processors, or whatever?" He questioned.

"When I first came to Earth, they were damaged. I could only communicate that way." Bumblebee explained "Call it a habit, basically. But it's also a lot of fun." He noted "Remind me to tell you the story of my own charge and the Pretender I put through the circle of hell." He teased.

Jeff could only imagine what a Pretender was, or what he could have possibly done to it. Crossing his arms a bit, he shook his head. "Sounds like a plan." Jeff replied gently "Listen, Bee, can I ask you a question?" At his "yes", he leaned back a bit "How well do you know Prowl?"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, uncertain of how to answer. Prowl had been one of his many caretakers as a sparkling, though not his primary one. On the other hand, they weren't completely close in the way he was with other mechs. "I've known him most of my life-cycle. I used to work under him briefly, as well." Bumblebee explained "I'm not the closest mech to him, but we talk often, why?" He questioned.

"Do you think he's going to adopt me?"

Bumblebee nearly pulled to a full stop at the question. It seemed almost out in left field, but he also understood why. This was a question better asked to someone who wouldn't immediately talk to Prowl about it, on the off chance the answer was no. Bumblebee was silent as he pulled into the parking lot of Jeff's high school, and the boy sat there a minute. "Jeff... One of us adopting you is a tall order. As we are not of the same species." Bumblebee explained "But don't give up hope either, kid. He is quite fond of you. And I've never seen him quite this way before." His holoform gently winked "I wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility."

Jeff smiled at that, nodding his head a little, and climbing out of the car. That was two votes pro-him staying for life, at least he hoped. Patting the scout's hood, Jeff nodded to Bumblebee. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, and you know, the ride." Jeff shifted his backpack over his shoulder "We should do it again sometime." He suggested.

"Sure thing." Bumblebee replied "Just say the word, I'm usually free."

As Jeff headed towards the school, Bumblebee settled into the parking spot. He could only silently hope that despite the excitement of the morning, things would be calmer from here on out.


	33. Breakdown

**CHAPTER 33  
Breakdown**

Prowl was having a rough day, a very rough one at that. The security breech had only been the first part of it, the second part had been the fact that he had been running rampant around town that evening. His only solace was in the fact that Jeff was waiting for him outside the base that afternoon. Prowl's holoform grinned as he pulled up to the sidewalk, popping open the passengers side door. "A kid like you shouldn't be out alone this time of night." Prowl jested "Why don't you hop in and I can give you a lecture over a root beer?"

"You're in a better mood than I expected."

Prowl scoffed, how he wished it was true at this point. He allowed Jeff to climb into his alternate form, he felt the young boy lean back into his leather seats and pulled out of the base's rough parking lot. "Hardly. Which is why I could use some quality time with you." Prowl replied honestly "It's just been hectic tonight, but luckily my duties are fulfilled for the evening." He turned his head towards Jeff "How was your day?"

"Boring." Jeff replied "I spent the last like, three hours doing homework." He took a deep breath "I could use the TLC too, honestly." He paused a moment "And I uh... I wanted to talk to you." Jeff commented.

"Oh? About what?"

Jeff was silent as they continued to drive down the streets of New Chicago. Though he didn't know how to say it, it would have been the most nerve-wracking, and fearful thing he'd ever had to do in his life. "I just... I.." Jeff chewed his lip, holding the sides of his head, and laying his head against the dashboard "Please adopt me."

Prowl stopped in the middle of the street, nearly crashing the car behind him that gave a loud honk. He could feel Jeff's body trembling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Quietly reaching a hand over, Prowl rubbed Jeff's back gently. "Jeff..."

"I know I'm not the best kid. I know I'm probably the last person you'd ever want as a kid." Jeff tried his best to control his body as it shook violently "But I'm so tired of being alone. I'm so _tired _of being the kid that doesn't have the mom or dad to brag about at school." He shook his head "I'm so tired of everyone looking at me like I'm lower than dirt and talking about how statistics show how screwed up I'm going to be because I didn't grow up with parents." He shook his head "I know I'm not the type of kid you want but please... I can't do this anymore."

"Jeff..." Prowl collected the young human into his arms "Jeffrey..."

The boy was breaking down from the strong and passive young man he'd seen into the frightened and lonely child he was. He sunk into the holoform's embrace, burying his face into his shirt, and digging into his sides. "I know, I know... You don't want kids. I don't even know what came over me." Jeff shook, continuing to break down "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Jeff, you haven't even allowed me to give you my answer."

"Because I don't need it." Jeff pushed away, trying to compose himself "It's "no". You're way too important a mech, way too important a _person_, you don't have time to put up with me." He pushed the tears from his eyes "Even if you do love me, i'm never going to be the son you need. You need someone perfect, you need someone who's not going to possibly be in tabloid headlines." He choked "And I-"

"My answer is yes, I will adopt you."

Jeff's heart nearly stopped the moment the words left Prowl's mouth. Jeff's eyes lifted towards the mech's holoform, which gently reached over and pulled his young charge back into a tight hug. "No, you are not perfect. But by logic, no being is perfect, not even myself." Prowl explained gently "But do I not love you for all of your flaws? Do I not often express this?" He shook his head "If you truly wish for me to adopt you, I'll do it." He explained quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I have thought of it too, Jeff." Prowl stated quietly "Some things have come up recently. And I have not had time to speak to you of it or make any move towards taking you." He leaned forward, allowing Jeff to burry his face in the crook of his neck "But if adoption is truly what you want from me, I will make it so." he added quietly.

The crying didn't cease, Prowl could still feel the young human shaking, though he held him tighter. He did not know how, or even if, he could prevent his uncle from taking him even if he wanted him. But Prowl now knew for certain that going to live with this family was not what was ultimately best for Jeff, not with him breaking and honestly asking to be adopted. "I'm sorry..." Jeff sniffled quietly "You must think I'm a blubbering idiot." He muttered.

Prowl shook his head. "No, I think that you're a very lonely boy who needs what he's already found." Prowl whispered quietly.

"Get that through logic?" Jeff questioned.

Prowl could only smirk a little at the question, releasing the boy as he settled back into the seat. "An observation I made when I first met you: a lonely boy in need of a loving home." Prowl explained "I knew it was a matter of time before you broke, there was no question." He paused "I just never suspected it would be to me." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Jeff muttered.

"Don't be." Prowl replied "You needed to say it, and I needed to hear it."

Now, if only Optimus would feel the same way on the subject.

...

"Prowl, he has living family."

"He broke down in my arms and _begged_ me to adopt him Optimus." Prowl spoke quietly as he stood in the Autobot leader's office "He doesn't even know that uncle of his. But he's made a life with us here." He noted "No doubt, you realize, every mech and in Arcee's case, femme, on this base has come to enjoy his presence." He shook his head "He's made enormous strides since his time here." He noted.

Optimus nodded his head, standing to his feet slowly. He was, of course, well aware of how Jeff had come to fit in and even enjoy his life there. But at the same time, it was a tough sell if the uncle decided he wanted him. "Prowl, this uncle may very well want Jeff in his life." Optimus shook his head slowly "If he wants him, he'll get him. It's the way the human system works." He noted.

For once, Prowl wanted to say that the system was screwed. But at the same time, he couldn't say much, as there was no absolute say he had in the matter. Prowl slowly sat down in a chair, his optics hitting the ground. "I can't just not adopt this boy, Prime. He needs me." Prowl commented, clenching his knee slowly "I am asking you as my closest friend... Talk to this man, tell him the life he has here..." He shook his head "If the man has any heart at all, certainly, he would rather see Jeff happy." He added. _  
_

"And what if he does not see reason?"

Prowl was silent for a moment, uncertain of how to answer. But at the same time, he knew it as well, staring up at Optimus with a firm look of determination, he grimaced. "Then I will do everything in my power to get him back." Prowl stood slowly, his optics softening "You don't understand, Prime. You didn't see him when he broke... This boy _needs_ us for much more than the protection we provide him." He noted "Taking him away from here permanently _will _destroy him." He added.

"You're willing to go up against this man in court due to this belief?"

"As the humans would say, "damn straight"."

Prowl knew that if it came down to it, Jeff might be taken to live with this man. But when he was determined about something, nothing stopped him, and he would do everything in his power to see that the boy's wishes to be adopted by him were met. A silence fell over Optimus, but slowly, he nodded his head, smiling. "Very well, then, Prowl." Optimus spoke honestly "If you can indeed get custody of Jeffrey, he will be allowed a full stay on-base."

Prowl gently vented out hot air, relief shooting over him in a giant wave of relaxation. "Thank you, Prime." Prowl nodded "I know a human in the base of your elite is quite a risk, but this means a lot to me." His door wings shifted down "Please know that you are not making a mistake." He added.

"I did not believe I was."

Prowl stepped towards the door, though he quickly found the optics of the Prime yet again baring down upon him. Turning his head slowly, he took in the look on his face. "Don't worry, I will be weary about how I do approach a custody fight if it comes to one." Prowl commented, his optics flashing "I'll go easy on the man, especially if he proves to be a good-hearted man." He noted.

As Prowl left, something in the deep thick of his processor did make him wonder just how right he would end up being.

...

A/N: Hope that was satisfying enough for the situation. :) Reviews make my day!


	34. Ever-Changing Feelings

**CHAPTER 34  
Ever-Changing Feelings**

Jeff felt as though a weight of twenty tons had been lifted off of his back. The fact that Prowl had agreed to adopt him had been the greatest moment of his life. He was going to have a family, a real family, and though it was a group of giant robots, he felt like he was the luckiest person alive. He sighed quietly, leaning back against the couch, he relaxed and waited as Prowl at last opened the door to the apartment. Prowl had told him about his uncle, as he now had a reason to know the situation, and as such, know that there was a possibility that this would not end easily.

Prowl looked towards his young charge, coming up behind him with a quiet sigh. "It's nearing eleven o'clock, nearly bedtime." Jeff nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes gently "Prime has agreed if everything can go right. You will be allowed to live on-base." He smiled at Jeff, who managed a smile back "Which by my calculations would mean you'll be "bragging" about your father in a good four to six months." He added.

"I still can't believe that's what you of all people want." Jeff stood "I figured-" He stopped "I guess I was just assuming a mech like you with your whole rules and logic take... Wouldn't want someone who's pretty much..." He shook his head "Hell, after tonight, I'm not totally sure what I am." He explained.

Prowl understood what he meant, as the breakdown had very likely been something that Jeff was not accustomed to. After all, it showed something that Jeff did often try to hide: his true emotions. "I know what you are." Prowl commented, crouching to his knee "My son. From this moment forward I shall consider you such." He explained, a gentle smile on his face.

Jeff smiled a bit as the mech stood from his crouched position, stretching his limbs. Prowl looked exhausted, and between his breakdown, and his own work-filled day, Jeff couldn't blame him at all. "Does that mean I can get a "get-away-with-rule-breaking free" card?" Jeff teased.

Prowl rolled his optics a bit, definitely doubtful that he would ever give away one of those cards. He may have been a little more linnet with Jeff, that was not doubtful in the least, but he was never the type of person to just say "no" to discipline. Especially not with Jeff, who was definitely in need of some in his life. "Cute, but you're getting the same treatment on that end as any other member of this base." He replied honestly "Just means I care about you." He explained.

"Prowl?" Jeff smiled a bit "I love you."

Prowl had to smile at that, as Jeff had never just gone out of his way to say it before. Picking Jeff up, and gently holding him close, he smiled a bit. "I love you too, youngling." He paused a moment "Son." He corrected himself gently "Primus, that is going to take some serious getting used to." He settled Jeff in the crook of his arm "You're going to make me a father."

"That a good thing?" Jeff questioned.

"A great thing." Prowl replied happily "Especially for one who never believed he'd have the chance to like myself." He paused a moment "I know that not every "single" person needs a family to make them happy. But one of many things I have wanted was the chance to be a father." He admitted "Thank _you _for giving me that chance, Jeffrey." He added.

At this point, he set Jeff back on the ground, the boy only smiled a bit. Though he knew things could change at the turn of the hat, he felt loved and warm, moreso than he had felt since his biological father had been alive. "Now come on, kid, it's time for you to go to bed and get some recharge." Prowl commented gently "I need my own recharge myself. After all I'm the one with work in the morning." He vented a bit.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, allowing the smile on his face to widen. He opened his bedroom door, making his way to the bed, and collapsing onto it. It took him a couple minutes to register the blankets being pulled gently over him. Prowl merely smiled a bit, rubbing the top of his head before making his way towards the doorway. For the first time, Jeff looked at him and saw someone he could without any doubt rely and count on, there was no fear, no contempt. For the first time, he felt like he belonged right there, in Prowl's safe and loving care...

Something he never thought he'd have again. Yet now, he found himself more than grateful that he had.

...

Jeff never thought he'd have an actual reason to visit Ratchet of all mechs on a personal level. At least, he could assume it was on a personal level, as he'd been called into the med bay without a check-up scheduled. The yellow mech peered over his shoulder as Jeff made his way into the med bay, hands in his jacket pockets. "Sit." Ratchet pointed toward a berth "You know doubt wonder why I've called you in here." Jeff nodded his head a bit as the medic stared at him "I may have a solution to your asthma issues." He added.

"I know you guys are advanced, but you're kidding right?"

Ratchet chuckled, picking up something off a counter with his two fingers. Jeff watched him as he slowly dropped a small, but alien looking inhaler into his palms. "It's extra strength, and contains a more proper and workable medication that doubles efficiency in keeping your airways open. Something I developed while studying your asthma symptoms." Ratchet explained "It's Cybertronium, it will not break under nearly all circumstances." He added "And using our technology, it is constantly creating more of this special brand of medication I've developed. Therefore defeating the purpose of refilling every month or so. You'll only need to refill roughly every year."

Jeff stared at the small device, then up at Ratchet, completely stunned. "You made this for me...?" Jeff questioned, the mech nodded "But, why?" He questioned.

Ratchet grunted, almost as though it pained him to admit he may have the smallest soft spot for Jeff. Turning around, and looking thoughtfully to the side, the CMO breathed in, and shrugged. "I figured should you run out... In the event you are taken by Decepticons... And had an attack." Ratchet was silent a moment after the broken sentence "Well, I was..." He continued.

"You were worried." Jeff completed for him.

Ratchet was dead silent, turning around to look at him once again. The medic nodded his head slowly, crossing his arms. "You've been here several months, you've become a normal part of our base life." He shook his head "I admittedly worry for my regular patients. And therefore, I worry for you, a great deal due to your status as the youngest among us."

"Thank you..." Jeff finally managed "This is really kind of you."

Straightening a bit, Ratchet took a deep breath, quietly trying to regain his usual hardness. For the first time, Jeff could see exactly what Prowl had meant, Ratchet was a good-sparked mech, he just had a strange way of showing it sometimes. "You're welcome." Ratchet managed "Now, I have much work to get done, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." He added.

Jeff hopped down from the berth slowly, pocketing his new inhaler. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating saying more to Ratchet. He was silent, but he could tell that Ratchet knew he was there by the way he peered over his shoulder. "You know, Ratchet. Maybe you're not... _Totally _a stingy old stiff." Ratchet turned to him with a grimace "Still suck at the whole bedside manner thing but..." He shrugged "You're a good guy."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Make up your own mind on that."

Ratchet smirked a bit as Jeff was about to leave the med bay, but stopped short in his tracks. He turned around, looking up at Ratchet silently. "You know, Prowl's going to adopt me. So you're probably going to be dealing with me as your patient for a LONG time." Jeff crossed his arms, Ratchet turned with an optic ridged cocked "Just thought you should be given a beforehand warning." He added.

"Expect a concussion or two by the time you move out." Ratchet mocked "Now get, you're distracting me from my work."

As Jeff left, he could only allow himself to smile a little at the though of getting on a better field with Ratchet. It wasn't much yet, but it was definitely a start. He sighed quietly, thinking back on the relationships he had ended up making. It was starting to become hard to believe that only a little less than half a year ago now, Jeff had wanted nothing more than to get out of this base and away from all of them. These days, it felt more like home and family to him than he could have ever really imagined.

Then his thoughts trailed to the uncle that Prowl had told him about, and his body shuddered. All those months ago, he would have welcomed the idea with open arms, but now? Now, he couldn't imagine living a life without being surrounded by the colorful collection of giant robots he had come to call his friends. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and wondering if he could handle even leaving for a short time.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he doubted that he could.


	35. Enter: Peter Felton

**CHAPTER 35  
Enter: Peter Felton**

The day had not started very well for Peter Felton in the least. For the most part, no day started any good really, in fact, most of them started out on the couch in some woman's home with a bottle of Jack Daniels gripped firmly in his hand. That morning, it happened to be his own couch however, having finished his business "out-of-town", which was code for several weeks worth of unprotected sex with whomever he was dating at the time. He sighed quietly, stretching and standing to his feet as he kicked some trash to the side. His apartment looked like shit, but at the same time, working in the mail room of a law firm didn't exactly pay well.

He made his way towards the answering machine of his phone, pressing the button. There wasn't much to it, a few calls from various flings, deleted within seconds. He barely even paid attention to the call from his adoptive parents, he'd had nothing to do with them for years and was happy to still have their nagging nature out of his life. The last message however, caught the forty year old's attention quickly. "Mr. Felton, my name is Optimus Prime. I've been attempting to get in touch with you for several weeks in regards to the custody of your biological nephew." Peter raised an eyebrow at that "As of right now, social services is still requesting I find him a living relative while he stays on our base."

That got his attention, social services- payments - that was what that meant. They paid better than the mail room if his time in the foster care system had taught him anything. And money was a thing he was desperately low on at the moment, between his many debts and the rent. Grabbing a grungy piece of paper off of the table he quickly grabbed a pencil as well and set them down to write again. "You can reach myself, or his current guardian, Prowl, at this same number. But for security purposes, please simply redial."

Peter grabbed the phone off the hook, looking through it for the number. At once, he quickly redialed, and waited for the answer as he silently only had one word in his mind: _ka-ching!_

...

"I must admit, Mr. Felton, at this point I believed I would never hear from you."

Optimus took in the man that sat before him and Prowl for a long moment. Though Optimus tried to remain calm, Prowl was already scowling at the man. Perhaps it was his dissolved demeanor, or the fact that the faintest stench of booze lingered around him. Or perhaps, it was just the fact that he already was determined to dislike the man, but he didn't, he didn't like him even a little. "Yes well, I was very concerned when you told me about his living conditions." Peter replied, shifting a bit in his seat "I don't have a lot of family, and I was a foster kid myself. So if I had known that I had a nephew suffering in it-" He began.

Prowl scoffed, his optics baring down on him as he interrupted the man. "You speak as if you never knew he existed. Yet if we could find you, I'm sure social services could have tried in the past. Perhaps forgotten, but I doubt they didn't find you." Prowl leaned forward to stare the man down "Give me one reason to believe your clearly flawed claim otherwise." He began.

"Prowl." Prowl turned to look at Optimus "Easy..." The second-in-command leaned back cautiously "Forgive Prowl. He has been your nephew's guardian on-base. And as of late, Jeff has voiced his wish to be adopted by him, and Prowl likewise." He commented "You must understand that the boy you wish to take away from here has been in our care nearly half a year. It is almost cruel to take him away." He noted "I would like to ask if you could find it within your heart to sign off your rights to him so that we may honor his wishes."

Inwardly, Peter was grimacing at the thought of signing away a potential meal ticket. But on the outside, he was all smiles, attempting to keep up the facade that he was nothing but a kind hearted man who wanted his nephew. "While I appreciate how much you care about Jeffrey, I'm going to have to decline." Peter held up a hand "No offense meant, but I'd feel much better if my nephew was raised away from you and your war." He explained.

Prowl nearly wanted to launch himself at the man, but kept his cool as best he could. Inwardly reminding himself that he could and would get Jeff back, even if this man took him away from him now. "Your prejudice attitude toward our race is not helping your case." Prowl grunted "And I want to make one thing perfectly clear, he may leave with you today." He leered "But if I hear you mistreated or harmed that child in any way I will personally see to your incarceration myself." He stated coldly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"_Absolutely_."

Optimus didn't say anything to this, as he knew it would fall on deaf ears, and many if not all the Autobots on-base felt the same way. Peter merely stared at him, his mouth agape, he shifted a little bit, but stood to his feet. "Good thing I have nothing but good intentions." Peter lied through his teeth "I'd feel better if you ceased communication with him after today though. You sure seem to have a bad temper." He smirked.

Prowl leaned forward again, baring his metal teeth. "If I have my way, between the smell of alcohol lingering on you, and your attitude. I'll have Jeff out of your presence before the month is over." He stated coldly "I know people like you, Peter Felton. You talk a big game, you act like a big shot. But I also know that at some point or another people like you slip up." He then added "So I would tread carefully if I were you." He added.

"That's enough, Prowl." Optimus stated quietly "Please go and get Jeffrey ready."

The apologetic look on Optimus's face told him he didn't want to do this either, but neither of them had much of a choice. Prowl moved from the wall he lingered against, and slowly made his way past Peter with yet another low growl before he left, slamming the door behind him.

...

"Prowl, I don't want to go."

Jeff stood there with his bags at his sides and a look of utter defeat plastered on his face. Prowl was moving as slow as he could, savoring the time with the teenager he had, as he knew it could be the last time he saw him in a while. "And I don't want you to go." Prowl replied softly "But don't worry, Jeff, this is only very temporary thing." He paused a moment "I promise." He noted.

Jeff was shaky, and it easily showed, his body was tense, and his hands shook the slightest bit. Prowl knew he was scared, but he also knew that neither of them had a choice or say in the matter, not yet at least. "What if he treats me like the other homes did?" Jeff questioned "I've told you guys, even the one's that weren't abusive mostly sucked." He explained "I don't want to go back to that." He added.

"You have my com link number." Prowl explained "If you have any reason to believe yourself to be in immediate danger, you'll call me."

"You're not going to be part of my protection detail then?"

Prowl was silent at this, knowing that he couldn't do it. It would kill him to be around Jeff but not be able to hold him, or take him home. It was too much torture, for now they had to part ways both for Jeff's sanity, and his own. "My duties are too pressing, Jeff. I'm needed in far too many places." Prowl explained "But I will visit, as much as I am allowed to. Granted your uncle dislikes me, so we will have to do so discreetly." He commented.

Jeff nodded his head slowly as Prowl gently put a finger to his cheek. The boy looked extremely defeated still, but Prowl's smile did comfort him, even the slightest bit. "I love you, Jeff." Prowl spoke softly "Please do not forget that, or that I will fight for you." He stood a bit, and took a deep breath "Now come on, we need to get you out there." He stated "Before your uncle grows impatient."

As Jeff shifted his bags a bit, and followed Prowl out, he took one look back at his home with Prowl. Inside, he swore that it would not be the last look he'd take, he'd be back, he knew he would. Or at least, he _hoped_.

...

Jeff had been wrong about it being like the other homes, this was _much _worse. A piece of pizza squished underneath his foot as he entered, his eyes moving towards the floor, he carefully kicked it away. The whole apartment was a mess, clothes strewn around, empty beer bottles everywhere, and a stench that made Jeff contemplate whether someone had actually died in there. "Yeah, I have cleaning up to do before social services shows up." Peter grunted "You want a beer?" He questioned.

"I don't drink." Jeff stiffened a bit.

"Whatever, kid, your loss." Peter grabbed a half-finished bottle off of the counter "You can get yourself settled as soon as you clean up the guest bedroom. Be careful though, there may be a few tacks and crap." Jeff stared at him a moment "What? You think I'm going to pick up the mess that belongs to _you _now?" He shook his head "Better get your ass moving unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Jeff stared at the stained and dust-covered couch in disgust moments before Peter settled himself on it. Jeff stood there a long moment, looking both sick and terrified all at once. _Home sweet home. _He thought bitterly as he made his way towards the room Peter now pointed at.

He couldn't help but feel he'd just stepped into the third circle of hell.


	36. Without You

**CHAPTER 36  
Without You**

Jeff was about giving up hope by the time one month turned into three. The good news? Peter had cleaned up his place to show he had a good home, if you could even say that it was a good one. The bad news? Peter was easily the biggest creepy alcoholic scumbag that Jeff had ever met in his life. Most of his days, Jeff was on a home, he woke up every morning at 4: 30, since Peter would be passed out on the couch, wasted, and unable to drive himself anywhere let alone him to school. At which point, he walked five miles to school, at which point he'd be picked up by an Autobot, as they were still stationed outside his school until the situation with the Decepticons was over.

Jeff could have easily told them four times over about the way he was being treated. Between the fact that he was expected to know how to cook food, despite not having the first clue how to, and the rest, Jeff had lost notable weight and much of the self-confidence that he'd gained with Prowl along with it. The door slammed open that night at the same time it did every night: ten at night. Which meant that Peter was back and probably in a fowl mood, or with some hooker he had picked up from the local brothel down the street.

"You'd better be in bed, kid!" Came Peter's rough voice from the other room "I have Sharon coming over in an hour, and you know how she hates kids!" The door to his bedroom slammed open as the stench of booze wafting up to Jeff's nostrils "Remember for the next four hours, you don't exist. I'm locking up your door right now." There was a pause "You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

The door slammed shut, and the sound of his door being locked was the last thing he heard before Peter walked off. The before mentioned fact that he could have told the Autobots was true, but in truth, he was terrified of what this man might do to him if he did. Peter had never tried to hurt him, not physically, at least, but he had a feeling that given enough reason, he'd beat him until he was black and blue. His eyes retreated towards the window near his bed, and towards the center of town.

During the day, you could barely see it among the other skyscrapers of New Chicago. But at night, the Autoobot base was lit just enough that it stood out well enough, something Jeff took comfort in. He hadn't seen Prowl since the day he left the base, but often, as he stared out at the base, he'd imagine being back there with him. He imagined the warm food of the mess hall, the soft sheets of his bed, and the loving touch of the Autobot second-in-command he had come to love more than anything.

Now, all that he had was a rock hard bed, in a low rent apartment, with a sleaze bag who used the money he got on booze and hookers. Jeff laid his head against the pillow and felt tears sting his eyes, not for the first time in the last three months. He quietly wondered if Prowl had forgotten him and he'd be stuck within his own personal hell forever. The thought caused his whole body to quiver in disgust, the thought of spending the rest of his life with this man was _worse_ than hell. He brushed his eyes with the back of his hand, and turned onto his side.

In the silent night, Waspinator watched the young human with a look of outright glee. It would be time to strike soon, he knew it, the others knew it. Now that Prowl was not in the equation any longer, _they had him_.

...

Prowl wasn't just tired, he was downright exhausted, but the work causing these feelings was, at the same time, the only thing keeping him sane. He had far from forgotten Jeff, in fact, he didn't even dare go into his room for fear he himself might break down in grief. Social Services, despite his and Optimus's best efforts, was giving him a hell of a time as he tried to convince them Jeff was better off in his care. He took a deep breath and stood from his desk, unable to take the stress any longer, he needed a break, from all of it.

"Prowl." Ratchet called from down the hall as the SIC's optics stared up "Wait up."

"I'm busy, Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned, not believing his words for a second, he quickly caught up to Prowl and laid a hand on his shoulder. Though in the med bay, this may have been an odd sight, outside of it, Prowl knew Ratchet's concern for his friends did sky-rocket. "I heard about how things are going." Ratchet commented quietly "Perhaps burying yourself in your work is not-"

"I know it's not healthy for me, but what else am I supposed to do?" Prowl grunted "I've been fighting with them for three months, and none of them will listen to me on the fact that this man is bad news." He shook his head a bit "You didn't see the way he looked at me, you did not smell the stench that he gave off..." He shook his head "I genuinely fear what Jeff might be going through right now." He noted.

Ratchet grimaced a bit, knowing full well about what Jeff's uncle had been like. Optimus had told him the same thing, but without definitive proof that the man had cruel intentions none of them could do anything. "I think we're all worried about his safety at this time. But according to Bumblebee the boy refuses to say a word." Ratchet shook his head a bit "Perhaps if Sideswipe and Arcee got him alone, or one of us did..." He began.

Prowl shook his head a bit. "Why would he talk to me after I let him down?" Prowl questioned.

Ratchet was silent at that, uncertain of how to answer that himself. It took all of five seconds for Prowl to feel himself backhanded hard and without mercy. Prowl rubbed the back of his helm, and glared daggers at Ratchet. "Don't give me that, you love that boy more than anything. If there's a_ny one _he'd talk to, it's YOU." Ratchet spoke flatly "I'm tired of you putting yourself down lately. "Man up" as the humans would say, and find out how this man is treating him." He noted.

"You just assaulted a superior officer." Prowl grimaced.

"SOMEONE needed to knock the sense back into you." Ratchet snapped loudly "This is NOT the Prowl I know, or have worked with since I was a fragging rookie! That Prowl would not go into a little hole of depression because of this! He'd be out there looking for what he thought was wrong!" Prowl backed up a bit as Ratchet trapped him against a wall "If you truly want to help that boy you'll stop moping around and get on that! Otherwise all you'll ever have is that regret." He backed up slowly.

Prowl stood there silently slumped against the wall silently, his optics tracing the floor. "You're right." Prowl shrugged Ratchet off "My apologies for bringing you to this point, Ratchet. I have never dealt with such a depressive state before." He explained "I am not quite certain how to take it, the pain in my spark. It's so different... And even new." He noted.

Ratchet stared as Prowl literally held his spark, silently staring up at him. "You formed the artificial bond of an adoptive creator with him?" Prowl nodded his head slowly "Primus, now that is a miracle in it's own right. Never before have I imagined we could tether our sparks to the heart of a human." He admitted "Can you talk to him through the bond?" He questioned.

"I... Am uncertain." Prowl admitted "I have tried, but I do not believe he has discovered the bond yet. He has never responded. Though I can feel much fear and sadness through it..." He paused "Such a feeling can mean many things." He explained.

"Indeed."

Prowl was silent for a moment again, uncertain of what to say to Ratchet. He didn't feel as though talking about his current feelings was helping, as much as he hoped it would. Prowl could feel his berth calling to him by this point, sleep was most definitely what he needed. Just enough to give his processor a break from the stress he was under. "Ratchet, I need recharge." Prowl patted his friend's shoulder gently "And you need to go to the brig."

Ratchet stared at him in surprise. "What for?"

"You assaulted a superior officer on-duty." Prowl smirked a bit "Tell the guard drones you get three hours for that."

Ratchet could already tell that Prowl was feeling better after their talk, at least if he was acting this way. Grunting, he made his way down the hallway, biting back a retort for now. It was better to leave this on a good note of Prowl at least waking up from his depressed state after all. Prowl, on the other hand, only felt a little bit better, still worried for the one thing that prevailed through his bond with Jeff: fear. More often than not, a bond between parent and child in their kind was one of the strongest. Even when it was a bond through adoption you knew when something was wrong one hundred percent of the time.

The fact that Jeff was feeling such fear, therefore, made him worry. Had this man hurt him? He could only feel rage at that thought, knowing that if he had, he'd make good on his threat. But at the same time, there was no reason to dwell upon it, nothing could be done, not yet anyway. He swore to himself he would get Jeff to talk, one way or another...

Because Primus be damned if he let this boy down again.


	37. Worst Case Scenario

**CHAPTER 37  
Worst Case Scenario**

Jeff was silent as he stepped into the kitchen that morning, he couldn't help but be shaky. It was his normal routine to be as quiet as he could be as he woke up and snuck around. Without much light through any of the windows, Jeff had to mostly feel his way around the room and toward his kitchen. The sound of a groan and the stench of beer told Jeff that his uncle was asleep on the couch again, most likely drunk off his rocker. It wasn't unusual, Jeff had even become accustomed to it.

Except this time, Peter wasn't asleep. The sound of footsteps caught his attention just in time for him to dodge a thrown beer bottle. "I found forty dollars missing out of my wallet last night." Peter growled quietly, his voice dangerously low "Now I know you aren't STEALING from me you little punk." Jeff was silent "After all I've done of you, after I took you in... You would _not _steal from me." He snapped.

Jeff cringed as Peter came up close to Jeff, his teeth gritting at him. To say the least, Peter was angry, moreso than he'd ever been with him before. Jeff had stolen money, for the first time in his life, he had robbed someone. But it had been for nothing but food, the food that his uncle refused to cook for him. "I... I had to eat. We're out of food!" Jeff barked back shakily "I don't know how to cook... What else was I supposed to do?" He questioned.

"So you did steal from me?"

Jeff clenched his teeth, doing what he could to control himself. But slowly he looked up at Peter, and found his courage. "Yeah, I stole from you to take care of myself, something you can't do..." Jeff clenched his fists "You dumb, sad, little drunk!" He shouted.

The next thing Jeff knew, he tasted blood in his mouth and he was on the ground. He spat out a tooth quietly and felt his sore and quite obviously pained jaw. He couldn't believe that Peter had done it, that he had punched him. Tears welled up in his eyes as Peter leered down at him, he rubbed his jaw gently, shakily standing to his feet. Peter had hold of his arms thrusting him against the wall. "You _never _steal from me you little piece of shit!" Peter shouted "Do you understand me?" He questioned.

Jeff heard him alright, and his response was the hardest knee to the groin possible. Using what he'd learned from Prowl, he managed to knock the already pained man off his feet as he bolted for the front door. He could hear Peter shouting after him, his anger probably rising higher and higher, nearly tripping down the stairway, he made it to the front door of the complex, running out. The sound of a loud engine grabbed his attention, his eyes shot up as Bumblebee's form drove down the road, without even a moment's hesitation Jeff ran for it.

"B-Bee! BEE!"

Bumblebee haulted at once, seeing the bleeding and terrified form of Jeff running towards him. Quickly throwing open his door, he allowed Jeff to crawl into his passengers seat before flooring it. "Jeff, what in the name of Primus is going on?" Bumblebee questioned "You're bleeding, missing a tooth, and-" He began.

"He hit me Bee, he fucking hit me."

It took the mech a few minutes to process what the young boy was saying as Jeff gently set his backpack on the ground. He could feel the boy tremble on his seat, his body growing more and more tense as the seconds passed. "Peter... _Hit_ you? And did that kind of damage?" Jeff slowly nodded his head in response "... I'm taking you to base, don't be afraid Jeff. It's alright." He noted.

_:Bumbleee to Prowl, come in Prowl.: _Bumblebee spoke over the com link.

_:Prowl here, what's the matter Bee?:_

_:Get Ratchet for me, Jeff needs a medic.:_

On the other end, there was absolute silence followed by what sounded like something being thrown. _:Affirmative. On it.: _Prowl barely managed on the other end.

The sound of a _THUD! _on the roof had Jeff's attention at once, but not before the sound of said roof being torn did. Bumblebee had felt it too, but had little time to react to the ambush before his roof was brutally torn off. Jeff's eyes shot up at the sight of the large Decepticon looming over him, his optics filled with joy. "Scouts are much easier to deal with." Tarantulas mocked, reaching in for Jeff "Come here, Jeffrey."_  
_

Bumblebee however did a quick spin, throwing the Predacon off before he had any time to react. He quickly transformed, setting the young human on the ground, and putting himself protectively in front of him. "Jeff, run." Jeff crawled to his feet, staring up at Bumblebee, who seemed clearly hurt from the brutal ambush he'd just endured "Run, _now_!"

Jeff pulled himself to his feet just long enough to see Waspinator land in front of him with a dark chuckle. "Waspinator told you you'd see him again. Waspinator good on his word." Waspinator teased as he drew closer to Jeff "Fleshy have nowhere to run from Waspinator this time." His optics flashed "Waspinator have you now." He added.

"Bee!"

Bumblebee spun around, turning his left arm into a cannon and firing a stun blast for Waspinator. The Predacon went down within seconds, but it was long enough for Tarantulas to dig his own claws deep into Bumblebee's back. "BUMBLEBEE!" Jeff screamed as the mech dropped to his knees and collapsed, forced stasis lock falling over him "B-Bee.. BEE!?" Jeff questioned.

Tarantulas turned to Jeff with a wicked smile on his face, making his way closer and closer to the young and terrified human. As the Predacon chuckled darkly, Jeff could do little more than scream bloody murder as he was plucked off the ground and carried off just as the sun began to rise in the sky.

...

"What do you mean you didn't find Jeff with Bumblebee!?"

Sideswipe backed up a bit against the med bay wall, his optics looking up at the second-in-command. To say the least, Sideswipe had not wanted to be the one to deliver this news to Prowl. It was bad enough after an hour that Bumblebee had not shown up after getting ahold of Prowl, but this only made it worse. "Bumblebee's in emergency surgery right now. They were ambushed, by two Decepticons it looks like." Prowl's optics widened "He managed to stun one, that bug thing... We have him in custody... But the other one must have taken Jeff with them." He added.

Prowl felt nothing but rage at the thought of Jeff being in Decepticon hands. Everything they had worked to do, all the time spent protecting him, ended by allowing him to go with a man he was more than certain hurt him. "Where the frag is this Decepticon?" Prowl growled "I want to be the one to interrogate him." He added.

Sideswipe shook his head. "Prowl, you need to chill. In this state of mind, you're likely to murder the mech." Sideswipe shook his head a bit "Allow Prime and I to handle this, I swear the second he says anything about Jeff, I'll tell you." Prowl had a look of utter defeat on his face "Prowl, I'm worried about him too. But you know better than all of us that anger... Can make people do stupid things." He noted.

Prowl felt his body tremble, trying to control his anger, rage, and fear all at once. He shook his head slowly, peering down at the floor, he nodded his head slowly. Sideswipe slowly pulled away from him, rolling down the hallway. Prowl still could not believe what had just happened, he _should _have been there to protect Jeff. He shouldn't have ever let the boy he considered his son leave the base. "Primus Jeff, please... Stay safe."

Deep down, he knew that chances were, that would be an impossibility.

...

Jeff was thrown unceremoniously onto the cave floor. His head throbbed and the pain shooting through him wasn't making matters any better either. Blackarachnia sat on her makeshift throne, a wicked smile upon her face as the boy attempted to stand to his feet. Tarantulas had firm hold of his arms again, keeping him from doing anything, or so much as making a run for it. "Let me go you giant eight legged FREAK!" Jeff shouted "When Prowl gets his hands on you, you're both DEAD!"

Behind him, Tarantulas scoffed, whereas Blackarachnia only chuckled quietly. She stood to her feet slowly, walking up until she was close enough that Jeff could literally feel the hot air of her breath. "You're feisty... I like that." Blackarachnia hissed "So much like your mother, I don't suppose _that _is such a compliment though." She commented.

"You shut up about my mom!" Jeff shouted.

As if to emphasize that he needed to learn respect, Tarantulas pinched the back of his neck, hard. Jeff cried out, falling to his knees as Blackarachnia disappeared behind a corner slowly. "You need to shut up and learn your place here, youngling." Tarantulas hissed quietly "No one's coming for you. You are _alone _here." He then added "Now, shut up!"

"Don't hurt him too much, we need him alive..."

For a few seconds, Blackarachnia was out of sight, then she came back. Dragging behind her a horribly dissolved woman, Jeff's eyes moved towards the woman, and slowly, but surely, they widened. Her hair moving just out of her face, the woman's dark blue eyes widened ever so slowly as well. "Jeffrey?"

Jeff could barely control the mix of emotions that filled his heart. But slowly, surely, he managed to breathe out a single word. "Mom...?"

...

A/N: Yep, I think I'll just leave you guys right there. Reviews make my day!


	38. Truth

A/N: WOW. Over 200 reviews? Ah! You guys are making me so happy. :) This has been my favorite story to write so far and all of your feedback has just been amazing. :) Thank you!

Galem: Jeff's mom was never dead. She simply abandoned him when he was six. His Dad is the one who was dead. :) Sorry for that confusion.

...

**CHAPTER 38  
Truth **

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." Sideswipe slammed his fist on the table in front of a nearly petrified Waspinator "What do you piece of slag's want with Jeff?" He questioned.

Waspinator knew better than to talk, he knew better than to give the plan away. But the look on Sideswipe's face nearly made him just blabber it all out, his optics filling further and further with fear. He could see the second-in-command, Prowl, himself outside watching them through a window, which wasn't helping matters. "If you're not gonna talk, I'll get HIM in here." Sideswipe pointed at Prowl "And you do not want that. You took his kid, and he's liable to rip your head off at this point." He then added "Literally."

"Waspinator scared."

Sideswipe leaned forward, his optics narrowing. "You should be scared. Because every bot on this base cares about that boy you took." Sideswipe replied as coldly was he could "If anything happens to him, you and your buddies are going to wish you were never sparked." He carefully took out a blade, and slammed it into the table "Prowl and I particularly fond of him. I love that boy like he was my little brother." He then added "Making me half tempted to torture you for the information." He noted.

"No! No torture Waspinator!"

"THEN TALK!"

Waspinator could tell how serious Sideswipe was, between the narrowed optics, and the pure rage in his voice. "Mother... Fleshy's MOTHER." Waspinator finally spouted out "Sector Seven... Experiments. May Devilin make us what they are. Make Waspinator this." Waspinator shook his head "Waspinator Decepticon once. Not organic, now organic." He shook his head "Mistress wants May Devilin to make cure, change us back. Jeffrey Devlin assurance, only way May Devlin co-operate."

Experiments? Sector Seven? It was all coming together now, and Sideswipe didn't like it one bit. If Jeff's mother had turned Waspinator and those he was working for into mutants they had a grudge, a huge one. And Primus only knew what they would do to Jeff if she didn't do what she was told. "Where did your mistress take them?" Sideswipe questioned coldly, Waspinator simply cowered "Where ARE THEY!?"

Waspinator didn't say a word, at which point, Prowl in the other room had had enough. He threw open the door, nearly shoving Sideswipe aside, and grabbed Waspinator's scruff bar, throwing him up against the wall. "You see this?" He took out a large blaster placing it against Waspinator's jaw "This will blow your fragging head off your shoulders before you can say "oops" in five seconds unless you talk." He noted "Now where is my son?" He stated as aggressively as he could.

"Prowl..."

Prowl fired up his gun, his optics glaring daggers into the Predacon's soul. "Alright! Alright! Waspinator tell! Waspinator tell!" Waspinator screeched, his voice filled with fear "Take him FAR away. Cave outside Chicago, ONLY cave outside Chicago." He choked out "Please, no hurt Waspinator!"

Prowl lowered his gun before throwing the Predacon against the wall, his optics still filled with anger. "If you're lying to me, the last thing you'll ever see is the barrel end of my gun." Prowl threatened, turning to Sideswipe "Go call up that pit-spawned brother of yours, Arcee, and anyone else we can. We have no idea what we're in for in there." He explained "And get that piece of slag to the brig." He added.

Prowl stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. The mech looked angry beyond words, not that Optimus, who was watching from a small distance, could blame him at this point. The Prime knew that Prowl was hurting, Jeff had been hurt, and now, abducted because he let him go. If it had been Optimus in that position he may have been calmer, but beating himself up inside. "Prowl." Optimus spoke quietly, Prowl turned his head slowly "It'll be alright, old friend. We will get Jeff back." He noted.

"I know we will." Prowl replied bluntly "Even if I have to tear every Decepticon in that cave apart piece-by-piece."

Somehow, Optimus didn't doubt a single word that had just come out of Prowl's mouth.

...

Jeff sat in a corner of the cave, watching his captors quietly. He'd already been told by them what had happened, why this was happening, and a part of him couldn't believe it. The fact his mother had seemingly tortured members of a species in order to make them into... Whatever in the world they now were. To say the least, Jeff was not speaking to the woman who stood nearby, looking over notes. "Jeffrey..." She began to speak.

"This is why you abandoned me. Because you... You... They're sentient beings mom!" Jeff shouted, standing up a bit "Why? What was the point of it?" He shook his head "We could have avoided this entire situation if you'd just-!"

"You don't understand Jeff. I was a different person then. You weren't even born."

Jeff shook his head a bit, turning around, and unable to really look at his mom. He hated her now even more than he did when she'd abandoned him. At least back then, he had enough naivety to not know that she had experimented on living creatures. "Between what you did to me, and what you did to them..." Jeff shook his head "I just, I cannot _believe _you." He stood a bit "Did you ever even care what happened to me after Chicago!" He shouted.

"What happened to Chicago?"

Jeff shook his head, looking away, May stared at her son, seeing through the hatred in his eyes. May didn't blame him, she hated herself for ever getting her son involved in something that was completely her fault. She looked at Jeff slowly, her mouth moving into a frown. "Jeff... If I were you, I'd hate me too But you have to understand... You were never supposed to get involved, _never_." She shook her head a bit "I'm so sorry for what happened, Jeff." She noted.

Jeff stared at his mother, looking almost ready to forgive her as he was grabbed by the arm. Tarantulas lifted him to his feet, his mouth grimacing in frustration. "You two have had enough time to catch-up. I have other plans for you, youngling." He hissed, looking towards May a moment "Don't worry, he won't be hurt, not yet, at least." He noted.

"If there's so much a hair out of place on my son's head-"

"Yeah, yeah. Threaten all you want." Jeff felt the grip tighten on his arm "You're not even the one I'm trying to piss off. So frankly, I could care less, May." he nodded towards her paperwork "Get back to work, or things will get far worse for him." He noted.

Jeff half-expected May to stand up for him, but she backed off. It was obvious she was afraid of this mech, he had no doubt about it. Tarantulas dragged him further into the cave, far into the caverns, and dropped him in a web-lined area. "What do you want from me!?" Jeff looked up "You have me to use against my Mom, what else could you possibly want?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tarantulas commented "Tell me, child. How long after he heard you screaming and begging for mercy do you believe that Prowl would show up?" He questioned, bringing out a blade "Are you a good screamer?" He questioned.

"If you hurt me, Prowl will-"

With a violent swing, Tarantulas pretended to cut Jeff across his chest. Jeff screamed, collapsing to the ground, trembling a bit. Tarantulas chuckled a bit, kicking him in the side. "I didn't even cut you, you wimpy little fleshing." He placed his front foot on his back "Come on, get up, I don't want whining from your mother that I hurt you." The boy didn't move "Did you hear me?"

"Just drop dead." Jeff grumbled "Don't you get it? Even if you go back to being a Decepticon? You're all a bunch of freaks." Tarantulas grimaced at that "I mean what kind of Decepticons ARE you? You needed _me _to get my mom to do what you wanted her to?" He questioned "I'm not the wimp, wimps hide behind kids, wimps don't just enforce stuff." He pointed "You're a wimp!"

For a moment there was silence, and then a deep chuckle echoed from Tarantulas. He pressed his foot deeper into the thick of his back, causing Jeff to whine quietly, the large arachnid-like Decepticon only grinned wickedly. "Want to say that one more time before I crush you into bloody little chunks, fleshy?" He questioned quietly.

Jeff prepared for it, he prepared to be quietly crushed into oblivion. But it never came, Tarantulas simply lifted his foot, and dragged him across the webbed floor, his dominance over his prisoner newly enforced by the fear of death. He stuck him on the nearest wall, trapping him on the web before spinning just enough to enwrap his hands and feet to it. "W-What are you going to do with me?" Jeff choked out quietly.

"Now where would be the fun in telling?" Tarantulas teased evilly.

As Tarantulas slowly ran his claws along his cheek, Jeff could barely tremble, his body mostly pinned to the wall. He carefully placed one talon against the teen's throat, grinning wickedly. "We have entrapped your mother. Yes." Tarantulas continued "But what comes next... Oh, I'll leave you to imagine that yourself." Tears stung Jeff's eyes as his fear rose.

And then Tarantulas left, he walked away back into the darkness until it swallowed him whole. Leaving a petrified and sobbing Jeff wondering if anyone was coming for him, and if not, what his fate would be.

...

A/N: Hope that this came out well. I thought and re-thought up the moment we found out Jeff's mom created the Predacons a thousand times. But I found this way to be the best. Hope you all agree with me. Reviews make my day!


	39. Old Feuds

A/N: Wow, just wow at the response last chapter! That was the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter of any of my fics! Thank you so much guys! :D

...

**CHAPTER 39  
Old Feuds**

Prowl was silent as he placed his back against the cave wall, his blaster out and at the ready. His optics turned towards the opening towards the large cavern, searching around. It was nearly silent in the cave, but perhaps that was on account of the fact he had told the others to wait behind in case they were headed into an intentional ambush. His spark could gently feel the beat of Jeff's heart. Though it was stable, Prowl could feel the tension and outright fear that the young human felt at full blast.

In the near-dark, his optics illuminated everything, taking a deep breath. Nothing seemed too strange, though he knew one thing was for sure: it was far too quiet for a Decepticon hideout. "Jeff?" Prowl whispered quietly "Jeffrey, are you in here?" He questioned.

There was no sound, which made him relax, because if nothing else, he had not alerted others to his position. His optics stared around as he moved deeper into the cave, the sound barely echoing in the dark chamber. Though Prowl saw nothing, he knew that Jeff was there, he could feel it, he could sense it. As he quietly moved through the mouth of the cave, he quietly took notice of the human woman whom occupied a space just a few feet away. His optics scanned over the woman as he kept as far from the woman as possible.

He didn't know why, but deep inside, something told him interaction with her was a bad idea. "You cannot hurt the child yet." He could hear a female voice hiss out "We need him to keep his mother co-operative. Do you understand me Tarantulas?" Blackarachnia came into view from the other end, keeping her voice low as possible "Even if you have something against Prowl, you will do your job first." She noted.

"I won't take off any limbs." Tarantulas offered.

"You will not hurt him AT ALL."

Prowl cringed at the fact that they were talking this way, knowing it was about Jeff. Whatever quarrel the male had with him, he could not imagine, but Prowl feared the fact that this man wished to hurt Jeff to simply get to him. He ducked behind the wall as the two made their way past him, keeping as quiet as he possibly could. Once they'd moved, he bolted out, keeping his feet as light as possible as he headed down the cavern and towards the web-lined chamber. His spark tugged hard at this point, keeping him alert as he aimed his weapon around, keeping his attention focused.

His optics quickly hit Jeff, who was hanging from the wall, and sighed quietly. "Jeff!" Prowl shouted as quietly as possible as he made his way over "Thank Primus you're okay."

Jeff looked up at the mech groggily, his smile widening. At first, the teenager believed that he was imagining it, but as the mech moved forward, he relaxed. He felt a finger stroke his cheek soothingly with a gentle sigh. "Prowl... You came for me." Jeff managed to breathe out "I-I thought..." He looked him in the optics "I thought..." He began.

"Shhhh." Prowl whispered "Relax, Jeff. Try not to move, I'm going to cut you down."

_:Prowl to Sideswipe, I've found Jeff as well as who must be his mother.: _Prowl spoke over his com link as he brought out a hidden blade _:Get his mother out of there and neutralize all hostiles. I'll get Jeff out of here.: _He notified.

Jeff soon dropped to the ground as the webbing was cut off. Jeff threw his arms around Prowl's lower leg tightly, laying his head against the armor gently. Prowl crouched, and moved a hand over his back gently, hugging him as gently as he could back. "It's good to see you too, son." Prowl stated quietly "And as for what you "thought"? I will _always _come for you." He stated firmly.

"Awww how sweet."

Prowl was on his feet as he spun around. Tarantulas had entered the chamber on all eight of his spindly legs, his pincers chattering together in a chuckle. "I knew you'd come, Prowl." Tarantulas teased "Always so chivalrous. You'd never leave a child, would you? Even if it wasn't your own." He came closer a bit "Why so silent? Don't you recognize your _best_ _friend_?" He questioned.

"Jazz?" Prowl questioned.

Tarantulas scoffed. "Look harder, Prowl."

Prowl leaned forward, his optics scanning over the mutant Decepticon. And slowly, his optics widened in realization of just who the mutant was. "TERARIUS... But how? The last time I saw you..." Prowl paused "I killed you." He muttered.

"Did you now?"

Behind him, Prowl could see Jeff moving back in utter fear. Tarantulas chuckled even more darkly watching Jeff like a hawk, with a leap, he flew through the air. Before Jeff even knew what had happened, he was lifted off the ground, and a large, menacing blade placed at his throat. Prowl spun around, ready to pounce. "Now, now, now. This blade is poisoned." Tarantulas teased "One step further and I will slice this boy's throat wide open and make you watch him die _slowly_." He noted.

"What do you want!?" Prowl shouted.

Tarantulas's wicked smile sent chills up Prowl's metal spine, the mech backed up a bit. Tarantulas only barely tapped the side of Jeff's throat with it as the boy trembled, trying to keep away. "Simple, disarm and surrender. Allow yourself to be taken in his place." Tarantulas replied rather cooly "If you want your son's life in-tact, only your death can do that." He noted.

Prowl was trembling in terror, uncertain of what to do. He'd never been in a situation like this before in his life, and for once, it was the normally calm second-in-command's turn to be terrified beyond words. "Dad..." Prowl's optics widened at the word, staring at Jeff "Don't do it. I'm not worth it..." Jeff stated quietly "You can't let this asshole win." He noted.

"Shut up." Tarantulas snarled, pressing the blade closer against Jeff's skin.

Prowl stood there, stunned. Jeff had just called him his "dad" for the first time since the two had know each other. He had just acknowledged him as his parent for the first time. It made his decision up for him. "You must have a death wish _old friend_." Prowl stated in spite, dropping his gun to the floor "Let my son go and I will meet your demands. I will hand myself over." He noted.

Tarantulas's grin spread, at long last, he would have his revenge against Prowl. The mech whom he had grown up with before the war, whom had tried to kill him on the battlefield as he had turned to the Decepticons. Shoving Jeff to the ground, Tarantulas turned to Prowl just in time to find himself thrown halfway across the room with a loud THUD! He stared up as Prowl stepped in front of his son, in a crouched and hunched position. "What the frag do you think you're doing!?" Tarantulas snarled.

As Prowl lept into the air and collided into Tarantulas, he gave his angry, and violent answer. "Finishing what I started!"

...

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter. We'll see Sides, Sunny, and the others as well as Jeff's mom, May again next chapter, which will be longer. :) Reviews make my day!


	40. Tensions

**CHAPTER 40  
Tensions**

Jeff felt tense as Prowl and Tarantulas wrestled violently on the ground. He fell on his butt, crawling back a bit to get out of the way of the giant robots. He'd never seen Prowl so animalistic and downright angry, but seeing as it was a terrifying sight, he couldn't help but be glad. Pulling himself to his feet slowly, he found the courage to run, fast and hard. "No you don't!" Tarantulas snarled, swiping his claws for Jeff as Prowl went down onto the ground following a hard punch "Get over here you little vermin!"

Attempting to barrel roll to the side, he felt the claws latch onto his leg tightly. Jeff cried out, feeling as he was dragged back, and held down to the ground. "If you make so much as a sound Prowl I will smash your child's head in." Tarantulas teased as he pressed against Jeff's head.

Jeff thought quickly, looking over the exoskeleton, something quickly hit him. The mech was half-organic, and the hand was made of fur. Taking a deep breath, Jeff quickly bit down onto one of Tarantulas's fingers as hard as he could. The Predacon reared back in pain, shrieking as Jeff let go, got to his feet, and ran again. "You pit spawned little bastard!" Tarantulas shrieked "Wait until I get my hands on-!"

Prowl pulled his arm around the distracted Predacon violently, attempting to choke-hold him. Quickly, he flipped him onto his back, grabbing his poisoned blade from the ground and swinging it downward violently. Tarantulas grinned, catching it and kicking Prowl off before moving to his feet and webbing him violently to the wall. Prowl turned his head towards where Jeff was running quickly. "Jeff, run!"

"Yes, run along little Jeff." Tarantulas grinned, subspacing his blade "Chasing you just makes this even more fun!"

He quickly transformed, his slender and dark body moving into the darkness. Jeff himself was terrified, having quickly realized he had gone the wrong way, and gone deeper into the caverns rather than to the exit. He blindly felt around, trying to find the way back, the only light was the red optics of Tarantulas as he came closer and closer. "Can't see? Ohhhh too bad..." Tarantulas leapt in front of Jeff "I can." He noted.

The mech lept forward, digging his jaws into Jeff's leg violently. Jeff screamed, holding his now bleeding leg as Tarantulas released. "Be happy I'm not venomous. But now we're even, and you're not running anywhere." Tarantulas taunted, transforming slowly "Be glad I'm not making a meal of you now... You're _very _tasty." He hissed "Perhaps after we no longer have use for you... You'd make a good final meal in my half-organic state." He crouched in the darkness, chuckling coldly.

The rock that Jeff slammed into the Predacon's optic nearly blinded him. Pulling himself to his feet, Jeff limply attempted to climb up a rock formation at the side of the cave, his bum and bleeding leg dangling. "Sorry creeper." Jeff shouted "I'm not gonna be any giant eight legged-freak's meal!" He added with a level of snark.

Tarantulas attempted to grab his leg, but Jeff moved just enough out of reach to avoid it. Not a moment too soon as Prowl came colliding into Tarantulas's form. He punched the Predacon violently, ripping the already blinded eye out violently. "You want something to eat?" Prowl questioned with a snarl "Eat this you sick fragger!" He stated shoving a grenade into the Predacon's jaw.

_Bam!_

Not a second after Prowl had backed off, a huge chunk of the Predacon's head was blown off. Whereas Jeff expected him to drop, it only seemed to anger Tarantulas more, as he turned, half his face a sight of gore and chunks, and snarled deeply. It seemed that his jaw had been blown off, leaving Tarantulas without the ability to speak as he launched himself at Prowl, trying to claw his way into him. Prowl punched him hard, knocking him against the wall as the cavern shook from the force. "Come on Tarantulas." Prowl growled "Now that you're facing someone your own size you're not so tough?" He questioned.

Another screech sounded out as Tarantulas attempted to dig his claws into Prowl's chest plates. Prowl could feel himself thrown against the cavern wall, and this time, the cavern _did _violently shake. Jeff felt his footing slip as he fell, Prowl's eyes shot up to see the downward spiral as he leapt for him. "JEFF!" He screamed, forgetting Tarantulas for a moment as he caught his son between his hands, and hunched over.

As the rocks tumbled into his body, severely hurting him, Prowl groaned. He knew that Jeff would be safe, however, and that was what mattered. When the shaking stopped, Prowl shot up again, knocking several rocks away. He set Jeff down on the ground, groaning and rubbing the back of his helm. "Dad, you're hurt." Jeff looked up.

"Forget me." Prowl crouched a bit "How deep did he get your leg?"

He scanned over Jeff's leg, finding that the bite was not deep enough that he would lose blood fast. But it would still keep him most immobile for a fair amount of time, Jeff groaned, but Prowl gently shook his head, ripping a bit of his clothing off and wrapping it around the child's damaged leg. "Is he dead?" Prowl shook his head "How do you know he wasn't buried alive?" He questioned, a screech answering him from a distance "Dad..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I know there is a second exit to the cave." Prowl gently picked Jeff up "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jeff glanced back at the caved in way they'd gone, and grimaced a bit. This day just seemed to get worse, and worse. Yet as he looked up at Prowl, he saw a weak, but sincere smile on the mech's face. "What's got you smiling?" He asked.

"You've been calling me dad for the past twenty minutes."

Jeff returned the smile weakly, feeling his face going bright red. He leaned into the mech's chestplate, his eyes looking down. "Yeah, well... That's what you are, right?" He questioned "You call me son after all." He paused "I missed you." He stated.

"And I, you." Prowl paused "But we have to keep moving, we can have time for a reunion later."

As Prowl began to move deeper into the cave, Jeff's only comfort was knowing when Tarantulas attacked again, he was safe in Prowl's hold.

...

Sideswipe sighed as he stood within the cave, his optics darting back and forth. They had managed to defeat Blackarachnia and her few but powerful followers, that problem was dealt with. But now they had another problem. They had seen the cave in, and were aware of the fact that their group was now split up from, and in their case, stuck with Jeff's mother. "Prowl isn't responding to his com." Sunstreaker spoke up "I believe that it is very likely that the distance is interfering." He added.

Sideswipe grunted, but nodded his head in agreement. It worried him that another option was possible, that they had been buried alive within a pile of rocks and that Jeff was dead right now. "So we're just going to what? Sit around and wait?" Speak of the devil, May spoke up, looking up between them "My son is with him, and Tarantulas is not going to be the pushover that Blackarachnia was." She shook her head "We pumped a lot of super chemicals into him." She admitted.

"You didn't seem to care too much about Jeff's well-being when you abandoned him." Sunstreaker grunted.

May nearly wanted to shoot the mech for that comment, pushing the bangs of her brown hair from her eyes. She knew that everyone there hated her guts, and most likely they were all close to her son. Arcee had been glaring at her as she kicked away a couple of Predacon corpses. "I'm not proud of leaving him, you know." She shook her head "Don't even PRETEND you know what it felt like." She added.

"I know what it's like from the other end, m'am." Sunstreaker grunted "My brother and I were abandoned by our creators long before this slagging war began. You know where they left us? The equivalent of YOUR dumpster." He pointed at her with a leer that nearly chilled her to the bone "You may have given him to your government. But it doesn't change that you abandoned your duties. And for all these years, you have done nothing while he suffered on the streets." He paused "And I highly doubt that you were in their custody all that time." He noted.

May was dead silent, Sunstreaker's optics and outright hatred of her piercing through her soul. Sunstreaker knew he was right, some parents gave up their kids because they simply couldn't take care of him. But that hadn't been her reason, her reason had been angering a group of Decepticons and not giving a single thought to seeking out their help, which they would have provided. Her reasons had been _selfish_. "You weren't even concerned about the Decepticons. If you had been you would have sought us out. We knew your leader at Sector 7." He then added "You used this as an excuse to abandon the child you did not want." He then added "Do not tell me otherwise."

By this point, May Devlin turned around, and walked off as far from the Autobots as she could get. Sunstreaker snorted, looking to Sideswipe who frowned a little bit. "That was cold, Sunny." Sideswipe commented.

"Someone had to stand up about it." Sunstreaker muttered "Y'think the kid and Prowl are okay?"

Sideswipe frowned at that, uncertain of how to answer it. Rather it was in a way that gave him hope, or in a way that told the truth of how they all felt. Prowl could have unintentionally killed himself, Jeff, and Tarantulas. "I don't know Sunny, but I'm not sitting around to wait and find out either." Sideswipe spoke up "Come on." He added.

"Where are we going?"

"To start digging."

Sideswipe could only hope they wouldn't be too late.

...

A/N: Initially, I was going to show the fight with the other Predacons. But frankly, Tarantulas became the main villain of the story. And I felt that extending Prowl and Tarantulas's showdown and having the scene with Sunny and May would be cooler. Hope I made it enjoyable either way! Reviews make my day!


	41. Damage

A/N: OMFG, I am so sorry. If you're wondering why you're not on the alert, or this is not on your favorites list anymore, I made a boo-boo. I meant to delete this chapter to possibly add something (I changed my mind). What I ended up doing was deleting the whole story.

So you'll all have to re-subscribe and favorite apparently. I know it's a pain in the butt, but it's better than having to re-read the entire thing just rewritten, because that was the only other option if it was deleted for good.

Again, I am literally just SO sorry. I have no idea what happened. Thank God for the recovery button though or this would have been 41 chapters now the toilet.

...

**CHAPTER 41  
Damage**

It had been an hour, and still there was no sign of the second exit that Prowl knew existed. They'd stopped in one of the caverns, Jeff resting himself on a large rock. His leg had stopped bleeding out, but by the way the boy rubbed it, the pain was not subsiding in the least. "Here." Prowl inched toward the boy carefully "Allow me." He noted.

Prowl's holoform appeared before his son, gently rubbing the pained areas. "Dad?" Jeff looked at the mech as his holoform continued to do his work "When I was captive, I kept hearing your voice." He explained, Prowl smiled a bit "Was I hearing things?" He questioned.

Prowl shook his head, knowing that their bond had gone through. Shifting a bit, but keeping his sensors on high alert for Tarantulas, he peered down upon the human boy. "No, you were not hearing things. What you were hearing was my voice through our bond." He noted the look of confusion on Jeff's face "For our species, we have an unbreakable tether to the sparks of our children. Sometimes our biological ones. But when we adopt a sparkling as our own, we can make the bond as well." He paused a moment "One night, while you slept, I tried to see if I could make one with you. By some miracle, it was successful." He noted.

"So I'm now connected to you?" Jeff replied "Like forever?"

Prowl nodded his head, his smile widening. "No matter where you go in this world, or how old you get..." Prowl began to explain, his holoform poking his chest "This connects you to me, and makes you by all intents and purposes _my _son." Jeff blushed again "No one, not even your own mother can say they know you like I do anymore. A bond allows me to know every emotion you feel, every time your scared." He then added "And yes, speak to you without use of my vocal processors." He explained.

Jeff couldn't help but feel like the luckiest boy in the world knowing he was forever connected to Prowl in such a way. Prowl gently removed his hand from massaging the boy, moving a hand to run it through Jeff's hair. "Come on, son, you need to get up." Jeff slowly stood up, allowing the mech to pick him up again "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Knowing that we've got that connection?" Jeff questioned "I'm more than okay." He groaned a bit "I could do without the big spider bite in my leg though." He muttered.

Prowl nodded his head, knowing that there was not much he could do to help his son. Not until they got home and Ratchet pumped painkillers into Jeff, though he could hope the boy wouldn't need surgery of some type. "Don't worry kid, we can't be too far off from the exit by my calculations." Prowl noted, his optics keeping an eye out for Tarantulas "You'll be home, safe and sound before you even-"

He had to quickly move Jeff to the side as Tarantulas made his all too quick return. Prowl had no time to react as a large rock hit the back of his helm, knocking him to the ground, stasis lock quickly filling him. Though he could already feel his systems attempting to reboot, Jeff was in a panic as the horribly disfigured Predacon turned to him, unable to do anything but screech in a horribly beastial way. As the Predacon swung for him with his claws, Jeff barely leapt out of the way, feeling as the claws dug into his shirt and slashed it practically off.

Hitting the floor of the cave, Jeff shrieked, trying to pull himself up. Tarantulas stepped toward him, shooting out webbing to keep Jeff against the ground. The human squirmed, crying out, as Prowl attempted to online. The last bit of web slapped Jeff hard in the mouth, silencing his screams. Tarantulas brought out the poisoned blade from before, raising it above his head, and swinging it down. Jeff prepared for the end, but the squelching sound was not from his body, nor was it from Prowl's...

He opened his eyes silently to see the body that had leapt in the way just in time. May Devlin stood there, the blade rammed through her body, her body trembling as Tarantulas removed the blade. She fell to the side, to the side, Jeff could also hear the sound of the other Autobots as they bolted for them. His eyes turned to his mother, the woman who had abandoned him, who had done horrible things... The woman who had just given her life to make sure that Jeff kept his in-tact. From behind, Tarantulas found himself with a large hole in his chest, and another, and another.

Prowl stood on the other end of a blaster, grunting as he pulled himself to his feet. He kicked Tarantulas in the head, crushing it before he could retaliate further before quickly removing the webs from Jeff. "Jeff, stand back!" Prowl shouted as Jeff rushed to May's side "I don't know if that poison can affect you!" He grabbed him back, and rushed to May's side "M'am, please cover your wound." He noted.

"T-Too late for me..." May trembled, she leaned up so that only Prowl could hear her "Please, don't let him see me die."

Blood cascaded down her lips as Prowl nodded to Jeff, gently motioning him away as he did as he was told. Prowl turned to May, within her eyes, a light was fading, and fast. "Your buddy was right... I was so selfish when I did what I did to him." She managed to breathe out, Prowl's optics seemed to fill with sympathy "But they ... They were not going to have him." She stared Prowl dead in the eyes "You're Prowl..." Prowl nodded "They told me... How much you loved him..." She managed.

"Conserve your energy." Prowl stated quietly.

Slowly, the woman reached over to Prowl's hand, laying her tiny one on his. She stared up at him, her eyes begging him for the very thing she was about to ask of him. "Don't let my son grow up an orphan." May begged him, she shook her head "Please... I never wanted this for him. Any of it..." She shook his head "I don't want him to be alone... Not for my mistakes." She added.

"He won't be." Prowl answered quietly "You have my word, your son will be loved."

Slowly reaching into her pocket, May dug out a small envelope. Her hand shakily set it beside Prowl. "When he's ready... Just give it to him..." Tears streamed the woman's cheeks "He deserves... To know..."

Before the sentence was completed, May was limp. Her body lying on the cave floor as Prowl stood over her. Though he may not have agreed with what she had done in the past, Prowl still felt a tinge of sadness as he realized she had expired. A moment passed, and slowly, surely, Prowl gently closed the woman's eyes. "Prowl." Prowl turned his head towards Sideswipe as he rolled forward "She got ahead of us... I had no idea-"

"Never mind that." Prowl spoke quietly "Comm Ratchet, and let him know we are making our way back as we speak."

...

By the time they returned in the evening, rain fittingly beat against the window of the med bay. Though none of the Autobots had been particularly fond of May Devlin, it did not write off the fact that she had died doing a noble deed. It was because of her that Prowl was even in there right now, seated at Jeff's beside as the boy, hopped up on painkillers, lay resting off the surgery for the wounds he had sustained. Ratchet peered over at the second-in-command quietly, his optics rising up to Prowl.

"You cannot blame yourself, Prowl." Ratchet finally spoke up "May Devlin made her choice. She did not need to take the blow, but she did." He explained, checking Jeff's IV drip quietly "If it had not been for her choice, you may very well have come home without him." He nodded towards Jeff and sighed quietly "If it's any consolation, we all feel what you do at this moment." He added.

Prowl nodded his head in agreement, staring down upon Jeff. He carefully ran a finger through the sleeping boy's hair, more than glad to not only have him back, but also sad at the knowledge both his biological parents were now dead. Until the day when and if his adoption went through, Jeffrey Devlin was an orphan, one with no one call family in his world. One might argue his uncle was "family", but all things considered, Prowl did not. "I went over his wounds sustained. His jaw was harmed and his tooth fractured long before the cave." Ratchet pointed out "He was hit, quite hard at that." He noted.

"We should notify social services of obvious child abuse." Prowl replied "Once he is awake, and in a good state of mind, you may ask him about it." He shook his head "But not right away, he is no doubt in a fragile and traumatized state." He explained, peering up at Ratchet "He need not reaccount what Peter did to him the moment he has his bearings." He added.

Ratchet nodded in complete agreement, taking a deep breath. He too, stared at the young boy with great concern. There was no doubt that Jeff would be left with many scars, both emotional, and physical after that night. But at the same time, Ratchet found himself simply grateful that the child was alive, and no exceptional harm had come to him. "He's going to need us to help him get through this." Ratchet spoke quietly "Thank Primus we got attached. Can you imagine if we were sending him to another home instead?"

"I'd rather not."

Ratchet was silent a moment, taking a deep breath. "If you are going to stay the night, you may as well take an open berth." Ratchet finally grunted "Just this once, considering the circumstances, I will allow you to stay overnight." He then added 'I want you out tomorrow night though." He added.

"Understood."

As Ratchet left the second-in-command there, the mech sighed inwardly. Prowl was thankful to have the boy back, to hear the boy's heartbeat just this closer, to be able to hold him again. Tonight, he would sleep well again. Even if, deep inside, he knew the guilt he felt would not go away.


	42. Home

A/N: So happy to see so many people re-add this story! :D

...

**CHAPTER 42  
Home**

Jeff was alright enough for Peter to come over within a week. Though the boy hadn't said much about that day, Prowl could tell that deep inside, Jeff was in a lot of pain. But despite his best efforts to convince Ratchet that they should wait a little longer, Ratchet had insisted. Jeff was seated on the berth of the med bay where Peter had agreed to meet him, watching Prowl and Ratchet as they talked in a half-mutter in the Cybertonian tongue, clearly both were nervous but would rather not voice why in front of Jeff.

A moment passed, and Prowl finally made his way towards his charge. The large mech crouched, gently setting his finger on his son's shoulder as the young human peered up at him. "Remember Jeff, we're just getting a taped confession from him as your wounds have healed." Prowl told him gently "If we can get him to admit to hitting you, that's it, he's done." He explained.

"What if he hits me again?"

Ratchet scoffed from some distance, his optics traveling towards Jeff. The mech was fairly certain that if Peter's hands came anywhere near Jeff's base he'd have half the base ready to land a punch of their own on his own face. "If that man so much as raises a hand to you, we're both right here." Ratchet replied, pounding his chest lightly "No harm will come to you, Jeffrey. But you do need to do this. With Bumblebee still out of commission he cannot confirm what he saw." He noted.

The sound of the door opening cut them off, Peter quietly entering the room. By instinct, Prowl found himself protectively standing in front of Jeff as he scowled at the man. All he could think was the damage he had done to the child, and the hatred he had for him on account of it. Peter put on a fake smile, as Prowl quickly chimed in. "Don't even think for a moment you're taking him home today." Prowl scowled "We know that you hit him, Mr. Felton." He slowly made a fist in his hand "You're lucky I'm not grinding you into dust right now." He noted.

Peter could already feel his resolve shoved to the side as the giant robot stared him down with optics filled with rage. He hadn't expected any of this to happen, the kid getting out, the fact that he'd actually lose it at the kid that bad. Or most of all, that by the end of the three months he'd had him he'd be standing in front of two hulking giants likely ready to _literally_ grind him into dust. "Is that what he told you? Jeez, kids these days, am I right?" Peter laughed "I didn't do anything to the kid, he must have fallen out of bed if he came here hurt." He noted.

"Then what was DNA residue from your body doing on his face?" Ratchet questioned "You're forgetting, Mr. Felton, that we are far more advanced than your race. I know that you hit that boy. And you'd be smart _not _to try and talk yourself out of this one." He then added "The chaos you caused not only endangered Jeff, but at the following events left one of our other close allies badly damaged." He then added "As well as nearly got your nephew killed." He explained.

"And got your sister killed as well."

Peter felt his body tense, as he slowly backed up. From behind Prowl, Jeff stood to his feet, and moved so that he could see Peter himself. The man looked at Jeff with a half-grimace at the sight of his slightly beaten state. "You little shit." Peter grabbed one of the smaller, human-sized wrenches from Ratchet's table "I warned you what would happen, I _warned_ you." He shook his head "I am not going to jail because of a snot-nosed little shit!" He added.

As he flung the wrench for Jeff, the next thing he knew the wrench had been caught by Ratchet. The medic looked over the wrench a moment, and then towards Peter, who looked more than a little terrified now. "I'll have you know, Mr. Felton. I'm the only wrench thrower allowed in this med bay."

Peter had no time to react as the wrench rammed him hard in the face. Not just one, but three teeth scattered along the floor, his jaw clearly knocked out of whack as he shrieked in pain. "My jaw!" Peter managed to speak despite the clearly messed up state of his jaw "You're going to fix this!" He also managed "You haven't got the right." He noted.

At this point, Jeff saw Ratchet do something he would have never expected when they first met. He stepped over towards Peter, crouched low, and forced him on his feet. "I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear, Felton. That will be the _least _of your worries if you so much as look Jeffrey's way again." Ratchet growled quietly "I've recorded every ounce of this conversation. So you have one of two choices, hand yourself over to the authorities like a smart human." He got as close to his face as he could "Or let the two of us have our way with you, and trust me..." He snarled "It'll be far more painful."

Peter backed up, and turned to run for his life by this point, clearly smart enough not to pick a fight with a giant robot. Prowl smirked a bit, satisfied that the man would never be bothering Jeff again. "He'll find the authorities waiting for him at home. And now we have three witnesses to the abuse." He shook his head "He's going away for a long time." He added.

Jeff turned towards Ratchet, his eyes still filled with shock. "You-why-I didn't even..." Jeff began.

"You're one of us now, kid." Ratchet stated firmly, peering towards Jeff "We take care of our own."

Jeff could only bring himself to smile at that as he leaned against Prowl. He knew that he was safe now, he wasn't going anywhere, and Peter would no longer have any control or say in his life. Taking a deep breath, he looked between the two of them with a small, tentative smile. "Hey Dad?" Prowl peered down at Jeff in response "Can we go home now? I'm kinda looking forward to sleeping in my bed tonight." He admitted.

Prowl smiled as Jeff called his apartment his "home". Carefully, he scooped the young human into the palm of his hand, and nodded his head a little bit. He hadn't felt this happy in so long, the thought of Jeff being in his home, where he could hold him and be his father again was a good one. "I think that sounds like a plan." Prowl nodded to Ratchet "You'll call me if the creep decides to try something else?" He questioned.

"You get next whack at him." Ratchet snorted.

Jake smirked a bit, allowing Prowl to carry him back to their apartment. To say the least, Jeff was happier than anyone could probably imagine to be back in the loving home he knew he had found. Prowl set him down, and Jeff sighed a bit, looking around, and crossing his arms. It only now hit him that everything he had was here now. He had never expected it, to have come back to live with the Autobots for good. There was a time where he'd probably have taken Peter over living in what he once viewed as a "prison".

Right now, however, Jeff felt at home, and he never wanted to leave it's safety again. "Jeff, your eyes are leaking." Prowl commented, his optics turning to him "Why are you crying, son?" He questioned.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Jeff admitted "I'm just so happy."

Prowl's holoform appeared beside him, gently reaching an arm around his shoulders. He didn't tell Jeff that he'd been afraid that he'd never see it again either, there was no reason to dwell on those thoughts. Not when he was safe and sound there now. "Well you're here now and that's what matters." Prowl commented as he gently laid a kiss on Jeff's head "We'll get your things as soon as the authorities have handled Peter throughly." He paused a moment "Why don't you go take a nap? You could still use the rest." He patted his back "And I still have work." He noted.

"Yeah, go kick some 'con aft for me." Jeff grinned.

As Jeff began to walk towards his bedroom, Prowl stood there a moment. It took him a few moments to follow Jeff into the bedroom, where he watched him from the doorway. The boy looked happier than he had seen him since he'd been in the med bay, as if a light was brought back to his eyes. Though behind that, he knew there was pain, he could also see a lot of that. It would be a long journey to recovery from what had gone through, as hard as it would be. But he'd help him every step of the way, he had made a promise to Jeff, he had made a promise to his mother too, that Jeff would grow up from here on out loved and nurtured.

"Jeff?" The boy poked his head up at Prowl "Welcome home, son."

Jeff only smiled back at Prowl, happier than he could ever express in words. He slowly rested his head against the pillows, allowing himself to fall asleep. For the first time in months, his sleep was in a bed that he knew was his, in the place he called home. And for the first time, he allowed himself to smile and be happy again.


	43. Sickness and Processor Aches

**CHAPTER 43  
Sickness and Processor Aches**

When Prowl had signed up for the good and bad days, he had not expected this. He'd been up twelve hours and hardly recharged a wink between Jeff up all night, vomiting and complaining of a "raw throat" and his own work. Prowl knew little to nothing about how human illness work, but he was definitely getting a crash course in it right now. Ratchet had written Jeff's condition to a stomach virus as well as a mild case of a strep throat, but there was little he could do for him, it was a matter of Jeff fighting it off himself.

Carefully making his way into his apartment for the third time since he'd started work, Prowl poked his head into his son's room. The boy was on his stomach, looking nearly just as miserable as he had the last time. To say the least, Prowl hated seeing the young human as vulnerable as the sickness made him. It didn't help much to think that this probably wasn't the first time he got this way and didn't have a parent looking after him. "Jeff." Jeff poked his head up to see the mech in his doorway "Do you need a wastebasket? Water? Anything?" He questioned.

Jeff shook his head silently, resting his head against the pillow. "You can do something else though." Jeff grunted "Tell Ratchet to stop sending in drones with chicken noodle soup." He groaned "Seriously, I think I could overdose from that stuff." He muttered.

Prowl rolled his optics a bit at that, knowing that he couldn't do that. Ratchet had already proven two weeks ago that he cared about Jeff like he would his own youngling, he'd probably end up with a dent for just suggesting he stop. "Ratchet will probably tan your hide if you don't finish each and every bowl." Prowl teased, shaking his head "You're forgetting how much each and every person on this base happens to care about you." He noted.

Jeff peered over his shoulder, and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Ratchet could care a little less. I kinda miss the days when Ratchet hated my guts." He chuckled gently "You should get back to work, Dad. Don't you have that meeting with the senator this morning?" He questioned, his guardian shrugged in response "That's a teenager thing, adults are required to answer." He muttered.

"As a fellow parent, the Senator was more than understanding about cutting our meeting short." Prowl replied firmly "First and foremost, you are my number one priority." He then added "You are still recovering from trauma, and have come down with an illness." He explained "What kind of parent would I be if I simply ignored you in your hour of need?" He questioned.

"I'm not on my deathbed, dad."

Prowl snorted a bit, shaking his head silently at Jeff's concern. The boy had much to learn about living within the care of people who loved and wanted to see him happy and healthy. "Jeffrey Michael Devlin, look at me." Jeff looked up at the mech quietly as he stared him down "You are my son, I love you with every ounce of my spark. This is my job just as much as my real one is." He leaned forward "Now lay down so I might take your temperature to se if your fever has gone down." He added.

Jeff looked as though he was ready to argue again, but Prowl's narrow optics compelled him to lay down. He had learned by now that when the second-in-command had a look like that on his face, he was _very _serious. Carefully scanning the young human, Prowl sighed quietly, the fever had gone down, but not by much. This was exactly what Prowl didn't need, between his work, preparing his mother's body for burial, and working to officially adopt Jeff. "Your fever has gone down a little." Prowl sighed "You need to lay down and sleep though, son. I'll be back in a little while to check on you again." He then added "Eat the soup."

Jeff only grunted again, laying his head against the pillow. He wasn't sure whether to be thankful, or annoyed at the fact he was being baby'd right now. Jeff had taken care of himself through worse, yet they were taking so much time on him over what seemed like nothing. He groaned, his stomach lurching quietly, as if to remind him that he did feel like crap, and that he did need the attention they were giving him. Yet he also felt like a wounded puppy at the same time, something getting unwanted sympathy from people.

He hated that feeling, He'd hated it on the streets when he'd gotten looks of pity and handouts daily, and he hated it now. But at the same time, he didn't have much time to think about it, not when his body was begging for sleep. And he was more than happy to oblige.

...

Of course, the same day gave Prowl the biggest processor ache of his life. If adoption had been an easy task, Jeff would have been his son officially for years. That being said, the mech knew that it wasn't easy, nothing was ever easy. He quietly hated the fact that he'd have to go through the same process as everyone else. Despite the fact that Jeff had been in their care for close to a year now and had happily adjusted to life, it still stood up to the courts and social services to decide whether he should stay. And getting an adoption day hearing was going to take quite a substantial amount of time to say the least.

On one hand, he wasn't sure that talking to Charolette Mearing to help him converse with social services may not have been the best choice either. Though she was the person who had the best chance of talking them into it, she was also not known for being a "people" person. In fact, Prowl was certain it was a miracle that the usual hard woman had agreed to help him out at all. "Listen, the fact of the matter is, you're a giant robot." The woman explained, peering up at Prowl "No matter how much I pitch, your species isn't going to change, Chicago isn't going to change." She added.

Prowl stroked his chin quietly, nodding his head in agreement and even a bit in understanding. It did make sense that in a way, his species would have less of a chance to adopt a human child. What they had done to the human's was unforgivable and in many ways, irreversible. "There is much truth in your words. And I thank you for your help regardless." Prowl nodded his head a little bit "How long are they saying it will be before I can have my day in front of the adoption court?" He questioned.

Mearing seemed to frown at the mech's question. Without a doubt, Prowl figured, it was likely very early to even get news on that. And Prowl even worried it would be that way seven months from now, or longer. "They're telling me it could be a while. They still need to see his living conditions." Mearing explained "As well as to make sure that no one here is a danger to Jeff." She added.

Prowl caught himself grimacing at the thought of anyone on base even attempting to hurt him. The mech was more than certain that by now, everyone, with the exception of Optimus, who had no alone time with the boy as of yet, would die to protect the boy. He was as much a part of the base as any other member by now, a day-to-day occurrence. "You can assure them that the latter will not be a problem." Prowl replied "I'm not the only one on this base who loves that boy. I'm fairly certain we all do. And though he hardly knows him, Prime would never hurt an innocent." He added.

"You're saying that like I don't know it already." Mearing replied "They won't listen, they need to see for themselves."

Prowl sighed quietly, his optics peering down at the floor. He knew he was just impatient, after all, he had had this child for so long that he almost forgot some day's that Jeff wasn't his own. Though he knew that Mearing was trying to explain their system to him as best she could, he found it unfair, not to himself, but to Jeff, that he couldn't just sign off on a few papers and say Jeff was his. "Your system is flawed in this case." Prowl explained "But it does make my spark happy to know they take these measures." He noted.

"It's in the kid's best interest." Mearing agreed "But don't worry, it's only a few more months. And frankly if you can get me to agree to this? You can probably convince anyone that you're perfectly capable." She then added "Just be careful about what you do and say from here on out. And if there is any other trouble, I'll do my best to help." She added.

Prowl only nodded in response as she made her way down the hallway and towards Optimus's office. His hands rested on his hips, Prowl had to take a deep intake of air as he vented out more of it. In a way, he could only wish, silently that things would just go as smoothly as fate would allow. Yet at the same time, he knew that he had to have patience, he had to work on this and make certain he proved his worthiness as a father. After all, the smallest sign of anything being off and Jeff would be on his way to a new foster home.

Deep inside, he knew this would be a challenge. But he also knew that it was a challenge he was more than prepared to take on.


	44. At Peace

**CHAPTER 44  
At Peace**

Jeff hated funerals, even if he had only ever been to one once in his life before today, he hated them. He had had dreams of seeing his parents together again, but back then, it had been a passing dream. Now they _were_ together again, side-by-side in different graves, resting silently. The Autobots had paid for everything, and anyone that knew Jeff had come to pay respects to those who gave him life. There weren't any others in attendance, other than the man who conducted the funeral, after all, May Devlin had few friends left on this Earth if any.

From a distance, Prowl peered at his son silently, his mouth curved into a frown. The sheer pain he saw in the boy's eyes was something he hated. It made the mech feel as though he had failed him. "Am I late?" A soft voice asked from behind.

Prowl thought he had been hearing things until a young man stepped up beside him. He couldn't have been older than thirty, his brown hair slicked back, and a large smile on his face. It faded soon after he saw Jeff, his form shaking, crying by now. The man was silent, and brought himself to frown a bit at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk into a private matter." The man spoke "I knew May well, and I was just..."

"You're fine." Prowl replied.

There seemed to be something off about the man that Prowl couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not seen the man before, or perhaps he was just a little on edge after everything that had happened. "That's May's son, Jeffrey, right?" The man pointed, Prowl nodded his head a bit "Man, look at him. He's grown up." He commented.

Prowl gave the man a sideways stare, watching him carefully. He watched the boy carefully too, as he was still not totally over his illness and could puke yet again at any point. "Yes, that would be her child." Prowl replied, he straightened a bit, trying to intimidate the man "I know that you're not here just to pay your respects, so out with it." He told him bluntly "What do you want?" He questioned.

The man wasn't intimidated in the least, in fact, Prowl noticed a smile on his face now. The man turned to Prowl, and shook his head. "To pay my respects..." The man replied "And find out what happens to him now. When I saw the obituary, I remembered they had a kid. Wondered if I could help out." He commented "But I'd say by the way you're acting, you're taking care of him." He pointed to Prowl.

Prowl was taken aback by the man's response, uncertain of how to respond. He went for not saying anything at all, allowing the man to get a little closer. "You've got a good kid on your hands if you are." He nudged Prowl a bit "If he's anything like he was as a little kid, well..." He turned looking off towards Jeff "That boy is going to be something special." He noted.

Prowl nodded his head, compelled to agree with the man. Though he still had a firm eye on him, he had shown no signs of being a threat. Yet Prowl could not help but wonder why Jeff seemed to mean so much to him. "He already is." Prowl spoke up, the man turned his head "I cannot have children of my own, as much as I'd love to. Jeff is the answer to that." He shook his head, holding his hand out "Prowl." He introduced himself.

"Martin"

As they shook hands, Prowl couldn't help but feel as though he had met the cold skinned stranger before. Or perhaps, it was the name, the name most certainly did strike a chord with him. "Well, Martin, you have no reason to worry about Jeff." Prowl peered off towards the boy "He is in safe and loving hands, mine. And those of my allies." He turned to him "He'll be just fine." He added.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Prowl turned back, watching Jeff a moment, he turned to reply. Yet no one was there. Nothing was around other than a gust of wind and the other Autobots in the far-off distance. But where was Martin, he had to wonder. He couldn't have gone that far in so little time. Confused, Prowl made his way towards Jeff, and set a hand on his shoulder. "Jeff?" The boy looked up "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

As Prowl began to lead him away, a sight stopped him in his tracks.

"MARTIN L. DEVLIN"

The words were inscribed on a tombstone beside that of May's. And suddenly, he understood, he didn't know how it was possible, but he understood. Smiling to himself slightly as Jeff began to shiver, and lurch, he gently wrapped his arms around Jeff. "C'mon son." Prowl smiled "They're at peace now." He stated knowingly "Now let's get you home, get some medicine in you." He noted.

As he walked Jeff away from the site, a man stood, unseen, off in the distance. Martin Devlin smiled to himself, turning around, he slowly walked off until he disappeared with the winds. For what Prowl had said was more than true, now, he was at last, at peace.

...

A/N: Forgive me it's a short chapter. I wanted to write this chapter next and I am currently under the weather so I wasn't sure what should come next in this chapter. :( So I made this its own stand-alone chapter/scene. Hope it came out well enough. :)


	45. Running

Angel Heart: Awwww thank you very much. :)

...

**CHAPTER 45  
Running**

Jeff was silent that morning, but then again, he hadn't said much for a while. The last few days had taken their toll on him, in every way imaginable: physically, mentally, psychologically. But the fact that the Autobots, especially Prowl, seemed to be doting on him seemed to be getting on his nerves. Maybe he needed the fresh air, he had figured, that was why he had gone for a walk around the base with his backpack. "Where are you going?" Jeff nearly stopped in his tracks as he heard Optimus's loud and commanding voice as he turned his head towards the older mech "I believe your curfew has long past for the night." He noted.

Jeff frowned, he supposed he should get used to the Prime, now that he'd be staying. Prowl had already told him ahead of time that his close friend was a bit on the side of overprotective, and even though they barely knew each other, he already seemed that way. "How do you even know that I'm headed outside?" Jeff questioned "I just needed a walk." He added.

"You're headed for the front door." Optimus observed "Had you planned to run away?"

_Damn, he's good. _Was all Jeff could think.

Of course that had been what was in the back of his mind. After all, Jeff had never had anyone actually care this much, had them go out of their way to help. In a strange way it scared him that the Autobots cared so much, and his first reaction to fear was to run. "Maybe." Jeff shrugged "What does it matter to you? We barely know each other." He turned around to face the Autobot leader "If I left what would it mean to you?"

Optimus considered the child's question for a moment. It was true, he had no attachment of his own to the young man, but many others on base did. And in truth, he would have liked to find a connection to him too as he had the other Autobots, within time. "Everyone here cares about you, Jeffrey. Have they not proved that already?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders "I know how hard it hurts... Being orphaned." He told him gently "But you cannot push those still left in this world who care about and love you away because of it." He noted.

"They aren't my family." Jeff finally managed "My family should be here to take care of me... They should be here with the soup, with the meds." He felt tears sting his eyes a bit "Prowl might be the closest thing to family I have left. But what about the others? Why do they even give a damn? They're not." He shook his head "They don't want to be."

Optimus was silent for a long moment after that, his processor going through Jeff's response. Slowly, he crouched until he loomed over Jeff slowly. "Many Autobot soldiers grew up in this situation, Jeff." He explained "Bumblebee and myself included." He spoke softly "I know all too well, as the last of my kind, the Prime's, what it feels like. Familial ties can never truly be mended once they are severed." He explained "But I, myself know that if I had run away each time I wished too? I would never be the mech I was today." He added.

Jeff gave him a sideways glance, crossing his arms defensively. Optimus only looked at him as if he'd seen it all before and Jeff had no doubt that he had. Perhaps, centuries ago, the roles may have been reversed to Optimus and whomever was in charge at the time. "Do what you must, young one. But hear my words." Optimus's soft baritone calmed Jeff in an unusual way "They can never replace what you have lost, no one can." There was a pause "But what you have here, is a new family... A new start." He then added "We can be your family now, Jeff, all of us."

"You're at war!" Jeff replied in frustration "I could just as easily lose any one of you, and then what?" Optimus was silent at this "I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of running, but if I stay here... All I'm delaying? Is the fact that any day I could lose all of you." He shook his head "I have to run because if I don't? What happens when that day comes?" He questioned.

"I cannot promise we will always be around, Jeffrey." Optimus replied honestly "But I can promise you that, if you should leave... Even after any of us may have passed on to the All Spark." He paused "These doors will _always _be open to you. With a warm bed, food, shelter, and yes Jeffrey... _Love_." He then added "Make your choice, son. But your place will always be here."

Sluggishly moving his backpack over his shoulder, Jeff stood, kicking the floor a bit. What Optimus had just promised him was something that even social services could never, once he was eighteen he was out. But now? He had somewhere he could stop into, say who he was, and go into any time from now until he was probably an elderly man. Shakily, he set the backpack down beside him, and nodded his head a bit. "I was about to do a very stupid thing wasn't I?" Jeff questioned.

"We all make one." Optimus stated calmly "Don't let this be yours." He motioned "Come with me, I'll take you back to Prowl's quarters."

Jeff was silent a moment, but slowly picked up his backpack, and walked towards Optimus. Somehow, he didn't know how the mech had done it (though he suspected voodoo magic was involved), he had gotten through to him. Perhaps, sticking around wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

"Jeff!"

Jeff's eyes lifted as Ratchet made his way from the med bay. Both he and Optimus stopped in their tracks. "Bumblebee has just come out of stasis." Ratchet reported "I am trying to give him sedatives, but he's refusing to. He wants proof that you're alright." He grunted "Get in there before I put another dent in his helm, will ye?" He questioned with a growl.

Jeff peered up at Optimus, who merely nodded as the young man rushed into the med bay. Sure enough, the small yellow scout was seated on a berth, rubbing the back of his helm. Ratchet had clearly hit him a few times, but it hadn't exactly worked. "Bee?" The mech turned, with his optics widening with delight "Thank God, you're okay. I was scared you'd died protecting me or something." He breathed.

"I've taken worse." Bumblebee replied with a smirk "I'm just glad to see that you're alright." He shook his head "They got me in stasis lock before I could grab you." He added.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. Though inwardly, he still trembled at the thought of Tarantulas carrying him off. Taking a couple of steps forward, he allowed the scout to scoop him up gently. "It's okay, Bee. You guys got me out okay." Jeff told him, staring up at him "I got a little bruised and battered and shit, but you know, it kinda comes with the territory, huh?" He grinned "Have to get used to it."

Bumblebee nodded with a small wink at the boy as Jeff sighed a bit. Jeff was glad he'd stayed, if nothing else, at the realization that Bumblebee may never have had the closure. Closure. He knew that he didn't have that yet either, but someday, he hoped he would. "Bee?" Bumblebee stared down at the boy "Optimus said you were raised in the conditions I'm in now..." Jeff started "It isn't so bad... The whole, "this base is your family" deal, is it?" He questioned.

Bumblebee gave a mischievous smirk in response to that. With a shake of his head, he shook a finger lightly. "C'mon kid, we're only a little embarrassing." The scout replied "You're gonna love it here, since I take it you're staying...?" Jeff nodded a bit "Great, I've always wanted a little brother." He poked the boy a bit "Welcome aboard." He noted.

"Are you satisfied that he is functioning yet?"

Ratchet stood in the doorway, watching the two of them. Jeff only rolled his eyes as Bumblebee carefully set him down on the ground. "In a rush to get rid of me already, Hatchet?" Jeff teased.

"You need to be in bed." Ratchet snapped "You're still recovering!" He then added "Do I need to send more soup your way?"

"No more soup, big guy." Jeff patted the mech's leg as he walked by "Goodnight."

"G'night you little pit spawn."

Jeff could only smirk at the slightly playful tone to Ratchet's reply. In the back of his mind, he could tell quite easily that it was meant in a "loving" way, or at least, whatever the equivalent of "loving" would be to Ratchet. As Jeff left, Bumblebee smirked at Ratchet. "Well, looks like I won't be the "sparkling" on the base anymore." Bumblebee grinned "'Bout time I lost that title." He added.

"Don't get your hopes up. Jeff ages each year, not thousand years like us." Ratchet shook his head "Before you know it, he'll probably have his own kids."

Bumblebee seemed to slouch in disappointment at that, knowing he was full-well doomed to be the "child" forever. Yet at least for a while, he would get to play that "big brother" role that he had been practicing with Sam through his high school years. "Ouch!" He felt a sting on his door wing "What was that for?" He questioned.

"Stop slouching." Ratchet barked "I have work to do!"

From the hallway, Jeff only smirked even wider. He still had his small doubts, there was no way to avoid that, but he felt himself becoming more comfortable with being in this "family" by the minute.

...

A/N: I figured it made sense for this chapter to deal with Jeff's feelings on being orphaned. As he literally has no family other than the Autobots now. :) Reviews make my day!


	46. Speculation

**CHAPTER 46  
Speculation**

"Look dude, I don't know how many times I have to say it."

Jeff faced the social worker with a look of both utter distaste and frustration, taking a deep, inward breath. He hated social workers, but this one he particularly hated for giving him the hard time he was. He wasn't certain of how many times he'd have to tell the man how well he was treated, or how much he liked it on-base. It was as if the man was looking for every reason he could think of to take him away from Prowl and the Autobots and it definitely struck a chord. "I love it here." Jeff explained "They treat me like family, and are the best "family" I've ever had." He explained.

The man looked at Jeff with an expression that was nearly impossible to read. "Listen, kid." Dustin Winters spoke up "These aren't exactly the usual suspects when it comes to 're talking about titans big enough to step on you." He explained, barely keeping his calm "We just want to be sure this is the best placement for you. Rather than it being a bad idea." He then added "There are plenty of human families out there..." He began.

"None of them would love me like Prowl does." Jeff insisted.

It was a true statement, after all, none of them would have the bond they shared. Prowl had made it very clear that that was a bigger sign of love than _any _human could likely share with their child. "I get it, kid. They explained the bond to me." Dustin sighed a bit "But at the same time, that doesn't mean this is what you want." He stood a bit "If you didn't have the bond, would you want him to adopt you?" He questioned.

"I'm the one who asked him to!" Jeff scoffed.

To say the least, had Prowl not insisted on him being on his best behavior he might have popped the man in the jaw. The prejudice the man felt towards the Autobots was oozing off of him, and to say the least, Jeff hated it. To say the least, even though Jeff had felt it at one time what seemed like ages ago, he hated seeing it in others now. "And this other mech, Ratchet?" Jeff peered up at the man again "He's going to be your "secondary guardian" in the cases that Prowl is on missions or overseas." He noted "You agree to that as well?" He questioned.

That part Jeff had had some hesitations about, given Ratchet's usual attitude. But the longer they got to know each other, the more he'd come to realize next to Prowl, Ratchet was the mech that had taken to him most. Smirking the tiniest bit, he stared at the man and with a good amount of snark, replied. "As long as I don't have to start calling the old doc bot, "mom"." He explained "Now, are we done yet? I'm hungry and I could really go for that burger they're serving up in the mess hall." He added.

The look on Dustin's face was so priceless that the young man genuinely wished he had a camera. Dustin sighed, standing up from his seat, he looked about ready to throw his clipboard at the young man. But finally allowed himself to relax, taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "Sure, get out of here." Dustin nodded "I need time to talk to Prowl about my findings." He added.

Jeff nodded, he stood to his feet slowly, a limp still slightly present from the spider bite. "Listen..." Jeff sighed, gaining his composure "I know I might not be coming across the right way. But I really do love it here." He then added "They may be "titans" like you said. But have you ever heard of the term "gentle giant"? Spend just five minutes with them." He explained "You'll find there's no reason to take me away from here. Because that's what they are: gentle giants." He added.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Prowl in the doorway, smiling at the sentiment. Stepping over to Prowl, Jeff patted the mech's leg as gently as he could. "I'm gonna go grab some grub, dad."

Prowl watched the young man leave before turning to Dustin himself. The man seemed to be deep in thought, clearly having been given a mouthful to think about. Setting his clipboard down, Dustin stood to his feet and relaxed himself, staring up at Prowl. "You have some kid on your hands." Dustin found himself noting "Well, your home study does check out. And frankly, you check out pretty well as well." He noted "I'm surprised by all the charity work you've done." He admitted.

"I've made it a note given what our race has done to our species..." Prowl began "To make absolutely certain that I help to give a little back to you." He took a deep, inward breath "I just ask you allow me to do so further. It is, after all, my fault that Jeff has no family left." He added "The very least I can do for him is to give him a loving home, is it not?" He questioned.

Dustin seemed to consider the mech's all too true words for a moment. But kept his face unreadable, professional, Prowl knew how that was, and decided it better not to pry. "I think we will have much to consider, Prowl." Dustin explained "I'll be in touch within the next month to tell you whether or not you have passed on to the next step." He added.

For once, Prowl felt as if _he_ was the one being talked down to. And to say the least, the second-in-command didn't like it one bit. But as Dustin left there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. He'd just have to go with whateverthey said, and hope at the end of the day, he would have a son, and not have to give him up simply because these people believed it to be in Jeff's "best interest".

...

"Frankly, he was just a stiff."

Jeff stared up at Prowl as the mech stood in the doorway to his bedroom later that night. To say the least, the mech wasn't too happy with the attitude he had given his social worker. And who could blame him? His smart assery was something Jeff was supposed to be working on, and while he was, he almost wanted to remind the mech he couldn't change overnight. "He's also the man that is going to help to decide your future, Jeffrey." Prowl insisted "You need to show him much more respect if you do want to live here." He added.

"Why should I?" Jeff questioned "He treats me like I'm five years old. Acting like at sixteen years old, I don't know what I actually want." He scoffed quietly "The only reason that they even want me in a human home is because Chicago has become too paranoid." He shook his head "Why don't we just move states? Go somewhere else where they're more accepting of you adopting me?" He asked.

"My work is here, Jeff." Prowl explained "With the rest of the Autobot elite." He added.

"Then quit the war!"

Prowl understood what had brought all of this on with that one statement. Fear. This was Jeff's way of showing that he was genuinely afraid that Prowl wouldn't get custody of him. "Jeffrey..." Prowl stated gently as he moved into the room "We both know that is not an option. Even if I did quit being a soldier, I have too many enemies now." He crouched to him "I'd likely be putting you into even more danger as a civilian." He added.

Jeff grimaced, and turned over on his side. He hated it when Prowl was right sometimes, logic and all. "I just don't want to go to another family again, dad." Jeff said quietly "I know that you guys would find me a good one. Probably the best." He explained "But I don't want to have to adjust or settle again." He added "I want to live here with you guys."

Prowl knew that he had to approach his next words very gently. "Jeff, we have to accept that it may happen, however." Prowl told him calmly "I will do everything in my power to keep you here. Primus knows I have promised this time and time again." He explained "But I ask you, for the sake of my stress levels and yours you keep an open mind in your current situation." He tilted his head "Can you do that for me?" He questioned.

Inside, Jeff wanted to scream out "no!", but at the same time he had no choice. This was Prowl he was talking about, and the mech most likely was going through enough stress as it was. Slowly, he nodded his head as calmly as he could, biting back his fears. "Just tone yourself down, son." Prowl explained "Everything will be okay, I promise you that." He told him gently.

"Yeah..." Jeff muttered "Goodnight dad."

Prowl simply took another deep breath, allowing himself to relax. Though he knew Jeff was frustrated and scared, something in his spark told him that everything would be okay. "Goodnight son." Prowl rubbed Jeff's back gently with a finger in parting "When you wake up tomorrow, I am most certain you will feel better." He noted.

As Prowl left, Jeff continued to stare at the nearest wall, his gaze distant. Even though he had been ready to run a few days ago, Jeff knew his fear was warranted. What if he did leave there? What if at the end of the day they just couldn't keep him? He slowly closed his eyes and attempted to bring himself into sleep, to end the fear that swarmed through his brain and consumed his thoughts.

But he knew the fear would never go away.


	47. Getting Away From It All

**CHAPTER 47  
Getting Away From It All**

Even though the ride was unbearable, Jeff could easily understand the reason Prowl had shipped him to Diego Garcia. To say the least, a week long vacation from school, namely Spring Break, was the perfect excuse to get away from the stress of things back home. Prowl had told him some time alone with his soon-to-be (or at least hopefully so) uncles was exactly what he needed to drive away the amount of stress he felt. Getting off the ship groggily, he scanned the wide open hangar for any sign of either Bluestreak or Smokescreen around. Though he didn't exactly doubt the reason for their absence was due to a fair amount of mischievous-making, he couldn't help but worry they had forgotten.

Of course, the bounding form of Bluestreak making his way through the procession quickly stomped away his fears. "I'm not late! I'm not late! I just had target practice and had to run!" Bluesteak stated as he came to a stop in front of the young human "What's up little buddy, "show me some skin", that is how you humans say it right?" He held up a hand which Jeff slapped gently "How was the flight up?" He questioned.

"Miserable as ever." Jeff muttered, leaning against his suitcase "It's good to see you, Blue."

"_Uncle _Blue." Bluestreak corrected "You're gonna be family now, so if you're calling Prowl "dad", you're calling me uncle." He insisted.

Jeff smiled at that, not minding the thought at all, but not having wanted to jump the gun. Allowing the large mech to pick him up and place him on his shoulder and his things in his subspace, Jeff relaxed. He was going to enjoy himself despite the stress of everything, that much he promised himself, at the very least, would be true. "Alright, uncle Blue, you have me for a week, what's the plan?" Jeff questioned, crossing his arms "Last time I stayed with an uncle, he wasn't exactly the most upstanding guy." He added.

By the grimace on his face, it was clear that Prowl had already told Bluestreak what had happened. "Yeah, I heard about that creep. Told me what he did, hope he's rotting in a prison cell right now." Bluestreak grunted "Or the pits, just anywhere he'll rot." He explained flatly "But enough about that, it's great to have ye here. Smokey and I have lots of awesome stuff planned." He added.

"Sounds great." Jeff sighed quietly "I could use a bit of fun after all the crap I've been going through."

Bluestreak nodded, understanding what the boy meant. It was ninety percent of the reason why Prowl had sent him there for the week. Partly for a small break, but mostly because he figured Jeff could use a little bit more "fun" in his life. Of course, fun and blue went together quite well, and he was more than happy to take his nephew on for the week. "Well, we got plenty of that, a bunch of the NEST "brats" have spring break right now." He grinned "A couple of them are visiting the base so there's going to be plenty of kids your age to hang out with. If you get bored of us, that is." He added.

"Girls?" Jeff questioned.

Bluestreak chuckled at that. "You must have some guts if you're thinking that. Military brats, as in their dad's or mom's are in the military." Bluestreak explained, noting Jeff's wide eyes "Yeah, I thought that might make you rethink what you said." He poked the boy in the chest a bit "Don't worry though, there'll still be plenty of time to gawk. I just don't want to be explaining to your dad why you're black and blue when you get home." He added.

Jeff laughed at that, though he didn't doubt in any way that it was true. He'd probably come back black and blue if he even so much as stepped in the direction of any one of those girls on the base. Allowing Bluestreak to set him down in their room, he carefully set his things down, staring over at the large mech. "So, what exactly are the "fun" activities you have planned?" He questioned "Or am I not allowed to know?" He questioned.

"Sworn to secrecy on most of it." Bluestreak confirmed "But, I'll give you one hint."

At that point, Bluestreak gently moved a box out from under his berth. Jeff took a moment to take in the fact there was a box in front of him, but carefully opened it up. What he found stunned him to silence, he grinned widely, pulling the Wii U from the packaging box it was in. "Holy crap, Prowl said it wasn't in our budget to buy a gaming system right now." Jeff grinned widely "You know he's gonna kill you for spoiling me, right?" He added.

"Eh, for now you're the only nephew I've got. It's my job to spoil ye." Bluestreak pointed out calmly "What do you say we fire this baby up, I got four games to keep us busy. Figured it was a great stress-reliever." He explained "I've been wanting to learn human video games too. But I haven't quite made buddies with any of the teens here yet, so I figured you could teach me." He added.

"I haven't played since I was a little kid." Jeff admitted.

Bluestreak only smiled a bit, though feeling a tiny bit embarrassed to have forgotten the fact Jeff hadn't had a perfectly normal "childhood". That was, if what Jeff had gone through could even be called a childhood considering the homelessness and the juvenile hall. His optics lighting up, the young Autobot activated his holoform, and merely stared over at Jeff. "Well then, hand it over, I'll figure this out." Bluestreak noted "We'll get this all figured out together, it'll be fun." He added politely.

Jeff didn't argue, but simply let his uncle get to work, after all, he'd be happy to have at least a little fun right away.

...

"Still can't believe you sent shortstack to your brothers."

Prowl turned at the sound of Sideswipe's voice. Prowl only smirked a little bit, he had been surprised in himself as well. He knew that Bluestreak had already probably spoiled him by means he could scold the mech later on. But at the same time, he didn't openly regret sending Jeff to spend some time with the rest of his soon-to-be family. "Bluestreak and Smokescreen are quite fond of their nephew." Prowl noted "And besides, Jeff has so much on his plate, I felt perhaps he could use a little bit of "fun"."

Sideswipe gave him a look as if the second-in-command had grown a second head or something of the sort. Prowl chuckled quietly, shaking his head and knowing he was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth. "He's going to be my son, Sideswipe, what did you expect?" Prowl questioned "I worry for his mental health, I cannot be strict with him at all times." He admitted.

Sideswipe nodded his head a bit, though he seemed to be speculating if he was serious. "Fair enough. I just still can't get used to that, you being Short Stack's caretaker." Sideswipe shook his head a bit "The fact you've made more progress with him than I have." He then added "It's like your channelling what's left of Ironhide into you and projecting it. Or some other mumbo jumbo." He added "Too bad the kid's not here, we had some pretty big news for him."

"Oh?" Prowl raised an optic ridge in curiosity.

"Arcee's sparked."

Prowl nearly dropped the data pad he'd been holding at that. It was the words most of the base had wanted to hear for a while, that they were continuing on their race. Of course, on other bases there were sparklings, but outside of Jeff, one had yet to grace the main base's presence. "That's wonderful." Prowl nodded firmly "Jeff will be elated to hear this news, and I will relay it to him once we speak." He paused "I suppose it is for the best you didn't take him then. No way would you be able to handle two kids." He noted.

Sideswipe laughed at that, but calmly nodded his head in complete agreement. One sparkling? He was more than elated to have and prepare for, but two would have been too much. To say the least, Sideswipe had learned a lot from taking care of Jeff for the short time he had, but not _that _much. "Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy being a big brother to him more." Sideswipe nodded his head a little "You're doing a great job anyway. Not that I like admitting that." He explained.

Prowl smirked at that, nodding his head a bit. He hated to say it, but the more they talked over the subject of Jeff, the more he felt less tension between them. Resting his head against his hand a bit, Prowl nodded his head a little bit. "I'm beginning to believe that for the first time as well." Prowl shook his head "I have had a lot of learning while taking care of him. Enough that I'm afraid I may not get custody of him." His head dipped a little "I still fear it."

Sideswipe scoffed at that, rolling up beside the mech calmly, to say the least, he wasn't certain of what exactly to say. But at the same time, he was more than aware that this fear was very real, and possibly even warranted. "Any system that doesn't say you can't be Jeff's dad is nuts." He snorted a bit "I saw what you did to that freak who just threatened him. You love him." He peered into his optics "You shouldn't be freaked out at all." He noted.

"Thank you Sideswipe." Prowl smiled a bit "Perhaps I'm just becoming too afraid of my own shadow, as they say."

Sideswipe nodded his head, and patted the second-in-command on the shoulder. "C'mon." Sideswipe grunted "If Jeff's having fun and getting his mind off things, you should too." He added "I'm taking you out on the town. Soon-to-be-father's night out." He added, as Prowl opened his mouth to protest "Don't even, you'll thank me later." He added.

For a moment, Prowl thought to resist, but sighed a moment. A night out on the town was something he had not done since his youth, and did sound good given the circumstances. "I must have blown a circuit, but where's the harm?" Prowl snorted "Let's go."


	48. Love

**CHAPTER 48  
Love**

Jeff could feel his body nearly collapsing from exhaustion about the fourth hour of his and Bluestreak's Mario Kart grudge match. Jeff felt his body slacking, though he could also feel himself leaning against his holoform. Blue smirked at his young nephew, rolling his eyes silently, the boy was a bundle of energy most of the day, but of course he fell fast. "Come on, kid, you're falling asleep on me and we're not even on round fifty." Bluestreak nudged his rib cage a little "Come on, kid. You're going to pass out already?" He questioned.

"Mmmmm." Jeff shook his head "I'm just worn out uncle Blue, it's already like, midnight."

Bluestreak checked his internal clock, a little stunned to see his nephew was right. Chuckling a little, he leaned his head against the top of Jeff's head. Jeff grinned a little bit, taking in the affection without any resistance. "I'm not going to bed though. That would mean following my bed time." Jeff noted as he stood up "I'm not supposed to be following the rules yet."

Bluestreak shrugged a bit, knowing full well Jeff needed sleep, but he wasn't about to scold him on that. Allowing Jeff to stand up, Bluestreak's holoform dissipated slowly. Jeff could feel he was tired, but of course, being sixteen still felt the desire to rebel even the tiniest bit. Allowing Bluestreak to pick him up, he peered up at the mech as he already began to walk out of the room. "Where are we going, man?" Jeff questioned "You seem like you already have an idea." He added.

Bluestreak didn't answer, he simply exited the base slowly and out towards the beach. Jeff quietly hoped he wouldn't ask him if he could swim, as his inability to honestly and truly embarrassed him more than most things. But a moment passed and Bluestreak set him down, his optics looking out to the water as if deep in thought. "This is where I tend to go in the middle of the night. Where I can think through the points of the day." Bluestreak seated himself on the sand "Perhaps you might enjoy it." He added.

"You enjoy something quiet?" Jeff questioned in shock.

Bluestreak laughed at that, not at all surprised by the sentiment. Jeff simply sat there silently, his eyes wandering off in the distance too. He didn't know why it was still bothering him in the back of his mind, or what made him feel this way, but he was still worried. What if this was the last time he came to visit what he hoped would be his new "uncles"? "Jeff?" Bluestreak noted the fear in Jeff's eyes "What's wrong?" He questioned.

Jeff shook his head, and pushed the bangs away from his eyes. He didn't want to kill the great day, but deep inside, he knew this would bother him until the day the ink dried on his adoption papers. "I'm already having an amazing time." Jeff explained "But I guess I'm still just worried that something's going to happen." He peered over at Bluestreak "I don't know what I'm more afraid about. That dad'll decide I'm not worth the trouble or that they won't let him adopt me." He admitted.

"Prowl? Not adopt you?" Jeff turned to see Smokescreen heading towards them "Primus kid, every time I call him up, you're the first thing I hear about." He explained, quite bluntly "He's never gonna give up on adopting you even if they say no. He's probably gonna keep trying." The mech took a seat beside him "Come on, kid, our brother loves you." He noted "Hey, by the way, sorry for not being around for a while. I was deployed for a mission." He noted.

Jeff gave the eldest of the three brothers a smile. Though he knew only a few things about Smokescreen himself, he knew that the mech would know best, as Prowl had always been closest to him. Leaning his body back, he sighed quietly, resting his hands on his stomach. "I guess I just love this family so much. You guys, the 'bots on the main base..." Jeff muttered "Prowl..." He shook his head a bit "I keep thinking that it can't last." He added.

"It's going to." Bluestreak piped up "Believe me."

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, feeling his eyes growing heavier. Though he wasn't sure who lifted him a moment later, he rested his body in the crook of the massive arm. He was tired, both from the trip and the game marathon that he'd just gone through. "I'll get him off to bed." Smokescreen noted, and seemed to be the one holding him "I'm off to recharge myself. Goodnight, Blue." He noted.

Jeff felt the mech carry him some distance before setting him in the soft bed they'd installed in their room. The blankets went over him, as he felt two blue optics bare down upon him with concern, Smokescreen heaved a sigh. "You shouldn't worry y'know... I know my brother, you're not going anywhere." Jeff shifted a bit at that "Get some rest, Jeff. Love you." He noted.

It was the first time that someone other than Prowl had stated that to him. To hear it from a family member he barely even knew did, in many ways calm his fears. He knew that the words meant that though it wasn't official yet, Smokescreen considered him family, and loved him accordingly. Jeff didn't doubt Bluestreak did either, which brought him further comfort. Perhaps his fears were for nothing, for if social services found out how his new family felt about him. There was no way, _no way_ they could take him away.

Or at least he hoped. Slowly, he sat up in the bed, and turned to look over at Smokescreen. The question in his mind was whether or not the mech even meant it, if his new family as a whole did love him. He'd spent some time with them on his last visit, they'd been great, and he loved them like uncles, but perhaps it was just what they felt they needed to say. "Uncle Smokescreen?" The mech turned his head towards Jeff "How do you know you love me? We've only known each other a little while." He noted.

Smokescreen seated himself on the berth that he had silently. The boy brought up a believable question, after all, they had only known each other for a short time. But he did love the young human, it was his nephew as far as he was concerned, and he had done nothing to anger him. Prowl's bond to him did ease it a bit as well, as it gave him a bond to the boy as well. Once you were connected to one family member, you were connected to them all in a way. Smiling gently, he winked a little at the human. "You're my nephew, aren't you?" He noted "Stop giving it so much thought, accept it kid. We're a loving type of family though we don't look it." He noted.

"I've noticed." Jeff replied, a small smile crossing his face "I love you too uncle Smokey." He teased.

"Only Blue can call me that." Smokescreen snorted "Now get to sleep. I've got you tomorrow and I want you awake." He laid back onto his berth again "Sweet dreams, kid."

Jeff felt his eyes grow heavy again as he laid himself against the bed. Though he knew the reassurance may only last him a while, as it usually did, it still felt good. At the very least, if he did leave Prowl, he could now go on knowing he was loved by three mechs as a real, genuine family member. That was more than he could say for a long time. And that was good enough for him.

...

A/N: You'll get Prowl and Sideswipe's night out next chapter! But I felt like writing a bit of fluff with Jeff and his "uncles".


	49. Philosiphy and Painful Words

**CHAPTER 49  
Philosiphy and Painful Words**

When Prowl got, as the humans would call it "buzzed", one of two things typically happened. The first of which was that he would actually become inherently even more authoritative. And the second? Well, to say the least, Sideswipe was learning quite quickly why most mech's warned not to give Prowl mroe than one high grade. He wasn't sure how long Prowl had been working the femme behind the counter quite yet, but he was certain of one thing that disturbed him: it was working.

To say the least, the fact that when Prowl got really drunk he acted like a youngling was hysterical. Between the terrible jokes, the teasing, and the hitting on anything attractive, he could hardly contain himself. "If I had known you would get this way, I would have videotaped the whole thing." Prowl turned to him with a frown "Give your son blackmail on you for life." He added.

"You're a punk, y'know that?" Prowl questioned, slamming a cube of high grade back onto the counter "The last thing that my youngling needs is blackmail against me too." They both laughed heartily "Besides, what happens at the bar, stays at the bar, we agreed on that, remember?" He questioned "If Prime knew I was overloaded right now he'd scold me." He added.

"If your everyday self knew you were, you'd scold you." Sideswipe snorted.

Prowl gently shoved the mech, his optics becoming cross as he stood to his feet. Clearly, he had had enough, and even drunk, Prowl could acknowledge that. "C'mon, this has been fun, but we have a duty to uphold." Prowl chuckled "Primus almighty, Arcee will tan your aft when you walk in here drunk after this news." He noted.

"Eh, she's mad at me ten times a day." Sideswipe chuckled "What else is new?"

As the two stepped out into the New Chicago streets, Prowl sighed evenly. He was thankful for the night of unloading, but he was also thankful it had not been when Jeff was there. Inside, the rational and logical half of him scolded himself and reminded himself not to get in this habit, though he never did. "Primus, I have made a fool of myself tonight." Prowl muttered to himself "How did I ever let you talk me into this again?"

Sideswipe smirked, feeling a bit of pride at that. This no doubt gave him bragging rights no matter what method he had used. Shrugging his shoulders, and placing an arm around Prowl's shoulders, he grinned. "Prowl, you needed this, we needed this." He added "If I could convince Ratchet he needed it, he would be out here too." He then added "We all love Jeff, but having him with us has brought it's own stresses." He added.

Prowl nodded in agreement, it was not the easiest thing in the world, without a doubt. Unlike other bases equipped for younglings to be on-base, they really had to be careful with some things in their day-to-day life. They weren't equipped for a child to be living there, but they definitely would be soon, especially with Arcee's sparkling on the way as well. "It remids me of when Bumblebee first came to the Iacon base." Prowl admitted "Except at least Jeff is a little older." He noted.

"You're telling me, if you though Bee got crazy, imagine a five year old HUMAN child on base."

Both of them had a feeling that would have been a nightmare of epic proportions. Prowl sighed, his optics staring up at the stars as he thought off Iacon. It was odd, but he didn't miss Cybertron as much as he had used to, not now that he had Jeff. He knew the reason too, had he still been on his home planet who knew what would have become of Jeff. He may have led a more normal life, with both of his parents...

Or, it could have been even worse. War or not. After all, his father had still died, and his mother, though she no doubt loved him would likely have given him up as is. "Somtimes, I must wonder with all that has happened in the last few months..." Prowl was silent a moment, then resumed "Why were we brought here? What is our purpose here?" He shook his head.

"You get philosophical when you're overloaded too, eh?"

Prowl rolled his optics, though he knew that was probably true. It was also true that he often did ask this same question of himself. Yet, he also knew that continuing to let his thoughts linger on such dark subjects did nothing but sink his spark into depression. "Sideswipe... I never thought I'd ask this." Prowl spoke up "But you need to walk me to the base." He noted.

"Why?"

The answer was a purge of Prowl's tanks that imediately disgusted Sideswipe. Though the younger mech couldn't help but break into a torrent of giggles, to which the second-in-command simply glared at him. "Yep, philisophical and goofy drunk." Sideswipe laughed "Ooohh I so own you now." He noted.

"If you recorded any part of this night I will put you in the brig for the next five centuries."

As Sideswipe helped Prowl's arm around his shoulders, and chuckled nervously, he inwardly told himself to delete the footage once he was home.

...

Jeff really felt out of place the next morning. Though he knew that it was okay to be different, being the only non-military brat on base did have it's awkward moments. He quickly learned that Diego Garcia, as a military base, was no place for Autobots that intended to have children, it was too dangerous. And as such, none of the Autobots there really had a strong relationship with the kids.

That being said, they all seemed to welcome him with open arms. Jeff had to inwardly wonder if it may have partly been because Smokescreen was with him, or that his foster parent was their second-in-command. Most of Prowl's position was kind to him, as they knew him from his last visit. But a few other divisions seemed to give him a sideways glance as Smokescreen introduced him as his nephew. Jeff had an honest feeling that some Autobots saw themselves as above humans, but wrote it off, as humans had prejudice towards the Cybertronians as well.

It wasn't until Jeff was alone that he heard the words that stung through his heart like a sword. "I mean, I like the humans just as much as the next guy. They're great friends." A younger Autobot who passed unknowingly by his position spoke "But I don't get the 'Bots that adopt them. It's just weird, and ugh..." He scoffed "Can you believe that Prowl is adopting that one little brat, Jeff?" He noted.

"He must be desparate or something." Another mech chuckled "I mean, come on, him? On the main base? He's a disgrace to Prime and to Prowl!" He then added "Liable to end up in jail by the end of his life cycle too." He added "What with that big mouth of his." He then added "At least go for one that isn't broken already."

When their voices drowned out, Jeff chewed his lip lightly. Perhaps that was what the sideways looks were about. He didn't deny he could still be a smart-ass, he couldn't deny that. But he also didn't want to be looked down upon it, especially not when he was working on it. It gave him something to question too, was Prowl desparate? For a kid? For more family? It had always seemed weird to him at the start that Prowl would want anything to do with him after all.

He turned his head as Smokescreen made his way back to him. The mech had gone to get something from his office, but Jeff almost wished he hadn't now. Something told him if the mech had heard him being talked about that way he would have ripped the mech's a new one. "What's wrong?" Smokescreen noticed right away "You were smiling when I left you." He noted.

Jeff knew he couldn't tell him now, not without proof. He was just a kid, and had done stuff for attention before. It was likely Smokescreen would simply write it off and believe the others, who would no doubt lie. Slowly, he forced a smile upon his face, and looked up at the mech. "Nothing, I was just thinking." Jeff replied "Do you know how to play volleyball? I hear it's fun."

Smokescreen could tell there was something more going on. But he also knew that Jeff was typically a stubborn boy and wouldn't tell him what it was about even if he did poke and prod. He could see the pain in Jeff's eyes though as well, something he rarely saw out of the young man before. It worried him, and without a doubt it would have worried Prowl even more should he have been there. "Yeah, I know a little bit about it." Smokescreen finally replied "We can go in a minute but..." He then questioned "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jeff almost shook his head, but heald it back. He would not start drama with his uncles, not when they were already on such good terms. He forced the smile on his face again, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go play, okay? I want to head to the beach." He then added "You know, before dinner." He added.

As Jeff jogged off before Smokescreen could insist again, his worry did not go away for one second. Quietly, he made a note to himself to inform Prowl about his behavior that night as he quickly jogged off after him.

...

A/N: I figured it would be logical that not ALL of the Autobots would agree with the adoption of Jeff or other orphans. So I felt that last bit was needed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Reviews make my day!


	50. Warnings and Aft-Kickings

**CHAPTER 50  
Warnings and Aft-Kickings**

To say the least, Jeff seemed off to his uncles for the remainder of the day. Though Jeff put up his usual wall of being happy, it was clear that whatever had happened had been a punch to the gut for him. Inside, Jeff himself was contemplating whether or not what happened was a serious matter. Jeff did not want to be a burden on anyone, he had made that perfectly clear before, but he couldn't help but feel a sadness about what had been said. The sound of his phone ringing got his attention, as he quickly answered the phone. "Hey, dad." Jeff answered knowingly "What's up?"

"You tell me." Prowl commented in a way that stunned Jeff "Your uncles tell me you have been acting off right now, son. You wouldn't tell them what is wrong... But will you tell me?" Jeff was silent in response, but that didn't stop Prowl "Son, whatever is wrong, you know that you can talk to me." He told him softly "Please talk to me." He added.

Jeff leaned back against his bed in his uncle's quarters, frowning a bit. As much as he wanted to tell, he didn't want to get anyone in trouble either. Yet, he knew Prowl well enough now to know he'd be dumb to keep it from him. "It's nothing dad.. I just..." Jeff paused "I overheard some mechs talking about me. Some of the stuff they said kinda hurt. Talking about how you have to be desperate. And that I'm, well..." He took a second to continue "Broken."

On the other end, Jeff heard Prowl give the darkest growl he had ever heard out of an Autobot. A chill went up his spine as it split right through to his core, Prowl was angry, that was for sure. "Which mechs said such a thing?" Prowl questioned coldly "I want their names, I want to know their stations..." Catching his breath, and trying to calm himself down, Prowl finally spoke directly about Jeff "I am not desperate, and you are _not_ broken. Do not listen to such immature and cruel words." He noted.

"Dad, are you mad?" Jeff questioned.

"Furious." Prowl commented "But not at you, at the pieces of scrap metal who said such things." He told him honestly "That is unacceptable on every level, and very punishable." He noted "People who speak that way are no better than the Decepticons. For those are most certainly their ideals on such matters." He paused a moment "Point them out to your uncles, and then have them report who it is to me." He then darkly stated "I'd _love _to have a little word with them."

"A-Alright." Jeff commented "Love you?"

"Love you too." Prowl commented calmly "Don't listen to them, alright? We'll handle it."

As Jeff hung up, he looked up to see the _very_ angry forms of Smokescreen and Bluestreak over him. No doubt, they had heard everything and were just as angry as Prowl had appeared to be over the phone. "Blue, you may want to have your sniper riffle ready with a couple of tranqs." Smokescreen commented with a growl "Because that's the only way you're going to get me off the two little fraggers who-" He began.

"Uncle Smokey, calm down!" Jeff leapt to his feet "I-"

The look that Smokescreen gave him almost scared Jeff himself. The mech shook his head slowly, and cracked his large metal knuckle. "Nobody, _nobody_ talks about my family like that." He told him flat out "I want you to point these punks out to me. And don't make a mistake because the mechs in question are liable to end up in a coma by the time I'm through with them." He noted.

Though Jeff opened his mouth to argue again, he found himself plucked up by the back of his shirt. They marched out of the room angrily, and almost immediately, Jeff caught sight of the mechs. The two of them were nearby, much to his charging, as he didn't want to cause any trouble. Noticing the looks Jeff gave the two mech's, Smokescreen carefully set him on the ground. "Guys!" Jeff shouted as his uncle's seemed to march over "Guys, seriously, this isn't worth it!" He shouted out loudly.

"Pedline, Strikefast." Smokescreen put his arms around the two mech's slowly, ignoring Jeff "You know, I've been talking to my nephew lately." The two mech's stared at each other, seemingly knowing where this was going "I hear you two little fraggers have an issue with him." Strikefast and Pedline continued to be dead silent at this "In fact, I even noticed him crying a little bit when we got back to our room." He then added "You know boys, he isn't broken." He squeeze their shoulder plates hard "But you're about to be."

Neither had a second to react before they had literally been thrown headfirst through a wall. Nearly half of the mechs and military personel had turned their heads by this point to the large, mech-sized holes in the wall. The two mech's stepped out, rubbing their sore heads as Smokescreen grabbed hold of both of their scruff bars. "I want to make one thing _very _clear gentlemechs. If I _ever_ hear you talked about Jeff that way again, your head will be up your afts, _literally_." He stated with a growl "If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me." He added.

"And me as well." Bluestreak spoke up loudly "And don't forget I'm not just an interrogator." He then added "I'm a trained sniper. And lately my fingers just been itching to fire a bullet into something." He noted.

"We're sorry! Honest! We didn't know he was listening!"

The sound of metal being dented as Smokescreen bashed both their helms in with a fist was defining. The next thing anyone knew, the two mechs had been punted, quite hard, into the large walkway that hung overhead. Sending it, and them crashing down, though luckily no one had been on it. To say the least, neither mech moved, lying there in stasis lock that would take days to come out of. "Now that we've got that settled." He spun around towards the remainder of the Autobots nearby "Does anyone _else _have a problem with my nephew?" He snarled.

He had never seen so many mechs run for the hills in his life. Jeff merely stood there, his mouth dropped about eight inches to the point it looked like it may drop further and hit the floor. Smokescreen merely smirked, making his way towards Jeff. "They won't be bothering you again, and if the rest know what's good for them, no one will." Smokescreen snorted "Anyone here does that again, and the first thing you do is come to me or Blue, got it?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, sir." Jeff muttered.

"Good, now come on." Smokescreen nodded "We should get you to bed while I'm still not confined to the brig."

As Jeff quietly followed Smokescreen towards the room he and Bluestreak shared, he tried to process what had just happened. No one, and that meant _no one_ had ever stood up for him like that. Prowl had protected him yes, but only when he was physically harmed. To have someone stand up for him like that was new, and it felt good. Slowly, he smiled a bit, allowing himself to quietly relax to himself, he turned to Bluestreak. "I never knew anyone cared that much about me." He admitted quietly.

Bluestreak merely smiled back at him. "You're family now, kid." Bluestreak stated calmly "We'll always love you more than you'll probably ever know."

And somehow, Jeff didn't doubt that for a second.


	51. Change of Dream

**CHAPTER 51  
Change of Dream**

When he came home, Jeff nearly tackled Prowl into a hug. The mech hadn't seen it coming, but hugged his son back tightly in response. It had been a good week, but it was definitely nice to be able to hug the young human again. "Primus, I didn't know you'd miss me this much." Prowl noted as he deposited the young human on his shoulder "I know you've been missed quite a bit here though." He noted

Jeff had in truth missed the mech a great deal, he'd missed all the Autobots in fact. Leaning against the crook of the second-in-command's neck, he sighed inwardly to himself. "I missed you a lot, man. You have no idea." Jeff replied with a happy sigh of relief "Uncle Blue and Smokey are awesome. But nothing compares to this right here." He admitted.

Prowl smiled a bit, admittedly, he was quite glad to have him there too. Ever since the incident with the two mechs, Prowl had worried about how he may be treated from then on over there. Dipping his head, with a slight nuzzle against Jeff's cheek, Prowl chuckled. "On that, I could not agree more." Prowl replied gently "The apartment has felt very empty without you at home." He noted "Tell me, did any of them bother you again?" The boy shook his head "Good."

Jeff could tell that had concerned Prowl a great deal. Then again, Jeff knew that Prowl was protective, that was not news for him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the shoulder plate of the mech, and looked over at him. "I'm sorry that I brought so much... Drama into your life." Jeff finally spoke up "I didn't realize that I'd get so many optics turned to you in that way." He added.

"Nonsense." Prowl grunted "Many did not like me to begin with. They simply used you as an excuse." He vented quietly "They would do that whether they were my own metal and energon, or were simply my ward." He noted, pointing to him gently "Do not let them get to you, if anyone talks that way again they'll find themselves in the brig faster than they can say "oops"." He noted.

"You didn't tell Ratchet what happened, did you?"

Prowl snorted at the mental image of telling Ratchet what had happened. He could easily picture the fit of rage the mech would have gone into, which was exactly why he had avoided telling him. After all, he was Jeff's secondary guardian, or "godfather" if you will. If the way Ratchet treated his own adoptive sparkling, First Aid, was any indication one would be wise to fear Ratchet that angry. "I fear you wouldn't have had a base to come home to if I had." Prowl admitted "I don't suggest telling him either if you don't want to see a very angry side of him." He noted.

"As opposed to?"

"I heard that." Jeff grinned a bit as Ratchet came out of his med bay, rolling his optics a bit as he did "Remind me to teach you a thing or two about manners on the days or weeks you're staying with me." He commented quite bluntly "Because something tells me that _someone _has slacked in that department." He stated as he stared at Prowl "Have you even done his training lately?" He questioned.

"Of course." Prowl spoke up "Just because I'm in the human's so-called "honeymoon" phase of fostering does not mean I am no longer his mentor." He turned to Jeff slowly "He had a week-long break, but he will be returning to it." He added.

Jeff groaned a bit at that, the thought of the self-defense parts of the training already made his muscles sore. But as the hostage situation had proven, it was more than worth the sore muscles. If nothing else, it would help to prepare him for when and if that happened again. "Way it's been going, dad's thinking I'm probably not good for tactics though." He then added "Something more human, lawyer, defense attorney..." A pause "Doctor." He noted.

Ratchet glanced over at Prowl expectantly, the second-in-command shrugged slightly. "He doesn't just have a sharp eye for reading people. He notices the little details too." He then admitted "You'd be the better judge of that than I would be, however." He noted.

Ratchet seemed to consider his words for a minute, much to Jeff's confusion. He wasn't sure why Prowl had even said that, but the glint in Ratchet's optics gave him the smallest hint. "Mmmmm. Meet me in the med bay tomorrow before school, Jeffrey." Ratchet finally spoke "I'm quite interested to see if your guardian may be correct." He then added "Don't be late." He noted.

Somehow, Jeff had a feeling that Prowl had planned on just this.

...

"So let me get this straight. If I really want to be a doctor, you'd become my mentor?"

Ratchet titled his head at Jeff's obvious confusion, but slowly nodded his head in response. It was a lot to ask of Ratchet, taking on an apprentice, but he had his reasons. "Prowl is trained for tactical procedures, and he has a great deal on his plate as-is." Ratchet explained "Whereas if you truly have the sharpness of a medic, or as you call it "doctor", I will be able to help you use the skills you have to do so." He noted "Though the self-defense training would still be Prowl's job. As I am trained very little in hand-to-hand combat." He admitted.

Jeff looked timid at the thought of apprenticing under Ratchet. He had considered the doctoral profession more than once, as he wanted to help with the war effort, but knew Prowl would never agree to him enlisting. He looked down a bit, kicking his legs back and forth slowly, looking up at Ratchet slowly. "Well, I'd love to be a doctor. But are you sure you want to teach me?" Jeff questioned "I mean I could go to school, become a doctor by some other means." He noted.

Ratchet gave a hardy laugh at the thought of Jeff not starting training such as this with him. Crouching low enough to look the child in the eyes, he gave a tiny smirk. "I'm your godfather, you may go to school for this, but frag it if I'm not teaching you all I know first." He noted calmly "Look at First Aid, I taught him everything I know and he's one of the most respected Autobot medics we have." He explained.

Jeff shifted a bit, his eyes looking into the Autobots soft blue ones. If he didn't know any better, he might have thought that Ratchet may actually be excited at the thought of taking on teaching him the field. "Well I guess, I could you know... Use a few pointers." He shifted in his seat a little bit, uncertain "I just don't know if I'll be any good and I don't want you to feel any more stress because of that." He added.

Ratchet smirked, standing to his feet again, chuckling lightly. There was one thing that he did have patience for, and that was teaching. It was perhaps the one time he didn't completely act gruff and authoritative in his med bay. "No stress at all, you're my "godson" as you humans call it." Ratchet stated calmly "It will be my honor to teach you everything I know." He then turned again to look at him "However, you must do everything I say, and follow my lead exactly." He noted "It will be a lot of hard work." He noted.

Jeff chewed his lip, knowing that he was right, without a doubt. He didn't imagine that being a medic would be easy, or learning to be one would be the least bit easy either. But at the same time, Jeff saw it as an opportunity to explore a profession he was greatly interested in, as well as an opportunity to get to know his godfather even better. "Alright, Ratch. You've got yourself an apprentice." He then added "I just hope I don't let you down or anything."

"You won't, Jeffrey." Ratchet noted "Of that I am certain."

Jeff smiled a little bit, inside, he could feel excitement and nervousness all at once. But even so, he was more than certain that he would enjoy it, somehow, it felt right and he was certain this was what he supposed to do. Perhaps it was strange, considering he had wanted to be on the front lines for so long, but it did feel right. "Yeah, well, I'll tell Prowl about it when I get home from school." Jeff noted "I need to get going quick, I'm gonna be late." He noted.

Ratchet nodded his head, setting down a few tools he had attached to his hip plate. "I will drive you to school as well as tell Prowl of my decision, Jeffrey." Ratchet noted "By driving you to school I can also explain your tardiness. Primus knows you have too many tardies on your record already." He then added "Something you need to work on, big time."

"You've been reading my school records?" Jeff crossed his arms a bit "Such a breech of personal space."

Ratchet smirked a bit. "Get out there, pit spawn." Ratchet noted "You've got ten minutes."

Jeff jogged towards the door, but stopped a bit in the doorway. He turned to the greenish yellow mech with a small smile. He took a moment of thought in his next words, but ultimately went for the blunt approach. "Love you big guy." As he headed out the door.

Ratchet was silent, not being one to outwardly say "I love you" to many people. But what mattered was that by the statement alone, Jeff did understand how much he cared about him, and indeed, felt a sort of love towards the boy. Smirking to himself now, Ratchet had a feeling that these next several years of training were going to be very interesting.


	52. Longevity

A/N: Wow. Almost 300 reviews. I've never hit that much before. Simply awesome. Thanks so much for all the feedback guys!

...

**CHAPTER 52  
Longevity**

"You know, Ratchet, I've noticed something."

Ratchet glanced over at his young apprentice silently, wondering what he could have noticed. They had only been at his training for a little over a week, and Jeff's learning had only made a small amount of progress. Yet the sight of concern on Jeff's face did cause Ratchet to become worried. "What might that be?" Ratchet questioned as he approached the young human "Nothing wrong with those scans we made of that drone, is there?" He asked.

"The drone's have a longer lifespan than I do." Jeff muttered, Ratchet raised an optic ridge "I just... It got me wondering." He turned his head slowly "You guys live ten times as long, right?" He questioned, Ratchet nodded slowly "Well... Y'know..." He paused a bit "It just got me thinking I'm not even going to be around for most of your guys's lives." He explained "Doesn't that, y'know, worry you and dad?" He questioned.

Ratchet could feel his spark sink a little bit at the notion. No doubt, Jeff was right, he would be gone, and his descendants roaming the Earth before either he or Prowl would likely offline, should the war not claim their lives. He didn't like to think that one day, he might be burying the human in front of him right now, but chances were it was a very sad reality he would one day have to face. "Sometimes, I do not like to linger upon such notions however." He noted, straightening a bit "Dwelling on any form of death is a depressing subject."

Jeff nodded his head a little bit, standing to his feet from the small desk they'd set up in the med bay. His eyes inched towards Ratchet, a tiny frown on his face, he took a deep breath. "I wish dad could create a kid of his own. That's gotta sting him like hell." Jeff noted, shaking his head a little "I didn't even think about how little time we're gonna really have together." He added "Well, I guess in my case it'll feel like a long time." He admitted.

"Eighty to ninety years, if you continue to be in such good health." Ratchet estimated "If I could extend your longevity, I would. But the only way to do so would be to make you one of us." He then chuckled "And while it's a fun thought, your father would murder me. Not to mention the fact it would not likely end well. Unless you're okay with no longer having your memories and reliving infancy." He noted.

A part of Jeff was intrigued by the idea of starting fresh and over. But the logical side of him shook his head, he had bad memories, yes, but giving up his memories would erase all the happy ones he had collected as well. "Yeah, I think I'll stay human if it's all the same to you." Jeff finally admitted as politely as he could "For every bad memory I have, there's a hundred good ones." He tapped the side of his head "I don't want to give my bio parents up, that wouldn't be good." He added.

Ratchet nodded in understanding though a part of him wished Jeff would have agreed to it. But he understood in full why Jeff would _never _agree to have himself merged with a sparkling shell. "Fair enough, youngling." Ratchet nodded his head a bit "I would give anything to remember my own creator's faces." He vented out a bit "The offer will always be on the table, should you change your mind." He noted.

Jeff only nodded a little bit, knowing that the answer would always be "no". Though he was aware of the fact that it meant less time to be under the care of the Autobots, he knew that a rebirth was not the way to answer his problems. "Hey Ratch?" Ratchet turned his head a little bit "Just because I'm saying no? Doesn't mean I don't get why you're offering it." He then added "But, thanks for trying anyway." He then added "Speaking of sparklings, how's 'Cee's coming along?" He questioned.

"Well." Ratchet replied "It's a healthy young mech from what I can see."

"You can tell this early?"

Ratchet nodded his head slowly, standing to his feet, he clicked a few buttons on his large monitor. Slowly an image of a small blue spark appeared on the screen, appearing to be a soft blue-ish green. "This is how you can tell. When the spark of a mech is young, this is its color." He then added "A femme's spark would be a light yellow." He then added "This is how you'll be able to tell on the early onset which is being had." He noted.

"Can I help to deliver?" Jeff questioned.

Ratchet had to think about that, frowning a little bit. "I'd have to see how far along your training has gotten. I would not want you to be hurt or anything." He noted, clicking the image off "But we have about an Earth year before she's ready to deliver, so it is a possibility." He admitted, turning to look at the boy again "Now, your break's over." Ratchet finally spoke up "Time for you to get back to training." He then added, turning to a drone "You still need to work on helping me rebuild his mid-section."

Jeff smiled a bit, without argument, quickly making his way over.

...

Jeff hadn't even realized how loud he'd screamed as he shot up in bed until Prowl had kicked in his door. To say the least, it was a comforting sight after the nightmare he'd just gone through. His body trembled as he hugged his bare chest slowly, catching his breath as best he could. "Jeff?" The boy stared up as the mech crouched to him "Are you alright, son? The sensors indicated no irregularities." He noted "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nightmare." Jeff managed to breathe out.

Prowl carefully reached a finger out, his smooth and cool metal stroking Jeff's cheek. Jeff's heart rate had sped up much faster than it should have been, and Prowl could easily tell whatever the nightmare had been had terrified him. "It's alright, Jeff, I'm right here." Prowl stated calmly "Please, do not be afraid, steady yourself..." He then noted "What happened, son?" He questioned.

Jeff shook his head, gently clenching the sheets a bit, he stared up at Prowl. Though the mech had known he was in the Battle of Chicago, he supposed the mech had never thought of the trauma he'd endured. Friends gunned down right in front of him, destruction everywhere, he carefully pulled his sheets up. "Chicago." Jeff breathed out "I just... I..." He took a few deep breaths "I don't know what brought that on."

"Your talk with Ratchet about longevity." Prowl guessed "Your fear of death brought about the horrid memories of it." He then added "You need to put those thoughts aside, Jeff. You have much life left to live." He explained "Though I do understand your worries, it is not anything you need to worry about in actuality." He noted.

Jeff nodded his head, knowing that Prowl made a good point. "Maybe I should have taken Ratchet's offer." Jeff muttered, he looked up at Prowl "This is the fifth time this month I've had a flashback. I wouldn't have any of that." He then looked at Prowl "I wouldn't be-" He began.

"You wouldn't be you." Prowl noted "By allowing yourself to be raised under different circumstances. You give up a whole part of yourself you'll never get back." He frowned, his optic ridge furrowing "The boy that I fell in love with would be gone and I do not want that." He noted, pointing at Jeff "You only want to do this yourself as you fear upsetting Ratchet and I, don't you?" He asked.

Jeff nodded his head, knowing that Prowl was right about that. He had experienced loss too much in his life not to want to save them from having to suffer that big a loss. Yet by the look in his optics, he could tell that either way Prowl would suffer a loss that he didn't want to. "So you really don't care that even if you do adopt me." He wrapped his arms around his legs slowly "You don't care that I'm not always going to be around?" He asked.

"It saddens me." Prowl replied "But I simply want to relish in the time we have, rather than think about it." He noted, as Jeff nodded his head a little "Besides, you're only sixteen, that leaves plenty of time to spend with you." He then added "And your children, and their children..." Jeff smiled a bit at that notion "Though you may someday leave me, you'll always be right here with me." He noted "As will the family you will no doubt leave behind." He explained.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Jeff smiled "Thanks dad." He added.

"Any time."

He felt Prowl gently pull the blankets over him, the mech smiling a bit at him. Though Jeff had never thought of it that way, Prowl was right. Jeff had a good feeling that he really was worrying over nothing. Gently, Prowl stroked his back a bit. "You really think that I'm that special?" Jeff questioned "You know, special enough that starting over wouldn't be the right thing?" He questioned.

"Starting over would be a waste of one of the greatest humans I know." He noted "I love you, son. Sweet dreams."

As Prowl made his way to the door, Jeff smiled to himself, allowing his eyelids to slowly close again. To say the least, he felt much better than he had about the subject before. And with any luck, everything Prowl said would end up being true.

...

A/N: I felt this was a topic that needed to be explored. Seeing as it's an obvious fear in these situations. Reviews make my day!


	53. Guardian Angel

A/N: Been considering this chapter ever since bringing in the spirit's of Jeff's parents a bit. :)

...

**CHAPTER 53  
Guardian Angel**

It was a few days later that Jeff was left alone on base as a mission was instated for the first time. It had been rather quick, as there had been a rather big emergency overseas that required even Ratchet to take off in case they needed a field medic. To say the least, Jeff couldn't help but feel worried about his friends and guardians as the night drew on with no one to really talk to with the exception of the less-than-talkative drones that roamed the halls silently. He'd spent most of his evening napping, or playing a video game on the Wii U that he had brought back courtesy of Bluestreak.

His first reaction at the sound of footsteps in the base was to panic, but he quickly relaxed as he poked his head out to see an Autobot shield. He looked the mech that he'd never seen over for a couple of moments, curiosity coming over him. "Hey, are you Jeff?" The Autobot spoke in a friendly tone, as Jeff slowly nodded "Don't worry, I'm really an Autobot, one of Prowl's friends from a few states over." He then added "He asked me to ground bridge over and check on you." He added.

Jeff could feel himself intensify a bit, despite the smiling face of the mech and his overall friendliness. It did however, seem logical that the Autobots would send someone over to watch him if it was decided a situation required the presence of them all for a long period of time. "They're not getting home until the morning then?" The mech shook his head "Figured as much, if they all had to be there, it had to be pretty dang serious." He added.

"Indeed." The mech replied "I forgot to introduce myself." The mech crouched a bit, looking down at the human with his soft smile never yielding "My name's Malice." He noted, holding out a finger so that they could shake on it before he stood "Listen don't think of me as a babysitter, though that's kinda my job at the moment." Jeff frowned a little at that "I'm just here to make sure that you're taken care of while they can't attend to you." He noted.

Jeff frowned harder at that, the way Malice described it, he sounded like some sort of house pet. Though the teen was smart enough to know that he wasn't, he still couldn't help but feel that something was off. "Yeah, you know what, I think I'm gonna call my dad." Jeff stated with a cross look "Just to make sure he's okay, and all." He explained.

He'd barely turned around when he could hear the barrel of a gun whir. Malice frowned, ripping off the fake Autobot insignia from his chestplate. The boy was smart, he'd give him that, but none the less, he didn't like smart humans. "Now, now. I don't want you, fleshling." Malice commented softly "I'm here for their latest battle plans. Plans which you are not going to ruin my acquisition of." He noted.

Jeff wasn't sure whether or not to believe the Decepticon, his body tensing a bit. A light jab to his back told him to walk, though Jeff took a long moment to find his footing. Prowl had talked him through this situation following his last two abductions, in anticipation of this moment. "You know, some of the drones are bound to catch on." Jeff attempted quietly "You're better off not getting me involved at all." He explained.

Malice tilted his head a bit in thought, thinking over the boy. His mission was not to take him or harm him in any way, word had gotten out about what Prowl had done to the last one and no one wanted to overstep such a boundary. Yet letting the boy go early meant that he would go and call the Autobots, something he would not allow to happen. "Perhaps, but I have a hostage for now." He noted, grabbing hold of Jeff's waist, and lifting him up "I'll make you a deal, keep quiet until I leave and I'll leave you in one piece." He noted.

Jeff found that it didn't take long for Malice to reach Optimus's office, where he deposited Jeff on a table top. Jeff got a good look at the intruder now, between his massive size and his piercing crimson eyes, Jeff could feel intimidation beyond words. Carefully, he reached for his back pocket and phone, only for the mech to notice. "You make a single call to any of them and I will take away your ability to produce offspring." Jeff's eyes widened "I figured that would frighten you." He noted.

The mech seemed to loom closer, smirking, and watching him very closely. The sound of metal footsteps, however, grabbed both of their attentions. Jeff turned his head, his eyes squinting as he searched for the source. "Who's here with you?" Malice questioned, his fangs bared in anger, Jeff shook his head, with a shrug "Do not lie to me fleshling, who is here with you?" He questioned.

That was the moment that the human first caught sight of the silver mech with the visor. Jeff squinted a bit, confused, he had never seen the Autobot before, but he could tell he was one. The mech seemed to bring up a finger, and shush him silently before disappearing into thin air. The next thing either of them knew, a large filing cabinet had been thrown violently into the side of Malice's head. Jeff's eyes widened as he turned his head. "What the...?" Malice seemed to question from the floor "WHO IS IN HERE WITH YOU!?"

"N-No one." Jeff searched for the silver mech "We're alone, I swear."

For a moment, Jeff felt a great deal of fear before he felt a presence looming over him. It was comforting, as if someone was reaching out and saying not to be afraid._ "It's okay." _An airy voice seemed to whisper in his ear _"Get down, run. A'm here protecting ya."_

Though Jeff didn't know the voice, he followed it. Leaping down from the table, he quickly bolted for the office door, grabbing his phone as he went. He could hear Malice chasing after him, but found himself of surprisingly strong strength that night. A moment passed, and Jeff stole a look back, he could see the silver mech again, waving him forward. Who was this mech? He could only guess, but something told him he had never met him for a reason. "JEFF!" He heard a voice shout "DUCK!"

Jeff did as he did as a blast shot over his head. Though Jeff only had a few minutes to register it, he quickly found the form of Prowl crouching to him, barely staring over towards Malice, who was now on the ground with a hole in his head. "Primus, Jeff. Why didn't you call?" Prowl questioned "How long did he have you for?" He questioned.

Though startled, Jeff stared up at him, then back at the place the silver mech had been in. He blinked at the empty space, wondering quietly who it had been, and what he had been doing there. "A couple of minutes." Jeff breathed "But the silver mech... That silver mech that helped me, where is he? You didn't shoot him, did you?" He questioned, though Prowl seemed to stare blankly at him "Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" He noted "There was a silver mech, big visor over his optics, he knocked him down so I could escape." He added.

The look of awe and recognition in Prowl's optics seemed to only further confuse Jeff. "Silver with a visor?" Prowl questioned "Jeff, that sounds like an old friend of mine, Jazz. My closest friend at that." He then added "But he died many years ago, before I even came to Earth." He blinked a bit "Are you certain your description is accurate?" He questioned.

Jeff stared at him. Dead? It was a rather odd thought to think of an Autobot as a ghost, but the chill up his spine answered it for him. He had just seen a ghost, or rather, been saved by one. "Jeffrey?" Jeff stared up as Optimus made his way over "He didn't manage to make a stab at you with this, did he?" He questioned, tossing a blade to the floor, Jeff shook his head "Thank Primus, that was doused in dark energon." He then shook his head "By the way he was holding it..." He paused a moment.

Jeff blinked a bit, remembering quietly how he _had_ noticed Malice reach for something a moment before he'd been hit. Had Jazz _really _been there? A ghost that presided over the Autobot base and protected him until the others returned to handle the threat? Jeff could feel confusion as he rubbed his forehead a bit. "I think I hurt my ankle when I went down." Jeff muttered "You should make sure he didn't get what he was looking for." He added.

"Get Ratchet to check it out." Prowl replied "I'll come check on you in a moment."

Carefully pulling himself to his feet, Jeff turned his head to catch a glimpse of the silver mech one last time. For a moment, Jazz stood there, but then placed a finger to his nose again, and mouthed a gentle 'shhhh' before he disappeared. "Jeffrey?" Ratchet's voice grabbed his attention, as he turned his head "Prowl said your ankle was hurt and you were possibly having hallucinations." He noted "We need to get to the med bay." He added.

"I... I..."

Jeff looked back towards where Jazz had been again, rubbing the back of his head. Slowly, he looked up at Ratchet and nodded his head, needing a check-up on his sanity without a doubt after the night he'd just had.

...

A/N: I know this chapter was sort of filler. LOL But I always liked the idea of Jazz acting as a sort-of guardian angel over the remaining Autobots and over Jeff. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, filler or not! Reviews make my day!


	54. A Promise to Keep

**CHAPTER 54  
A Promise to Keep**

Jeff sighed a little as he took in the sight before him. He had remembered a time when he was so young and in a social services building, seeing them play blissfully unaware of what was happening. Though they all no doubt would be given the good news of an adoption hearing when their foster parents came out. He, on the other hand, was the oldest of the kids in there waiting for his own foster parent to come out and tell him whether or not they'd see a date in court where he would or would not be adopted.

The sound of the door opening grabbed his attention, especially at the sight of Prowl walking through. Silently, Jeff met Prowl's glance, uncertainty in his eyes. Prowl took a moment, and a smile etched onto his face. "June 13th." Prowl finally spoke, Jeff frowned in confusion "That's the date that I get to take you home for good." He held up a couple of papers "Or rather, our adoption day date." He noted.

Jeff had to take a few moments to process the fact that Prowl had just said that. To say the least, he had half-expected to see his social worker walk out with Prowl. Yet the mech stood there, smiling widely in a way that Jeff had learned was rare for Prowl. "T-They said yes?" Jeff questioned, shaking a bit as Prowl nodded slowly "You're going to adopt me?"

Prowl merely held open his arms, and allowed Jeff to hug him tightly. Though there were things that could still go wrong, they both were aware a court date pretty much sealed the deal. Not just anyone got that date, it took time, and patience. In a little over two months, Jeff would stand before a court and attest to his wishes, and Prowl would have a son. "That is indeed the case." Prowl nodded his head, resting his holoform's chin on top of his head "Your eyes are leaking again." He noted.

"I'm crying. Get the term right." Jeff laughed "I just... I thought."

A gentle kiss on top of his head told Jeff that Prowl knew what he had meant to say. Taking a deep breath, Jeff leaned into Prowl a bit, taking in the warmth of Prowl's holoform. To say the least, Jeff felt the happiest he had been in a long time. "Don't think any more of it." Prowl noted "Let's go home, deliver the good news to Ratchet, celebrate." He noted.

"But it's not totally official yet." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Prowl smirked, as he gently led him away from the office, taking a deep breath. He knew that Jeff was right, it wasn't official yet, but it would be. He had sworn to himself that he would do nothing to screw up what he had worked for so long for. "It will be, believe me Jeff. They were telling me how impressed they were with us and how we've taken care of you." He then added "You are without a doubt in my care for the rest of your Earthly life, my young human." He then added "Unless you tell me you want otherwise."

Jeff leaned his head against Prowl's shoulder, his smile widening a bit at the very notion. He had no reason not to believe Prowl, after all, not with the smile he had come out on, or the positive attitude. "Dad?" Prowl glanced over at Jeff calmly "Thank you... For doing all of this for me." He commented quietly "I know you didn't have to take me in, and that you probably wouldn't have wanted to a couple of months ago..." He paused "But you're the first foster parent who hasn't given up on me, and that means a lot." He admitted.

"No thanks necessary." Prowl replied honestly "It is my distinct honor."

And though he had said this many times to many officials, it had never meant as much as that did. It was Prowl's honor to soon be able to call the young man his son. Though Jeff was right, and he had not been certain of him at first, Jeff had proven himself to be worthy of the family he had now earned himself. Allowing Jeff into his passengers seat, Prowl revved his engines softly and buckled him in. Jeff stared at the social services building, one he had passed through many times while waiting for a family.

A building that, as Prowl drove off, he hoped he would never see the outside or inside of again. Leaning back, he thought over those times, every time he had gone through there. He remembered every bruise he'd come in there with, every family who had shoved him back. He remembered every time he was told that no family was "desperate" enough to take a "problem" like him. And now there he was, two months away from going in front of a judge and telling him he wanted to go home to the one family who he knew would never give up on him.

"Jeff?" Jeff jolted a bit as Prowl spoke "Are you alright?"

Jeff nodded his head silently, uncertain of whether or not it was true to say the least. Though he felt okay, a part of him felt bizarre, as if questioning if this was what he wanted. He was leaving behind the system completely, going to live with someone on a permanent basis if he told the judge he wanted to be adopted. What if it had all been a ruse? What if Prowl was going to change like so many others before him did? Sighing, and rubbing the seats, Jeff took in the thoughts as he reclined in his seat. "Prowl." Jeff spoke up "Promise me something."

"What do I need to promise you?" He questioned.

Jeff felt his lip as he chewed it tentatively, taking a deep, quiet breath. It was all that Jeff could do not to choke out the words. "Promise me that no matter how I screw up... You'd never turn your back on me." He stated quietly "Or hit me... Or tell me I'm worthless..." He then paused "Promise me I'm going to a loving home and this isn't all just some crazy dream that's going to go away in a few days."

After a moment, Prowl's holoform reappeared, placing a hand on Jeff's knee comfortingly. Jeff stared into the holoform's eyes yet again, Prowl smiled, genuinely and kindly, squeezing his knee again. "On that, I can very honestly promise all of those things." Prowl stated calmly, shaking his head "I would never do any of those things and you know it." He then added "Nor would anyone on that base." He added.

Jeff sighed in relief, taking in the honesty in Prowl's words. It was all the reassurance of the situation that he would ever need, Prowl's word. After all, Prowl was always a mech of his word, he prided himself upon that fact. If nothing else, his word could always be trusted in the same way he had been told Optimus's could be. "Then yeah, I'm okay." He then added "I think I'm gonna be just fine."

Prowl took in the look on Jeff's face, the faint smile on it. Prowl could not blame him for being afraid of being hurt, but Prowl knew without a doubt that he would never, and could never hurt Jeff. Jeff sighed a bit, leaning against Prowl, who only smiled a little wider. He laid his head against Jeff's own, feeling a great deal of happiness. _Don't worry Jeff._ He promised himself _I will always be here for you._

It was a promise he intended to keep.

...

A/N: Figured it was time we got some news on this end. :P


	55. Reaching Out

**CHAPTER 55  
Reaching Out**

"We're going to completely youngling proof the base now." Ratchet observed as Prowl returned back that evening "Before we only proofed what we might need to if he were staying for a few months. But with him here several years." He shook his head "He knows to little of our technology, and I won't have my godson be blown to smithereens." He muttered to himself.

Prowl only chuckled lightly at Ratchet's worry, which was to say the least, amusing. "Ratchet he's not six, he's sixteen." Prowl finally snorted "I think that a few adjustments must be made, yes. But we can simply be weary of letting him into the more dangerous rooms." The medic frowned a bit, muttering under his breath quietly "Primus, at this rate, Jeff might take to calling you "mom" before he's twenty." He teased.

The sound of one of his larger wrenches hitting the wall beside him got Prowl to shut up rather quickly. From the doorway, Jeff secretly watched as the two talked it over, chuckling and shaking his head. "I swear I'm being raised by two of the biggest children I've ever met sometimes." Jeff teased as they both turned to see him "Seriously, I'm smart enough to know my way around here by now guys. I can take care of myself." He noted.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips, and stared down at the boy scoldingly. Ratchet knew he didn't know _every_ inch of the base, because they had not allowed him everywhere in the base. "Oh yes? Then tell me where we keep our explosive armories?" Jeff was dead silent, which gave Ratchet a smirk of satisfaction "Exactly why I will be installing door codes to anywhere dangerous." He then pointed at him "You won't be getting the codes except in the most dire of emergencies." He stated.

Jeff crossed his arms, tilting his head in frustration. To say the least, he wasn't amused at how overprotective Ratchet was being, not that he had not expected it. Taking a deep breath he seated himself on a berth, and blew a bang from his eyes carefully. "Lord help me when I ask a girl on a date for the first time." Jeff shook his head "Seriously, guys, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be a virgin until I'm forty." He teased.

"You'd better be." Both replied at once.

Jeff laughed at that, knowing that that would be their reaction. Jeff had never even asked a girl out, let alone thought about losing his virginity, which was the joke of the situation. Jeff stifled a yawn silently, leaning against the berth a little, he sighed. "Tired, sparkling?" Prowl questioned, Jeff nodded groggily "No wonder, we have had quite the long day, haven't we?" He questioned.

Jeff felt gentle, but large metal fingers caress his back gently as Prowl made his way over. Jeff smiled, leaning into the touch as he smiled wide, knowing now that this was a touch he would grow fond of for the rest of his time on-base. "I thought I was a youngling?" Jeff questioned, peering up at the mech "When did I become a sparkling again?" He questioned.

Prowl smirked a bit, his eyes softening. "You'll always be my sparkling." Prowl commented "I've seen you as nothing less than that from the moment I accepted you into my home." He noted as he carefully picked the boy up "Apologies for leaving you so soon, Ratchet. But I believe I need to get him to bed." He noted "He _has_ had a long day and at this rate he may collapse from exhaustion." he noted.

"You should get some rest too, medics orders." Ratchet grunted "You fought hard for that court date." He then added "I don't want you coming to the med bay complaining of a virus because you've lost much recharge!" He noted, shaking a wrench at him carefully "Do not allow that to happen." He then barked as they headed for the door.

As Prowl exited the doorway, Ratchet leaned back and sighed with a gentle smile. For now, at least, he felt that the drama of the situation was finally over, and they could rest knowing that Jeff was two months away from being Prowl's family. Though they knew there would be further drama, most likely caused by Decepticons, or the child himself, they were more prepared for such matters.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly turned to a data pad to map out the thing they would need to modify while Jeff was to live on-base.

...

The next day at school was probably the first time that Jeff walked into school truly happy. He knew that his teachers probably were stunned, and a few even commented on his attitude, but he didn't mind. For the first time, he was going through life knowing that in little more than two months, he would have a family, a home, and a lot of love for the rest of his life. He'd ignored the sideways glances from his classmates, some of whom still teased him about his place in the Autobot base, for once he didn't care. After all, he had learned enough from his beatings not to confront them anymore.

The one thing that Jeff did lack, however, was friends. Though Jeff loved the company of the Autobots, he did have to admit that he did still long to be going out to the party's he often heard talk of. He longed to have kids at his lunch table, curious of how he was doing, and he longed to be able to kick back in the amazing base that he lived on. But that day, unknown to him, he would find his luck changed for the better. "Hey freak." Jeff cringed, he turned to see one of the many bullies in the school, Mark making his way over "What're you smiling about?" He questioned.

"None of your business." Jeff muttered.

The boy slammed Jeff against the lockers as he cringed quietly. Chewing his lip, and clenching his fist, Jeff considered putting his training to a test. But silently he reminded himself that though he could, Mark was much stronger than him, and it would end no differently. "Come on, freak, frown." Jeff fought back with the biggest smirk he could manage "What is your problem!? I spent so much time making your life miserable-!" He began.

"That's ENOUGH."

Jeff took a few minutes to register the boy in the letterman's jacket making his way over. Jeff recognized him as the quarterback of the football team, a tall, and intimidating student named Brent who he would never have thought to come to his aide. Yet Brent grabbed him by his collar, and shoved Mark away quickly. "Brent, what gives?" Mark grunted "This isn't your business."

Jeff wanted to ask why he was doing it too, but stuck to being quiet as a church mouse. "I don't know him that well..." Brent admitted "But a couple of days ago, his dad, Prowl, I think that's your foster dad, right?" Jeff only nodded as Brent looked his way "Saved mine when there was an attack a few towns away." He then added "So as far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna return the favor." He added.

"H-How are you gonna do that?" Mark questioned.

And then, Brent took a step towards Jeff that no one had tried to since he'd gotten there. He carefully placed an arm around Jeff's shoulders, and smirked, wide, and threateningly at Mark. "He's my boy from now on." Brent commented, in a move that surprised Jeff "If you pick on him, you'll deal with me. And trust me, he won't be the one walking away with bruises anymore." Mark gulped "Now get lost."

As Mark ran away and Brent retracted his arm, Jeff stared at the jock quietly. He didn't know whether to thank him or question his motives in their entirety. "T-Thanks." He paused "How did you know about Prowl? About me?" He questioned.

Brent turned his head a bit. "I went to visit my dad in the hospital. Prowl was actually there." Brent commented "He mentioned you went to school with me, and well. I remembered you from my english class so..." He paused a bit "Well, I was just returning the favor is all." He paused a moment "You don't have many friends around here do you?" He questioned.

"I don't have any, actually." Jeff admitted glumly.

Brent stared at Jeff for a long hard moment, then back at his group of football buddies. Jeff could tell that they were wondering if Brent had lost his mind, after all, Jeff was labeled a loner, and a troublemaker. Yet in that moment, for the first time in the town not by a robot, but by a human, he extended a hand towards the group and smiled. "Well, you do now." He put a hand on his shoulder calmly "Come on, we're gonna go grab lunch, you can sit with us."

Jeff blinked a moment as Brent led him towards the group of football players. They all seemed to look at him wearily, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea, but Brent didn't care. The boy was determined to be a friend to Jeff in return for what his dad had done for his, and for that, Jeff was grateful. "So, is one of the Autobot's really a corvette?" One of the jocks finally spoke up.

Jeff felt nervous to even talk to the popular crowd, but slowly gained his ability to speak again. He nodded his head a bit, looking up at him. "He even took care of me for a little while." He explained "And his brother's a Lamborghini too." He added.

"Sweet." The same jock replied.

And in that moment, for the first time, Jeff could honestly say he felt like a normal teenager.

...

A/N: I felt it was time that someone in school finally reached out to Jeff. Hope it turned out well. Reviews make my day!


	56. Becoming a Kid Again

**CHAPTER 56  
Becoming A Kid Again**

It was about two weeks later that Jeff finally worked up the courage to invite Brent over. In those two weeks, he and the quarterback had bonded in a rather close-knit friendship that only seemed to grow. Though he was still being bullied, the amount of bullying was dying down as he spent more time with Brent and the football team. No one liked the thought of angering Brent by bullying someone he was quickly coming close to calling the closest out of his friends. And yet, still, Ratchet had commented to the young man that if he did anything to hurt Jeff, he'd rip his man parts off himself. To say the least, Jeff made it a point to remind Ratchet to have manners and not screw things up for him.

As it turned out, he and Brent had a lot in common as well. Brent knew what it was like to lose a parent, having lost his mother to cancer only a few years earlier. And though Jeff had never had much of a relationship with his own, he felt inclined to open up a bit about his father due to it. To say the least, Jeff finally felt that he had someone his own age to go to when there were some days he just felt like he was alone. "Dude." Brent spoke up from his perch on Jeff's bed "I don't believe it." He noted.

"Believe it, I still have the scar on my leg to prove it." Jeff muttered, rubbing his leg for emphasis "Bastard had the meanest grip too. Makes me glad every day that dad crushed his head in." He admitted "It's crazy, I know, but you gotta keep in mind. This guy had a big grudge against him." He shuddered "I'm pretty much lucky I didn't lose a limb." He added.

Brent smirked, nudging Jeff a bit. "Dude, you're braver than I am."

"That's up for debate. You're the one who plays football."

Brent grinned a bit, nodding his head in agreement, he stood to his feet a bit, and sighed. To say the least, Brent looked as beat as Jeff felt. It had been a long day, between studying for finals and messing around. "Yeah, well, I need to go home and get some sleep." He muttered "Then again, the last thing I want to do is spend another day with my Aunt and Uncle. My dad needs to get out of the hospital already." He added.

"They that bad?" Jeff questioned.

"You have no idea." Brent scoffed "The way they dote on my cousins, it's just ugh." He rolled his eyes "Not to mention while they're doing that, I'm basically just taking up space." He added, shaking his head a little bit "You know what you told me the foster homes were like at times?" Jeff nodded "There you go." He added.

"You could spend the night over here."

Brent stared at Jeff as if he were joking for a moment, biting his lip. A night wasn't much, if the Autobots would even allow it, but a night away from his annoying relatives didn't sound all that bad either. "Would they really allow me to spend the night? I mean this isn't like spending it at a friend's house." He took a deep breath "This is a base." He pointed out.

Jeff almost laughed at that, considering how happy the Autobots were that he had made a friend like this. All but Ratchet had been nice to Brent from the outset as he had stuck up for him, not to mention was a good guy and showed it. "Brent, you're my friend, Prowl has another guest room." Jeff threw a pillow at Brent's head playfully "All you'd have to do is ask." He added.

Brent seemed to consider it for a moment and Jeff was worried he would say no. But the boy nodded his head a bit, sighing lightly as he leaned against the wall. "You are so lucky I went by my place before coming here to get some fresh clothes." Brent commented, grabbing his backpack off the ground "I could use a night off from them or I might just wring my little cousin's neck." Jeff laughed quietly "You sure Prowl's cool with it though?" He questioned.

"You kidding?" Jeff questioned "You got those assholes off my back, heck yeah, he's okay with you staying here."

Brent smirked, enjoying the thought of getting to spend the night on an Autobot base.

...

Prowl didn't mind it as Jeff had expected, though he made extra sure that his security was alright. Though Brent wasn't his child, his father was a good man, and he would hate to be the one to tell him that he had regretted to protect his son. Taking a deep breath, he checked upon Brent that night, the boy was sound asleep in the second guest room he had set up once his original one became Jeff's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled deeply in thought. He was thankful that Jeff now had Brent in his life, a friend he could count on as much as he could his new family.

Allowing himself a moment, he made his way towards Jeff's bedroom. The boy was still up, his textbook open, and studying his heart out. Prowl didn't understand why he had to, Jeff had never gotten a single grade bellow an A in anything academically based. "Jeffrey, it's midnight, you'll do fine on your test." Prowl rumbled as Jeff looked up at the mech "Don't give me that look, you've never gotten a bad grade and you know it." He snorted.

"Sorry." Jeff shook his head "Brent and I just did a lot of hanging out and-"

"Yes, that's called being a kid if I'm not mistaken." Prowl noted, making his way forward "I appreciate the fact you take your studies seriously, truly, I do." He began "But you still studied for a good four hours of your time together. I do not think there was any fault in hanging out for a little bit." He noted "I'm glad to see it actually." He added.

Jeff couldn't help but wonder if Prowl had been replaced by a Decepticon clone. Here was the king of rules and regulations telling him to cut loose and be a kid without worrying, although pleasant, he found it odd. "Yeah, I know... I guess I'm just not totally used to being a "kid" anymore." Jeff admitted "After all, I had to grow up fast, we've been over that." He noted.

Prowl nodded in understanding, after all he knew that better than anyone. Much of Jeff's past had been shared as of late, between former homes and just what he had had to do on the streets. Jeff hadn't had much time to be a kid, but for the next two years, Prowl would do his best to see to it that he got that chance. "Yes, but now it's time for that to cease." Prowl shook his head "You have a family, a home, a roof over your head, and a bed to sleep in." He then added "You _are_ a kid now." He added.

Jeff knew it was true, he had no reason to be serious and alert all the time. He would always have his advanced maturity, that was a given, but he was also learning to be more carefree, although slowly. "Yeah, I know, big guy." Jeff smiled slowly, his eyes lifting up to the mech again "I'm a kid now, not a little adult... I guess that's just going to take getting used to." He fell back into the cushions of his soft bed again "I only just got the news two weeks ago, after all." he noted.

Prowl chuckled a bit, pulling the covers over him again. It was very true, Jeff had to get used to living in one place and with one person again. He had to get used to the fact that he could keep and have friends again. It was, all of it, a learning experience that with time would end, but for now, would continue. "Yes well, another thing you need to learn is that bed by ten _means _bed by ten." He noted, putting his hands on his hips.

"I hate having a bedtime." Jeff groaned.

"Without it you would never get your typical sleep regiment."

Jeff shook his head a bit, knowing that Prowl was worrying overly much again. But he let Prowl do it, as usual, without his overly concerned nature Prowl wouldn't be the mech he had grown so fond of. Taking a deep breath, Jeff allowed the mech to stroke him with his finger again. "So do you really like Brent?" Jeff questioned "Or are you being nice because he's the first friend I've made since I got here?" He questioned.

Prowl chuckled at that, though he knew it was a more than fair question to ask. "He is a good friend to you, so yes, I do like him." Prowl nodded his head a bit "It is nice to see you spending time with a human, after all, you spend so much time here." He then added "I think the only person not sure of him is Ratchet, though I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"Yeah, probably."

There was a long moment, and Prowl smiled widely. "Goodnight, son." Prowl stated quietly "And no more studying." He added.

"Go to recharge, and quit bugging me about it." Jeff teased.

"Sounding more and more like a child each day."

Jeff simply wondered if he should take the words as a compliment, or a jab at his behavior. Grunting a bit, he allowed himself to sink deeper into his mattress, tired, exhausted in fact, and ready for a long night's sleep. Yet, in the back of his mind, the test still bugged him, it could wait until the morning, he figured. After all, if there was one teenaged thing he agreed with, it was the more sleep, the better.


	57. Close Friend

**CHAPTER 57  
Close Friend**

"So Prowl, I hear you have a new pet project."

Prowl cringed a bit at the use of the word. It was the week that Gears, an Autobot engineer, came to take a look at the base and make sure everything was in tip-top shape. And though Prowl did normally enjoy talking to Gears and sharing old war stories, the mech knew little to nothing about the word or meaning of "subtlety". "I'm not quite certain what you mean. I have not tackled any projects or adopted any pets at the present time." He noted.

"So you didn't get it locked somewhere in your processor that it was a good idea..." Gears turned from his work "To take in a formal juvenile delinquent from literally off the streets?" Prowl quickly knew that Gears was talking about Jeff, but merely grimaced "I must say, Prowl, I commend you for giving further to charity, but I was a little floored at the news." He noted.

"Jeff isn't a charity case." Prowl noted as firmly as possible "He's a young human who needed a home, which I am giving to him." He turned around, his optics becoming cross at him "And he has faced enough prejudice for my decision. So I ask you politely to refrain from further comments such as calling him my "pet project"." He noted.

Gears quickly noted the fiery tone in Prowl's voice, recoiling a bit. Though Gears had not meant it in that notion, he made a mental note to refer to Jeff by his name, to avoid further confusion. "Apologies, you know I in no way meant it in a prejudice way. Your business and whom you chose to adopt is your business." He added "I was just curious as to when I might be able to meet the kid." He added.

Prowl nodded his head a bit, crossing his arms and leaning back. He did suppose he may have jumped to conclusions, Gears complained a lot, sure, but he was a kind natured Autobot otherwise. "He's at school, taking his finals, but he'll be back before three." He shook his head a bit "My apologies for being so cold. He really _has _had some cruel words said about him." He grunted "I do not like hearing anything that could even be taken that way, as I'm sure you understand." He admitted.

Gears nodded, knowing full well if he were in Prowl's situation he would have been worse in his own reaction. Lifting a piece of a cog that had gone loose, he placed it carefully inside. Turning to Prowl, his optics looked him over a bit. "You know, despite it all, I wonder why you're doing this." Gears shook his head "We used to complain about how frustrating humans could be together." He then added "So why him?" He questioned "I think it's great. But why the child that seems to be the most trouble?" He questioned.

Prowl could understand the reasoning for the question, it was something he asked himself day in and day out. He'd be lying if he said that it had been an easy decision, taking in a kid with emotional and trust issues. But the rewards outweighed the things that made it problematic, and that was no the least bit hard to admit. "Needed someone to whip him into shape didn't he?" Prowl grunted "Besides, the human race is not all that bad whatsoever, there is great potential within them." He added.

Gears, ever the complaining sort, snorted at the notion that Prowl gave him. "They're a young race with many issues. Primus, I swear, I can't even walk around on NEST without the fear of stepping on one of them." Gears grunted "I don't know how you can stand living with just one. Did I tell you what _my _human partners little punk did to me the other day?" Prowl shook his head "He spray painted "KICK ME" on my back." Prowl snorted "Little brat." He grumbled.

"Then leave the Barren's." Prowl snorted.

Gears shot Prowl a look, and shook his head, just as Prowl knew he would. "You kidding me? Just because they are an annoying race does not mean I don't take my duty to them seriously." Gears barked "If anything happened to them... Why I'd..." He paused quietly "Alright, I see your point, Prowl. But I still don't think I could "live" with them in the sense of taking care of one full-time."

"I always had the most patience between the two of us." Prowl pointed out.

It was true, and he had known Gears a long time, a very long time at that. They'd entered Autobot Academy together along with Jazz, and among the Autobots, Gears was whom he considered his best friend with Jazz gone. Some might question how he put up with the complaining, but to say the least, Prowl recognized that Gears meant well. "So, this kid, I do get to meet him right?" Gears noted impatiently "I want to make sure this isn't one of those sob story kids who wants to take advantage of ye." He added.

Prowl smirked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew that Gears had nothing to worry about, but he also did want Jeff to be acquainted with the mech that was his living friend. "You're going to love him, but you'll get to meet him anyway." Prowl smirked a bit "Just promise me you'll be gentle with him, I've told you... He's still a little ski dish around new people." He shook his head "Be the kinder side of your personality, and you'll see his good side." He added.

"And if we don't get along?"

Prowl took a few minutes to think that over. "Then I may need to lock you both in separate rooms before World War III begins."

...

Jeff had met Prowl's friends before, that wasn't what made this whole situation awkward. What made it awkward was that Prowl had told him about Gears, he knew a lot about the mech. But most of all, Jeff knew that he didn't want to cause any sort of rift between them, and knowing their closeness and his attitude, he felt as though he would be responsible for anything bad that may happen here. "Jeff." Prowl peered down at him "Relax your muscles, Gears doesn't bite."

Jeff didn't know if Prowl was being sarcastic, or attempting humor, but his grin didn't relax him at all. "All I'm saying is that you should think this through a little more." Jeff shook his head "I know you guys are close, and I'm still transitioning into all of this. I don't want to get him mad at you by mistake or anything." He put his hands in his pockets as a thoughtful look crossed his face "I mean, I practically embarrassed you in front of tactics once, and-" He began.

"You didn't embarrass me, and you don't embarrass me." Prowl gave him one of the "stop that" looks Jeff had become used to "I don't know how many times I have told you son, you are not an embarrassment. Do not let the pressures of my position get the better of you." He explained.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, but still felt that sting. It was hard not to now knowing that in a few weeks he would be Prowl's legal son. With that came Prowl's reputation, one which he would most definitely have to uphold. Yet Prowl still insisted he was a kid, and should remind himself of it, and as such he sucked in his gut and prepared to face his father's close friend. "Gears?" Jeff caught sight of a silver, red, and blue mech slowly "I'd like you to meet my son, Jeffrey Devlin."

And for the first time, Gears's blue optics were on him. Jeff swallowed, faltering a bit at the mech, he wasn't intimidating in stature, but the nerves still settled in. Gears placed his hands on his hips, and looked Jeff over for a moment. "He looks too nice to be a juvenile delinquent." Gears huffed, giving him an odd look "Tell me boy, what were you in it for?" He questioned.

"Stole my foster dad's Ferari for a joy ride."

Gears had to smirk at that, and snort a little bit. Prowl definitely did not approve, but knowing his friend was a troublemaker, Gears seemed to approve. It wasn't much of a surprise to Prowl, Gears had had his recklessness back in the day. "I bet you aren't pulling those stunts with my buddy here." Gears nodded to Prowl "You don't look like you've been whipped." Prowl shot him a glare as Jeff's eyes bugged out "Kidding." He noted.

Jeff turned to Prowl, who crossed his arms a bit at his friend. "That foster dad was a jerk." Jeff shook his head "Prowl deserves my respect, he earned it like I earned his." He then added "So if you're worried I'll cause trouble, then you should stop." He added "Not like I can take anything here for a joy ride, right?" He laughed "Worst I've done here is try to run a few times." He added.

Gears stroked his chin plate a little, a smirk forming on his face slowly. "Kid's got a bite on him." Gears pointed out as Jeff raised an eyebrow "I like him already." He explained "So, Jeffrey, was it?" Jeff nodded a little bit "You can call me Uncle Gears, as this guy." He pulled Prowl to the side "Is like my honorary brother, which makes me your honorary uncle." He noted.

"And just when I thought I had gotten rid of all of the bad influences in his life."

Jeff chuckled a little bit, he liked Gears already too. But it was to be expected, troublemakers did tend to get along well, and he could tell in some ways Gears was a troublemaker. "You know, dad. I think I don't have enough bad influences." Jeff smirked a bit "Maybe I could convince him to help me hot-wire a few cars, you know, it won't be THAT bad of publicity." He noted.

"It'd also mean you'd be grounded for the rest of your life."

Gears chuckled a bit, and smirked down at the kid, then at Prowl. "You did good, Prowler." Gears noted, patting his friend on the back "What do you say we go out somewhere and the pipsqueak and I can get to know each other a little better?" He questioned.

Prowl only hoped it wasn't anywhere Gears would have much to complain about. Or this would be one very long night.

...

A/N: I know, this friendship seems a little random. But I always imagined these two would be so, yeah. LOL Reviews make my day!


	58. Reckless Memories

A/N: Sorry for the repost, noticed some typos I had to fix.

...

**CHAPTER 58  
Reckless Memories**

"Do you know anything about Prowl's reckless academy days, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up from his burger, careful to keep his balance, as currently he was perched on Prowl's knee. They had gone out and brought burgers back to the rec room, which allowed them to relax and spend some time together. He stared between both Autobots, chuckling a bit. "You did not just use the words "Prowl" and "Reckless" together." Jeff peered up at the mech silently "My dad has a conniption when Sideswipe so much as thinks of being reckless." He noted.

Prowl chuckled a bit, leaning his hand against his head. He knew it was true, he had very much so had his reckless years, his very reckless years, before Cybertronian philosophy drew him towards the mech he was today. "Oh, your old man was as bad as he made you sound like." Gears shook his head slowly "Prowl was worse than the twins he now chastises. I can't believe you never even told him about our wild night at Tiger Pax."

Jeff had a feeling if Prowl could blush, he would by the look on his face alone. For a moment, Prowl muttered under his breath in Cybertronian. "We agreed never to speak of that night again. Especially not in front of my child." Prowl stated warningly "I'd rather you didn't give my son ideas that would more than likely end in jail time." He noted.

"What did you do?" Jeff smirked.

Prowl smirked back in a "you're never gonna find out" way before rubbing the boy's hair with a finger. Jeff leaned his body into the rub, enjoying the physical contact with the mech as he normally did. "We tried to trash the dean's house. Prowl ended up blowing it up." Jeff nearly broke out into giggles as Prowl glared at Gears "Oh the old fart is dead, and you were never caught before he passed on what four vorns later?" Prowl grunted slightly "Don't be so ashamed, I'm sure Jeff here has had his own run-ins with bad situations like that."

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but quickly stopped at the look in Prowl's optics. Jeff sunk back a bit, but Prowl only smirked, poking his son playfully. "That wasn't even my best moment either." Prowl stated "When Gears and I were in our first year. I managed to use a shrinking device on all the tools in the head medic's medical bay." He noted "To about the size of a human wrench." He noted.

The mental image nearly made Jeff spit out his food, though he caught himself first. "Jeez, dad, no wonder you have so much patience, you made me look like a saint." Jeff laughed quietly as he finished his burger "Worst I ever did was steal my foster dad's Ferari and high tail it to Vegas." He patted his knee "Though that was kinda... For different reasons." He admitted.

The glint of sadness in Jeff's eye told Prowl it was best not to pry as to why. He didn't know the story, but he could only guess it was regarding one of the three abusive homes Jeff had mentioned to him before. Four, if you counted his time with his uncle. "Yes, well, there's no reason to dwell on your past." Prowl noted, placing a finger on his shoulder "I do not dwell on mine, you should not dwell on your poor choices." He noted "Or your good ones with bad execution." He corrected himself.

Jeff touched Prowl's finger, smiling a little bit and nodding. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Gears, then up at Prowl. "Then there _was_ the time when I was on the streets and took a car on an unexpected joy ride again." Jeff shook his head "Not that it probably effects you, but never hot-wire a car for the warmth, then bump the gear shift." Prowl stared at him with wide eyes "What? I barely got a couple of scratches when I crashed." He added.

"I could have gone my whole life cycle without knowing that." Prowl groaned.

Jeff laughed as he grinned from ear-to-ear, and Prowl gently lifted him onto his shoulder. Prowl sighed quietly, standing to his feet as he looked Gears in the optics. "It's past Jeff's bedtime, and with school in the morning I should get him to bed. Then we can go out and do whatever." Prowl shrugged his open shoulder.

"Can't I come hang out?"

"Not with your Chemistry final in the morning."

"Don't worry kid, I can tell ye more tomorrow." Gears grinned "It was nice to meetcha." He added.

"You too!"

Prowl dreaded what more about his reckless years that Gears could possibly plan to tell Jeff about.

...

"You have got a great kid there Prowl."

Prowl smiled over at Gears as they sat at the energon bar later that night. He promised himself not to drink that night, but Gears wouldn't do the same, so he was simply along for the ride. Prowl smiled a bit, and nodded. "Told you so." Prowl replied with a snort "He reminds me so much of myself sometimes, it scares me. Smart as all pit, but a nack for trouble." He added.

"That why you took him?"

Prowl was quiet at that question, it was one he had to think about for a moment. It was why he had been initially drawn to Jeff, his abilities, and similar attitude that is. But he wasn't quite sure anything but the fondness he felt for the boy had been his reason for reaching out and taking him under his wing. "I took him... Because he is someone who has great potential." He shook his head "He needed a permanency that fostered such potential." He added "Plus, after I'd mentored him for a few months... I'd come to love him."

"And because you wish your parents had been more patient with you back then."

Prowl couldn't deny that, his parents had been very impatient with him. He had promised himself to not act that way with Jeff, to show him only patience and love. "I suppose our similarities did play a part in it. But they play more of a part in how I handle it." He noted "There is no pity in the relationship." He noted "It's simply filled the gap I felt since I found out sparklings were not in my future." He explained.

Gears put a hand on his friends shoulder, and shared a smile with him. To say the least, he could feel the intensity in Prowl's circuits. It was obvious that his friend was nervous, and who wouldn't be? He was a first time father, and in a few short weeks, he'd be one for life. "Yet you're scared." Gears chuckled "Never thought I'd see you scared." He then added "Especially not about a kid." He added.

"Can I help it?" Prowl questioned "They can still say no. He can still say no."

"Yes, but he won't. I mean slag, do you see the love in his eyes whenever he looks at you?" Prowl stared over at Gears "If only I could get the kids in my charges family to look at me like that. To them I'm little more than the nasty old grump in the driveway." He complained "You've got a sixteen year old that thinks the world of you and wants this. Treasure it, enjoy it, love it." He noted, sipping his high grade "And if nothing else, remember the old coot that deals with a sixteen year old I can barely get to talk to me most days." He added.

Prowl stifled a laugh at the sentiment, knowing it was true from what he'd seen. He simply nodded, and patted his wasted friend on the back a bit. "So, how are things at NEST anyway?" He questioned "I was at Diego Garcia recently, but haven't had a need to go to your side of the operations lately." He then asked "I hear you all got Waspinator after I put him away." He noted.

Gears nodded. "Things are going well, though the bug is infuriating." Gears snorted "We have been dealing with some Decepticon activity over in Africa. Some remnants of Megatron's base there we think." He sighed "And besides that, it seems like every day is just day in and day out the same. I'm bored with the war at such a stand-still." He shook his head "Have you enjoyed it at all?" He asked.

"It never ends at the main base." Prowl muttered "That is the one problem."

As he set his credits down, Prowl quietly took a slow, shallow breath. "Listen, I need to get you back now. You still have that work to do and I'm sure Prime has not forgotten it." He noted, then stared out the window "And besides, I don't like leaving for more than a few hours myself." He then added "Let's do this again tomorrow night however, I miss nights like these." He admitted.

"Sounds like a plan, Prowler."

Prowl put an arm around Gears a bit, and looked over at the mech. He really had missed this, being around a close friend of his with whom he could pour out how he was really feeling. "Gears?" The shorter mech turned to look at him calmly "I just want to make one more thing clear before we head back." He noted, calmly "If you tell one more story to my son about my rowdy days tomorrow, I'll rip your cog piece out." He noted.

Gears only chuckled, shaking his head a little bit, he took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, I promise not to." Gears lied between his feet with a flashy grin "Just give me a few hours with him alone tomorrow to "get to know him" better." He teased.

"Not on your life."

...

A/N: I thought a more light-hearted chapter was needed for the seriousness the past few. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day!


	59. Test of Patience

**CHAPTER 59  
Test of Patience**

Prowl was going to kill Jeff, just short of two weeks before his adoption, he was going to wring his little neck. He stared tentatively at his wall clock, the time reading loud and clear: 4: 20 AM. For once, the mech hoped he'd been kidnapped by Decepticons, because if he walked through that door having blown off his twelve o'clock curfew, he was going to kill him. Of course, the door opened about ten seconds after the thought to Jeff, fine, in-tact, and looking rather drowsy by now. Crinkling his nose, Prowl stared down at his foster son with a look of pure anger. "Where in the name of Primus have you BEEN?" Prowl stated loudly "Do you realize how worried sick I've been?" He questioned.

"What time is it?" Jeff questioned, as if it were nothing.

Prowl's mouth went agape at the monotone in his son's voice. Prowl had always held nothing but patience with Jeff, but this was one of only many stunts that week. First, it had been pulling a prank that nearly embarrassed him in front of an ambassador, then it was acting out in school, the list went on and now came to this. For the first time since he had invited the teenager into his home, Jeff was acting out, and needless to say, Prowl didn't like what he was seeing one bit. "Jeffrey Michael Devlin." Prowl tried to pull back his anger "_Where have you been_?" He questioned in a sharp tone that seemed tense for even him.

"Chill, dad, i was out with the guys." Jeff grinned "No alcohol, I promise." He then added "We just wanted to go and party at this one guy's house and-" He began.

Prowl was close to punching the wall and Jeff could tell. He swallowed hard, and cringed back at the look on Prowl's face, his grimace and glare piercing through into his soul. "I am so close to locking you in your room, and never letting you out." Prowl growled "I have explained to you time and time again, Jeff. You've earned my trust, and now you're slowly breaking it." He then added "You are two weeks from becoming my child, Jeff, why now? Why so close?" He questioned.

Jeff simply crossed his arms, baring down at Prowl much like he had with other caretakers. "Dad, it's not even that big a deal, I came home. No Decepticon showed up out of nowhere to attack me." Jeff shook his head a bit "You need to chill, okay? I'm not perfect, not even a little, so get used to it, get used to this, this is me." He added "Can't change who I am and don't want to."

Prowl knew that part to be a blatant lie, as it felt more like the "Jeff" that put up the wall when he first came to the base. "This _isn't _you!" Prowl snapped, watching as the boy jumped back "You're acting like a spoiled, conceited little brat and I will not have my child act that way!" He noted even more loudly, stepping forward "Either get a hold of yourself, or there will be VERY serious consequences!" He added.

"Like what? You gonna send me back to social services?" Jeff shouted "Tell them you don't want me anymore?"

Prowl felt confused at the comment that the boy shouted his way. It almost seemed random, though by the look in Jeff's eyes he knew that the boy had not made a mistake in what he had said. The fact of the matter was a less patient person _would _have lost it at Jeff by now, but right now, Prowl was trying to understand. He was trying everything he possibly could to understand why Jeff was acting out after trying so hard to turn himself around. He shook his head slowly, and caught his cool as quietly as he can.

"Go to your room." Prowl spoke, when Jeff didn't move, he leered down at him "Go to your room before I say something I am very liable to REGRET." He barked next "Your actions and attitude lately have been UNACCEPTABLE. And I could not be more disappointed in you than I am now." He added with a low growl "You're lucky I don't just..." He paused, knowing without rational thinking he shouldn't complete the sentence "Just go to your room, go to bed. I will lecture you in afternoon." He stated flatly.

From the look on his face, Prowl almost wondered if he had expected him to do just that. To call his social worker and tell them that he didn't want the boy after all. Jeff didn't say another word, only entered his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Prowl groaned quietly, if that were the case he didn't know how to further drill into his head that he was not like that. He would never return Jeff, not when they'd made so much progress. He had not fought long and hard to keep a boy he would throw away the second their perfect little world wasn't so peaceful anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Prowl could not feel more confused than he did at that moment.

...

"He's testing you."

Prowl had no idea what to make of the blunt response Optimus gave him after they had talked Jeff's behavior out. Of course he had gone to Prime, after all, the mech had adopted many sparklings and knew the most about the situation. Yet somehow, he didn't understand entirely what his leader meant by testing him. "Testing me?" Prowl questioned "In two weeks I plan to adopt him, give him a permanent home and family." He then added "Why would he "test" me?" He questioned.

Optimus was quiet for a moment, as if choosing his next words carefully as possible. "Prowl you say that since he was six years of age, he has been to fifteen foster homes." Prowl nodded in confirmation of what he had read in Jeff's file "Think deep on it Prowl. Some of these homes very likely offered the same thing you did. I doubt whole-heartedly that you were the first." Prowl was silent as he took that in "You've proven time and again your patience. But Jeff has never pulled any "stupid" moves on you." He added "It's very likely he wants to know how you'd react." He noted.

How he'd react? He was angry, fuming, upset, but that was a given. Jeff had done these things to purposely anger him if this were the case, and any parent would be angered and upset. "He asked if I wanted to send him back." Prowl muttered, rubbing the back of his helm "But Primus, I thought he knew better. I would never do such a thing. Nor would there be any logic in doing so, not when I've come to love him as much as I have." He noted.

Optimus nodded his head, understanding fully. After all, Prowl had gone as far as keeping a picture of Jeff proudly on the desk of his office, a human custom, but a show of great affection none-the-less. "This is true, but Jeff doesn't know that is the case, as you have never had a reason to show it." Optimus explained "It is to be expected, many of my own adopted sparklings did so to me if they came to me older." He shook his head "You need to continue responding with patience, that is all the advice I can offer." He noted.

"But there's so little logic in it!" Prowl replied, exhausted "I don't want to deal with him when he acts this way."

"You have to, as his father, you have to deal with it, and teach him the right thing."

Prowl sighed, Optimus of course had him there, it was definitely his job. He had to teach Jeff that acting this way was not the way to get his attention, seeing as he more than cared about him, and would never be cruel enough to send him back. "I lost my patience with him." Prowl admitted "But I'm just... I suppose I may be looking for too much logic from a sixteen year old." He paused a moment "It worries me that this close to court he still thinks I will send him back if he makes the smallest of mistakes." He added.

"Until the ink dries on the paper, he very well may harbor that fear."

Prowl nodded his head, taking his warning seriously. Though Jeff knew he loved him, in some ways, he could understand his reasoning. But needless to say, it was an unwarranted fear as he would never go there. He sighed quietly, putting his hands on his hips in the way he often did, and leaning back against the wall. "I suppose I need to have a serious talk so he does not believe I am angry at him." He added "Well I am, but he needs to understand I'd never get that angry." He shook his head "Telling him works, correct?" He questioned.

Optimus nodded affirmatively, remembering the many times, even under Cybertronian standards, he had had to explain it to his adoptive sparklings. "It is something that at the very least helps ease some of their fears." Optimus finally spoke "If you lost your temper, Jeff is likely scared. Approach him calmly and talk to him as you have in the past, and you should be fine." He added.

"Thanks Prime." Prowl noted "I'll have those data pads on your desk first, however. I am nearly finished."

"Of course." Optimus nodded "The best of luck to you as well."

Somehow, Prowl had the smallest hint of a notion that he would need all the luck he could get. He'd never lost his temper in such a manner with Jeff before, and he had the feeling that the boy was very unsettled by it. He only hoped quietly that he had not hurt Jeff enough that he wouldn't listen.

...

A/N: Figured it was time that Jeff tested Prowl a little bit, it just made sense to me. Hope it came out logically. :)


	60. Unconditional Promises

**CHAPTER 60  
Unconditional Promises**

Jeff was going back into foster care and he knew it. He'd pushed Prowl too far, he'd been stupid and he'd seen a side of Prowl that he shouldn't have had to see. He'd had a home, family, and life in his grasp and he just threw it all away. It wouldn't have been the first time either, it would have been the third, but none of them had gotten quite this close to adopting him either. He glanced over at his bags, which he'd packed that morning under the belief that he'd be going tonight, probably before he got to say goodbye to anyone. He'd blown what was probably the last chance at a happy, semi-normal life he'd ever have.

A light knock on the door, and it sliding open got his attention. Prowl entered as quietly and calmly as possible. His optics first went to his bags, then to Jeff, who stared at him from on his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs. "Jeff?" Prowl stated as calmly as he could "May we talk?" Jeff didn't answer his question, so Prowl took it as a silent "yes" and entered "Why are your bags packed?" He questioned.

Jeff was still silent for several moments, trying his best to stay strong. He refused to let the mech see him cry, not again, he had plenty of times, but he wouldn't now. "You're gonna send me back aren't you? I screwed up." Jeff shook his head "I didn't want to spend all day packing up my stuff, so I just stuffed my old crap into the suitcase and..." He paused "When does my social worker get here?" He asked.

Prowl's optics fell, so Optimus's beliefs had been right, he genuinely thought this would happen. He genuinely believed that after everything they had gone through, after promising his dying mother, after giving him everything he'd just abandon him. "Your social worker isn't coming." Prowl replied honestly "Jeff, I think we need to have a serious talk." He noted.

"You're not giving up on me?" Jeff questioned, seemingly stunned.

Prowl nearly flared at the fact that it was obvious that Jeff had had people do it before. How could anyone do such a thing? He had made a commitment to take Jeff into his family and he would stick to it. To think that anyone else had just said "whatever, don't want him" and dropped him off at the first sign of trouble. "I would _never_ send you away from here, son." Prowl stated seriously "I love you beyond what I may express in words, and that would never change from stupid stunts such as what you pulled." He replied sternly.

Jeff looked up at Prowl as though he had told him all of this in a foreign language. Though he supposed he did in some ways, as he had quickly learned that Jeff had almost forgotten what love felt like before his life there. "But... I screwed up. I broke curfew, I did dumb shit." Jeff shook his head "I-You-You guys always dump me after that." He shook his head "No one thinks I'm worth the trouble." He looked up "I don't understand." He muttered.

Prowl slowly seated himself in front of Jeff's bed, looking at him quietly. Prowl shook his head slowly, looking at him with a serious look plastered on his features. "Son, you screwed up, this is true. But every child your age does. ALL OF THEM." Jeff looked down slowly "I'm not looking for perfection, Jeff. But your "tests" as I believe those were? You never needed them." He told him gently "I lose my temper, Jeff, but you're my son. Or do you forget the tether I share with you? The bond?" He questioned.

"No, I just..." Jeff paused "I was scared... I didn't want to get my heart broken again."

Prowl gently reached forward, and rubbed his knee gently with a fingertip. As Jeff stared at him with those baby blue eyes, swollen from obvious crying, all anger he felt seemed to dissipate. "You won't. I love you, your new family loves you..." He was very calm in saying this "You're here to stay son, so you can unpack those bags and consider yourself grounded for a week." Jeff smiled, it was a fair punishment "Because I'm not happy with your actions..." He then added "But that means punishment, not abandonment." He then added firmly "_Always_."

"I'm sorry, dad."

Prowl nodded, he could tell he was, and that he meant it as well. "Just never do that to me again, especially not what you did last night." Prowl sighed gently "Remember Jeff, I will always love you, no matter what path you take or mistakes you make." He then leaned in and did something he'd never done before, he belittled his strength and kissed him gently on the head with his metal lips, his real form "And that, my youngling, is a promise." He stated firmly.

Jeff nodded his head a bit, taking in what had just happened still silently. Prowl had never done such an action in his real form, too paranoid to, yet, he had done it. And to say the least, Jeff couldn't help but smile a bit as Prowl made his way towards the door. "Dad?" Prowl turned his head slowly to look at Jeff "I'm glad those other families who did give up on me did, you know." The mech blinked a bit "Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He admitted quietly "I just want _you _to know that." He added.

Prowl couldn't help but smile at that, his spark skipping a beat a bit. Jeff had always said he loved him, but he had never been so open about how exactly he felt. It was like for once, he understood Jeff's logic in his testing. He wanted to know that Prowl loved him as much as he did, and he was not disappointed. "And you are the best thing that has come into mine." He admitted calmly "I'll be back tonight. No TV, no computer... But I may let you watch a movie with me tonight." He told him firmly.

"Yes sir."

Prowl exited under the notion that they now had a much different understanding of their relationship than before. Quietly he exited his apartment and made his way towards his office. As he seated himself down, he thought it over. Everything he had said and Jeff had said in return, as well as vice-versa. It was odd, but if you had asked him a year ago if he wanted a former juvenile delinquent off the streets for the son, he would have laughed it off. He'd have seen it as a death sentence.

Yet now, he stared at the picture he had seated on his desk. He looked at the grinning boy who stared back at him, his eyes filled with a life he had never seen before. Yes, he could have sent Jeff back, no one would have looked at him wrong for it due to his standing, except perhaps Ratchet. But he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was what he was meant to do, and he had not met Jeff by pure coincidence, but rather, by fate. Smiling, running his fingers along the picture once, he returned to his work.

He could be mad at Jeff for the next stunts he pulled. But for now, he was simply glad their relationship was in-tact, and that he still had his son.

...

A/N: Yep, another short chapter that I felt deserved to be stand-alone. It just didn't seem right putting something after this scene. Reviews make my day!


	61. Seventeen Candles

**CHAPTER 61  
Seventeen Candles**

Jeff hated his birthday.

The adoption was part of the reason he had avoided telling Prowl that his birthday came a few days before. The other part was more personal, and to do with his inability to ever truly believe he was worth it. But all the same, by some miracle, Prowl had found out about it. Jeff sighed, seventeen, that's how old he'd be tomorrow, that was a birthday foster kids dreaded, it meant they were one year away from being kicked out onto the streets. But for Jeff, he just dreaded his birthday because every birthday he'd had since he entered care had been terrible, filled with false wishes of good will, and usually celebrated on his own.

The few good birthday's he had had made him sad as he thought of other good homes he'd had. It was no question that he often asked himself: why didn't they adopt him? But it wasn't a question he was big on now, he had his family, or would in a few days, and that was the best birthday gift he could ask for. "I don't want a birthday party, or anything dad." Jeff commented, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the doorway to Prowl's office "I'm just seventeen, it's not like I'm twenty-one or anything." He told him politely.

Prowl shook his head a little bit, smirking a little bit. Of course Jeff knew he wanted to throw him a little party, even though he had done a pretty good job of keeping it on the down low. "It's your first birthday with me." Prowl replied honestly, looking at him sternly "I'll do for it whatever I please, where you want it or not." He stated firmly "After all, your day of birth _should_ be a celebration, Jeffrey."

Of course Prowl felt that way, Jeff figured. He still wasn't sure what to think of anyone finding his birth a day to celebrate, other than his biological parents, and a few foster parents. But this was his new family, Bluestreak and Smokescreen probably being in on it themselves. After all, they had come down for the week of Jeff's formal adoption to be there when Prowl signed the papers. It was exciting to think that they'd wanted to be there to be the first two after Prowl to welcome him into the family.

But now he realized the ulterior motive behind it and felt bad. They had taken off their shifts to celebrate his birthday, and see his adoption, the latter of which seemed more reasonable to him. "It's not that big a deal, my adoption date is going to be the big deal, and should be." Jeff muttered quietly "But if you have to throw me a birthday party, I guess it's not much to complain about." He sighed quietly.

Prowl smirked, as if Jeff could have even stopped him whether he wanted it or not. Waving the boy off gently, and chuckling a little bit, shook his head. "Just go and pick a movie you want to go to tonight." Prowl replied politely "At the very least, I'm treating you to the movie of your choice. Pick horror if you want in fact, I can bare it in the spirit of things."

Jeff sighed quietly, and nodded making his way out of the room. Though he wasn't big on being the center of attention, he had to admit, the more he thought about it the more he was okay with it. A party could be fun, at least this time it would not be filled with fake smiles and awkward presents, as far as he knew at least. He sighed quietly, putting his hands in his pockets, wondering what exactly they did have planned. Even if he was okay with it, he could only hope it was nothing too big or flashy.

But with Bluestreak there, he half expected a carnival.

"Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff turned around slowly to see that, speak of the devil, Bluestreak had made his way down the hallway, scooping him up as he went. "Six more days!" Bluestreak told him as if Jeff hadn't already been counting the days down in his head "How excited are you getting, kid?" He poked him in the chest gently "In six more days you're officially my nephew." He added.

Jeff smirked a bit, he had to admit, the idea of having uncle's excited him a lot too. He'd never had an expanded family like this, not ones that didn't end up to be creeps, aka Peter. And the thought of having a bigger, and loving family he could go to felt good. "Really excited." Jeff replied "Nervous too though, but I guess I can't really blame myself for being that way." He paused a bit "So, any chance you'll let me in on what dad has up his sleeve?"

"About your birthday?" Jeff nodded "Sorry bud, my lips are sealed for once."

"Oh, so you chose now to be quiet." Jeff teased.

Bluestreak gave a pout at his soon-to-be nephew playfully, rubbing his head with a finger. He knew his nephew was being playful, but the pout remained. "Your birthday is going to be memorable. That's all I can say." Jeff sighed a bit, but Bluestreak quickly turned his pout into a smile "Come on shortstack, let us do this one thing for you, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

Jeff could only hope that Bluestreak was right about that.

...

Jeff woke up the next morning not feeling a day older. The movie the night before had been fun, though Jeff still wondered why they wanted him out of the base. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he groaned as he entered the den and found Prowl waiting for him. "You should be at work." Jeff muttered "What're you doing at home?" He questioned.

"Happy birthday, son."

Jeff's eyes widened, he'd nearly forgotten. Taking a deep breath, he smiled shyly, nodding his head a little. "Thanks dad." Jeff shook his head "My friends aren't all going to pop out out of nowhere, right? Because I really don't want the world to know I still sleep in themed pajamas." Prowl chuckled and shook his head slightly "Good." He added.

At this point, Prowl slid a neatly wrapped package across the counter he was near. Jeff smiled a bit, it was small, perhaps he had listened to him after all about not making a huge deal out of his birthday. Ripping it open, he carefully looked inside to find something simple, yet undeniably meaningful. It was an Autobot shield, like the ones that the others had on their plating, hanging from a long chain. "I know it's not the biggest gift I'll be giving you all day." Prowl explained "But I figured... Well, Ratchet and I both figured, really." He corrected himself "That now that you'll soon be an Autobot, you needed a shield of your own." He added.

Jeff ran his hand along the emblem quietly, stunned to silence. He'd met a few Autobot kids on his trip to another base with Sideswipe, but none of them had had one to his knowledge. "Dad... I... Wow." Jeff dangled it in front of him, feeling a happiness as it rose through his body "You guys really didn't have to... I mean, I don't..." He paused "Thanks, thanks a lot." He added.

He slowly pulled it around his neck and let it drop. Deep inside, he knew that despite his shock, he would wear it proudly for the remainder of his life. A sign of who he was, and what he was a part of, something to be proud of no matter what. "It looks good on you." Proud stated with a great amount of pride in his voice "And if you ask me, you have earned the right to wear it." He noted "You've come far in a year." He added.

"Okay, okay, enough mush." Jeff said, his face turning a bright tomato red "You're making me blush." He added.

Prowl smiled at the now seventeen year old fondly. Though he was sure that Jeff would never understand how far he'd come, he did. Where there had been a boy in front of him when they'd first met, he now saw a young man. One that although he had much to learn still, he was more than proud to call his son. "Yes, I suppose that is true enough." Prowl replied, tilting his head a little bit "Tell me though, do you not feel any different?" He questioned.

"Happier." Jeff smiled "I guess it's just hard to believe that it's already been a year." He shook his head "I mean around this time last year, I was still fighting, and I mean literally, fighting, for my next meal." He added "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk about celebrating." He finally spoke up "I just... I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to. And I was so used to it being just another day..."

"I understand." Prowl nodded his head "Which is why I toned down your party the smallest bit." He smirked "But I haven't called it off." He then added "Now get dressed, brush your teeth, grab a bite to eat, and be ready in twenty minutes." He then added "No son of mine is going to be late for his own party, fashionably so, or otherwise." He teased.

Jeff could have argued, but he sighed gently to himself. If nothing else, it could be fun, and thus, he relented, quickly jogging off towards his bedroom. Prowl smirked to himself, having known that the gift would work the magic he'd hoped it would. Humming to himself, he hoped quietly that the birthday would, if nothing else, go off without a hitch.


	62. Birthday Surprises

A/N: No, as it's actually been a year since Jeff came to the base, not a year since the chapter where she's revealed as sparked. Sorry for the confusion.

...

**CHAPTER 62  
Birthday Surprises**

Jeff nearly dropped his mouth as he realized what his family had planned. Jeff had never exactly been to Universal Studios, let alone known what it was like to have the whole place to himself and his friends. He was stunned to silence, his mouth slightly dropping as Prowl simply stared at him, and shrugged gently. Putting his arm around Jeff's shoulders, his holoform nodded slowly. "You'd be surprised at what we can pull with a few calls to the studios and a couple of space bridges for your friends." He grinned widely "It was really Blue's idea, you can thank him later." He added.

Jeff wasn't sure how to respond to what he was saying to him. A part of him wondered if he should die of embarrassment, while another part of him was ready to run around like a little kid in a candy store. He finally allowed himself to smile, it was a great way to spend his birthday, at a theme park with no lines and all the rides he could ride. But at the same time, he felt like they shouldn't have gone all-out, like he wasn't worth it... Oh who was he kidding? It was probably the most awesome thing that anyone had ever done for him.

"Last one to Revenge of the Mummy has to spend the day with Ratchet!" Jeff joked.

Said medic watched with a slight grimace as Jeff rushed off with that sentiment and several of his friends. He turned towards Prowl, who simply seemed to chuckle quietly at the comment. "Oh, laugh it up, Prowl." Ratchet grunted, crossing his arms a bit "You two may find it amusing now, but you won't when I've tanned his hide while you're away at some time or another." He noted.

"Come on, Ratch." Prowl elbowed him "It's his birthday."

"Only reason I haven't done it already."

The hours that followed were easily some of the best that Jeff had ever spent in his life. Though he hadn't had much of a chance to see movies, he remembered many of the movies talked about from nights he'd spend with his biological dad. Prowl had pretty much agreed that anything he wanted from the park was his, but Jeff made it a point not to ask for anything too expensive. As this was enough already. After a few hours had passed, Jeff and Brent had sat down with a group of Jeff's closer friends at one of the cafe's around the park.

Jeff himself was knee deep in trying to figure out his gift from Brent, an iPod. He'd always heard of them, but learning how to use them made him feel stupid as he didn't know the first thing about how they worked. "Dude, it just stores music." Brent explained, sighing at his best friend with a quiet laugh "Here, let me try to explain again..." He paused and looked up at someone "Oh, hey Prowl, what's up?" He asked.

Jeff turned to see his foster father standing over him in his holoform. It was the only way the Autobots were even allowed in, given their enormous size after all. Prowl simply placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders, and smiled a bit. "Sorry boys, but I do believe it is time for the birthday boy to be given his _real _gift from me." Prowl noted, grabbing a package off the ground and putting it on the table "I thought that you all might want to be around for this." He added.

Jeff raised an eyebrow a bit at Prowl, but slowly edged the wrapping paper off the package. What he found inside the box it covered had both him and his friends speechless. He stood to his feet slowly, bringing out an elegantly crafted blade that looked every bit as beautiful as any of the swords he'd seen various Autobots use. "Dude, is that real!?" Brent questioned, standing to get a better look at the blade held in Jeff's hands "Prowl, that is sick!"

Jeff shook his head a bit, looking at Prowl, then at the blade he had in his hands. Prowl had never gifted him with a Cybertronian grade weapon. In fact, he wasn't too sure that most Autobots would think giving it to them was a good idea. "You have come so far with your training." Prowl noted "And it is customary that on their seventeenth vorn of creation..." He paused "That a youngling is to be given their first "tool" by their creators as a sign that they have come of age." He explained.

Jeff stared over the blade, holding it so that he could see it fully. To say the least, he was awe struck that Prowl would honor him by passing that ritual on despite the fact he didn't have a drop of Energon running through him. "This is... Amazing, dad." Jeff grinned "Thanks." He turned around, looking at everyone at his table "Come on guys, check this out, you've got to check this out." He explained.

Prowl smiled a bit, it was definitely the response he was hoping to get. Of course, it would mean he would start training Jeff in the art of swordsmanship, but he was more than happy to. Taking a deep breath, Prowl watched as Jeff discussed it with his friends. He knew that come five days from now, Prowl and Jeff were going to have _plenty_ of time to learn much together.

...

The day at Universal Studios was followed by a very exhausted seventeen year old asleep in the back seat of Prowl's cruiser form. He had at least fifty presents packed into his subspace, everything from the transformable pen which became a pocket knife-like object of different tools from his uncle's, to several books on the medical field from Ratchet. To say the least, Jeff had made a good enough haul that he was going to be entertained for many months to come. As he got Jeff to bed, Prowl stretched out, having brought out all the presents and placed them in safe areas.

It had been a long day for him, to say the least. He nearly jumped out of his shell at the sound of his comm going off at nearly twelve in the morning. Rubbing his optic quietly, he sighed a bit. "Prowl here, but the hour is late, so make this quickly if possible." Prowl grunted.

The next moment seemed to pass by forever, but he still made his way towards the couch to take it in. There was a quiet sigh of relief coming over his features at the news, mixed with unrest all at once. They finally had enough evidence to pin Peter Felton as an abuser, thanks to the help of several human allies. To say the least it was a relief, as they now had nothing against their chances of becoming a family. Peter, without being officially in jail, had still had the right to appeal. But after much time of working on it, through statements and Bumblebee's eyewitness account that was over.

Peter Felton was behind bars, leaving no member of Jeff's family capable of taking him in.

Prowl took in what this meant quietly. It meant that he could sit back and relax at last, because the court could not say "no" any longer, not with the overwhelming positives that social workers had presented. Jeff was his, that much was one hundred percent official, now all they needed was the piece of paper that legally said so. "Thank you very much." Prowl replied after they had finished explaining this to him "No, I want no visitation. Nothing. I want him out of our lives for good. And I believe I have the legal right to say that now." He noted "Thank you for your call."

Prowl finally hung up, and had he been more easily moved to emotion, may have gone into a severe celebration. Instead he simply smiled, allowing his emotions to become visible by the twinkle in his optics and the look of pure happiness he had. He knew Jeff would be happy too, he could put all of his fears to bed now, at least, in his opinion he could, and he was sure it was the correct thought. "Prowl?" The second-in-command turned as Ratchet entered "I suppose they called you as well?" He questioned.

Unable to speak at the moment, Prowl nodded his head as slowly as possible. "I'm gonna be a father, Ratch." Prowl muttered "I know that I was optimistic before, but now... There's no one that can try to stop me." He shook his head slowly "Who would have thought that good new like this would come on a day of celebration. It could have come during the stress before." He managed.

Ratchet gave the mech a firm rap on the back of the head for that. He knew why too, it wasn't like Prowl to act like this. He was acting nervous, but he knew he wasn't that way at all. It was much more a feeling of realizing the reality of the situation all at once in a way that nearly stunned him to silence. "You should be happy about it." Ratchet noted "He's yours, Prowl. Wake him up, give him one last birthday present." He noted.

"But-"

"Forget his normal sleeping regiment for a moment." Ratchet noted "He can take it for one night. The medic approves."

Prowl smirked slowly, knowing that Ratchet was serious. Making his way towards the bedroom, Prowl took a deep breath. Jeff slept soundly still, his body moving up and down as he snored quietly. He slowly made his way over, gently poking him awake as carefully as he could. The boy blinked, rubbing his eye quietly and staring up. "Your uncle is in jail, now. Awaiting trial." Prowl noted as calmly as he could "You no longer have anyone other than me contesting for custody." He noted.

For a moment, Jeff tried his best to take in what he had just been told. Shaking his head, he slowly wrapped his arms around his finger. And though neither said a word, the two of them felt a silent, but much needed relief.


	63. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 63  
New Beginnings**

"Jeff, stop playing with your tie."

Jeff couldn't help it, not when he was so nervous that the sweat was literally pouring down his neck. Waiting for the judge to let them into the courtroom was agonizing. It had been a year of waiting, a year of being in the Autobot's care and the day had come when Prowl was going in front of a judge to adopt him. To say the least, the seventeen year old had never been as excited and as scared as this before in his life. "I can't help it dad, it's hot in here." Jeff lied unconvincingly "How long have we been waiting anyway, three hours?" He questioned.

"Thirty minutes." Prowl replied calmly.

To tell the truth, Prowl was as ancy as he was despite the fact he knew that Jeff would be adopted. He'd been waiting long enough to sign the papers and take him home for good, yet now it seemed like even more waiting. He peered over at Smokescreen and Bluestreak who were talking with Ratchet off to the side, Bluestreak seemed to give a similar look to him as a gleeful child. At least someone was able to keep their excitement through the nerve-wracking wait. "What if they've decided they don't want me to live with you?" He questioned.

"They haven't." Prowl tried to assure them.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they'd have to be beyond foolish." Prowl snorted.

Jeff nodded his head a little, knowing that Prowl was right. He had only ever co-operated with his social worker and told them time and time again he just wanted Jeff to be happy. Not many parents were willing to accept that happiness might not be with them, but Prowl was. Jeff had to figure the love that showed must have swayed them towards giving him custody. Jeff stood to his feet, beginning to pace quietly a little, his eyes turning upwards towards Prowl, who placed his arms around him, and held him close. "Relax, my son, it won't be long now." He tried.

Jeff felt his stomach twist in knots even more than before, as if he were about to vomit. He was thankful for the comfort, but at the same time, there had been four kids seen already. They'd all been lucky, they could now go home knowing that they had a family, a bed, and a home for the rest of their lives, and now he was ready for that feeling. "Prowl and Jeffrey Devlin?" Jeff turned around slowly to see a young man in a uniform "The judge will see you now." He added.

Jeff felt awkward as they entered the court room this time. He seated himself on the bench and nearly felt like crapping his pants in terror. The judge was a tall, robust man that seemed to have a look that said "I could eat you alive". Yet, he allowed Prowl to settle an arm around him as he tightly squeezed his shoulder. "So you're the Autobot second-in-command." The judge spoke up "It truly is an honor, sir." He noted "And this would make you Jeffrey, correct?" Jeff nodded his head slowly "Well then, I'm going to try to make this quick and easy seeing as you're a busy mech." The judge noted.

Jeff felt a lump in his throat as he waited for the judge to start. "Now, as I understand, Jeffrey has no family aside from his currently imprisoned uncle, Peter Felton, correct?" Jeff's social worker replied affirmatively "Alright then, Prowl. I hope you understand that means that you are solely responsible for this boy." He noted "It's going to be your job, even with your status to love and care for him. It'll be expected from not only those in this courtroom, but _everyone _that you honor this rule." He noted.

Prowl squeezed Jeff's shoulder gently as he stood, clearing his figurative "throat". "Your honor. Though I am not fully aware of how human customs work, I can assure you of one thing." Prowl glanced toward Jeff, who seemed curious as to what he would say "We treat our children no differently than you humans do." He then added "I promise you should I be given the right to adopt him today, I will do my duty as his parent." He peered over at Jeff tentatively "It would be no different than the manner in which I currently treat him." He added.

Jeff nearly wondered if they would ask how he treated him. Perhaps they'd want to see that and take a few months before they allowed him to be adopted after all. Jeff's stomach lurched at the thought of being taken away from the Autobots yet again, last time had been a nightmare. "Jeffrey?" The judge spoke up, Jeff barely glanced up "At seventeen, you are more than old enough to have a say in this." He noted "Is adoption by Prowl what you want? No one is here to judge, but it is your decision just as much as it is Prowl's." He noted.

Jeff had never had a say in his future in his entire life, so to hear that was a breath of fresh air. He gulped quietly, feeling a little nervous as he finally stood up, looked the judge in the eye and spoke. "Yeah..." Jeff managed to get out of his mouth "I don't want to leave." He added.

The judge stared between Jeff, and then gave a small smirk. As he was motioned forward, Jeff wondered what exactly he wanted. After a moment, the man handed him his gavel, and nodded as if Jeff knew what to do. "Then for the sake of keeping this short. I hereby announce that from this moment on Jeffrey Michael Devlin will be recognized legally as Jeffrey Michael Prowler. And from this moment on, be recognized as the legal son of the Autobot, Prowl." He nodded at Jeff a moment "Go ahead son, bang the gavel yourself."

Even without the paperwork signed yet, as Jeff hit the desk with the gavel as hard as he could he knew one thing was for sure. His old life of fear, loneliness, and juvenile delinquency was over. And a new, much happier one was beginning.

...

Jeff sat in his bedroom silently, his heart still fluttering with many emotions. This was his room now, forever. For the rest of his life he'd never have another move with a new bed (until he moved into a place of his own), or have to worry about where his next meal would be. It was an odd feeling, for the first time in twelve years he had a family to call his own, with a dad, uncles, and some family he was sure he didn't even know yet. It was probably the most amazing feeling he'd ever had in a long time.

The sound of his door opening nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. Prowl stepped in the room with the same bizarre smile he'd had on since he took him into his arms in the court room. He was happy, there was no doubting that, but it was still odd to see Prowl with the goofy grin he had. "Hey dad." Jeff stared down at the piece of paper in Prowl's hands "What's that?" He questioned.

At this, Prowl's face seemed to contort with uncertainty, but he slowly held it out. Turned out it wasn't a piece of paper, but rather, an envelope, addressed to him. Prowl stared at him for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Your mother gave it to me before she died." Prowl explained "She told me that when I felt you were ready, you should have it... That you should read it." He explained "And I think now is the right time." He explained.

Jeff stared down at it. "Can I have a moment alone?" He questioned.

Prowl didn't answer verbally, he took a moment, and turned around, walking out the door as quietly as possible. Jeff carefully opened the envelope, and unfolded the paper in his hands:

_TO MY DEAREST JEFFREY,_

Jeff almost rolled his eyes at that opening, but still continued on:

_I have written this letter at least eight times since I gave you up to the system. I know you'll never forgive me, no matter what I tell you, or how sincere it is. I don't blame you, who COULD blame you? I left you without an explanation, without a reason... But I fear that some day you're going to learn what it is. Even if I don't want you to, my demons hunt me, and I'm sure some day they will find you._

_It is my greatest hope, however, that you know that I do love you, Jeff. It was the reason I gave you up, and it always has been. I was never a mother to you, I know that, I wasn't affectionate, I wasn't like your dad. The only reason I ever gave you up was because of that. I wanted you, God I wanted you. But it wasn't fair to you that you live with the demons of my past, let alone with me, a woman who can barely take care of herself._

_I hope that wherever you are, or whoever you are with, you're happy Jeff. That's all I wanted, your happiness. And I am so sorry that it could not be found with me. But I do hope more than anything that you did find happiness Jeff. I hope you found a family that loves you, and a life far better than any I can give you. But most of all, I hope you know how sorry I am._

_LOVE,  
MOM_

He stared down at the letter for a moment before folding it back up, standing up, he stared up at Prowl. For the first time, Jeff truly felt closure, knowing what he did. Knowing that even if he never had the best life, both of his parents had loved and wanted what was best for him. For the first time, he knew he had made the right decision, that she had. "Hey dad?" Prowl stared down at him "I just want you to know..." He paused "Mom made the right choice." He began "I was never supposed to be their kid. Or I would have stayed with them." He paused "This was my, what would you call it...?"

"Fate." Prowl nodded his head "I am glad you feel that way son."

Jeff nodded his head slowly, smiling as widely as he could. He was glad to finally be free of the dark cloud that had veiled his life for the first time ever. "Me too dad." Jeff gently rubbed a hand along his leg "Me too." He finished.

...

A/N: And so ends Fate and It's Mysterious Ways! This was the longest, and most fun story I have ever written. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed this story!

As a side note, expect the first sequel out of me on this site coming soon! Yes, that's right, this will have a sequel, I have figured out a plot for one. I hope everyone who enjoyed this one will stick around to see the next chapter of Jeff's story. :)


End file.
